When It's You
by Berrybee614
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Seseorang tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana ketika satu orang tengah merubah total hidupnya, dan bagaimana pula jika ada seseorang lain yang dapat mengembalikan hidupnya yang dulu. "dan ketika itu adalah kau Byun Baekhyun, mengapa aku seperti ini?" ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/GS/NC21
1. Chapter 1

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

" _Sorry, is this yours_?"

Byun Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah cincin yang ia temukan kepada seseorang yang ia yakini adalah pemilik dari benda cantik itu.

Ia menatap polos laki-laki tinggi yang ada di hadapannya itu, dengan sangat yakin gadis itu berlari menuju luar cafe tempatnya bekerja sesaat setelah menemukan benda itu di meja cafe yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Umm, saya menemukan cincin ini di meja yang anda tempati tadi tuan" tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari laki-laki itu Baekhyun kembali berfikir, apa ini bukan milik laki-laki ini? tetapi cincin itu jelas-jelas ia temukan di meja yang di tempati laki-laki yang kini tengah menatap datar padanya itu.

"Baekii.."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika didengarnya seseorang tengah memanggil namanya. Dapat dia lihat Kim Taehyung, rekan kerjanya tengah berada di dekat pintu masuk cafe.

"Aaa ye Taehyung-a aku akan segera kesana.." Sahutnya. "maaf tuan ini cin...ooh" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru halaman parkir mencari sosok laki-laki yang bersamanya tadi.

"aneh sekali.." Baekhyun kembali menatap cincin yang tengah di genggamnya untuk kemudian menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Nomu yeppo" seulas senyum berkembang di bibir manisnya.

 **...**

Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu menatap tajam pada sebuat foto yang terpajang tegas di dinding kamarnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah yang sedari tadi melingkupi dirinya.

"aahhrrgg"

Pyaarr... suara pecahan kaca terdengar begitu keras seiringan dengan sebuah lampu kamar yang berhasil menghantam pigura foto berukuran besar itu.

"aahhrrggg.. hah.. hiikkss.." tubuhnya sudah berlutut, berkali-kali ia pukuli dadanya, berusaha menghalau rasa sesak yang sedari tadi bersarang disana.

"hmmm.. hah..haah..agg..aarrrgggh" lagi dan lagi, lelaki itu hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis, dengan tubuhnya yang kini sudah meringkuk di lantai kamarnya.

Sehun hanya diam menatap sahabatnya, walaupun dia tidak pernah merasakannya tetapi dia tau bahwa kini pasti sahabatnya itu sangat tersakiti.

 _ **Seoul April 2014.**_

" _Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Hum?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi mulus kekasihnya itu._

" _mari akhiri hubungan ini Chanyeol.." Bae Irene, gadis berkulit putih itu hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap sepasang mata yang ada di hadapannya._

" _hahaha.. sayang tanggal 1 April sudah lewat, kau mau bermain april mop?" Chanyeol mencoba tertawa walaupun jelas terlihat keterkejutan pada raut wajahnya._

" _aku akan segera menikah Chanyeol" seakan ada benda tak kasat mata yang menghantam keras dada laki-laki tampan itu. apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir manis kekasihnya itu seakan membawa jutaan parang yang siap menancap pada jantungnya._

 _Hening.. tidak ada satupun lagi kata yang melepas sebuah cincin berlian yang tersemat di jari manisnya, gadis itu meraih telapak tangan laki-laki yang kini sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu untuk kemudian meletakkan cincin itu disana._

" _maafkan aku.. ku harap kau bisa melupakanku dan menjalani hidupmu.. berjanjilah untuk tetap bahagia, Chanyeol-ah.."_

 **...**

"kau sudah terlalu banyak minum Chan.." Sehun merebut gelas berisi cocktail dari tangan sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah mulai terkulai lemah akibat mabuknya.

"tepat sekali dude.. hari ini tanggal 6 mei? _so that's why you like this?_ " seorang bartender yang ada di hadapan mereka memberikan segelas minuman baru untuk Chanyeol sebagai ganti minuman yang di rebut Sehun.

"Ya! Hyung.. dia sudah terlalu mabuk" Sehun melemparkan protesnya kepada laki-laki yang di panggilnya Hyung.

"Biarkan saja, biar sekalian dia overdosis.. itu yang dia mau bukan?"

"haah.. Chan ayo kita pulang, kau sudah sangat mabuk.. BERHENTILAH MINUM..!" seketika suara sehun meninggi saat netranya menatap sahabatnya yang kembali meneguk satu gelas Cocktail yang baru dia dapat dari Minho.

"ya! Jangan berteriak padaku Bae Irene" Chanyeol bergumam dengan suaranya yang serak, melihat bagaimana pembicaraannya yang sudah sangat nglantur, maka dapat di pastikan jika laki-laki itu sudah sepenuhnya mabuk.

"aissshhh" Sehun mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"ck.. silly boy, you know? the woman you are crying now is even enjoying the bed scene with her husband" Kris.. Bartender yang juga salah satu sahabat dekat Chanyeol dan Sehun itu berdecih melihat keadaan temannya itu.

"Diam kau brengsek.." tepat saat Chanyeol tengah mengangkat botol kaca kosong untuk ia lemparkan ke kepala temannya itu, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu limbung.

 **...**

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati suasana gelap saat dia memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Tidak biasanya Luhan tidak menyalakan lampu ruang depan apartemen mereka, atau jangan-jangan sahabatnya itu belum pulang?.

Baekhyun mendengar ada suara seperti pintu yang terbuka, tepat saat dia ingin menyalakan lampu netranya terlebih dahulu tengah menangkap cahaya dari arah suara tadi.

saeng il chuk ha ham ni da  
saeng il chuk ha ham ni da  
saranghae Baekhyunee...  
saeng il chuk ha ham ni da..

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri tersenyum padanya dengan sebuah kue beserta lilin bertuliskan angka 24 beberapa meter di depannya.

"kau bisa meniup lilinnya setelah memanjatkan doamu dear" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian meniup lilin.

" _thanks to your mother who has given a friend like you to me_ " Luhan meletakkan tart yang di bawanya di meja dan segera merengkuh tubuh sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Saengil Chukae B.."

"Gumawo Luhanie.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan satu tetes air mata yang tengah memenuhi matanya, Luhan adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara untuknya. Keduanya tengah menjalin persahabatan sejak masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Tumbuh bersama untuk kemudian berbagi beban bersama. Sejak keduanya tumbuh dewasa mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di Seoul, memperjuangkan mimpi masing-masing.

Luhan menyalakan lampu dan segera menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk menuju dapur. "aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk kita berdua"

"heeii.. aku masih menyukai laki-laki Luhan-ssi"

"Ya! Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kau menyukai perempuan?" Luhan masih menyibukan diri menyiapkan nasi untuknya dan Baekhyun.

"kau memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku ini kekasihmu nona"

"eey.. tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Hem?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Chaa.. makanlah, sup rumput laut khusus bayiku yang berulang tahun hari ini.."

"jadi aku tidak lagi kekasihmu tetapi anakmu? Kau cepat sekali berubah Xi Luhan-ssi"

"hahahaha" keduanya tertawa dan menikmati makan malam itu.

"aaa tunggu" Luhan seketika berhenti tertawa saat netranya menangkap sebuah benda kecil melingkar di jari manis sahabatnya.

"umm?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" Luhan memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada sahabatnya itu.

"anii.."

"benarkah? Lalu ini apa?" Luhan meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menyentuh cincin yang tengah tersemat cantik di jari Baekhyun. "seseorang memberimu hadiah cincin ini untuk ulang tahunmu?".

Yaa kebiasaan seoarang Xi Luhan adalah menyimpulkan segala sesuatu semaunya sendiri.

"yaah anggap saja seperti itu.."

"Yaa! Siapa dia Byun Baekhyun.." suara luhan adalah suara paling cempreng yang pernah Baekhyun dengar.

"makanlah dulu, jika kau bisa menghabiskan makananmu eomma akan menceritakannya sebagai dongeng pengantar tidurmu girl" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya agar mau makan dengan janji-janji manisnya.

"Yaaa!" Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat wajah merengut Luhan.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkannya sahabat sebaik Luhan. Meskipun jauh dari orang tua dan keadaan menuntutnya untuk bekerja keras demi bisa menetap di Seoul, tetapi hal itu benar-benar terasa mudah karena dia tidak sendirian, ada sahabat yang setia menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan bersama mewujudkan mimpi mereka.

Luhan tengah merintis karir sebagai seorang designer setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berjuang untuk memperkenalkan tulisan-tulisannya pada dunia.

 **...**

Bunyi dering telepon mengintrupsi kegiatan dua anak manusia yang tengah menikmati kegiatan panas mereka mengejar kenikmatan masing-masing.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya Chanyeol meraih iphone miliknya dan menggeser ikon hijau pada layar handphonenya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" terdengar suara Sehun dari sebrang sana.

Tanpa Chanyeol jawab tentunya sehun sudah tau apa yang sedang di lakukan temannya itu, suara desahan perempuan jelas terdengar dalam sambungan telepon mereka.

"aaaggrrhh" Chanyeol menggeram seiringan dengan pencapaiannya pada puncak kenikmatan itu.

"ooh shiittt mati saja kau Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar umpatan sahabatnya di sebrang sana, masih belum memutus sambungan telepon mereka, Chanyeol bangkit untuk kemudian menggunakan kembali bathrobe miliknya dan segera menuju balkon kamar hotel mewah tempatnya berada saat ini.

" _calm down dude_.. katakan.! Apa yang membuatmu rela mengganggu kegiatanku?"

"kau memang bajingan Chan.. tidakkah kau ingat siapa laki-laki yang kemarin menangis histeris hingga berakhir pingsan di sebuah club?"

"siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Chanyeol terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana bentuk ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

"wanita mana lagi yang kau tiduri kali ini?"

"kau menelponku sampai rela mendengar desahan yang pastinya membuatmu tersiksa hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"ck.. ada masalah dengan naskah milik nona Lee"

"lalu? Apa gunanya aku memilikimu dan Jongdae jika masalah sepele seperti ini saja kau harus menggangguku Sehun-ah?"

"dia ingin bertemu langsung dengan direktur, maka dari itu cepetlah bersihkan dirimu itu dan segera ke kantor, dan jangan sampai bau sperma menempel pada badanmu"

"jika kau lupa aku adalah direkturnya disini tuan"

Terdengar suara decihan Sehun dari sebrang sana.

"baiklah.. aku mengampunimu, sebagai gantinya kau harus membawakanku seorang model yang kemarin berbicara denganmu itu besok"

Sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus, Chanyeol segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian kembali ke kantornya tanpa memperdulikan tubuh polos wanita yang tengah ia cumbui beberapa saat lalu.

 **...**

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pelan, dia sungguh bisa gila jika semua kliennya seperti seorang Lee Chae Rin. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak sabaran.

"Jongdae-ah" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam ruangannya.

"nde Sajangnim?" seorang laki-laki dengan setelan jas formal yang tak lain adalah sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol.

"kau sudah memanggil penulis novel yang kemarin?"

"nde Sajangnim, beliau sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

"suruh dia masuk"

Jongdae mengangguk kemudian membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. sejujurnya dia sedikit heran dengan apa yang Chanyeol minta sekarang. Baru kali ini bosnya itu repot-repot ingin bertemu dengan penulis yang naskahnya akan di terbitkan oleh perusahaan mereka.

Biasanya masalah seperti ini cukup Sehun dan dia yang mengatasi, tetapi kali ini Chanyeol turun sendiri untuk berbincang dengan penulis baru itu.

Tidak lama setelah Jongdae meninggalkan ruangannya, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat sedikit... berantakan menurut Chanyeol.

"Oohh.. anda" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya saat dengan spontan dia mengatakan hal itu.

Chanyeol hanya melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun Imnida" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, namun tidak sedikitpun tangan lain yang ada di hadapannya itu membalas uluran tangannya.

"kau penulis itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, pandangannya menelisik pada penampilannya sendiri saat ini. dia tau sejak masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah terfokus pada penampilannya.

Salahkan saja pegawai Chanyeol yang menghubunginya secara mendadak hingga tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis itu merapikan diri.

"maafkan saya jika sajangnim terganggu dengan penampilan saya" Ya Baekhyun memang hanya megenakan dress bermotif floral selutut dipadu dengan sweaater over size.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada satupun jawaban dari laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"aku menyukai naskahmu, kira-kira kapan kau bisa memberikan full versionnya padaku?"

"oh.. saya bisa segera memberikannya Sajangnim, mungkin minggu depan sudah bisa saya berikan karena masih ada beberapa yang perlu saya perbaiki"

"baiklah, aku tunggu.. aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu baru aku akan menentukan novelmu itu pantas atau tidak untuk di terbitkan oleh perusahaan ini"

"Nde.." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lega, sungguh gadis itu ingin sekali berteriak saat ini, meskipun belum benar-benar pasti novelnya bisa di terbitkan, setidaknya dia sudah selangkah lebih maju saat ini.

Hynix Book adalah sebuah perusahaan penerbitan terbesar di Korea Selatan, dan mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam hingga hari ini ia mendapatkan panggilan dari seseoarang yang berasal dari perusahaan itu mengatakan bahwa Direktur Hynix Book sendiri ingin bertemu dengannya karena novelnya berhasil menarik perusahaan besar itu.

"eem.. ini" Baekhyun melepas cincin yang ada di jari manisnya untuk kemudian menyodorkan kembali pada Chanyeol.

"buang saja" Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan dingin

"Waee?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, apa yang laki-laki itu bilang? Membuangnya?

"itu milikku, kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku yang ingin membuang benda itu"

Baekhyun terdiam, suara baritone yang bersuhu seperti es itu seketika membuatnya tertenggun.

"kau bisa segera keluar dari ruanganku"

"ekhhm nde" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan kemudian melenggang cepat meninggalkan ruangan dingin itu.

Bagi Baekhyun suara Chanyeol sangatlah mengintimidasinya, maka dari itu dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Tepat di depan gedung Hynix Book, gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Ditatapnya cincin yang masih di pegangnya, untuk kemudian kembali menyematkan pada jari manisnya.

"orang kaya memang seperti itu.. ck" Baekhyun berjalan riang, sesekali dia memutar tubuhnya berlari kecil dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luput dari bibirnya, hari ini sungguh dia sedang bahagia.

"dia sangat tampan hihi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **haloooo.. Via balik lagiiii**

 **ada yang baru niiihhh..**

 **aku belum tau sih ini nanti gimana, kalo kalian suka silahkan di review**

 **jika responnya cukup saya akan segera lanjut FF baru ini hihi**

 **maafkan untuk Typo..**

 **silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika kalian membaca cerita ini :***

 **REVIEW JUSSEYOOWWW^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"Baek, kau sudah disini rupanya.."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan disampingnya sudah ada Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya.

"aku baru saja sampai Taehyung-a.. maafkan aku lagi-lagi merepotkanmu.."

"eeiiissh" Taehyung mengusak rambut gadis didepannya itu, gadis yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia dengan tingkah-tingkah konyol dan juga aegyonya yang sangat lucu seperti saat ini.

"kenapa kau itu suka sekali memberantakkan rambutku? Aku sudah merapikannya susah payah tapi kau selalu merusaknya.."

"maka berhentilah menampilkan wajah aegyomu itu, bukan hanya rambutmu.. aku bisa memberantakkan wajahmu juga seperti.." Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan polos.

"ini.." Taehyung manarik hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"aaaa.."

"ini.." kini beralih mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya.. Ya!" Taehyung semakin bersemangat ketika Baekhyun berteriak padanya.

"daaan inii.." Taehyung segera berlari secepat mungkin karena dia yakin setelah ini bokongnya akan menjadi sasaran tendangan Hapkido Baekhyun karena dia telah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gadis itu.

"YAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang tanpa memperhatikan kondisi di sekitarnya. "akan kupastikan setelah ini kau mati di tanganku bocah sialan" Johnni yang berdiri disana hanya bisa bergidik ngeri memandang raut wajah Baekhyun.

 **...**

"pulang bersamaa?" Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas seseorang yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Baekii.." Taehyung kembali merengek karena merasa diacuhkan. "baiklaah, maafkan aku.." Lanjtnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya saat pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti dan kini menatapnya.

"Berdirilah disana.." Taehyung menggelangkan kepala sembari mengerjap lucu. "aaa kau tidak mau? Baiklah.."

"Baekii" Taehyung mencegah Baekhyun dengan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis cantik itu ketika dia lihat sahabatnya itu akan kembali merajuk padanya. Wajahnya sungguh memelas dan dengan penuh kepasrahan laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun itu berjalan dan berdiri diam menunggu nasib bokongnya.

"kau bahkan tidak menyukai bakat bela dirimu itu.. kau juga tidak pernah mau menggunakannya pada orang lain, tetapi kenapa kau menggunakannya padaku?" Taehyung memelas.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu memang mempunyai sedikit basic bela diri hapkido. Sejujurnya gadis itu tidak pernah menggunakan bakatnya itu untuk melawan siapapun karena pada dasarnya dia mengikuti bela diri itu hanya karena paksaan almarhum ayahnya yang merupakan seoarang pelatih hapkido.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung adalah tetangga dan karena itu mereka menjadi sahabat sampai saat ini. Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang pernah merasakan tendangan atau pukulan gadis itu hanyalah Taehyung, dan hanya pada Taehyung dan Luhan lah Baekhyun menunjukkan sisi lainnya itu.

Baekhyun perah berkata pada dua sahabatnya itu, jika dia berjanji satu-satunya orang yang akan merasakan jurus-jurus bela dirinya hanyalah Taehyung karena gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyukai kekerasan.

"kau tau aku bukan orang suka dengan kekerasan Taeh.." Baekhyun menyeringai puas dengan penuh kemenangan, gadis mungil itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

"tapi kau selalu melakukannya padaku, bagaimana bisa kau itu hanya bertingkah seperti ini terhadapku, itu tidak adil"

"itu karena kau sungguh menyebalkan, dan kau selalu menantangku bukan untuk melakukannya?"

Benar, Taehyung memang orang yang selalu mendorong Baekhyun untuk sedikit menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk melawan jika ada orang yang bertindak jahat pada gadis itu.

Namun sesuai janjinya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menggunakannya.. Dia lebih memilih menjadi gadis sederhana penuh kesabaran dan juga berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun.

Pernah saat mereka ada di sekolah dulu Baekhyun mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman sekelasnya karena mereka iri dengan kecerdasan Baekhyun yang berhasih menarik perhatian guru-guru mereka, tetapi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Gadis itu malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf pada teman-temannya bahkan untuk kesalahan yang tidak sekalipun dia lakukan.

Gadis cantik itu juga pernah mengatakan pada Taehyung dan Luhan, jika dia bisa memilih, dia memilih untuk membuang kemampuan bela dirinya karena gadis ceria itu benar-benar tidak suka kekerasan.

Melakukannya pada Taehyung pun gadis itu sebenarnya hanya bercanda sekaligus sedikit jengah dengan Taehyung yang selalu memintanya menunjukkan kemampuan bela dirinya.

"aku akan berbaik hati kali ini pada bokongmu itu, aku akan menutup mataku dan jika dewi fortuna memihakmu maka bokongmu akan selamat hari ini bocah.."

"satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.., okee kau siap tuan muda?jangan berani-berani untuk berpindah tempat" Baekhyun kembali memperingatkan Taehyung setelah yakin dengan perkiraannya.

Taehyung hanya memejamkan matanya saat dia lihat Baekhyun juga mulai memejamkan matanya dan siap berlari ke arahnya dan dalam hitungan detik..

Bughh...

"ahahaha bagaimana ra..." Baekhyun maupun Taehyung seketika membolakan matanya saat tepat di tengah-tengah mereka seorang laki-laki tengah tersungkur.

"YAAAA..!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang pada Taehyung, tendangannya tidak tepat sasaran. Entah darimana datangnya laki-laki yang masih terdiam berusaha bangkit yang ada di bawahnya itu karena Baekhyun sendiri dalam keadaan memejamkan mata saat berlari ke arah Taehyung tadi.

"apa? Aku tidak bergeser sedikitpun.." Taehyung mencoba membela dirinya karena pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak menggeser badannya sama sekali sedari tadi.

"Aaag"

"Omo..omo, ahjussi gwenchanayo?" Baekhyun mencoba membantu laki-laki dengan setelan jas formal yang masih belum bisa dia lihat wajahnya.

"Ahjussi?" Laki-laki tinggi itu seketika berbalik dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, kesal dan juga sakit di bokongnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tepat saat lelaki tinggi itu membalikkan badan dan menatap wajahnya.

Gluukk.. Baekhyun mati-matian berusaha menelan ludahnya.

"san..sanjang-nim?"

"Kau.." Chanyeol menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, gadis ini lagi.

"aa.. emm" Baekhyun menggigit jari telunjuknya bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Chan cepatlah.. kita sudah terlambat" Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menghela laki-laki itu untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Kau.. urusan kita belum selesai" Chanyeol kembali menoleh dan menunjuk tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

"heuung.. ottokhae?" Baekhyun memandang lemas pada sosok yang kini tengah memasuki sebuah mobil beberapa meter di depannya. "kau.. aishh ini semua karenamu" Baekhyun memicing ke arah Taehyung menginjak kaki laki-laki itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"aaagg Baekii tunggu akuu.." Taehyung berlari dengan sedikit pincang mengejar sahabat perempuannya itu.

 **...**

"wooww whats up bro..." Sehun segera merangkul sahabatnya tepat saat mereka tengah sampai di cafetaria bandara.

"kalian membuatku menunggu lama.." Laki-laki tan itu melemparkan protesnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "woow siapa laki-laki angkuh ini Sehun-ah? Dia supir yang mengantarkanmu menjemputku?"

"Yaa..!"

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh untuk kemudian laki-laki tampan yang baru kembali dari Amerika itu memeluk satu lagi sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" bukan menjawab Chanyeol malah berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Jongin untuk segera menuju mobil mereka.

"Ya..! laki-laki dingin.. kau masih belum bisa move on?" Jongin sedikit berteriak dan mempercepat langkahnya menyusul sahabatnya itu.

Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin.. siapa yang tidak tau tiga laki-laki tampan dengan karir cemerlang mereka yang sudah bersahabat sejak di bangku sekolah dasar itu, ohh dan jangan lupakan, sosok Wu Yifan.

"gwenchana? Kau seperti tidak nyaman dengan dudukmu sejak kita pulang dari meeting tadi" Sehun yang berada di kursi kemudi menoleh kearah Chanyeol yanng ada di sampingnya.

"aiisshh ini semua gara-gara gadis gila itu.."

"Woow, memangnya kau bermain berapa ronde sampai kau kesakitan seperti itu? oh tuunggu bukankah seharusnya gadis itu yang kesakitan dengan pernaminan kasarmu, kenapa malah kau yang kesakitan di bagiaaannn.." Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan itu bodoh.." Chanyeol melemparkan boneka anjing yang ada di depannya tepat pada wajah Jongin yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Ya..! jangan melempar vivi seperti itu" Sehun yang melihat boneka vivinya di lempar memprotes dengan picingan tajam.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, terutama Sehun yang hiper terhadap anjing berbulu dombanya itu. bahkan itu hanya boneka bukan vivi yang sebenarnya.

"kau masih membawa boneka kumal ini kemana-mana?" Jongin mengangkat boneka berwarna putih itu dengan membuat-buat ekspresi jijik.

"siapa yang kau bilang kumal?" Sehun menoleh melempar tatapan tajam pada Jongin dan merebut boneka kesayangannya itu. "aku hanya bisa membawanya ketika ke kantor karena bosku yang kejam tidak membiarkan vivi sungguhan masuk ke kantornya"

"kau pikir kantorku tempat penitipan hewan?" Chanyeol menyahut dan masih sibuk berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk. Tendangan Baekhyun pada bokongnya benar-benar menyakitkan.

 **...**

"MWO..? NUGU?" Baekhyun menutup rapat telinganya karena suara melengking Luhan. "Park sanjangnim? Hynix Book? maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol yang itu? tunggu.. bukan itu, jadi novelmu berhasil menarik perhatian perusahaannya?"

"Luu.. diamlah! Aku ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku" Luhan memberengut.

"aku baru saja memberitahumu, yaa Hynix mungkin akan benar-benar menerbitkan novelku jika saja hari ini aku tidak menendang bokong direkturnya itu, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.. harapanku sudah musnah" Baekhyun memelas menatap Luhan di depannya.

"ooh tunggu Lu, kau mengenal Park sanjangnim itu? siapa? Park.. Park Chanyeol?" Lanjutnya.

"tentu saja.. memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di Korea?"

"aku tidak sebelum.. sebelum.. ah sudahlah" Baekhyun kembali mengubur dirinya di bawah bantal.

"yaah.. begitulah seorang Byun Baekhyun, lagi pula bagaimana kau bisa menendang bokongnya?"

"Molla.. aku tidak ingin memikirnya lagi, impianku menjadi novelis terkenal sudah hancur heuung"

"bagaimana rasanya Bee?" Luhan mengerjap lucu menatap kembali sahabatnya yang kini sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana rasanya kau bilang? Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya ketika impianmu yang tinggal selangkah saja akan terwujud tetapi kacau hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam huh?"

"bukan ituu.." Luhan menggeleng layaknya anak kecil, "bagaimana rasa bokong seorang setampan Park Chanyeol?"

"MWO? YA..! Xi Luhan..!" Baekhyun melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah Luhannya yang sudah menampilkan wajah seperti wanita-wanita kekurangan belaian beberapa saat lalu.

"tenanglah.. meskipun dia terkenal dengan kebrengsekannya Park Chanyeol juga terkenal sebagai sosok yang sangat profesional dalah hal pekerjaan.."

Baekhyun menatap melas pada sahabatnya itu.

"kau pasti bisa Bee.. percayalah" Luhan ikut membaringkan badannya dan segera memeluk sahabat terbaiknya itu.

 **...**

"hahahaha" Suara tawa seketika pecah dalam ruangan itu. Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar alasan mengapa Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang berpredikat sebagai pemain perempuan itu tidak nyaman dengan duduknya adalah karena tendangan seorang perempuan tidak di kenal.

"Jadi yang membuatmu ckck" Jongin sangat menikmati bagaimana ekspresi tidak nyaman Chanyeol ketika bokongnya menyentuh permukaan sofa.

"tertawalah sepuasmu selagi kau bisa Kim, karena setelah ini akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum.." Chanyeol memicing tajam pada kedua sahabatnya yang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

"bukankah dia penulis itu?" Sehun yang sedari tadi berusaha mengingat perempuan yang dilihatnya saat menyeret Chanyeol sore tadi akhirnya menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"yaa.. itu dia, dan akan kupastikan dia akan menanggung konsekuensi dari perbuatannya" Chanyeol merapatkan giginya mengingat bagaimana wajah mungil itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata polos tanpa dosa.

"heeii dude, kau tidak akan mencampur adukkan urusan pekerjeaan dengan urusan pribadi konyol seperti ini bukan?"

"Wae? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Ingatlah siapa direkturnya disini tuan Oh."

"Yaa, aku tau kau sangat bisa melakukan itu, tetapi bukan seorang Park Chanyeol jika kau melakukannya"

"hayolah Chan.. dia seorang perempuan" Jongin ikut waspada pada ancaman Chanyeol, bukan apa-apa.. tetapi baik dia maupun Sehun sangat tau bagaimana piawai seorang laki-laki tampan bermarga Park itu.

"iya dia adalah seorang perempuan, perempuan gila yang menendang pantat orang sembarangan"

"wkwkwk" tawa Sehun dan Jongin kembali meledak dan seketika lemparan demi lemparan kacang almond mengenai wajah tampan mereka.

 **...**

Baekhyun diam berdiri memandang Bangunan dengan papan nama "Mix & Malt" di hadapannya.

"kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Kim Taehyung" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, sahabatnya itu benar-benar selalu membuatnya frustasi seperti saat ini.

Gadis dengan penampilan sederhana itu harus rela mengunjungi tempat yang sangat di bencinya hanya karena dia menerima telepon dari nomor temannya itu, yang mana ketika dia angkat seorang perempuan mengatakan bahwa pemilik handphone tengah tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk.

"maaf agashi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang laki-laki berbadan besar menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan betapa Baekhyun ingin mencolok mata laki-laki itu karena kini tengah menatapnaya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti artinya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"ohh maaf, saya kira anda tersesat hingga ingin masuk ke tempat ini"

Baekhyun melirik kembali penampilannya, ooh yang benar saja Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak laki-laki yang dia yakini adalah security bar itu tidak mengira dia tengah tersesat.

Baekhyun hanya menggunakan Loose Dress putih dengan gambar Mickey Mouse yang panjangnya hanya sebatas lutut. Didukung dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah cantik polosnya, daripada dibilang seoarang pengunjung bar gadis mungil itu lebih pantas di bilang seoarang murid _junior high school_ yang akan belajar kelompok dengan teman-temannya.

"uumm begini ahjussi, temanku mabuk di dalam dan aku datang untuk menjemputnya, bisakah aku masuk?"

"tetapi anak di bawah umur tidak di bolehkan untuk masuk ke tempat ini agassi, aku akan membantumu membawa temanmu keluar kau bisa tunjukkan fotonya padaku"

Baekhyun membeo dengan wajah mengerjap yang sungguh semakin menggemaskan saat mendengar dirinya disebut anak di bawah umur.

"tapi aku sudah berumur 24 tahun ahjussi.." Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bibir merengut, sungguh Baekhyun jika kau terus menampilkan wajah seperti itu ahjussi itu tidak akan percaya jika kau adalah seorang perempuan dewasa.

"boleh saya periksa kartu identitas anda?" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk kemudian merogoh tas kecilnya dan menyerahkan kartu identitasnya pada security itu.

"aku sudah bisa masuk sekarang?"

"silahkan.." Baekhyun melangkah masih dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menahan kesal. Tanpa disadari gadis itu jika ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan langkahnya saat ini.

 **...**

"apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"sungguh keberuntunganmu Park, aku sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk bertemu gadis itu dan membuatnya membayar perbuatannya" Chanyeol menyeringai sembari melangkahkan kainya mengikuti Baekhyun untuk memasuki bar itu.

"siapa?" Jongin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Sehun karena laki-laki itu yakin jika dia bertanya pada Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin sahabatnya yang angkuh itu menjawabnya.

"gadis itu.. yang membuat Chanyeol menderita atas bokongnya" Sehun menahan kekehannya saat kembali mengingat kejadian menggelikan itu.

"huh? Gadis yang mana? Gadis Mickey Mouse itu?" Jongin menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya seperti orang bingung di dekat meja bar itu.

"menarik bukan?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"yaa sangat menarik, ck seorang Park Chanyeol tumbang karena bokongnya di tendang oleh seorang gadis mungil yang lebih seperti murid junior"

"hahahaha" Jongin dan Sehun tertawa puas, sungguh ini adalah hiburan untuk mereka jika kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi menderita Chanyeol atas musibah yang menimpa bokongnya.

 **...**

"hey gadis kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Kris menghampiri seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berwajah polos yang dia lihat seperti tengah kebingungan itu.

"umm.. boleh aku bertanya?" Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, dia sudah mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut bar itu tetapi sosok yang dia cari tidak juga terlihat, maka ketika ada seoarang laki-laki tinggi yang menghampirinya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"umm apa kau melihat laki-laki yang ada di foto ini? dia mabuk" Baekhyun menunjukkan foto Taehyung di handphone-nya pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Kris mengapati beberapa saat foto yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. "ohh aku ingat, beberapa saat lalu dia sudah di bawa pulang oleh temannya"

"temannya? Laki-laki?" Baekhyun masih menatap Kris, dalam hati gadis itu tengah merutuki tinggi badannya. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan laki-laki bahkan dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"yaa.. laki-laki" Kris terus memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya ini, pikirnya bagaimana bisa anak kecil masuk ke tempat ini.

"baiklah, terimakasih aku harus segera pergi"

"tunggu.." Kris menahan tangan Baekhyun saat gadis cantik itu tengah membalikkan badan dan akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"kau kesini naik apa?"

"Taksi.." Baekhyun melihat pergelangan tanggannya yang masih di genggam Kris.

"sendirian? Kemarilah, aku akan mengantarkanmu.. Bagaimana bisa orang tuamu membiarkanmu keluar naik taksi sendirian jam segini dan menuju tempat ini?" Kris menggandeng tangan gadis yang bahkan belum di kenalnya itu, yang dia yakini adalah sebagai laki-laki dewasa dia tidak akan membiarkan seoarang gadis kecil pulang dari tempat seperti itu sendirian apalagi naik taksi.

Baekhyun hanya menurut ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti laki-laki tinggi yang tengah menggandenganya itu.

"heey kau mau kamana?" Sehun bertanya pada Kris saat salah satu sahabatnya itu tengah melewatinya, Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan menggandeng seoarang gadis yang sendari tadi mereka perhatikan.

Kris tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun, laki-laki berdarah cina itu terus melangkah membawa Baekhyun keluar. Dia hanya berfikir bahwa tempat ini tidaklah baik untuk anak seumuran Baekhyun. Entah mengapa dia jadi ingat dengan adiknya yang berada di Cina setelah melihat Baekhyun.

"Kris tunggu.." Kris menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebelah mobil miliknya, itu Chanyeol.. untuk apa sahabat dinginnya itu memanggilnya.

"apa lagi Chan? Aku harus mengantarnya pulang" Baekhyun seketika meringsut sedikit merapatkan badannya pada Kris saat matanya menangkap seoarang Park Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh saat ini.

"kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol masih menatap datar pada kedua anak manusia yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat drastis di depannya.

"ooh iya.. siapa namamu gadis cantik? Hum?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan konyol temannya itu, apa yang sedang coba laki-laki bermarga Wu itu?.

"Baek.. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan sedikit gelagapan karena pandangannya kini terfokus pada tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Baiklah Baekhyunee, kau harus segera pulang, aku Wu Yifan tetapi mereka memanggilku Kris, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang.. ayok" Kris melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan ketika hendak membukakan pintu mobil kegiatannya itu harus kembali terintrupsi.

"biar aku yang mengantarnya Kris"

Baekhyun yang awalnya menunduk kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"aku sedang tidak begitu berminat mengikuti dua bajingan itu, aku bisa sekalian mengantarkannya sebelum pulang"

Kris menimbang sesaat tawaran Chanyeol sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"kemarikan handphonemu cantik" tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun hanya memberikan handphonenya pada Kris.

"ini nomor telepon oppa, kau bisa segera menelpon oppa jika laki-laki ini bertindak macam-macam padamu, dan pastikan kau mengabari oppa jika sudah sampai di rumahmu, arachi?" Baekhyun hanya membeo menatap Kris, laki-laki itu bahkan memanggil dirinya sendiri oppa untuk Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun yakini mereka adalah seumuran jika Chanyeol juga berbicara secara banmal pada Kris.

"aa..a aku bisa naik taksi Kris-ssi"

"heei kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? kau bisa memanggilku oppa gadis kecil hum?" Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tau jika Kris tengah tertipu akan penampilan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai niat untuk repot-repot mengkonformasi umur gadis yang menyebalkan untuknya itu.

"ta.. tapi" Chanyeol segera memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu pergi, dan menghela Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Kris.." Baekhyun kembali membuka kaca mobil Chanyeol dan memanggil Kris untuk memohon pertolongan. Walaupun Baekhyun baru saja mengenal laki-laki tampan yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Wu Yufan atau Kris itu tetapi gadis itu yakin jika Kris adalah orang baik.

"berhati-hatilah.., kabari oppa jika kau sudah sampai" Kris hanya melambaikan tangannya seiring dengan mobil Chanyeol yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan area parkir bar elite itu.

Sehun dan Jongin yang mengamati dari kejauhan hanya saling pandang dengan ekspresi masing-masing yang.. entahlah, bahkan mereka sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Segera masuk dan kita bersenang-senang dude" Kris merangkul pundak kedua temannya tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah kedua sahabatnya itu.

 **...**

Gluuk.. Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah, pandangannya terfokus pada luar jendela karena sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya yang didapatinya hanyalah wajah datar Chanyeol dan sorot mata tajamnya.

"eemm.. maaf sajangnim, tapii.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap seorang laki-laki tampan yang kini ada di kursi kemudi di sebelahnya. "kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol mendengarnya tetapi laki-laki itu malas untuk menanggapinya. " _kau sungguh salah memilih orang untuk berurusan denganmu nona Byun_ "

Park Chanyeol, jika kata Luhan " _siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di negera ini?_ ". Seorang laki-laki dingin yang terkenal dengan sikap semenang-menangnya pada siapapun yang diinginkan laki-laki itu.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan pewaris Park Corp itu berubah menjadi laki-laki berwatak dingun seperti itu.

Chanyeol memang terkenal dengan keprofesionalannya dalam hal bekerja, namu selain terkenal dengan ketampanan dan karismanya, laki-laki bermata coklat itu juga terkenal dengan sikap kejamnya dan ketenarannya sebagai pemain perempuan.

"eem sanjangnim.."

"Diam..!"

Baekhyun seketika terdiam mendengar suara menusuk itu.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit kearah Baekhyun.

"apa kau seorang gadis berumur enam tahun?" Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, meskipun dia mengucapkan kaliamat sepanjang apapun nadanya akan tetap seperi itu, datar dan dingin.

"huh?" Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Ch.. menyedihkan sekali" Baekhyun hanya memberengutkan wajahnya lucu.

"arah rumahku bukan kesini" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya sedari tadi.

"siapa yang bilang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kerumahmu?"

"nde?" Baekhyun membeo mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan laki-laki Park itu.

Chanyeol kembali diam, tidak berminat menanggapi kebingungan Baekhyun.

Tidak lama mobil Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita itu memasuki halaman Mansion mewah milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan memerintahkan gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya hanya dengan gerakan dagunya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya saat melihat betapa megahnya mansion yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang masih dengan tatapan penuh kagum pada setiap sudut mansion bergaya _Hunger Games_ itu.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan _slipper_ yang ada di rumah Chanyeol itu, gadis cantik berambut coklat itu terus mengikuti sang empu rumah dan juga berhenti ketika Chanyeol juga tengah berhenti di ruang tengah mansion mewah tu.

Grepp.. Baekhyun membolakan matanya ketika dalam satu tarikan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, kini tubuhnya tengah terbaring di sofa milik Chanyeol dengan posisi laki-laki itu berada di atasnya

Satu tangan Chanyeol masih berada di bawah punggung Baekhyun dan satu tangan lagi tengah memegang pundak gadis itu.

"sa.. sajang-nim.. ap..apa yang sedang..." Baekhyun masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantung dan juga deru nafasnya.

"apa yang kita lakukan? Tentu saja kau harus membayar atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku beberapa hari lalu nona Byun"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah memiringkan kepalanya dan sedang memajukan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah ketakutan Baekhyun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan laki-laki itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Baekhyun.

Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai saat dirasakannya tubuh Baekhyun yang ada di bawahnya tengah menegang dan juga bergetar ketakutan dan sayangnya semua itu semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk bermain-main dengan gadis mungil itu.

"sajang.. emmmpptt" Baekhyun membolakan matanya tepat saat Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan satu ciumnan di bibirnya.

Dapat gadis itu rasakan bagaimana bibir Chanyeol melumat dan juga menggigit dengan kasar bibir mungilnya serta lidah Chanyeol yang terus berusaha mendesak mencoba memasuki rongga mulutnya yang masih berusaha ditutup rapat olehnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, dia mencoba meronta tetapi tenaga Chanyeol begitu besar.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya itu Baekhyun hanya menatap wajah dingin Chanyeol dengan kedipan-kedipan polos. Gadis itu masih mencoba menetralkan getaran tubuhnya.

"ck.. bersyukurlah karena aku tidak berminat menjadi pedofilia, pantas saja Kris menganggapmu gadis di bawah umur, bahkan dengan menciummu aku tidak terangsang sama sekali".

Chanyeol bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, bukannya bangkit Baekhyun malah merebahkan badannya dengan satu tangan merasakan detak jantungnya dan satu tangannya lagi menyentuh bibirnya.

Meskipun perasaan takut setengah mati menyerangnya beberapa saat lalu, namun gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang kali ini. Menetralakan detak jantung dan getar tubunya, dia bersyukur karena Chanyeol hanya menciumnya dan tidak bertindak lebih dari itu.

Meskipun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

 **...**

"ck.. ada apa dengan dirimu Park?" Chanyeol berdecih menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin kamar mandinya.

"kau tidak terangsang? Haha" pria tinggi dengan wajah terlampau tampan itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "seorang Park Chanyeol memilih melampiaskan nafsunya di kamar mandi sendirian? Kau sungguh memalukan Park"

Ingatannya melambung kembali pada wajah dan tubuh bergetar ketakutan Baekhyun yang berakibat pada dirinya yang harus mencari pelampiasan lain untuk menuruti nafsunya yang sudah terlanjur bangkit karena gadis mungil itu. Sejak kapan seoarang Park Chanyeol mengkasihani seoarang gadis yang ketakutan karena sentuhannya?

Dengan rambut masih sedikit basah lelaki itu mengenakan bathrobenya dan segera keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tengah.

Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah lelap Baekhyun. Setelah berdiam beberapa saat pria bermarga Park itu melangkah mendekat dan dalam sekali angkat tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada dalam gendonganya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Lihatlah betapa mungilnya tubuh gadis itu, dan jangan lupakan dengan wajah polosnya. Bahkan dalam posisi tidur Baekhyun tetap menampilkan wajah polos layaknya bayi tanpa dosa.

"dan sekarang kau rela mengangkatnya bahkan kau baringkan tubuhnya di kamarmu? Ck kau benar-benar menyedihkan Park" Chanyeol mengamati wajah tidur Baekhyun cukup lama, sebelum kemudian laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju kamar lain.

Heei Park Chanyeol, kau bahkan rela tidak tidur di kamarmu demi gadis Byun itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

wooaahh aku gak nyangka sih respon kalian di FF ini bisa seperti ini hihi..

seneng banget lihat respon yang cukup baik sama cerita baru iniiii...

yaah dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, aku pribadi sebagai authornya jujur juga srekk banget sih sama karakter Baek disini :) yaah walaupun awal mula munculnya ide ini gara-gara aku ngelamun di bis wkwkwk

.

.

BTW makasih banyaaaak banyak banyaaaaaak ke kalian yang udah Like, Follow dan Review cerita ini,

Chap satu emang pendek karena aku sengaja pengen lihat respon dari kalian giaman dan aku makasih banget sih walaupun baru chap 1 dan itu pendek parah tapi review, like dan follow yang masuk sudah lumayaan :*

makin cinta aku tuuh :*

.

aku sangat berharap kalian tetep seperti ini yaah, tetep berbaiksemoga hati dengan meninggalkan jejak setiap baca cerita-ceritaku karena jejak kalian entah bentuknya like, follow atau review apalagi kalo ketiganya hehe itu yang bikin aku semangat buat nulis dan rajin update :*

semoga kalian suka dengan Chapter baru ini yaaahhh..

Sorry For Typo..

Review Jusseyoowww


	3. Chapter 3

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, gadis itu masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

Matanya seketika membelalak saat kembali mengingat lagi apa yag terjadi semalam, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar tempatnya tidur.

"Pabbo.." Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia malah tertidur di rumah laki-laki Park itu?.

"menikmati tidurmu tuan putri?" itu Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sudah dengan pakaian rapinya.. ohh sadarkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol seperti itu, laki-laki itu memang memiliki ketampanan yang tidak masuk akal bukan?.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat pintu kamarnya dan sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan tampang mengejek.

Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang besar milik Chanyeol, bahkan gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi semalam setelah dia tertidur di sofa milik Chanyeol. Ya, seingat gadis itu dirinya tidur di sofa Chanyeol, tapi kenapa pagi ini dia terbangun di sebuah kamar? Bukan kah ini kamar Chanyeol? apa mereka tidur bersama?.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala gadis mungil itu.

"aa.. sajangnim, umm apa.." Baekhyun bingung merangkai kata untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol, dia hanya tidak ingin berakhir menjadi gadis bodoh yang tiba-tiba hamil tanpa mengetahui jika dia sudah melakukan kegiatan itu bersama seorang laki-laki.

Astaga Byun Baekhyun..! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu?.

"kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol segera menyela saat dilihatnya Baekhyun merapikan ranjangnya menepuk-nepuk seprai supaya kembali rapi dan berjalan kearahnya.

"saya ingin pulang" ohh Tuhan.. bagaimana bisa wajah itu terlihat sangat polos layaknya seorang bocah SD yang kedapatan menumpahkan susunya di karpet ibunya?.

"who? Aku baru tau jika selain bodoh kau juga tidak punya malu cih"

"nde?" Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"aku sudah membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku dan kau akan pergi begitu saja? tanpa berterimakasih?"

"a..ahh nde, terimakasih sajangnim" Astaga Byun Baekhyun.!

"hanya itu? hanya terimakasih?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apakah benar perempuan yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini seorang perempuan berumur 24 tahun?. Lagi-lagi mata Chanyeol terfokus pada dress mickey mouse yang di kenakan Baekhyun, betapa polosnya gadis itu.

"aku lapar.." lanjutnya.

"Ye?" sepertinya sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan memilih terjun dari lantai 2 mansionnya karena frustasi menghadapi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"aku bilang aku lapar dan kau harus memasakkan sarapan untukku"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, entah mengapa gadis itu sangat suka memasak sejak dulu.

Baekhyun sudah sibuk dengan bacon yang sedang ia panggang sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menikmati koran paginya. Ohh tunggu, benarkah laki-laki itu tengah membaca koran? Bahkan koran yang di pegangnya terbalik jika laki-laki itu sadar.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa harus cepat-cepat mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari rumahnya karena keberadaan gadis itu benar-benar mengusik ketenangannya. Bahkan hanya untuk berkonsentrasi membaca koran pun Chanyeol tidak bisa, matanya terus menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Baekhyun sembari menatap datar Baekhyun yang hanya duduk di depannya tanpa memakan apapun.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mentap Chanyeol yang lahap menikmati sarapan buatannya.

"wae?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"hanya tidak terbiasa sarapan dengan memakan sesuatu, saya hanya minum susu"

"kau bisa membuatnya, aku tidak sekejam itu sehingga akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat susu di rumahku" kini Chanyeol menatap datar wajah Baekhyun.

"umm.. bukan susu seperti itu"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar jawaban aneh Baekhyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?.

"strawberry" lanjut Baekhyun.

"huh?" Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud gadis aneh di depannya itu.

"susu strawberry, saya hanya bisa meminum susu strawberry" Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman teduhnya, apa gadis itu tidak takut melihat wajah dingin Chanyeol? bahkan gadis itu selalu menjawab setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "umm sajangnim saya ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"katakan" sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Luhan tentang Park Chanyeol yang sangat dingin sekaligus sangat tampan memang benar adanya, Baekhyun sudah melihat keduanya.

"apa.. apa semalam kita err.. kita tidur.."

"tentu saja, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya Byun" Chanyeol menyeringai saat mengetahui arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, sepertinya sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis polos ini tidak buruk.

"nde?" Chanyeol menikmati wajah terkejut Baekhyun, wajah gadis polos itu yang seketika memerah dan juga bagaimana raut kecemasan melingkupi wajah cantiknya.

"kau tidak ingat?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan mata yang sudah memerah ingin menangis.

"kau bahkan mendesah saat.." Chanyeol menyeringai, semakin puas dengan ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun.

"hiks.." Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis, sejujurnya dari pada kasihan siapapun yang melihatnya akan memilih untuk gemas dengan wajah menangis Baekhyun karena ekspresinya lebih seperti seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan mainannya dari pada seoarang perempuan yang sudah kehilangan keperawanannya.

"kau yakin umurmu 24 tahun?" di sela-sela tangisnya Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya untuk mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak berniat menjadi pedofilia.. kau pulang tidak?" Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun untuk menunggu gadis itu.

Baekhyun hanya menghapus air matanya untuk kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dari belakang.

Ohh lihatlah, apa laki-laki dingin itu baru saja tersenyum?.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela sedangkan Chanyeol hanya fokus pada jalanan di depan. Bahkan saat mobil mereka berhenti tidak ada sedikitpun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam mobil setelah sebelumnya laki-laki itu masuk ke sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan. Tanpa satu katapun terucap laki-laki itu melempar kresek belanjaan itu di pangkuan Baekhyun dan segera melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Chanyeol kemudian melihat isi kantong plastik yang ada di pangkuannya, seketika wajahnya berbinar saat melihat isi dari kantong kresek itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun segera meminum susu strowberry kesukaannya, Chanyeol melirik sesaat kearah Baekhyun dan sudut bibirnya tertarik menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

Mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih menatap lurus kedepan tidak berminat melihat gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"terimakasih sajangnim.." Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya segera turun dari mobil, Baekhyun hendak melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol namun saat mobil itu melaju dengan kencangnya bhakan Chanyeol tidak membuka sedikitpun jendala mobil untuk melihat Baekhyun gadis itu akhirnya malah mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di udara. Betapa konyolnya kau Byun Baekhyun.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha menghilangkan malunya pada orang-orang yang melihatnya melambaikan tangan pada seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak memandangnya, Chanyeol malah asik tersenyum sendiri atau bahkan terkikik geli mengingat tingkah polos gadis bermaga Byun itu.

 **...**

"kau berbeda hari ini bung.." Jongin duduk menyilangkan kakinya di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

"jika kau berada disini hanya untuk mengangguku sebaiknya kau segera enyah Kim"

"wow.. Park Chanyeol memang tetaplah Park Chanyeol" Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, Sehun yang berdada di sampingnya memilih mengacuhkan sahabat hitamnya itu dan fokus pada berkas-berkas yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Chan bisa kau kenalkan aku dengan editormu yang bermata bulat itu?"

"aku sedang bekerja Kim, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?" Chanyeol menyahuti Jongin tanpa memandang sahabatnya itu.

"ayolah Chan.. aku bahkan telah membantumu untuk meniduri model incaranmu itu"

"Bisakah kau diam Kim Kai? Aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanu karena ocehan tidak pentingmu" Kini tidak hanya Chanyeol namus Sehun yang benar-benar sedang bekerja juga protes.

"hei dude, kalian berdua memang benar-benar tidak asik"

Chanyeol bangkit menyambar kunci mobilnya. "kau mau kemana?" Jongdae ikut bangkit saat melihat Chanyeol yang hendak melangkah keluar ruangan.

"seperti yang kau bilang, aku harus segera meniduri model incaranku.."

"hei bukankah kau tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita yang sama?" Jongdae juga mengambil jaket kulitnya dan memakai jaket berwarna coklat itu.

"kau sangat tau jika model incaranku tidak hanya satu Kim" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak di depan pintu untuk menoleh dan menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Jongin untu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"aku ikut Chan.." Jongin segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang geram meremas kertas di tangannya.

"enyahlah kalian berdua..!" Sehun meneriaki kedua sahabatnya yang maniak seks itu meskipun percuma karena Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"apalagi sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada laki-laki di hadapannya yang sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"aku tidak tau apa kesalahanku dulu sehingga mendapatkan teman seperti mereka berdua" Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya, laki-laki itu hanya geram dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya Park Brengsek Chanyeol dan Kim Mesum Jongin.

"kau seperti baru mengenal Chanyeol saja, ohh tunggu, mereka? Siapa lagi?"

"aahh kau tidak tau jika aku memiliki satu lagi teman yang jauh lebih laknat dari si Park Brengsek itu?"

"dan kau begitu menyayangi mereka"

"yaa.. dan aku sungguh bodoh bisa bersahabat dengan dua bajingan itu lebih dari 15 tahun, ohh tunggu setidaknya aku memiliki Kris yang sedikit lebih waras dari pada mereka bertiga"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarkan keluh kesah Sehun tentang sahabat-sahabatnya.

"kau beruntung Sehun-ah, kau memiliki hubungan persahabatan yang begitu erat, aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat sejak kecil"

"kau memiliki aku sebagai temanmu Kyung.."

"heemm tentu" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya begitupun dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mengikutiku?" Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat naik darah oleh teman bodohnya itu, Kim Jongin.

"aku bisa menjadi fotografer untuk mengabadikan kegiatan seksmu dude"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, benar yang dikatakan Sehun, seharusnya manusia seperti Kim Jongin tidak usah kembali ke Korea karena dapat di pastikan bahwa dirinya dan Sehunlah yang akan cepat menua menghadapi tingkah abstrak sahabat hitamnya itu.

"Chan.. chaaann!" Chanyeol membanting setirnya ke kanan, namun tetap saja kecelakaan kecil itu tidak bisa di hindari.

"Shiit.." Chanyeol memukul setirnya dan menoleh ke arah spion, dapat ia lihat seorang gadis yang terjatuh dengan sepedanya di belakang mobil mereka.

"ini semua karenamu bodoh" Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera keluar dari mobilnya, begitupun dengan Jongin.

"Kau?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil meringis memegangi sikunya yang tergores aspal cukup kencang.

"maafkan temanku nona, oh tunggu kau gadis _mickey mouse_?"

"nde?" Baekhyun tetap menanggapi Jongin meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu tengah menahan sakit di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar, itu adalah pesan dari seorang wanita yang sudah menunggunya di hotel tempat mereka mengadakan janji untuk bertemu.

"kau urus dia, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini.." Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kesakitan akibat perbuatannya dan juga Jongin yang melotot tajam padanya.

"Ya..! Yaa Park Chanyeol..! Brengsek" Jongin kembali mengumpati sahabtanya itu, teman bajingannya yang teledor namun dia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas keteledoran temannya itu.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, apa yang harus dia lakukan pada gadis yang di panggilnya _mickey mouse_ ini?.

Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat sepedanya, meskipun dapat dia rasakan sikunya sungguh sakit, bahkan darah segar mengalir di tangannya.

"Biar aku bantu, ayo.. tanganmu harus di obati" Jongin mengambil alih sepeda Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk menuju bangku di taman dekat mereka berada.

"tunggu disini aku akan membeli obat untuk tanganmu" Jongin menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku taman itu.

"aku bisa mengobatinya di rumah"

"tidak.. tidak, kau harus segera di obati, tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana"

Jongin segera berlari untuk mencarikan Baekhyun obat.

Selang beberapa menit lelaki tan itu kembali dengan beberapa obat dan juga air mineral. Dengan telaten Jongin membersihkan luka Baekhyun, memberikan obat pada luka itu dan kemudian memperbannya.

"apa ada bagian lain yang terluka?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum menanggapi Jongin.

"apa kau memang selalu tersenyum?" Jongin kembali melemparkan pertanyaan bodohnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya. "oh sepertinya aku memang benar _mickey mouse_ , siapa namamu?"

"Byun Bee.. Byun Baekhyun" lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"baiklah aku lebih suka Byun Bee daripada Byun Baekhyun, baiklah Byun Bee.. apa kau sedang membolos atau bagaimana? Kenapa gadis sepertimu berkeliaran di luar saat jam sekolah seperti ini?"

"teman Chanyeol Kris juga menganggap aku murid senior high school, dan sekarang kau juga sama, apa memang semua teman Chanyeol seperti itu?"

"apa kami salah?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan tidak pernah luput senyuman manis dari bibir tipisnya.

"kita seumuran sepertinya, aku sudah 24 tahun"

"mwo?.. Chinca?" Jongin sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. "waaah.. sungguh saat aku melihatmu kemarin ku kira kau memang gadis di bawah umur yang sedang tersesat hingga masuk ke tempat seperti itu"

Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"apa aku sungguh pendek?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dan lagi dengan wajah polos cantiknya itu.

Jongin mengangguk bersemangat namun kemudian menggeleng, "bukan itu maksudku, kau sungguh mungil dan wajahmu sangat imut.. sangat jarang ada wanita dewasa yang memiliki wajah sepertimu Byun Bee"

"aku bahkan minum susu setiap hari tapi tinggi badanku tetap seperti ini" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah melasnya.

"heeii.. tubuh pendek tidak selamanya jelek Byun Bee.. aku lebih menyukai wanita dengan badan mungil sepertimu"

"benarkah?" Jongin sungguh menyukai ekspresi berbinar Baekhyun, betapa sederhananya gadis ini bahkan hanya dengan sedikit kata-kata menghibur seperti itu wajahnya langsung menunjukkan raut bahagia.

Mereka begitu mudah mengakrabkan diri, bahkan jika dilihat mereka tidak seperti dua orang yang baru saling mengenal beberapa jam. Sikap periang Baekhyun bisa membawa siapapun mudah merasakan nyaman berada di dekat gadis cantik itu.

Keduanya berbincang hingga warna langit bahkan sudah berubah menjadi jingga.

"kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar Byun Bee?"

"tidak apa Kayii.. aku bisa sendiri, tanganku sudah tidak sakit lagi" Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyum teduhnya.

"Baiklah.. kau hati-hati dan segera kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah"

"aye captaint" Baekhyun si periang adalah julukan baru yang diberikan Jongin pada teman barunya itu menggantikan julukan lama yang di berikannya pada Baekhyun "gadis _mickey mouse_ ".

.

.

.

Laki-laki tampan dengan wajah yang begitu tegas itu berdiri dengan segelas wine di tangannya, menatap lurus kedepan menikmati senja di kota seoul. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di perut sixpacknya.

"mau melanjutkan lagi?" tanya si wanita.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berdecih melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari pinggangnya.

"dengan lubang longgarmu itu? cih.. bahkan jika kau membayarku untuk itu aku tidak akan sudi" Begitulah mulut pedas Park Chanyeol, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak akan segan-segan mencampakan setiap wanita yang sudah di tidurinya.

"cepat pergi dari sini selagi aku masih memiliki kesabaran untuk membiarkanmu bernafas"

Rose, model cantik dengan tubuh bak gitar spanyol itu mengeryit takut dengan tatapan membunuh seorang Park Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu lagi wanita itu segera memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan segera mencari satu nama di kontaknya untuk dia hubungi.

"kau tau model yang rencananya di pakai perusahaan appa minggu lalu?"

"iya tuan muda" suara Jaehyun manajer pemasaran Park Corp yang memang bertugas untuk menangani segala bentuk pemasaran termasuk promosi Park Corp menyahut di seberang sana.

"ganti model itu dengan model yang baru"

"tapi tuan.."

"kau memilih mengganti modelnya tau kau yang akan kuganti dengan orang baru?"

"ba.. baik tuan"

Tut.. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Saat ini Chanyeol memang sepenuhnya memegang Hynix Book sebagai latihannya sebelum benar-benar menggantikan posisi ayahnya di puncak kepemimpinan Park Corporation.

"apa yang dilakukan Kim hitam itu padanya?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil menatap langit Seoul yang mulai gelap.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini?" Baekhyun hanya diam pasrah menerima omelan Luhan saat dirinya sampai di apartemen dengan keadaan tangannya yang di perban.

"ini hanya luka kecil Lu.. jangan berlebihan"

"apa? Berlebihan kau bilang? Memang saat ini hanya luka seperti ini, Bagaimana jika bukan hanya tanganmu yang terluka? Kau seharusnya bisa berhati-hati Bee.."

"dan pada kenyataannya aku memang hanya terluka di tangan Luluu"

"diamlah, jangan suka menjawab jika seseorang sedang menasehatimu" Luhan terus saja mengomel sambil membuka kembali perban Baekhyun dan kembali mengobati tangan sahabatnya itu.

"lagipula bagaimana caramu naik sepeda sampai bisa terjatuh seperti ini?" Luhan terus saja berlanjut dengan segala ocehannya. "ohh dan kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku Bee, bermalam dimana kau kemarin malam?"

Baekhyun tercekat, dia tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan apa.

"aku tidur di tempat temanku Lu.."

"dan kau tidak memiliki teman selain aku dan Taehyung, kau ingat itu? jangan coba-coba menipuku Byun.."

"Ya..! aku tidak seculun itu Lu.."

"kau iya.."

"aku tidak"

"iyaa.."

"dan kau juga iya"

"baiklah kita impas.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membaca sebuah email yang masuk ke email pribadinya. Itu adalah email dari Baekhyun yang mengirimkan novel karangannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang.

"lagi-lagi kau kembali bersikap aneh hari ini dude.." Jongin, Sehun dan Kris memang sedang berada di Mansion Chanyeol saat ini. "apa kau sedang jatuh cinta".

Pltaakk, satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Jongin sesaat setelah laki-laki tampan berkulit tan itu menyelesaikan kaliamatnya.

"Ya.. albino, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Jongin melemparkan protesnya pada Sehun.

"oh Chan, kau mengantar Baekhyunku dengan selamat bukan kemarin?" itu Kris, sejujurnya sejak kemarin malam laki-laki itu sudah menghubungi Chanyeol berulang kali untuk menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun karena gadis mungil itu tak juga mengirimkan pesan padanya hingga hari ini.

"dia bahkan hari ini hampir membuat Byun Bee nyaris kehilangan nyawa Kris" Jongdae menyahuti.

"Byun Bee?" Sehun sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya.. Byun Baekhyun, siang tadi Chanyeol hampir menabrak gadis itu dan aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya sedangkan dia memilih untuk menyalurkan gairahnya dengan model baru itu"

"kau gila?" Kris melotot tajam pada Chanyeol.

"mwo? Mwo?" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas pada ketiga manusia yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"dia terluka? Kau gila Chan, bahkan dia hanya seorang gadis kecil"

"kau telah tertipu tuan" Jongin menyahuti perkataan Kris.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku juga sama.. sejak awal aku juga mengira jika dia masih di bwah umur, tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika gadis mungil itu adalah seorang wanita berumur 24 tahun".

"mwoo?" Kris melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang ai dengar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"menarik bukan?" Chanyeol menimpali.

Ting tung.. terdengar bunyi bel Mansion Chanyeol. "yang kalian bicarakan sudah datang sobat.."

"apa maksudmu Yeol?" Jongin mengeryit tidak mengerti dengan maksud sahabat paling laknat yang dimilikinya itu.

"bukalah pintu maka kau akan mengerti yang kumaksud Kim"

Jongin mengumpat lirih namun tetap bangkit untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu Chanyeol.

.

.

"ohh.. Byun Bee?" Jongin sedikit terkejut saat membukakan pintu dan ternyata Baekhyun berdiri disana menampilkan senyuman manisnya bersama dengan seorang gadis lain. "bagaimana bisa kau ada disini Byun Bee?" Lanjutnya.

"Park Sajangnim memintaku datang kesini untuk membicarakan novelku Kayi"

"aa.. ayo masuk, Chanyeol ada di dalam"

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum kemudian mengikuti perintah Jongin untuk masuk ke Mansion mewah itu, Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang dengan malas.

"ohh.. Baekhyunie?" tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, Kris dan Sehun juga sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun ke Mansion Chanyeol, bedanya jika Kris sedang tersenyum ramah menyambut Baekhyun, Sehun malah memfokuskan netranya pada sosok yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"ooh.. kenalkan ini Luhan temanku Kris.." Luhan menjabat tangan Kris, kemudian Jongin dan juga Sehun. Chanyeol? ooh jangan berharap apapun dari laki-laki dingin itu.

"ikut denganku.." Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menghalau gadis mungil itu untuk meninggalkan Kris, Sehun, Jongin dan Luhan yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya mentap Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun raut takut di wajahnya. Entah terbuat dari apa hati gadis gantik ini.

"biar kulihat" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang terluka. "apa sangat sakit?"

"aniya.." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis dan teduh.

"kau seharusnya bisa lebih berhati-hati Byun"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyumannya. "jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku tidak suka".

"Waeyo? Kau juga harus banyak tersenyum Chanyeol-ssi"

"kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?" Chanyeol masih mengamati luka Baekhyun yang terbungkus perban dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"kita sedang tidak bekerja jadi aku rasa aku bisa memanggil namamu tanpa tambahan sajangnim di belakang"

"kau bisa datang ke kantor dan membicarakan penerbitan Novelmu pada Jongdae atau Sehun, mereka akan mengenalkanmu pada editor perusahaan Do Kyungsoo" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meskipun itu percuma karena Chanyeol sama sekali todak melihat wajahnya.

"pergilah kerumah sakit sebelum ke kantorku dan periksakan lukamu" Chanyeol kini melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan beralih menatap wajah manis di depannya masih tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kayi dan Luhan sudah mengobatinya, aku tidak perlu ke dokter"

"terserah kau saja" Chanyeol bangkit, entah ada apa dengan dirinya namun berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit kepanasan.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar, yaa mereka sekarang ada di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera mengikuti langkah laki-laki tinggi itu dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan duukk..

Tepat ketika Chanyeol membalikkan badannya tepat saat itu juga kepala Baekhyun menabrak dada bidangnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepaladan tetapan mereka saling bertemu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat Chanyeol dan perlahan kakinya semakin mundur seiring dengan Chanyeol yang semakin maju.

Baekhyun kembali di buat tegang saat tubuhnya sudah tidak dapa mundur lagi karena dia sudah mentok pada dinding kamar Chanyeol.

Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya tidak berani melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan..

Cupp.. lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali melebarkan matanya saat benda lembut yang sama dengan benda yang menyapu bibirnya kemarin malam kembali menyapa bibir tipisnya.

"manis" hanya beberapa manit Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyundan rasanya masih sama dengan saat pertama laki-laki itu mencicipi bibir mungil milik sang gadis.

Chanyeol segera melenggang pergi keluar kamar sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam mematung dengan memegangi bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halloooo Vi Balik lagii dengan When Its You niiihhh**

 **Jangan Lupa Review, Like dan Foll** **ow yaaa sayang-sayangkuuuu :***

 **Salam Chanbaek Is Real :***


	4. Chapter 4

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"dimana saya harus tanda tangan Jongdae-ssi?" Baekhyun sedang berada di Hynix Book untuk menandatangani kontrak penerbitan novelnya.

"anda bisa tanda tangan disini Baekhyun-ssi, untuk masalah editing saya akan segera memberikan kabar jika editor kami sudah menyelesaikannya"

"Nde.."

"Sajangnim ingin anda datang ke ruangannya setelah ini Baekhyun-ssi, beliau masih ada rapat sekarang jadi anda di minta untuk menunggu di ruangannya".

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengarkan penuturan Jongdae. "mari saya antar" lanjut laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian hanya mengikuti pria bernama Kim Jongdae itu menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

"mungkin rapatnya akan segera selesai dalam waktu 15 menit, anda bisa menunggu disini dan jangan sungkan, saya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang lain".

" nde Kim Jongdae-ssi"

Sepeninggal Jongdae dari ruangan mewah yang terlihat sedikit berlebihan untuk ukuran ruang kerja dan juga ruangan yang sudah dua kali Baekhyun masuki itu, Baekhyun mulai menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan, memperhatikan dan mengamati kemewahan yang ada disana.

Langkahnya bergerak menuju meja kerja Chanyeol, tidak berbeda dengan meja kerja pada umumnya. Beberapa tumpukan berkas, laptop canggih dan ada dua figura kecil disana.

Ooh foto siapa itu? tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk meraih salah satu foto yang ada di meja itu. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis saat matanya menatap sosok kecil pada figura yang dipegangnya.

"ternyata telingamu sudah lucu sejak kecil hihi" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri memperhatikan foto masa kecil Chanyeol tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"kenapa kau menyentuh barang milik orang lain?" Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu sudah masuk ke ruangan itu dan sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan keangkuhan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

 **...**

Chanyeol merasa sepertinya keputusannya untuk menahan Baekhyun di ruangannya adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Terbukti dari tidak ada satupun pekerjaannya yang benar-benar beres saat ini karena fokusnya teralihkan pada sosok Baekhun yang duduk tenang di sofa ruang kerjanya.

Ketika gadis mungil itu menoleh dan menatapnya maka laki-laki angkuh itu juga akan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada berkas-berkas yang harus segera dia selesaikan.

Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju arah pintu.

"mau kemana kau?" Chanyeol segera mengintrupsi ketika dirasa sandranya akan meninggalkan tempatnya.

"aku tidak akan kabur, tasu ada disana, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu membuka kunci otomatis ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya.

Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki tampan itu? hari ini dia sengaja memanggil Baekhyun keruangannya setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan urusan kontrak terkait novelnya dan setelah sampai di ruangannya Chanyeol hanya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruangannya menunggu Chanyeol sampai pulang kerja, aneh bukan?

Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi di tangannya dan segera menaruhnya di meja kerja Chanyeol.

"kau meracuniku?" Chanyeol memandang kopi yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"untuk apa? Minumlah.. kau terlihat tidak fokus pada pekerjaanmu" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun kembali duduk di sofa dan membaca sebuah novel yang ada di meja di depannya.

" _yaa dan itu karena kau bodoh"_ tunggu, suara hati siapa itu yang menyahuti? Jadi kau tidak fokus karena gadis itu Chanyeol.

Terukir sebuah senyum kecil di bibir tebal Chanyeol sesaat setelah meminum kopi buatan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti sangat tau bagaimana dinginnya laki-laki itu, bagaimana tergila-gilanya laki-laki tinggi itu pada pekerjaan. Jangankan untuk tidak fokus dalam pekerjaannya, dalam keadaan sakitpun laki-laki itu akan sangat mudah untuk bersikap profesional dalam hal bekerja.

Lalu siapa laki-laki itu? laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok sembari memperhatikan dalam wajah seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap di sofa ruang kerjanya. Bahkan sejak tadi berkas-berkas yang seharusnya diperiksa olehnya harus rela terabaikan karena fokus dari sang direktur teralihkan pada hal lain.

Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mengelus pipi halus gadis di hadapannya itu, betapa lembutnya kulit wajah itu.

Chanyeol masih menikmati bagaimana wajah polos Baekhyun saat tidur dan kegiatannya itu sepertinya mengganggu ketenangan tidur seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Saat dilihatnya tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan segera bangun, Chanyeol segera berdiri memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana dan memasang wajah angkuhnya kembali.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan angkuh.

"oohh.. aku tertidur?"

"kau bahkan tidur seperti orang mati"

Semburat merah seketika menyerang pipi Baekhyun, ooh betapa memalukannya itu, apa separah itukah tidurnya?.

"cepatlah?"

"kemana?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol, tentu saja tetap dengan tatapan polosnya yang tanpa ia sadari bisa membuat laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya tidak berfikir dua kali untuk menerkamnya.

"kemana lagi? Tentu saja pulang" Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan segera melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu Baekhyun.

 **...**

"Luhan-ssi?" Sehun awalnya ragu, tetapi dia menepis segala perasaan ragunya dan memberanikan diri untuk menyapa seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk menatap cup ramen di depannya.

"ohh.." Luhan menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun ada di sampingnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan hanya menunjuk ke arah satu cup ramen instan yang sedang ia tunggu untuk disantapnya dan matanya masih terfokus untuk menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Kebiasaan lama Xi Luhan, gadis itu memang sangat menyukai hal semacam ini, yaa.. duduk di meja sevel menikmati satu cup ramen atau odeng seorang diri.

"boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya, gadis itu masih setia menatap Sehun.

"ramenmu bisa membengkak jika tidak segera kau makan"

Seketika Luhan mengerjap dan udara panas segera menyapa pipinya. Sebegitu tampankah laki-laki itu Lu? Bagaimana bisa kau menatapnya seperti itu?.

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Gadis itu segera melahap ramen favoritnya sekaligus untuk menghilangkan rasa malu dan gugupnya.

Sehun hanya mengulas senyum memperhatikan Luhan yang menyantap ramennya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Sehun masih setia mengamati wajah Luhan yang menampilkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, entah karena panasnya ramen yang ada di hadapannya atau karena gadis itu sedang.. malu?.

"eemm.. di apartemen depan sana" Luhan masih belum sanggup untuk kembali memalingkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sehun. "kau sendiri, kau tinggal di dekat sini juga?"

"eemm.. aku baru satu minggu yang lalu, di gedung yang sama denganmu.. nomor 9477".

"uhukk.." Luhan tersedak saat mendengar bahwa Sehun tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi, nomor unit apartemen Sehun adalah nomor unit apartemen yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemennya.

Reflek Sehun segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dan memberikan minum pada gadis bermata indah itu.

"Gwenchana?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"kau sering makan ramen disini sepertinya?"

"uhh?"

"kemarin saat aku baru pulang aku juga melihatmu menuju kesini"

"Nde?"

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah terkikik gemas melihat wajah Luhan. "lanjutkan makanmu"

Lagi dan lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan sesi makannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa tidak makan?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya, laki-laki itu tidak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya.

"aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan" benar, hanya dengan melihat betapa lahapnya Baekhyun menyantap makanannya sudah memberikan efek kenyang sendiri untuk Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia tidak terbiasa makan di tempat seperti ini, meraka berdua saat ini seedang berada di pojangmacha yang menyediakan berbagai gorengan, tteokpokki, odeng dan berbagai olahan korea lainnya.

Terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya tentu saja Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan makanan seperti itu, karena kalaupun harus makan di luar rumah Chanyeol akan lebih memilih makan di restoran mewah atau restoran hotel yang sudah terjamin rasa, dan kualitasnya.

Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berada di kios pinggir jalan seperti itu? tentu saja.. ada Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis sederhana yang amat menyukai odeng, karena itullah Chanyeol sudah merasa kenyang saat melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang sangat laham menyantap makanan favoritnya.

"aa.." Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya memandang tangan Baekhyun yang menyodorkan odeng pada Chanyeol.

"aa.. cobalah dulu baru komentar" Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya. Gadis itu tau jika seorang laki-laki yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu berasal dari keluarga yang mustahil untuk makan di tempat seperti ini.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya menuntun Chanyeol untuk segera menggigit dan merasakan odengnya bukan hanya menggigitnya di luar. Dan dengan perlahan pula Chanyeol memasukkan odeng itu dalam mulutnya mengunyah perlahan dan selanjutnya laki-laki itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat lucu menurut Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengambil satu tusuk odeng dan kemudian di lahapnya dengan rakus.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli memandang wajah Chanyeol. "Chaa.. makanlah" Baekhyun menyodorkan semua makanan yang ada di meja untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Heeii.. Wae?" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang saat melihat sahabatnya itu tengan melamun di meja dapur sendirian.

Huuh.. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kemudian mengelus tangan Luhan yang ada di pundaknya. "Anii.. aku hanya merindukan appa".

"Kita mengunjungi beliau besok?" Luhan sudah sangat hafal jika seperti ini maka dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi sahabatnya akan kembali menangis dan sangat sulit untuk menenangkannya.

"tidak lu.. kita kesana minggu depan saja, tepat peringatan kematian appa"

"Baiklah.. kalau seperti itu maka tahanlah dulu rindumu, aku sedang tidak berniat melihatmu menangis"

"Yaaa...!" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Luhan, memang hanya Luhan yang bisa menenangkannya ketika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. "kau dari mana?".

"hanya dari depan"

"kau makan ramen instan lagi? Astagaa Lu, harus bagaimana lagi aku untuk membuatmu mengerti? Ramen tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu" Baekhyun benar-benar jengah dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang satu ini.

"Wae... aku tidak memakannya setiap hari".

"tidak setiap hari tetapi hampir dua hari sekali kau makan ramen Lu..".

"Anii.. terkadang aku hanya makan odeng atau tteokpokki disana".

"berapa banding berapa kau memakan odeng atau tteokpokki diibandingkan dengan kau makan ramen?"

"satu banding tiga?"

"Xi Luhan.."

"Arayo.. aku akan menguranginya mulai hari ini, tiga hari sekali?"

"sepertinya kau memang perlu kuhukum kali ini" Baekhyun bangkit dan mulai melangkah beriringan dengan Luhan yang semakin mundur.

"Geumanhae, Yaa.. geuman.. Byun Baekhyun" Luhan semakin mundur ngeri melihat tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak seakan sedang menggelitik perutnya, yaa memang itulah hukuman yang akan dia terima. Percayalah Baekhyun tidak akan melepaskanmu siapa saja kau, jika gadis Byun itu sudah menggelitikimu maka bersiaplah untuk menderita karena itu akan bertahan dalam waktu lama hingga tubuhmu terasa kaku.

"Mwoya..? oppa hanya ingin memelukmu sayang.. kemarilah" Baekhyun menyeringai menggoda Luhan. Ohh entah apa yang dilakukan dua sahabat ini, mereka berdua memang sangatlah cocok.

"Ara.. ara.. aku berjanji akan mengurangi kebiasaanku makan ramen, Yaa.. Jangan mendekat" Luhan semakin memekik saat Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat dengannya sedangkan dirinya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Aigooo.. kekasihku ketakutan?"

"Ck.. ingatkan aku untuk memasukkan obat pencuci perut pada makananmu besok"

Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"appa.. Hyunie merindukan appa.." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan satu tetes air mata sebelum kemudian menyusul Luhan ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tajam dua orang yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Bahkan bulpoin yang ada di tangannya kini sudah patah akibat kekuatan tangan Chanyeol saat meluapkan emosinya.

Sehun yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa diam, walaupun sudah bersahabat lama dengan Chanyeol tidak sekalipun Sehun berani mengusik seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang tersulut emosi.

Genggaman Chanyeol pada bulponnya semakin mengerat, bahkan bagian patahan bulpoin itu sudah berhasil melukai tangan Chanyeol saat objek yang dilihatnya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini Park .nim" Hwang Minhyun manampilkan seringaiannya pada Chanyeol saat menyapa laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi badan melebihi dirinya.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk sedikit memberi dorongan untuk Chanyeol mengendalikan emosinya.

"kau tidak berniat menyapa mantan kekasihmu sayang?" kini tidak hanya Chanyeol, Sehun pun mulai naik pitam karena laki-laki menyebalkan yang saat ini ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Irene yang sedari tadi menunduk tidak sedikitpun memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Chanyeol ataupun Minhyun. Perempuan itu juga sedikit meyayangkan sikap suaminya yang selalu berbuat semaunya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa laki-laki brengsek yang ada di depannya itu sedang memancing emosinya akhrinya memutuskan untuk menahan diri agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"ohh.. kukira presdir dari perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut tidak akan di undang di acara ini, ternyata aku salah.." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menyeringai, hanya sebaris kalimat, tetapi itu cukup mampu membuat emosi lawannya memuncak.

"Ck.. setidaknya perusahaanku bukanlah perusahaan yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai keuntungan, apalagi sampai menghilangkan nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah.. ohh iya bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Dia masih suka membunuh orang-orang di luaran sana demi kekuasaannya"

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan pada mulut kurang ajar Minhyun namun masih ada Sehun yang mencegahnya. Mereka sedang berada di acara penting, sangat banyak orang-orang penting disini termasuk ayah Chanyeol sendiri.

"oppa.. geumanhae, ayo kita pergi dari sini" Irene menarik suaminya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Selepas kepergian Irene dan Minhyun Chanyeol hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kau ingin pergi dari sini? Pergilah, aku yang akan mengurus disini" Sehun sangat tau jika Chanyeol pasti tidak akan baik-baik setelah kejadian tadi.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol segera melangkah keluar hall hotel mewah itu untuk menuju mobilnya.

"berikan alamat tempat tinggalmu" sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang akan mengirimkan alamatnya melalui pesan, Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Laki-laki itu segera melajukan mobil sportnya dengan brutal, tidak peduli lagi dengan acara pesta koleganya yang sedang di hadirinya tadi, Sehun sudah bilang jika laki-laki albino itu akan mengurusnya.

 **...**

Ting tong ting tong..

"aku bersumpah akan mencolok mata tamu kurang ajar itu" Luhan menuruni tangga dengan terburu, entah siapa yang sedang bertamu ke apartemennya, yang jelas gadis itu tau jika tamunya kali ini adalah seseorang yang tidak punya sopan santun.

Luhan hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga memandang seseoarang di hadapannya.

"dimana Baekhyun?"

"ooh? Oohh" Luhan hanya bisa menunjuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan mempersilahkan laki-laki itu masuk.

Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Itu tadi Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke apartemennya.

"Baekhyun sedang mandi"

"heem.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sembari memandangi setiap sudut apartemen Baekhyun tanpa menganggap keberadaan Luhan di depannya.

"siapa yang dat.." Baekhyun membeo di ujung tangga saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya dan Luhan saat ini.

Lai-laki itu memang meminta alamat apartemennya tadi tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mendatangi tempat tinggalnya.

Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun dan segera menarik gadis mungil itu untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya.. kau akan membawaku kemana?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan tarikan Chanyeol. Bukan itu masalahnya, apa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun saat ini?

"Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, dan Luhan.. dimana gadis yang mengaku sahabatnya itu? kenapa Luhan tidak membantunya tadi dan membiarkan Baekhyun di culik oleh laki-laki bermarga Park ini dengan keadaan seperti ini? Baekhyun hanya menggunakan _bathdrobe_ berwana pink dengan handuk berwarna senada melilit kepalanya.

"Chany..."

"Diam..!" Baekhyun seketika terdiam mendengar bentaan Chanyeol. Keduanya kini tengah berada di dalam lift apartemen Baekhyun dan sedang menuju lantai dasar, tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa berjalan kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya, sejak tadi gadis itu hanya mondar mandir di depan pintu apartemen, bukan apartemennya namun di pintu apartemen unit sebelahnya, apartemen Sehun.

Luhan tidak tau ada apa di antara Park Chanyeol dan sahabatnya Baekhyun, tetapi melihat kilas balik seorang Park Chanyeol sungguh membuat Luhan khawatir pada Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu di bawa paksa oleh Chanyeol.

Gadis itu juga tengah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak mencegah perbuatan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan pun sangat terkejut dengan kejadian beberapa lalu.

Otaknya masih berusaha menelusuri kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba di apartemennya namun belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya itu, Luhan kembali dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun dan membawa sahabatnya itu entah kemana.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"astagaa.. kau kemana saja"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan respon Luhan. "kau mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun.. eemm" Luhan bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"hey tenanglah.. tunggu sebentar" Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menggiring Luhan masuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringsut ketakutan melihat wajah Chanyeol, kini mereka sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mambawa Baekhyun ke mansionnya.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab, laki-laki itu hanya semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di bawahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi.." Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa, matanya sudah berkata-kata, dan dalam sekali kedip ia yakin air matanya akan dengan lancar menetes.

Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan pada saat itu juga dia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Baekhyun.

"aakh.." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan seiringan dengan satu tetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya saat merasakan cengraman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya mengerat.

"Kau.." Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, rahangnya mengeras begitupula dengan cengramannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Emosi benar-benar sudah menguasai laki-laki tinggi itu.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol meraup bibir ungil Baekhyun, melumat, menghisap dan menggigitnya kasar. Tangannya tergesa merapa tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki itu seperti kesetanan.

"hiks.. hiks.." Chanyeol berhenti, tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari seoarang gadis yang kini ada di kungkungannya.

"aaggrrhh" Pyaar.. Chanyeol melempar vas yang ada di meja di sampingnya ke dinding kamarnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengiraukan rasa perih yang menjalar di dahinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak memandang punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu ruangan tempatnya berada itu.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol gadis itu segera membawa tangannya untuk memeriksa dahinya. _Darah_ , iyaa.. dahinya berdarah. Pecahan vas yang di lempar Chanyeol memang mengenai dahi Baekhyun dan itu cukup untuk membuat dahi gadis cantik itu berdarah.

.

.

.

"kau dimana?" Sehun menjauh dari tempat Luhan duduk untuk menelepon salah satu sahabatnya, Kim Jongin.

"MM, wae.."

"aissh.. bisakah kau berhenti mabuk-mabukan sehari saja? temanmu membawa kabur anak orang, bantu aku mencarinya"

"siapa lagii? Chanyeol? hayolah dude, ini bukan hal yang baru.."

"dia baru saja bertemu Irene, dan kini dia membawa Baekhyun entah kemana, aku takut Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahanya pad.."

"MWOO?" Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin?.

"Ya.. pelankan suaramu bodoh"

"kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Kau pikir dia akan mengangkatnya?" terdengan suara geram Jongin di sebrang sana. "bisakah kau mengeceknya di mansion Chanyeol? aku harus menenangkan Luhan, dia khawatir pada sahabatnya"

"eemm.. aku akan mencoba kesana, setelah mabukku hilang.."

"Yaa.. Kim Jongin"

Tut... tut..

"sial.."

Sehun segera kembali menghampiri Luhan yang ada di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"tenanglah, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak sekejam yang kau pikirkan"

Luhan hanya memandang wajah Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk menenangkan Luhan.

 **...**

"ada apa lagi?" Kris menepuk bahu Jongin saat dilihatnya sahabatnya tengah mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"apalagi.. tentu saja temanmu membuat masalah lagi"

"ck.. karena perempuan itu lagi?"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.. baik dirinya, Kris dan juga Sehun sama-sama tau hal apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol membuat masalah besar.

"kau mau kemana?" Kris mencegah Jongin saat dilihatnya sahabatnya itu akan bangkit dan meninggalkannya.

"ke mansion Chanyeol, aku harus memastikan Byun Bee aman"

"Byun.. Byun Bee? Maksudmu Baekhyunku?"

"Ck.. sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi milikmu?"

"laki-laki brengsek itu membawa Baekhyunie?"

"dan laki-laki brengsek itu adalah sahabatmu.."

"aisshh..Park Chanyeol, dan kau.. kau sedang mabuk, kau tidak bisa mengemudi mobil saat ini"

"aku belum mabuk" Jongin protes saat Kris menyebutnya mabuk, karena memang dirinya belum mabuk.

"diamlah disini aku akan menghubungi Han ahjumma"

Kris segera mencari nomor dari kepala pelayan di mansion temannya itu.

"yoboseyo, ahjumma ini saya Kris, apa Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

"..."

"nde."

"..."

"aa.. ndee.."

"bagaimana?" Jongin sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat buruk jika dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

"dia baik-baik saja.. tenanglah, singa jantan itu tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun"

Jongin bisa bernafas lega setelahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Dia tidak tau kemana perginya Chanyeol setelah kejadian tadi. Baekhyun berfikir, dirinya harus segera pulang karena Luhan pasti sangat menghkawatirkannya.

Baekhyun kembali menahan nafasnya saat atensinya menangkap tubuh meringkuk Chanyeol di sofa ruang tengah mansion laki-laki itu.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Dapat dilihatnya keresahan Chanyeol dalam tidurnya, dan juga keringat yang membasahi dahi laki-laki tampan itu.

"wae? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Baekhyun berbicara lembut pada Chanyeol, walaupun gadis itu tau jika lawan bicaranya sedang tidur.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, namun sebelum berhasil mendaratkan tangannya pada wajah tampan Chanyeol, dia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat darah yang mengering di pipi pria itu.

Yaa.. Chanyeol pasti juga sama sepertinya, pecahan vas tadi pasti juga mengenai wajah laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun segera bangkit menuju dapur dan mengambil kotak obat, dengan perlahan gadis itu membersihkan luka Chanyeol, memberinya obat merah dan memplester lukanya.

Baekhyun juga mengusap keringat di wajah Chanyeol, jika tidak salah wajah Chanyeol tidak sepucat ini sebelumnya.

Menyadari itu baekhyun segera menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Chanyeol.

Sungguh betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat merasakan sengatan panas pada punggung tangannya akibat demam Chanyeol.

"kau demam?" Baekhyun sungguh panik dan bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya. Suhu badan Chanyeol benar-benar tinggi, segera diraihnya termometer yang ada di kotak obat.

"39,5 derajat? Ottoke?" suhu tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar tinggi dan itu sudah melebihi suhu badan orang demam biasa, apa yang harus di lakukan Baekhyun?

Jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 11 malam, dan sedari tadi tidak ada satupun maid yang menunjukkan eksistensinya di mansion besar ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan kemudian mengambil baskom berisi air hangat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengompres Chanyeol.

Sudah satu jam setengah lamanya Baekhyun terus mengompres Chanyeol, namun demamnya tidak juga turun.

"euunghh"

Baekhyun memperhatikan mata Chanyeol yang perlahan terbuka.

"hey.." Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"K..Kau" sangat lirih, suara Chanyeol bahkan lebih serak dari pada biasanya.

"kau bisa berjalan? Aku akan membantumu, kita pindah ke kamarmu hum?" Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun tambah menjawab ocehan gadis mungil itu.

"ayoo.." Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol duduk untuk kemudian berdiri, tubuh mungilnya benar-benar kesulitan untuk memapah tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Keduanya berjalan tertatih sangat pelan, keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat lemah menjadikan perjalanan menuju lantai dua tepatnya ke kamar Chanyeol memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"ma..mau ke..mana?" Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat gadis itu akan membalikkan badannya.

"kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi kan? Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur sebentar, kau juga harus minum obat, demammu sangat tinggi"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tetap menahan tangan Baekhyun. "jangan.. per..gi".

"aniyaa.. aku tidak akan pergi, aku hanya akan membawakanmu obat" Baekhyun mengelus lembut tangan Chanyeol dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya.

Hanya sepuluh menit, Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan satu nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, air putih dan obat untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk dan siap menyuapi laki-laki itu.

"kau terluka?" Chanyeol menatap dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup plaster luka.

"hanya luka kecil, cha.. aa" Chanyeol menerima suapan Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali hening, hanya dentingan sedok dan mangkuk yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ada di kamar itu.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng saat Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan bubur padanya, dan untuk kali ini Baekhyun mengalah karena setidaknya sudah hampir setengah dari bubur yang di pegangnya yang berhasil Chanyeol makan.

"buka mulutmu, setelah minum obat kau boleh tidur"

"pahiiitt.."

Ch.. Baekhyun terkikik melihat wajah Chanyeol dan juga saat mendengar rengekan laki-laki di depannya itu.

Benarkan ini seorang Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan arogan itu?.

"benapa umurmu hum?"

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah cemberut saat Baekhyun mengejeknya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali terkikik.

"ini tidak akan pahit.. ini hanya obat penurun demam biasa, eemm rasa jeruk"

"Benarkah?"

Hihi Baekhyun kembali terkikik geli saat Chanyeol berbinar hanya karena kebohongan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika obat itu rasa jeruk. Astagaa.. bahkan seoarang anak berumur 10 tahun juga tidak akan mempercayai itu, tetapi kenapa seorang Park Chanyeol bisa seidiot ini?.

"tentuu.. cepat buka mulutmu, ini tidak pahit.."

Chanyeol hanya menurut pada Baekhyun dan membuka mulutnya. Wajahnya seketika mengeryit saat merasakan pahit pada mulutnya bertambah parah, segera di rebutnya air dari tangan Baekhyun dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun di buat terkikik geli melihat itu.

"kau bohong.." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

"demi kebaikan, chaa.. tidurlah" Baekhyun kembali membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan lagi-lagi tangannya di tahan saat akan beranjak pergi dari samping Chanyeol.

"jangan pergi.."

"huh?" Baekhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"temani aku disini.." melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan mengambil duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol.

"bukan di situ.. di sini" Chanyeol menggeser badannya untuk memberikan tempat Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"ndee?" Baekhyun membeo saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya tidur di samping pria itu.

"aku takut mimpi buruk lagi.."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali mengalah dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegang menahan nafasnya saat secara tiba-tiba saat dirinya sudah berhasil berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Sungguh, matanya juga sudah sangat ingin terpejam, sudah pukul satu dini hari.. dan dengan perlahan akhirnya Baekhyun kembali mencoba mengalah dan menutup matanya untuk menuju alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chaaaaannn modusmu bisa ajaaaaaa -_-**

 **Okeee, Vi tau banyak banget dari kalian yang bingung dengan Cap 3 kemarin pasti yaa?**

 **Masalah Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae..**

 **Miaaann... saya akan bertanggung jawab wkwkwk**

 **Itu murni kesalahan Vi teman-teman, Typo lah bahasanya..**

 **Jadi di situ yang bener adalah Kim Jongin karena Cast utama di FF ini di luar CHANBAEK adalah HunHan, KaiSo, dan Kris.. yang lain hanya selingan aja..**

 **Jadi di cerita ini, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Kris itu sudah sahabatan sejak lama, begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.**

 **Masalah Kim Jongde, Jingdae disini hanya berperan sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol, kerja di Hynix jadi maafkan atas keteledoran Vi yang akhirnya bikin kalian bingung kemarin hehehe..**

 **Intinya yang dekat dan sahabatan sama Chan itu Jongin..**

 **Yang manggil Baek dengan Byun Bee juga Jongin..**

 **Sudah yaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohh.. dan maaf karena updatenya lama hehe..**

 **Semoga gak bosen sama alur ceritanya yaaa..**

 **Jangan lupa Review.. karena review dari kalianlah yang bikin saya semangat buat cepet-cepet update..**

 **Maafkan untuk Typo yang bertebaran yaaah**

 **Bay baaayyyyy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya saat Luhan juga kembali menggeser tubuhnya, keduanya kini tengah berada di halte bus dan entah sejak kapan dua gadis yang mengaku dewasa ini bermain saling geser menggeser duduknya.

"Yaa..! berhenti mengikutikuu" Luhan protes pada sahabat manisnya itu karena memang dirinya masih dalam mode merajuk pada Baekhyun.

"kenapa tidak mau duduk bersebelahan denganku" Baekhyun merengut lucu, sudah sejak pagi tadi Luhan mendiamkannya, bahkan kegiatan saling geser menggeser duduk juga disebabkan karena Luhan tidak ingin duduk berdempetan dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah kembali menggeser bokongnya untuk kembali memberi jarak duduknya dengan Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke samping.

Bughh..

"aakk.." Luhan meringis merasakan betapa sakit bokongnya ketika harus terjatuh, bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya pada udara kosong karena dia sudah berada di ujung bangku halte sebelum bergeser tadi.

"Luu.." Baekhyun menganga melihat Luhan yang sudah terduduk di atas kerasnya paving halte. "sudah ku bilang jangan menghindarikuu" Baekhyun bangkit dan membantu Luhan untuk kembali duduk di bangku halte.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk belanja bulanan dan sedang menunggu bus untuk kembali pulang. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di halte itu sehingga Luhan tak harus menahan malu lebih.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil memandang Luhan yang menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"ini semua karenamu.. aiissh" Luhan mendahului Baekhyun untuk naik bus, sedangkan gadis mungil yang ada tak lain adalah sahabatnya itu hanya terkikik mengikuti di belakang.

 **...**

"Mwo?" Chanyeol kembali jengah dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi melempar tatapan memicing padanya. "MWOOO?"

"kau yakin tak melakukan apapun pada Byun Beeku?" yaa, sedari tadi keduanya hanya terlibat perdebatan tentang tindakan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun kemarin.

Sehun yang sedang fokus pada bacaannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bosan dengan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"memangnya kau mau apa jika aku melakukannya dengan gadis bodoh itu?"

"Ya..! melakukan apa yang kau maksud?"

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya karena lagi-lagi fokusnya terganggu dengan suara melengking milik Jongin. Entah apa sebenarnya tujuan si hitam itu kembali ke Korea, karena sesungguhnya sejak kedatangannya di negara itu yang dilakukannya hanya mengganggu pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol, selebihnya hanya berkeliaran tak jelas.

"kau sangat tau maksudku.." Chanyeol hanya menjawab santai pekikan Jongin, karena meskipun Chanyeol menjawab jujur jika dia tak melakukan apapun bersama Baekhyun, Jongin tidak pernah berhenti mendebatnya.

"Ya.. Park Chanyeol..!"

"Yaa..! bisakah kau tak kemari dan mengganggu pekerjaanku dan Chanyeol" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menahan emosinya akhirnya memilih membuka mulutnya.

.

.

"Luu.. sampai kapan mendiamkanku?" Baekhyun terus merengek di sela-sela kegiatan makan siangnya dan Luhan karena sahabatnya itu masih tetap mendiamkannya. "Luuu..".

"kau tau apa yang kumau Baekhyun" Luhan menjawab dengan nada jengkelnya.

"tapi aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya Lu, Chanyeol membawaku ke mansionnya dan setelah itu dia sakit jadi aku merawatnya, tidak ada yang terjadi selain itu"

"lalu apa yang membuat pipimu kembali memerah seperti itu?" sial, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus merutuki pipinya yang akan otomatis merona jika mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Chanyeol, mengutuk kebodohannya yang membiarkat tubunya tertidur begitu saja dalam pelukan Chanyeol semalaman.

"aahh.. sudahlah, aku harus pergi menemui editorku setelah ini, bukankah kau juga harus ke butik?" Baekhyun bangkit membawa piring kotornya untuk ia cuci dan berusaha menghindari pembicaraannya dengan Luhan tentang Chanyeol.

"Yaa..! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"tak salah Park sajangnim begitu jatuh cinta dengan novelmu Baekhyun-ssi, aku bahkan dibuat menggila setelah membacanya" Gadis bermata bulat yang kini tengan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun itu tak ada hentinya menyanjung karya Baekhyun yang sedang dalam proses editing olehnya.

"kau berlebihan Kyungsoo-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"tidak.. aku tidak berlebihan, bahkan Sehun yang tidak begitu suka dengan tulisan bergenre romance juga menyanjung karyamu ini"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya, seperti biasa, gadis itu tak akan ragu menyunggingkan senyum yang seakan memiliki kekuatan tersendiri untuk menarik siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali seorang laki-laki tinggi yang diam-diam sudah memperhatikan interaksi dua gadis mungil itu sedari tadi.

Hanya wajah datar memang, tetapi sekalipun begitu, sebelumnya tidak pernah laki-lai itu memandang seseorang dengan sorot mata seperti itu lagi dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu Baekhyun-ssi?"

"ahh.. aku baru saja merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 24 tahun bulan ini"

"Ohh benarkah? Kita seumuran"

"emm.. sepertinya begitu"

"lalu, bisakah kita berteman?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bibir kasnya yang menampilkan bentuk hati itu.

"tentu saja, au sangat senang jika bisa berteman denganmu"

"kita teman?" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan teman barunya itu.

"teman" keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama, tawa yang mampu menarik sudut bibir dua laki-laki yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

"mereka manis sekali bukan?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"ekhhm.. biasa saja" Chanyeol berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang entah sedang terkekeh karena apa.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua gadis yang sedang asik berbincang di cafetaria kantor tempatnya bekerja itu, yaa mereka sedang berada di cafetaria Hynix Book.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Sehun meminta izin pada keduanya saat sudah sampai di meja mereka.

"Ohh.. Sehunie.. kau kemana saja? aku tak melihatmu seharian" Kyungsoo memamerkan wajah pura-pura merajuknya pada Sehun.

"kau tau kan, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini" Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kita bertemu lagi"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman kasnya, satu yang selalu Sehun pertanyakan setiap melihat Baekhyu, apakah gadis mungil ini selalu tersenyum seperti itu?.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengeryitkan kening saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pada Baekhyun. "Luhan sangat mencemaskanmu kemarin" Lanjutnya.

"nde? Ohh yaa aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun masih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara lembutnya.

"jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu kau bisa bilang padaku"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, bagaimana Sehun bisa tau jika Chanyeol lah penyebab Luhan khawatir setengah mati padanya kemarin.

"sepertinya kalian sudah saling akrab?" Kyungsoo bertanya atas kebingungannya tentang pembicaraan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"tidak seakrab itu, tetapi sepertinya mulai sekarang kami harus mengakrabkan diri karena kami bertetangga" Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai dari temannya itu.

"Nde?" sedangkan Baekhyun kembali di bingungkan dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Luhan belum meberitahumu? Apartemenku adalah unit di sebelah apartemenmu" Sehun kembali mencoba menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"ooh.. benarkah? Waah sepertinya dunia benar-benar sempit Sehun-ssi"

"kau bisa berbicara lebih santai denganku Baekhyun, ingat kita tetangga"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis akan hal itu. "Nde..".

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali diam, yaa, gadis itu memang banyak diam dan hanya Sehun lah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin bertambah Baekhyun sekarang. Namun, gadis itu tidak tau mengapa seperti ada yang mencubitnya di dalam sana saat melihat keakraban Baekhyun dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama karena memang hanya Sehun yang membawa mobil. Arah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo juga searah dengan apatemen Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"kalian bersahabat sudah lama?" Sehun kembali berceloteh menanyai Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan sejak tadi. Kyungsoo yang tangannya sejak tadi di gandeng oleh Sehun sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap seperti ini pada orang baru.

"siapa? Aku dan Luhan?"

"humm" Sehun mengangguk.

"yaa kami sudah lama bersahabat, aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil, kami bertetangga di Busan".

"waahh... cukup lama, sama seperti aku dan gadis pendek ini, walaupun tak selama persahabatanmu dan Luhan" Sehun mengangkat pegangan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan mendapat hadiah cubitan pada bahunya karena mengatai gadis itu pendek.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah melihatnya.

"Byun Bee..." Baekhyun mengerjap lucu saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dan hup.

Gadis mungil itu sedikit melongo saat Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya namun itu tak berlangsung lama dan setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum dan sedikit membalas pelukan laki-laki tinggi itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat adegan itu, oohh bukan hanya Sehun tetapi juga satu laki-laki tampan lain yang kini juga tengah menatap mereka dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"kau disini Byun Bee" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dengan senyuman dan mata puppy kesukaan Jongin.

"Kayii kenapa bisa disini?" panggilan yang di berikan Baekhyun pada Jongin pun kembali membuat Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"aku? Aku sedang mengunjungi dua sahabatku yang menyebalkan" Mata laki-laki tan itu bergantian melirik Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis.

"Byun Bee mau kemana?"

"tentu saja aku harus pulang kayii" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menampilkan senyumannya. Ohh ayolah Byun Baekhyun, tak taukah kau jika senyum yang kau tampilkan sejak tadi hanya membuat seseorang lagi-lagi mengeraskan rahangnya karena senyumanmu bukan untuk orang itu?.

"Ohh.. aku bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"huh? Eemm aniya Kayi, aku, Kyungsoo dan Sehun bisa pulang bersama karena apartemenku kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Sehun"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku bisa ikut kesana? Aku bisa berkunjung ke apartemenmu sekaligus apartemen Sehun"

"tentu saja kau.." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatanya tangannya sudah di tarik oleh seseorang yang tidak Baekhyun sadari eksistensinya sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun pulang bersamaku.." Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Yaa..! Mau kau bawa kemana Byun Beeku? Chan.." Jongin mengejar Chanyeol dan setelah berhasil segera di raihnya satu tangan Baekhyun sehingga kini gadis mungil itu hanya bisa mengerjap bingung dengan situasi apa yang tengah terkadi kini.

"lepaskan tanganmu" Chanyeol yang juga masih memegang satu tangan Baekhyun yang lain memicing pada sahabatnya itu supaya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, tetapi percuma saja bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama konyol dan keras kepala. Ohh siapapun tolonglah gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Byun Bee akan pulang bersamaku, kau mau bawa Byun Beeku kemana lagi? Kau mau menculiknya seperti kemarin?" Jongin memang sahabat yang paling menyebalkan untuk Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan Sehun atau Kris.

"Kim Jongin..!" Baekhyun hanya memandang polos bergantian pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Dapat dilihatnya bagaimana wajah lucu Jongin saat merengut dan juga bagaimana wajah seramnya Chanyeol saat ini, dua tipe laki-laki yang benar-benar berbeda.

"tak apa kayi.. kau bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku besok, aku bisa pulang dengan Chanyeol hari ini" Baekhyun lebih memilih pulang bersama Chanyeol meskipun dia tak begitu yakin benarkah Chanyeol akan mengantarnya pulang atau malah membawanya entah kemana lagi setelah ini. Namun itu lebih baik dibandingkan laki-laki temperamen itu meluapkan emosinya disini.

Jongin menghela nafas dan kemudian yang dilakukannya lagi-lagi sepertinya memang sudah berhasil menyulut emosi Chanyeol lebih dan lebih. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun kembali dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau berhati-hatilah Byun Bee, segera kabari aku jika laki-laki gila itu berbuat macam-macam padamu" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sepertinya dia memang harus membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan Jongin yang satu ini, tak apa.. ia sama sekali tidak risih dengan pelukan Jongin, karena baginya Jongin sudah masuk dalam daftar teman atau bahkan sahabat barunya. Yaa.. memang seperti itulah Byun Baekhyun, sangat polos, sangat penyayang, dan juga sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, Kayi hati-hati menyetirnya, Sehunie juga, Kyungsoo sampai bertemu kembali" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada ketiganya dan segera mengikuti Chanyeol.

Sesampainya ia di mobil Chanyeol gadis itu memicingkan matanya pada laki-laki yang selalu bertindak semaunya itu.

"Ck.." Chanyeol berdecih dan tersenyum remeh melihat picingan mata Baekhyun, rupanya gadis itu sudah mulai berani padanya. Ohh ayolah Baekhyun sayang, kau tau? Dengan picingan matamu itu tak akan membuat seorang Park Chanyeol takut sedikitpun, karena jika kau berkaca maka wajahmu tak menyeramkan sama sekali dan malah membuat seseorang tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menarik pipimu, kau sungguh menggemaskan Bee.

Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya, tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"kau bertingkah seakan ketakutan setengah mati saat aku ingin menyentuhmu tapi kau bertindak seperti jalang kecil yang dengan sangat mudah di peluk sembarang laki-laki bersama Jongin" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata kasar Chanyeol" Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, tak ada yang pernah berkata sekasar itu hinggu menyebutnya jalang selama ini.

"wae? Aku berkata benar bukan? Apa kau semudah itu memeluk laki-laki manapun yang kau temui, ck.."

"terserah kau saja.. jangan bawa aku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku harus menemui Luhan" Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada luar jendela tak ingin memandang wajah Chanyeol meskipun kini ia sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki kelewat dingin itu.

Masa bodo dengan sopan santun yang ia junjung tinggi selama ini, nyatanya hatinya tercubit dengan kata-kata kasar Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"kemana?"

"huh?" Kini gadis itu kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan kerjapan lucunya, bukankah benar kata Jongin jika gadis mungil ini memang sangat menggemaskan dan sepertinya memang ia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada siapapun.

"kemana kau akan pergi".

.

.

.

"sudah berapa lama anak itu tak pulang ke rumah ini?" suara berat penuh dengan aura dingin itu siap membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu tuan" Sekretaris Kang yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi sekretaris keluarga Park menjawabnya dengan menundukkan wajah hormat pada Park Yunho, kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin tertingga Park Corp.

"apa sebenarnya yadi di cara anak itu, ck.. di usiaku sekarang seharusnya aku sudah beristirahat dan menikamti masa tuaku, bagaimana _track record_ -nya di Hynix?"

"Tuan muda sudah cukup baik dalam memimpin Hynix tuan, saya rasa dengan sedikit latihan lagi tuan muda akan segera siap untuk memimpin Park Coorporation".

"heem, baiklah, terus awasi anak itu.. kepalaku sungguh pening dengan kelakuannya yang selalu bermain dengan jalang-jalang di luaran sana. Dan bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelidiki gadis itu?"

"Ya tuan, selama ini belum ada hal penting mengenai gadis itu, tetapi.. ee"

"Bicara yang jelas Daesung"

"anak buah saya mengatakan beberapa kali anak itu bersama tuan muda, tuan"

"apa?" Sekreteris Kang kembali menunduk saat mendengar nada geram dari atasannya itu.

"terus awasi dia, kau tak perlu menunggu perintahku jika dia macam-macam kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan".

" tuan besar".

.

.

.

"Luhaniee..." Baekhyun memasuki butik Luhan dan segera memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan entah melakukan apa pada salah satu gaun rancangan gadis itu dari belakang.

"kau kemari?" Luhan sedikit heran dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"kau yang menyuruhku kemari" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dengan sahabat bermata rusanya itu. Ya Tuhan sejak kapan temannya ini terserang penyakit pikun dini.

"aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan anggukan Baekhyun menjadi jawabannya. "aa.. benar, mana gambar yang ku minta?"

"Ck.." Baekhyun berdecih kesal dengan sifat pelupa Luhan, bagaimana mungkin dia menanyakan tentang alasan keberadaan Baekhyun di butik ini ketika beberapa jam yang lalu Luhan lah yang meminta Baekhyun untuk mampir ke butiknya membawakan sketsa desain miliknya yang tertinggal di apartemen.

Baekhyun menyerahkan map yang ia pegang sedari tadi pada Luhan dan pelukan hangat dari gadis bertubuh mungil sama sepertinya itu adalah hadiah dari kebaikannya.

Dan saat itulah atensi Luhan menangkap siluet dari tubuh tegap seorang pria yang baru ia sadari.

"Wae?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada berbisik, entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan suara berbisiknya itu.

Luhan hanya melirikkan matanya pada arah belakang tubuh Baekhyun sehingga untuk kemudian Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan netranya kembali menemukan Chanyeol.

"kau bersamanya lagi?' Kini Luhan juga ikut berbisik. Baekhyun hanya menganngguk lucu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"kau menambah hutang ceritamu" entah apa yang dua gadis itu lakukan dengan berbisik-bisik seperti itu, yang jelas sujujurnya orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan menyadari jika dua gadis itu sedang membicarakannya.

"sudah selesai bergosipnya?" Luhan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar suara bariton yang mengintrupsi kegiatan _mari saling berbisik-_ nya bersama Baekhyun.

"ekkhmm, aku pergi dulu nde? Kau tak apa pulang sendiri nanti?" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

"eemm, pulanglah, aku bisa naik taksi nanti" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Luhan untuk memeluknya. "awas kau tidak pulang lagi, jika itu terjadi lagi akan kupastikan aku akan memenggal kepalamu nona Byun" Baekhyun terikik mendengar bisikan Luhan barusan.

.

.

.

"Kau pindah apartemen? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang?" Kyungsoo menatap dengan picingan tajamnya pada Sehun.

"mian.. itu sedikit dadakan" Sehun kembali mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana bisa kau satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun?"

"aku juga baru kemarin tau jika dia tinggal disana"

"kau sepertinya sangat akrab dengannya"

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" Sehun sedikit melirik dengan senyum menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ck.. terlalu percaya diri" Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada luar jendela.

 _Yaa.. jika aku mengatakan iya, apa kau tak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi pada gadis lain Sehun?_

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu dengan sendirinya tumbuh tak sesuai seharusnya. Kyungsoo sangat tau jika Sehun hanya menganggapnya sahabat, namun bukankah cinta memang tak bisa memilih? Masih sangat gadis itu ingat dimana di awal karirnya sebagai editor yang jatuh bangun dan ketika Kyungsoo kembali merasa kesepian dan terpuruk akan kehidupannya yang ia rasa tak pernah membaik dan sepertinya memang takdir baik tak pernah sekedar mampir di hidupnya, pada saat sulit itu ada satu tangan yang dengan senang hati menawarkan sebuah pertemanan.

Sehun, teman pertamanya, yaa setelah selama hidupnya, Sehun adalah teman pertama Kyungsoo hingga pertemanan itu sudah berjalan lebih dari 4 tahun saat ini.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan meski sebenarnya dengan sedikit ada candaan disana untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol yang entah salah makan atau bagaimana sehingga laki-laki itu bertindak tak seperti biasanya.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke butik Luhan, gadis itu pikir kali ini Chanyeol akan melakukan hal-hal aneh atau menculiknya secara sapihak lagi namun ternyata pemikirannya salah karena disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun.

Namun apa yang tiba-tiba di lakukan laki-laki itu kembali membuat Baekhyun melongo, dimana ketika laki-laki itu dengan sikap sok kuasanya memanggil petugas yang memang biasanya bertugas untuk memarkirkan mobil penghuni apartemen itu dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas tersebut.

"Cepatlah, kau tak tau jika disini mulai dingin?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki bertelinga peri itu.

"aiisshh" tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik gadis itu untuk memasuki geduung apartemen itu dan segera menuju lift.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas akibat kelakuan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"suka pedas?" meskipun sebenarnya cukup kesal namun Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu akan tetap berbicara lembut dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang dapat membius setiap orang yang melihatnya itu.

"tidak" singkat, padat dan jelas, yaah.. seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menyiapkan dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuatnya secara dadakan itu.

Kemudian setelah itu hanya dentingan sendok dan piring yang mengiringi makan malam itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menunggu Luhan untuk makan malam namun melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol saat mengatakan jika laki-laki itu lapar membuat Baekhyun merasa gemas dan dengan senang hati akhirnya membuatkan nasi goreng itu untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit setelahnya, keduanya sudah menyelesaikan makan malam sederhana itu.

"aku akan pulang" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring bekas mereka makan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah ke depan berniat untuk mengangtarkan Chanyeol hingga depan pintu.

Tak usah mengantarku sampai depan, aku bisa keluar dari sini sendiri. Keduanya kini sudah berada di dekat pintu.

"eemm" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan memberikan senyum polosnya pada Chanyeol.

Cup..

Dan lagi, satu kecupan sepihak itu kembali berhasil mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Seharusnya gadis itu marah, namun apalah daya jika tubunya selalu membeku saat bibir penuh milik Chanyeol kembali menyapa bibirnya.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang melongo dan menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Dan ujung kakinya sudah bisa menyentuh ujung kaki Baekhyun yang sama-sama terbalut slipper itu.

Entah apa yang kini merasuki tubuh gadis mungil itu hingga tiba-tiba matanya perlahan menutup dan memejam menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin memang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat pahatan wajah secantik ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana kelopak mata itu perlahan terpejam begitu saja, bagaimana pipi mulus itu merona dengan semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin indah, dan bagaimana bibir tipir berwarna pink itu benar-benar menarik atensinya.

Melihat gadisnya seperti memang memberikan izin untuknya, tak lagi membuang waktu Chanyeol membawa satu tangannya untuk menangkup satu sisi pipi Baekhyun.

Cup.. lembut, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat satu kecupan amat lembut itu menyapa kelopak matanya.

Cup.. kembali kecupan yang sama mendarat pada kelopak mata Baekhyun yang lain.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan dapat ia lihat wajah tampan Chanyeol dari jarak yang begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas laki-laki tinggi itu dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas menyapa daerah sekitar bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan, suara degup jantung yang sedang terpacu kencang itu seertinya memang bukanlah milik satu orang. Saling bersahutan, dan entah sejak kapan desiran halus pada masing-masing tubuh berbeda ukuran itu mengalunkan sebuah rasa yang aneh untuk keduanya.

Keduanya terpaku pada tatapan masing-masing, sorot mata keduanya seakan berbicara menjelaskan tentang apa yang kini terjadi pada degup jantung keduanya.

Saat jarak semakin menipis mata indah itu kembali memejam dan perlahan dapat ia rasakan bibir lembut itu menyapa bibirnya, bukan lagi kecupan singkat, bukan lagi lumatan memaksa, namun sebuah ciuman lembut yang mengalun indah bersama dengan usapan ibu jari Chanyeol pada pipinya.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang terlampau lembut itu, tenggelam dalam perasaaan masing-masing, menikpati lumatan lembut yang dihasilkan dari penyatuan dua bibir itu.

Melahirkan sebuah rasa yang mengagumkan dan desiran aneh dalam dada mereka.

Chanyeol perlahan mengecap seluruh bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya pelan dan perlahan mebawa gadis itu pada ciuman yang semakin mendalam.

Dan seorang Park Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun.

 _Aku tak pernah merasakan ini Bee.._

 _Sekalipun bersamanya dulu.._

 _Bantu aku, jangan biarkan aku tenggelam terlalu dalam._

 _Karena aku tak ingin sakit untuk kedua kalinya.._

 _Aku ingin menolak ini.._

 _Bisakah?_

 _Tentu saja bisa, tak hanya sekali ini aku berhadapan dengan makhluk sepertimu.._

 _Aku bisa menolaknya dengan mudah.._

 _Tetapi ketika itu adalah kau Byun Baekhyun, When It's You, mengapa aku seperti ini?_

 _Dan aku tak ingin berhenti..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeeng jeng jeeeeng**

 **Dan ketika itu adalah kau my lovely Bee.. kenapa aku seperti ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat Sahur nih yaaa...**

 **Wkwkwk**

 **Gak banyak omong lagi yaa.. Vi ngantuk parah sumpah wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan Lupa Review sayang-sayangku, itung-itung buat nyemangatin Vi nulis hehehe..**


	6. Chapter 6

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Langkah kakinya mengayun ringan dengan senyum khasnya yang seakan dapat menularkan keceriaan pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Terhitung sudah dua minggu lamanya Baekhyun mengambil cuti kerja untuk mengurus segala keperluan penerbitan novel pertamanya.

Selama ini seorang Byun Baekhyun memang sudah di kenal sebagai salah satu bloger dengan cerita-cerita pendek hasil tulisannya yang berhasil mengundang decak kagum dari pada _readersnya,_ beberapa novel bahkan sudah selesai ia rampungkan, namun entah apa yang membuat gadis bersurai lembut itu kurang percaya diri untuk menerbitkan novel-novelnya selama ini. Hingga beberapa minggu lalu atas dorongan sahabatnya Xi Luhan dan Kim Taehyung, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mengirim salah satu novel karyanya pada perusahaan penerbitan terbesar di Korea itu, Hynix Book. Siapa sangka percobaan pertamanya membuahkan hasil yang sangat mengaumkan, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika novel pertamanya akan memiliki label Hynix karena bisa di bilang namanya belum begitu di kenal di dunia fiksi itu.

Setelah memasuki Cloud Cafe dan langsung menuju ruang kerja manajernya untuk memberitahu jika dirinya akan kembali bekerja hari ini. Urusan novelnya sudah selesai dan Novel dengan judul " _Be Mine_ " itu akan segera terbit dua minggu mendatang.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun berheti bekerja di cafe yang sudah sejak dua tahun menjadi tempatnya bekerja itu. Zhang Yixing, manajer sekaligus pemilik dari cafe tempatnya bekerja itu sudah sangatlah baik pada Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Perempuan berdarah Cina itu bahkan sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Yixing sangat mengerti akan impian Baekhyun sebagai penulis, dan akan sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun jika gadis cantik nan mungil itu harus bekerja secara full time di sebuah perusahaan, maka dari itu gadis bermarga Byun itu mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu karena prioritasnya adalah pada setiap bait tulisannya.

Tak jarang Yixing dengan sangat senang hati akan memberikan izin khusus pada Baekhyun jika gadis itu harus mengambil libur ataupun berganti shif demi urusan kepenulisannya, seperti apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun dua minggu ini.

Setelah menemui sang manajer, Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai seragam kerjanya tak ingin membuang waktu.

"Baekie..." Suara rusuh milik Taehyung seketika menyambut Baekhyun saat gadis itu mengambil posisi di meja kasir cafe. Tak peduli dengan beberapa pengunjung yang menatap heran pada laki-laki yang sekilas memang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun itu, Taehyung segera menghamburkan dirinya memeluk sahabat perempuannya yang sudah sekitar dua minggu lamanya tak ia temui.

"Yaa.. kau ini sedang bekerja bodoh" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuh Taehyung darinya dan menghasilkan dengusan lucu dari laki-laki berwajah imut itu.

"Wae? Kau tak merindukanku?" Taehyung memberengut memandangi sahabat perempuannya yang kini sudah mengalihkan fokusnya pada mesin kasir.

"tidak sama sekali" jawab Baekhyun dengan acuh, malas meladeni tingkah absurd dari sahabatnya.

"aisshh.. kau menyebalkan" Taehyung meninggalkan Baekhyung dengan hentakan kaki layaknya anak kecil, dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Johnny oppa baik?" Baekhyun bertanya pada pria yang di panggilnya oppa iyang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya, sepertinya tengah mendata bahan-bahan persediaan.

"aku baik Baek, bagaimana proses penerbitan novelmu?" tanpa mengalihkan atensinya darii buku catatan yang sedang di gelutinya Johnny menjawab Baekhyun.

"Novel perdanaku akan terbit dua minggu ke depan oppa, pastikan oppa membacanya eoh?"

Johnny mendongak melempar senyum dan kedipan mata pada gadis manis yang sudah dua tahun ini dikenalnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin menunjukkan sinar senjanya, Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya berhubung meja kasir sedang longgar dari antrian pengunjung. Berhubung seseorang yang dulunya menempati bagian kasir telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya, Yixing selaku manajer sekaligus pemilik Cloud Cafe meminta Baekhyun untuk berpindah tugas pada bagian itu. hari ini Baekhyun mengambil kerja dari pagi hingga sore.

Drrtt.. drrttt

Baekhyun memandang ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja kasir, ia sengaja mensetting ponselnya dalam mode getar karena dirinya sedang berada di tempat kerja.

 **Park Yoda :**

 **Kau sudah selesai bekerja?**

Memang sejak ia menyimpan nomor Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah menggunakan nama Park Yoda untuk ia menyimpan kontak laki-laki bertelinga peri yang selalu membuatnya kesal di setiap saat itu.

 _ **Me :**_

 _ **Wae?**_

Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun memang tengah berusaha menghindari Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia tak menginginkannya, tetapi sungguh dirinya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki yang tengah berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap ia menatap wajah tampan itu.

 **Park Yoda :**

 **Sopan sekali jawabanmu nona Byun**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup, ini pertama kali juga Chanyeol mengirim pesan untuknya setelah adegan ciuman lembut dua hari yang lalu bersamanya.

Baekhyun sudah mengetikkan pesan balasannya namun berkali-kali gadis itu menghapus kembali pesan yang akan ia kirimkan pada laki-laki yang ia panggil Yoda atau si telinga peri itu karena ragu akan balasan apa yang seharusnya ia kirimkan.

"nona.. nonaa?" Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat dan baru sadar jika ada pelanggan yang sepertinya sudah memanggilnya dari tadi melihat tangan pelanggan itu yang melambai-lambai di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"aah.. nde josonghamnida" Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan kembali melayani pelanggannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengintip layar ponselnya yang lagi-lagi tidak menampilkan satu pun pesan baru masuk. Sesekali laki-laki itu berdecak pelan dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada naskah novel yang sedang ia periksa, namun lagi dan lagi pandangannya teralihkan pada ponsel miliknya kerana memang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan itu sudah tidak fokus sedari tadi.

Sehun yang memang sejak awal berada di dekat Chanyeol kembali mengeryit heran akan tingkah sahabatnya itu. sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Park Chanyeol?.

Chanyeol berdecak cukup kencang kali ini dan kembali meraih ponselnya dengan kasar mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

 _ **Me :**_

 _ **Yak.! Kau mengabaikanku Byun?**_

 _Sent.._

Di letakkan kembali ponselnya dan dipandanginya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari seseorang yang di kiriminya pesan.

Setiap gerak-geriknya tak lepas sedikitpun dari penglihatan Sehun, namun laki-laki berkulit putih nyaris pucat ituu masih diam memperhatikan.

"Aiissshhh" Chanyeol membanting naskah novel yang ke meja kerjanya dan kembali meraih kasar ponselnya, kali ini ia tengah mencoba menghubungi seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mengabaikan pesannya melalui sambungan telepon.

Ooh.. siapapun tolong sadarkan laki-laki Park ini, bukankah dia sudah sangat-sangat _out of caracter_ saat ini?

"Yaak..! aiisshh" Chanyeol mengerutu kasar saat Baekhyun tak juga mengangkat telfonnya.

"kau ini kenapa sebenarnya Chan?" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, jengah akan sikap Chanyeol yang sangat tidak berperikeChanyeolan sejak tadi.

Tanpa menggubris protes dari Sehun, Chanyeol segera mengambil jasnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya itu, memang sebentar lagi juga sudah memasuki jam pulang kerja.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum penuh binar meraih ponselnya yang kini sedang menampilkan sebuah panggilan line dari sebuah nama yang tertulis jelas berbunyi Oh Sehun.

"Sehunie.." terpatri dengan jelas sebuah senyum berbinar dari bibir seorang Xi Luhan setelah menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini sering terucap dari bibirnya.

" _rencana kita tidak batal kan?_ " terdengar suara Sehun menyahuti di sebrang sana.

"tentu saja tidak, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

" _yaa, aku akan segera menjemputmu setelah ini, di butik?"_

"emm, aku akan segera bergegas bersiap-siap"

" _eoh.._ "

"Hati-hati Sehun-ah" Luhan segera meloncat girang sesaat setelah Sehun memutus sambungan telfon dengannya. Entahlah, gadis itu tengah merasakan uforia dalam hatinya, tanpa tau uforia apa sebenarnya yang tengah ia rasakan. Benarkah itu karena butiknya akan segera mengeluarkan brandnya sendiri? Atau karena sosok laki-laki yang beberapa waktu ini sering membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sebab? Oh Sehun.

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun memang telah berjanji untuk pergi bersama ke suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu teman Sehun yang berprofesi sebagai artis untuk membicarakan kerjasama anatara butik Luhan dengan artis tersebut.

Entahlah, jika orang normal yang berfikir seharusnya Luhan lah yang seharusnya lebih bersemangat berhubung berkat bantuan Sehun, jika sebelumnya Luhan akan menjual desain-desainnya pada perusahaan-perusahaan busana yang sudah memiliki nama, maka saat ini butik miliknya akan mencoba untuk bekerjasama dengan salah satu artis yang sedang naik daun untuk mulai mempromosikan brandnya sendiri. Namun yang terlihat saat ini, meskipun semangat Luhan sangat menggebu namun sepertinya semangatnya masih kalah oleh Sehun, terdengar dari pertanyaan menuntut dan juga suara bersemangat di sebrang sana.

Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah mulai akrab, mungkin karena kebiasaan mereka yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengobrol di sevel untuk sekedar makan ramen atau odeng disana. Bagi Luhan kebiasaan itu sudah terjadi sejak dahulu, namun bagi Sehun itu merupakan kebiasaan barunya karena sejujurnya ia sering malakukan itu tak lain, tak bukan karena seorang Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjongkok untuk membenahi ikat sepatunya yag terlepas, jam kerjanya sudah habis dan gadis itu berniat untuk segera pulang mengistirahatkan badannya.

Ting.. satu dentingan bel meja kasir berbunyi menandakan ada yang menekannya dan itu berarti ada pelanggan, _okee, satu lagi sebelum ganti shif_ batinnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit berniat mulai melayani pelanggan terakhirnya hari ini.

"ada yang bis.." ucapannya terhenti seketika setelah atensinya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan meja kasirnya dengan wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khas dari laki-laki tersebut.

"kenapa kau mengabaikan pesanku?"

Helaan nafas ringan terdengar dari bibir si kecil, tidak menyangka laki-laki arogan bertelinga peri ini akan datang ke tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk bertanya hal konyol seperti itu.

"aku sedang bekerja Chanyeol" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Entahlah, semenyebalkan apapun seorang Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, gadis dengan hati selapang samudra yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bersikap ketus kepada orang lain.

"dengan begitu kau berhak mengabaikan pesanku?" keras kepala sekali Park satu ini.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf.. kau kesini untuk makan atau untuk bertemu klien?" tanya Baekhyun santai sembari bergeser posisi karena ada Kim Minseok yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya.

"ck.. cepatlah" Baekhyun sangat tau apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol, bukannya apa.. tetapi gadis bertubuh mungil itu sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang seenaknya membawa dirinya pergi entah kemana Chanyeol inginkan.

"aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu sebentar ya" Baekhyun tetap menampilakan senyum tulus yang ia miliki, senyum yang entah secara sadar atau tidak sudah menjadi hal favorit seorang pria bermarga Park itu.

Sebelum membawa langkahnya menuju ruang ganti Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menepuk pundak Minseok, rekan kerja sekaligus seniornya dan di jawab dengan senyum manis oleh perempuan itu.

.

.

.

"kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang fokus di ursi kemudi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah membawa mobilnya melesat lebih kencang.

Baekhyun yang menyadari jika Chanyeol menaikkan kecepatan laju mobil yang mereka naiki saat ini hanya bisa berpegang erat pada bajunya dan memejamkan mata. Entahlah, harus berapa kali Chanyeol harus mengomentari penampilan Baekhyun, bukankah sudah tidak seharusnya gadis itu menggunakan pakaian kekanakan seperti itu?.

Kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan kaos bergaris sebagai dalaman yang di padu-padankan dengan dress berwarna putih dengan bagian atasnya berwarna putih transparan yang sama sekali tidak menutupi bagian kaos garis-garis di dalamnya. Sepatu putih dengan kaos kaki sebatas atas mata kakinya menambah aksen menggemaskan pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. Rambutnya di cepol sedemikian rupa, sehingga wajah cantiknya hanya di hiasi dengan beberapa anak rambut yang masih tertinggal.

Chanyeol, bukankah meskipun cara berpakaian Baekhyun seperti anak kecil mata dan hatimu tetap tak bisa berhenti untuk mengatakan kata cantik untuk gadis itu?

Mobil mewah milik laki-laki bermarga Park itu berhenti di sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di kawasan Gangnam. Baekhyun hanya menurut saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan memberikan isyarat untuk ia segera turun dengan dagunya.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat atensinya menangkap sebuah hotel mewah berdiri kokoh di depannya, terdapat dua perempuan dengan wajah cantik membungkuk sopan padanya dan Chanyeol saat mereka memasuki hotel tersebut.

Gadis berwajah menggemaskan itu seketika merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang, _kenapa Chanyeol membawanya ke hotel?._

Langkahnya berhenti seiringan dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengerat pada tangan Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya.

Chanyeol yang merasakan genggaman Baekhyun dan langkah sang gadis yang terhenti turut menghentikan langkahnya berbalik menghadap gadis Byun di belakanganya dengan satu alis terangkat menandakan kebingungan saat melihat wajah menegang Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat pada Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol pada puncak kepanya.

"K-kenapa kita kesini?" Baekhyun gelagapan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa sangat berat.

"kau hanya perlu mengikutiku, dan jangan banyak protes.. kau tau aku tak menyukai itu Byun" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun Chanyeol sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga gadis mungil itu terpaksa tertarik dan mengikuti langkah dari laki-laki di depannya dengan langkah berat.

Baekhyun sedikit mengeryit bingung saat mereka melewati resepsionis hotel begitu saja, dan tanpa sadar kini Chanyeol sudah membawa langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di salah satu meja restoran hotel tersebut. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau memiliki pikiran negatif seperti ini terhadap seseorang?

Chanyeol masih mengamati wajah Baekhyu yang terlihat memerah dan salah tingkah, bahkan setelah mereka selesai menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Satu seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah tampan laki-laki itu, niat untuk kembali menggoda Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya. Sejujurnya ia tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tadi.

"jadi kau berfikiran mesum sejak tadi?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak lidahnya sediri mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan ia berfikir mesum.

"a-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun di buat gelagapan dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah tengah mengulitinya saat ini.

"mengakulah Byun, kau berfikiran mesum kan?" Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggoda Baekhyun setelah melihat wajah memerah gadis di depannya itu. meskipun tambang gadisnya itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti akan menangis namun baginya Baekhyun tetaplah sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

"a-aku tidak" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

"kau iyaa"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tak berfikir negatif jika laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai pemain wanita tiba-tiba membawaku ke sebuah hotel Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan segera setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja meluncur begitu lancar dari bibirnya gandis itu membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya, _Pabboya Baekhyunee_ , runtuknya dalam hati.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak tanpa mengindahkan beberapa pengunjung lain yang tengah menatap mereka. Baekhyun di buat malu setengah mati akibat kebodohannya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa lepas kontrol seperti itu di depan Chanyeol?

Bukankah sudah di jelaskan jika sisi lain dari Byun Baekhyun yang ini jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain selain Luhan dan Taehyun? Dan sesaat lalu dia berteriak pada Chanyeol dengan kata-kata sefrontal itu, astaga Byun Baekhyun ada apa dengan dirimu?

Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun benar-benar malu akan apa yang di ucapkannya sesaat yang lalu, sangat terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun yang semakin merah padam. Meskipun tertutup oleh telapak tangannya namun Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas telinga Baekhyun yang ikut memerah.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol juga sedikit terkejut dengan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu, gadisnya memiliki sisi yang seperti itu?

 _apa lagi setelah ini Bee? Apa lagi yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku untuk membuatku semakin penasaran denganmu?_

"hey.." Chanyeol berhenti tertawa tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin malu atau bahkan bisa saja merajuk nantinya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu.

Baekhyun bersikeras mempertahankan posisi tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah wajahnya yang memanas.

"Bee.." ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya Bee dan dengan nada serta suara selembut itu.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyingkirkan telapak tangannya sendiri dari wajahnya, namun pandangannya ia bawa menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"malu? Hum?" astaga Chanyeol, bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Apa kau tak bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini?

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan keinginannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, pelayan sudah datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Keadaan hening mendominasi karena Baekhyun yang masih membisu dan hanya fokus pada makanannya.

Chanyeol tak henti memfokuskan atensinya pada sosok mungil yang kini sedang melahap Strawberry Cake di depannya itu. Kembali mengulas senyum menyadari ada getaran aneh di dadanya. Apakah benar ia telah sepenuhnya jatuh oleh Byun Baekhyun? Secepat ini?

.

.

.

"Sehunie, Gumawoo" Luhan reflek memeluk Sehun tanpa menyadari jika tindakan sepontannya itu membuat tubuh laki-laki tinggi yang di peluknya erat itu tengah menegang dalam posisinya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di lapangan parkir setelah menemui artis cantik yang kebetulan adalah teman Sehun Krystal Jung.

Luhan menyadari perbuatannya itu dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"m-maaf Sehun-ah, aku hanya terlalu senang" Luhan gugup menahan malu.

"a-gwe..Gwenchana" sama halnya Luhan, Sehun juga merasakan kegugupan yang sangat saat ini.

Luhan salah tingkah di buatnya, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"kita langsung menuju tempat pertunjukan Jongin?" lanjut Sehun. Sehun memang sudah mengatakan pada Luhan jika setelah menemani Luhan bertemu dengan Krystal, Sehun berniat mengajak Luhan untuk melihat pertunjukan Jongin di salah satu acara bertajub Dream Konser oleh perusahaan orang tua Jongin. Yaa.. keluarga Jongin memang merupakan keluarga yang terpandang, mengingat perusahaan ayah Jongin merupakan perusahaan hibura terbesar di Korea Selatan yang bergerak di bidang Manajemen Artis.

Jongin yang notabenya adalah seorang yang mencintai seni tentunya dengan senang hati akan menampilkan kemampuan dancenya pada acara tersebut, sekaligus mendekatkan diri pada anak-anak asuhan agensi milik keluarganya karena cepat atau lambat dirinya akan segera menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pimpinan K-Entertaiment itu.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan memasuki area konser. Sudah ada Kris, Chanyeol dan jangan lewatkan sosok mungil yang duduk manis di sebelah Chanyeol saat ini. Mereka menduduki area VIP karena posisi mereka sebagai sahabat Jongin. Dream Konser itu memang di setting dengan sedimikian rupa dimana para tamu VIP termasuk pada idol dan artis yang berada di bawah naungan K-Entertaiment menempati meja bundar yang berada di depan panggung, sedangkan para penonton lain yang merupakan fans dari masing-masing artis menempati tribun bagian belakang dan atas.

Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan balutan mini dress berwarna merah menyala yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Dress tanpa lengan itu begitu apik membungkus tubuh mungilnya, sapuan make up tegas menghiasi wajah cantinya, menampilkan aura seksi yang sangat jarang terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Jangan bertanya lagi, tentu saja Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Baekhyun makan sore, selain karena perutnya memang lapar akibat melewatkan makan siang juga karena ia harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah salon kecantikan yang akan mengubah gadisnya menjadi sosok Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk manis di sampingnya. Tidak mungkin bukan Baekhyun akan datang di acara seperti ini dengan menggunakan baju kekanakannya?

Jangankan Kris, Sehun atau Chanyeol sendiri, Luhan yang sejatinya adalah sahabat Baekhyun sendiri ternganga tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. benarkah sosok perempuan cantik ini adalah sahabatnya? Byun Baekhyun? Bee?

"wooahh kau berbeda Baekhyunie" itu adalah Sehun, dan di iringi oleh anggukan Luhan.

"apa ku bilang? Kau luar biasa Baekhyunie" Kris kembali memuji Baekhyun setelah sejak tadi bahkan Baekhyun sudah di buat berkali-kali protes karena Kris tak ada henti memujinya.

Chanyeol hanya menampilkan seringai dari bibirnya, entahlah, namun ia merasakan kebanggan tersendiri di saat setiap orang memandang Baekhyun dengan raut kekaguman seperti itu.

.

.

Apa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, dimana kini giliran Jongin atau biasa di sebut Kai saat dalam keadaan di panggung seperti ini mulai memasuki panggung di iringi dengan sura semacam gendang mengiringi tarian tradisionalnya. Kai memakai sebuah kimono perpaduan antara warna hitam dan putih, bergerak dengan irama yang pas dengan iringan musik.

Bagi Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun melihat Jongin seperti itu merupakan hal yang biasa karena bukan hanya sekali ini mereka melihat penampilan Jongin, namun bagi Baekhyun dan Luhan, kedua gadis itu di buat berdecak kagum oleh kemahiran Jongin dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Betapa menenangkannya Jongin dengan tarian tradisional pembuka penampilannya, kemudian beralih menjadi dance modern sesaat setelah kimono yang di gunakan Jongin terlepas begitu saja, menampakkan laki-laki berkulit tan itu di balut jeens hitam dengan kemeja putih yang tidak sepenuhnya terkancing secara sempurna menampilkan ABS yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik kemaj putih itu, dan beralih pada inti dance dimana Jongin menari, menyatu bersama air yang memang di sediakan untuknya, menampilkan sisi sexy seorang Kai.

.

.

"Byun Bee." Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal siapa yang kini tengah memanggilnya, dan juga apa yang akan di terimanya setelah suara itu memanggil namanya. Pelukan dari Jongin menjadi suatu kebiasaan saat ini dan Baekhyun akan membalasnya tanpa ragu, tanpa tau ada tatapan tajam yang mengamati interaksi mereka.

"Kayiii.. kau sangat keren tadi" tanpa melepas pelukan pada Jongin, Baekhyun menghaturkan segala punjiannya pada laki-laki yang sudah seperti sahabat lamanya itu meskipun mereka baru saja kenal dan menjalin pertemanan.

"tunggu.. kau berbeda" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah baekhyun, _kau memang cantik uri Byun Bee._

Tersungging senyum teduh dari wajah laki-laki berkarisma itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun di buat salah tingkah dengan komentar setiap orang yang mengatakan ia berbeda saat ini. Salahkan si Park pemaksa itu, Baekhyun sejujurnya kurang nyaman dengan apa yang di pakainya saat ini, namun apa daya seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk melawan perintah seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil yang di naiki oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Entah apa yang membawa Chanyeol untuk menghentikan mobilnya tepat di dekat Jembatan Banpo, menatapi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Coat yang di kenakan Chanyeol sudah tersampir apik di tubuh Baekhyun, menghalau udara dingin agar tidak menyentuh kulit mulus gadis itu.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalah untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Sesekali masing-masing mata itu melirik pada sosok di sampingnya, namun akan kembali membawa pandangnya ke lain arah ketika sosok yang di lirik juga sedang meliriknya.

"Bee/Chan" Ohh Shiit.. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, sedangkann Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Keadaan yang sedari awal sudah canggung menjadi lebih canggung setelah keduanya bersuara secara bersamaan sesaat yang lalu.

Keduanya kini saling tatap, mencoba menyelami manik yang tepampang jelas di depan masing-masing dari mereka dalam kurun waktu cukup lama.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama dapat menyadari desiran halus yang mereka rasakan di sejujur tubuh masing-masing, detak jantung yang semakin bertambah cepat dan juga bibir yang berkedut menahan gejolak keinginan untuk melempar senyuman pada lawan tatapnya.

 _Hentikan Bee.._ Baekhyun mencoba mengintrupsi dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menatap Chanyeol, namun apa boleh buat ketika matanya seakan tak ingin beranjak dari wajah tampan di depannya.

Tepat saat Baekhyun akan memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik satu tangannya dan membawa satu tangannya lagi untuk menangkup rahang Baekhyun. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar kapan tepatnya bibir lembut itu jatuh di atas bibirnya.

Dadanya berdegub begitu kencang, tak ada gerakan dari bibir Chanyeo, mata keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan itu.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membawa matanya untuk terpejam dan saat itulah ia merasakan gerakan bibir lembut Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Sangat lembut tanpa pemaksaan dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mencoba membalas lumatan lembut itu.

Chanyeol adalah pihak pertama yang melepaskan ciuman yang bisa di katakan cukup singkat itu. Satu tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan satu tangannya lagi masih berada di satu sisi wajah manis gadis itu.

Nafas keduanya memburu karena perasaan yang membuncah dari hati masing-masing.

"Saranghae Bee"

Baekhyun seakan merasakan waktu berhenti berputar saat mendengar untaian kata indah itu mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol, sangat jelas, tanpa keraguan. Mata hazelnya ia bawa untuk menatap lebih dalam pada iris tajam Chanyeol, berusaha menemukan kebohongan disana, namun apa yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah sebuah ketulusan dan sebuah cinta yang menghantarkan sensasi hangat pada dadanya.

Chanyeol juga terdiam setelah mengatakan sebuah rasa yang tengah ia rasakan di hatinya itu, menatap mata indah Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap akan balasan Baekhyun atas apa yang di katakannya beberapa saat lalu.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat menyejukkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Nado.. Nado Saranghae Chanyeolie"

Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan perasaan lega dan menggebu, membawa gadisnya, kekasihnya dalam sebuah senyuman dalam di malam itu.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun" Begitulah suara Chanyeol saat berkali-kali memanggil nama Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang di alaminya saat ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam, melumat, menghisap dan menggigit bibir tipis yang menguarkan rasa manis milik gadis yang kini tengah menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan penuh perasaan cinta.

Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun agar gadisnya membuka mulutnya, dan aksinya itu berhasil. Sesaat ketika bibir Baekhyun tengah terbuka, laki-laki tampan itu segera menyeruakkan lidahnya untuk menginfasi setiap inci mulut Baekhyun, beradu lidah dengan kedua tangan yang sudah memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Enghh" Baekhyun melengguh merasakan setiap pergerakan lidah Chanyeol dalam mulutnya.

"ummhh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai haaiiii...**

 **Lama yaaaa?**

 **Sebelumnya Vi ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat parah ini..**

 **Ohh iyaa..**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin ya sayang-sayangkuu..**

 **Maafkan kesalahan Vi yang entah sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja selama ini, maafkan atas seringnya keterlambatan dalam Up setiap Chapter baik itu di When It's You, Healer, atau Eyes Of The Heart..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang masih setia nunggu When It's Ypu update, Vi ucapkan terimakasih...**

 **Untuk yang sudah bersedia Review, Like dan Follow Vi juga berterimakasih dengan sangat atas penghargaan kalian atas jerih payah Vi..**

 **Untuk para siders, Vi juga ucapkan makasih deh hehe..**

 **Semoga kedepannya gak jadi Siders lagii..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okeee cukup segitu dulu yaaa..**

 **See You..**

 **Salam Chanbaek :***

 **Review Jusseyoowwww**


	7. Chapter 7

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"apa kau bilang?" Luhan berjingkat dari tidurnya dan segera duduk mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di ujung ranjangnya. Luhan tidak salah dengar bukan? Tidak, tidak mungkin ia salah dengar, suara Baekhyun sangat jelas tadi saat mengatakan jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk tak berani melihat wajah Luhan, dia sungguh malu menceritakan ini pada Luhan, tapi tidak mungkin kan dia menyimpan rahasia dari sahabatnya itu?

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal lumrah untuk diceritakan pada sahabatnya, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun karena ini adalah pertama kali. Yaa, Chanyeol memang yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun sebelumnya.

"Byun Baekhyun jawab aku!" namun seketika suara Luhan membawa Baekhyun dalam kebingungan, apa Luhan baru saja membentaknya? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan ikut bahagia karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya?

"L-Lu?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan kernyitan yang jelas pada kedua alisnya, menandakan jika gadis itu benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"kau gila? Kau tau siapa Park Chanyeol Baek, kau tau laki-laki seperti apa dia, aku selama ini diam kau dekat dengannya karena aku berfikir itu hanya untuk kepentingan penerbitan novelmu" kalian tau wajah Luhan saat ini? entahlah, namun gadis itu benar-benar terlihat marah.

Baekhyun diam, dia tak pernah menyangka jika respon Luhan akan seperti ini. Luhan benar, Baekhyun memang tau bagaimana piawai seorang Park Chanyeol selama ini, walaupun mungkin tak seupdate Luhan, karena sebelum novelnya ia kirim ke Hynix ia tak pernah tau siapa itu Park Chanyeol, ia tak seperti Luhan yang akan mengikuti gosip-gosip terkini mengenai orang-orang penting di Korea Selatan.

Tapi Luhan tak tau bagaimana sebuah ketulusan terpancara dari mata laki-laki yang terkenal dengan kearoganannya itu. Luhan tak tau bagaimana sorot menenangkan dari onyx tajam itu. Luhan tak tau bagaimana suara lembut itu mengalunkan kata-kata cinta.

Anggaplah Baekhyun belum berpengalaman dalam hal hubungan percintaan, Baekhyun tak memiliki pengalaman lebih bersama laki-laki, namun bukan berarti Baekhyun tak bisa membedakan mana ketulusan dan mana ketidakjujuran bukan?

"Baek, Chanyeol itu pemain wanita, kau sangat tau itu dan aku sudah menceritakan semua padamu, dia kasar, dia arogan dia.."

"Lu Chanyeol tidak seperti itu" Baekhyun mengintrupsi perkataan Luhan, tidak lagi mengizinkan sahabatnya untuk berkata buruk tentang laki-laki yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa Baek? Kau sangat tau bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukan perempuan, baiklah jika kau tak percaya rumor itu, kau ingat saat dia membawamu pergi waktu itu? dia bahkan tak peduli aku hampir mati mengkhawatirkanmu"

Luhan nampaknya masih belum menyerah untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya yang ia rasa kini tengah dalam keadaan mabuk atau yaa orang menyebutnya buta karena cinta. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Luhan masih bersikeras memberitahu Baekhyun tentang keburukan Chanyeol, itulah alasannya. Gadis rusa itu kini sedang berfikir jika Baekhyun memang sudah buta akan cinta atau bahkan tengah terkena guna-guna, astagaa.

"Luhan dengarkan aku, aku tak sebodoh itu untuk tak bisa membedakan mana seseorang yang memiliki niat tulus dan mana yang hanya sekedar main-main" Baekhyun tak menyerah untuk terus meyakinkan Luhan. Yaa, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini, pikirnya. Tak mungkin bukan jika Baekhyun harus kembali membatalkan keputusannya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

"terserah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu tapi kau tak percaya padaku, sudah.. selamat malam.. aku ingin tidur, aku membencimu Byun" Luhan mengecup pipi sahabat kesayangannya dengan wajah cemberutnya dan segera melesakkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya di dalam selimut, tak lagi menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Lihatlah, benar bukan jika dua sahabat ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Selamat malam, aku juga menyayangimu" Baekhyun hanya mengelus kepala Luhan yang terbungkus selimut sepenuhnya, mematikan lampu kamar mereka, menyisakan lampu tidur sehingga kamar bernuansa merah muda itu tak gelap seluruhnya dan segera menyusul Luhan untuk menuju alam mimpi mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing karena bagaimanapun keduanya membutuhkan privasi, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak begitu penting karena keduanya lebih sering tidur berdua entah di kamar Luhan atau di kamar Baekhyun ini.

.

.

Park Chanyeol sepertinya sudah tak lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya, oh tunggu.. bukan beberapa, namun hampir seluruh manusia yang ada di area cafetaria Hynix Book itu kini tengah memandang heran padanya. Bagaimana tidak? seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan temperamennya serta wajah tegas yang jarang menampilkan senyum meskipun hanya sekilas kini tengah duduk dengan satu tangan menompang dagunya, menatap satu objek di depannya dengan mata berbinar dan sepertinya laki-laki Park itu lupa akan cara berkedip, dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang tak lepas dari wajah menawannya.

Sehun ada disana, menyaksikan bagaimana sahabatnya telah berubah menjadi seorang idiot yang tengah menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Jangankan para karyawan Hynix, Sehun yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan Chanyeol pun seperti tak mengenal siapa laki-laki yang duduk di bangku sebrangnya itu.

Sebegitu menarikkah seorang Byun Baekhyun?, hingga Park Chanyeol seakan lupa tentang daratan tempatnya berpijak. Ingatkan Sehun untuk segera membawa laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu untuk segera melakukan cek kesehatan pada dokter keluarga Park.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mengabaikan makanannya, Baekhyun.. Gadis cantik yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pengamatan seorang Park Chanyeol tengah dengan lahapnya memasukkan suap demi suap makanan dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun bahkan sepertinya tak menyadari pandangan setiap orang yang ada disana, yang tengah bertanya-tanya tentang siapa dia sehingga Chanyeol, orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu tak henti menatapnya, seolah Baekhyun adalah seorang penyihir yang sudah melemparkan mantranya untuk menghipnotis laki-laki tampan bertelinga lebar itu.

"kenapa tidak makan?" Baekhyun yang mulai sadar akan makanan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak tersentuh sedikitpun segera melemparkan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman yang amat tampan menurut Baekhyun.

Bukannya memang seperti itu seorang Park Chanyeol? laki-laki dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi itu memang sangat irit dalam hal bicara.

Baekhyun memang kembali mendatangi Hynix hari ini karena Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Setelah menemui editor Hynix itu tentu saja Baekhyun tak langsung pulang karena dengan otoritas yang di miliki, kekasihnya kembali mengahalanginya dan membawanya ke ruangnya.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan, gadis itu hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol sembari membaca novel yang tergeletak di meja dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Saat jam makan siang, Chanyeol yang tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melewatkan makan siangnya segera mengajak kekasih mungilnya untuk menuju cafetaria kantor dan menikmati makan siang mereka. Chanyeol tak bisa mengajak Baekhyun makan siang di luar kantor karena tepat setelah jam makan siang selesai, Chanyeol harus segera menghadiri pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisnya.

"Chanyeol.. kau harus makan, jam makan siangmu tak tersisa banyak" Baekhyun segera meneguk air minumnya dan meletakkan sumpit yang ada di tangannya, menandakan jika sesi makan gadis mungil itu sudah selesai.

"aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan" Chanyeol tak sedikitpun berhenti melempar senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun.

"tetap saja, cepat makan makananmu atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga" ohh lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya gadis mungil ini. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang kini bahkan sudah mulai berani melempar ancaman pada Chanyeol.

Segera laki-laki jangkung itu mulai menyuapkan makanan yang sejak tadi di abaikannya, tentunya tetap dengan mata yang memandang memuja pada sosok mungil di depannya.

Sehun bahkan sudah mulai jengah dan segera mengakhiri acara makan siangnya, Kyungsoo yang berada di satu meja dengannya hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera mengikuti Sehun untuk kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

"mereka berpacaran?" Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Sehun sedikit berlari hingga ia bisa berjalan bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"yaa, begitulah.. aku berani taruhan jika mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling aneh dengan laki-laki yang setengah gila dan kekasihnya yang aahh.. kenapa Baekhyun itu lebih seperti siswa sekolah dasar, Chanyeol seperti seorang pedofil saat bersamanya" entah apa yang membuat Sehun begitu frustasi dengan hubungan yang baru saja di jalani oleh temannya itu.

Jika boleh jujur, Sehun bersyukur atas hubungan mereka karena Chanyeol akhirnya dapat melupakan masa lalunya. Namun Sehun tak habis pikir jika Chanyeol akan kembali menjadi bocah labil saat kembali jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan hari ini Chanyeol sudah menimbulkan kekacauan dengan segala sifat semena-menanya yang tiba-tiba merubah jadwal pertemuannya dengan kolega mereka. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah menghadiri pertemuai itu pada jam 10 pagi tadi, namun karena kedatangan Baekhyun yang tak lain untuk kepentingan novelnya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengundur pertemuan itu setelah makan siang dan memilih untuk menahan kekasihnya di ruang kerjanya.

Bukan apa-apa, namun dengan mundurnya pertemuan itu, Jongdae dan Sehun harus kembali mengatur jadwal kerja mereka hari ini, dan bahkan itu berimbas hingga besok, astaga Park Chanyeol.

"kemarilah, kau bahkan susah mengimbangi langkahku dengan keki pendekmu itu" Sehun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk membantu temannya itu supaya tak tertinggal oleh langkahnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi memerah. Entahlah, namun gadis itu merasakan jika akhir-akhri ini ia semakin kesulitan untuk menahan perasaannya.

.

.

"aku akan menjemputmu setelah pulang kantor" Chanyeol kini sedang mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga lobby perusahaan. Laki-laki itu bersikeras untuk Baekhyun di antar supir kantornya untuk menuju tempat gadisnya bekerja. Yaa.. di restoran tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun sudah menolaknya, namun apa daya Byun kecil itu untuk melawan segala otoritas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"eemm" Baekhyun hanya berdehem menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut akan petuah dari kekasihnya dengan wajah bak puppy yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun gemas olehnya.

"aiisshh.. rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu Byun Baekhyun" sepertinya memang harus ada orang yang benar-benar mengingatkan Sehun untuk segera memeriksakan kesehatan Chanyeol sekarang juga jika bisa. Laki-laki itu benar-benar telah kehilangan jati dirinya.

"aku sudah hampir telat Chanyeolll.." Baekhyun kembali merengek karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tak melepaskan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah, segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

"nde sajangnimm"

Chanyeol segera mengecup bibir tipis menggemaskan itu dan membiarkan gadisnya untuk segera memasuki mobil kantor yang akan mengantar Baekhyunnya.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya menurut saat Sehun menuntunnya entah kemana dengan mata yang ditutup kain. Laki-laki tampan yang merupakan sahabat dari kekasihnya sekaligus tetangganya itu tiba-tiba menjemput Baekhyun di apartemennya dan membawa gadis mungil itu bersamanya.

Tepat saat Sehun membawa langkah mereka terhenti, tepat saat itu juga Baekhyun menatap bingung dengan apa yang tersaji indah di depannya.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka menandakan keterkejuatannya akan apa yang saat ini tengah dilihatnya.

Kekasihnya, laki-laki dengan kemeja berwarna navy yang lengannya di gulung sebatas siku dan juga celana kain berwarna hitam serta sepatu senada, rambutnya yang di tata dengan model hair up, menampilkan dahi cemerlangnya, membawa seorang Park Chanyeol pada satu kata, _sempurna_.

Tepat di belakang laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu, bertengger sebuah helikopter bertuliskan Loey pada sisi tubuhnya.

Jangan lupakan senyuman tampan yang diberikan kekasihnya untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan anggukan dari sahabat kekasihnya itu menjadi awal langkahnya menuju kekasih tampannya itu.

Rona merah muda serta senyum manis di bibir tipisnya menemani langkah Baekhyun yang akan membawanya pada Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyambut tangan Baekhyun dan segera menuntun kekasih mungilnya itu menaiki halikopter yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan.

Baekhyun belum berhenti dari kekagumannya akan apa yang kini telah kekasihnya berikan. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang menaut indah di sela-sela jarinya.

Tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari sepasang kekasih itu. Setelah Pilot yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongdae sekretaris Chanyeol sendiri dan co pilotnya yaitu seorang gadis cantik yang sudah berpengalaman dengan dunia penerbangan Kim Minseok, memberi aba-aba jika mereka siap berangkat, Chanyeol segera membantu Baekhyun untuk memasang sabuk pengamannya dan kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan binar kekaguman dan senyum manisnya. Keduanya bahkan tak berhenti saling tersenyum hingga satu lumatan panjang antar bibir itu terlewatkan.

Helikopter itu memang tidak terbang dengan ketinggian yang mencapai batas pandang, sehingga Baekhyun masih bisa menikmati pemandangan pulau-pulau yang tampak indah dari jarak pandangnya.

Jika Baekhyun membawa binar matanya untuk memandang birunya laut yang dihiasi banyak pulau di bawahnya, maka itu sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah menurutnya. Bahkan pemandangan di bawah sana tidak akan bisa menyaingi keindahan sosok gadis yang kini tengah menautkan jemari lentiknya pada jari-jarinya yang seakan memang tercipta untuk saling mengisi itu.

Baekhyun begitu cantik dengan senyum di bibir merah mudanya, mata yang melengkung bak bulan sabit itu membawa hembusan angin hangat sekaligus sejuk pada rongga dada Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol memang telah sepenuhnya jatuh pada pesona Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagu runcingnya pada pundang gadisnya.

"sejak kecil aku selalu bercita-cita untuk pergi ke sebuah pulau bersama dengan orang yang kukasihi jika aku sudah dewasa, terimakasih sudah mewujudkannya" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin sembari menikmati senja yang mulai menyongsong di depannya. Keduanya kini tengan menikmati momen dimana sang penyinar siang mulai tenggelam di ujung birunya lautan dari balkon yang ada di villa Chanyeol.

Bukankah itu sungguh sempurna? Menyaksikan bagaimana sang surya sedikit demi sedikit kembali menyembunyikan sinarnya dan akan digantikan dengan bulan, bersama kekasihmu, hanya berdua bersama kekasihmu.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengucapkannya sembari mengecupi pundak Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup oleh _spaghetti strap_ dari dress putihnya.

"aku tak melakukan apapun padamu" Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum akan pertanyaan aneh kekasihnya itu.

"kau seperti telah menyihirku" Chanyeol masih tak berhenti dengan kegiatan mari mengecupi pundak Baekhyunnya.

"aku bahkan tak pernah mempelajari ilmu sihir Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun menyukainya, Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara hal-hal manis yang kadang juga menggelikan seperti ini. Tak pernah menyangka jika laki-laki arogan yang beberapa kali bahkan tak segan bersikap kasar padanya itu bisa selembut ini.

Sudah satu bulang sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol bersikap berbeda hanya padanya. Tak ada lagi tarikan-tarikan kasar saat laki-laki itu mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam dari mata violet yang menjadi favoritnya itu. Park Chanyeolnya sangat mengagumkan, yaa laki-laki ini adalah Park Chanyeol-nya, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun bahkan masih sangat ingat bagaimana awal mula ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana saat ia mengatai Chanyeol aneh. Aah cincin itu, Baekhyun cukup berterimaksih pada cincin yang telah mempertemukannya pada laki-laki ini.

Chanyeol masih asik mengecap seluruh permukaan pundak Baekhyun, tak jarang laki-laki itu memebrikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada pundak putih Baekhyun yang akan menghatarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil pada rongga dada kekasihnya.

Tangan yang awalnya hanya mendekap pinggang rampingnya kini mulai memberikan gerakan mengelus pada perut kekasih mungilnya itu.

Tak ayal perlakuan Chanyeol itu membawa Baekhyun terhanyut dalam buaian sang kekasih.

Gadis mungil itu mulai melengguh saat Chanyeol mulai memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada leher jenjangnya.

"emmhh" Baekhyun seketika mengeluarkan lengguhannya saat salah satu tangan Chanyeol berada tepat pada satu sisi dadanya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya untuk berbalik dan segera meraup bibir tipis yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Tanpa melepas tautan pada bibirnya dan tanpa kesusahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk kemudian membawa kekasih mungilnya pada ranjang king size di kamarnya.

Lumatan-lumatan memabukkan itu hanya berhenti sesaat ketika kedua paru-paru anak manusia itu membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Lelehan saliva tak lagi terbendung dengan meningkatnya suhu ruangan akibat ciuman panas itu.

"euumh" terdengar lengguhan tertahan Baekhyun akibat ciuman menggairahkan itu. Entah sejak kapan, bahkan kini Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada dan Baekhyun yang sudah hampir telanjang. Hanya menyisakan bra berwarna merah dan cela dalam berwarna senada.

"aahh" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyundan dengan segera menyerang leher kekasih mungilnya.

Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk melepaskan sisa kain yang menutupi tubuh proporsional kekasihnya. Percayalah, Baekhyun benar-benar indah.

Chanyeol di buat terkagum-kagum dengan sosok gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk _sesempurna_ Baekhyun?

Tubuh Baekhyun tak hentinya melengkung dan menggelinjang setiap Chanyeol kembali memanjakan titik-titik sensitifnya.

Bahkan bibir laki-laki itu kini sudah mencapai puncak payudaranya, memanjakan tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu, menyesap dan sesekali menggigit pelan sehingga membuat Baekhyun menggigil akan kenikmatan.

"Chan.. Chanyeollhh" Ciuman-ciuman itu terus berjalan ke bawah, meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan pada kulit putih Baekhyun hingga pada saat gadis itu harus kembali menggelinjang hebat dengan kepala yang menengadah saat sapuan benda basar serta lunak itu berada di pusat tubuhnya.

"Park Chanyeolhh apa yang kau laku-kan ahh" Baekhyun di buat kuwalahan saat merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan sensasi nikmat ini.

Chanyeol hanya menggeram rendah merasakan lubang sempit itu serasa menyedot lidahnya, Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa.

"Chan.. ahh henti-kannhh" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak kuat dengan sensasi luar biasa yang ia rasakan, hingga saat perutnya terasa bergejolak dan merasakan sesuatu yang seakan mendobrak ingin keluar.

"Aggrhhh" Gadis mungil itu menjerit dengan mata yang memutih dan tubuh yang menegang sempurna, beriringan dengan Chanyeol yang menyeringai tampan menyaksikan kekasihnya merasakan pelepasan pertama dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak melepaskan sisa kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya, memberi Baekhyun waktu sejenak untuk menetralkan sisa-sisa orgasmenya dan segera kembali meraup bibir manis kekasihnya.

"ummh" Baekhyun kembali melengguh saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang menggesek daerah selatannya. Chanyeol memang sengaja menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"kau membuatku gila Baek" Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk meraup nipel merah muda Baekhyun, kembali membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

"apa kita akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Chanyeol kembali memandangi wajahnya, terdapat keraguan yang begitu jelas pada mata bulan sabit itu.

"kau takut?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"kau tak menginginkannya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada gadis mungilnya, ia tak akan memaksa jika memang Baekhyun tak ingin melakukannya. Chanyeol memanglah seorang pemain sebelumnya, namun Baekhyun berbeda, ia sangat mencintai gadis cantiknya ini, hingga jikapun Chanyeol harus menahan hasratnya selama bertahun-tahun pun Chanyeol akan melakukannya asal itu tak menyakiti kekasihnya.

"aku menginginkannya" jawaban Baekhyun membawa seulas senyum pada bibir laki-laki tampan itu.

"kau boleh menggigit pundakku, atau mencakar punggungku jika kau butuh tempat untuk melampiaskan sakitmu.. aku tak bisa menjanjikan untuk kau tak merasakan sakit, tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu, kau percaya padaku?"

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk saling meyakinkan pasangannya.

"aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" dengan itu Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan kejantannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Rileks sayang" Chanyeol menggeram rendah saat kini kepala penisnya mulai menerobos lubang sempit Baekhyun.

Awalnya masih baik-baik saja, hingga saat benda sepanjang 9 inci itu semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasakan perih dan sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah, spontan gadis itu menggigit pundak milik sang kekasih untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, air matanya tak dapat terbendung.

"eerrghh" Chanyeol menggeram merasakan pundaknya yang digigit keras oleh Baekhyun, sekaligus menahan hasratnya untuk segera melesakkan seluruh penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun. Dia harus menahannya, Baekhyun pasti sangat kesakitan dan dia tak ingin lebih menyakiti kekasihnya.

"aagghhrr" Baekhyun akhirnya menjerit tepat saat seluruh batang kejantanan Chanyeol benar-benar sepenuhnya berada dalam tubunya.

"sshhh.. tak apa sayang" Chanyeol mengecupi kening Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu lebih rileks.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah cukup rileks dan juga lubangnya sudah mulai menyesuaikan dengan benda asing yang bersarang di dalamnya, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

Dapat ia lihat cairan merah pekat keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun saat ia mencabut penisnya sebatas kepala, ia adalah yang pertaman untuk Baekhyun.

"emmhh.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih yang perlahan-lahan tergantikan dengan kenikmatan saat Chanyeol bergerak konstan di bawahnya.

"sshhh kau, kau membuatku gila Byun Baek-hyunnhh" peluh sudah membasahi dua tubuh yang saling menyatu itu.

Desahan serta geraman yang di keluarkan oleh keduanya mendominasi suasana kamar itu.

"ahh.. ahhh Chanyeol"

"yaa baby, sebut namaku" pergerakan Chanyeol di bawah sana semakin membabi buta. Sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun di awal telah sepenuhnya hilang dan digantikan dengan kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa.

"Chanyeol, aah Please hh" Baekhyun bahkan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"apa yang kau inginkan sayanghh, aah katakan padaku" Chanyeol semakin gencar menumbuk lubang Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menjerit saat ia menemukan satu titik.

Maka gerakannya ia fokuskan pada titik yang akan mengantarkan kekasihnya kembali menemui puncaknya.

"aargh Park ahh Chan-yeolhh aahh" Baekhyun di buat kelimpungan dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Desahan demi desahan tak hentinya mengelun indah dari bibir manisnya.

"Chan-ahhh Chanyeolhh aku ahhh" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak kuat lagi menahan pelepasan kedua yang akan segera menjemputnya.

"agghhhrrr" dapat Chanyeol rasakan cairan hangat itu dalam lubang sempit yang menjepit kejantanannya itu.

.

.

.

"aahh ahhh" desahan desahan erotis itu masih terdengar jelas di villa pribadi milik keluarga Park itu. Chanyeol seperti seorang yang tak kenal lelah karena sudah tiga jam lamanya ia menghajar lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tak memberikan waktu istirahat untuk Baekhyun lebih dari 30 menit.

"Chan ahh disana aahh" Baekhyun masih setia mendesah nikmat di bawah kungkungan kekasihnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ai orgasme, jika Chanyeol bahkan baru tiga kali orgasme maka tidak dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah lemas akibat orgasmenya yang tak terhitung keberapa kalinya. Park Chanyeol memang seorang pemain sejati.

"Chan.. ahh akuhh sudah tidakhh kuathh ahhh"

"tahan sayang, aku segera sam-pai hh"

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya sendiri lagi karena pelepasannya juga sudah di ujung.

"Baek aaggrrhh/aahhhh" Hingga sepuluh tusukan terakhir berhasil mengantarkan sepasang kekasih itu menjemput puncak mereka.

Chanyeol limbung dan kembali memeluk tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" dengan itu keduanya mulai terpejam, menjemput mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

Plakk..

"akhh" suara kaca pecah dan juga teriakan dari seorang laki-laki terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah mewah yang berada di kawasan Gangnam itu.

Jangan lupakan isak tangis dari seorang wanita yang kini bersimpuh memegangi pipinya yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan tamparan dari laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"untuk apa aku menikahimu jika kau hanya menjadi orang yang tak berguna untukku hah?" Minhyun kembali melempar guci yang ada di rumahnya, membuat perempuan yang tak lain adalah istrinya kembali meringsut ketakutan.

Irene tak berhenti menangisi nasibnya, hal ini bermula dari keadaan perusahaan Minhyun yang hampir bangkrut dimana seharusnya, perusahaan keluarga Irene bisa membantu perusahaan Minhyun yang berada di ujung tanduk itu malah tak bisa membantunya karena ayah dari Irene yang sepertinya mulai berani berulah.

Masih sangat Irene ingat bagaimana orang tuanya mendesaknya untuk segera menceraikan Minhyun satu minggu yang lalu. Pernikahan Irene dan Minhyun memang dilatarbelakangi oleh perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarga Minhyun dan keluarga Irene tepat sebelum ayah Minhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Bae Dongwook, ayah Irene yang merupakan sahabat dari ayah Minhyun tentu tak sampai hati menolak permintaan terakhir dari sahabatnya untuk menjodohkan putra dan putri mereka.

Tetapi siapa sangka semua tak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Minhyun yang serakah dan juga tak memiliki bakat dalam mengelola perusahaan telah membawa perusahaan yang sudah ayahnya bangun dari nol berada di ambang kehancuran.

Ditambah pula sikapnya yang semena-mena, bahkan Minhyun tak segan untuk bertindak kasar pada Irene jika istrinya itu berbuat salah.

Irene memang sudah lama ingin lepas dari laki-laki kejam yang berstatus menjadi suaminya ini, namun lagi-lagi Minhyun selalu mengancamnya sehingga Irene tak berani mengambil tindakan lebih. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Minhyun mengancam akan mencelakai ayah Irene atau bahkan membunuhnya jika Irene berani beranjak dari rumahnya.

"aku tak akan ragu untuk membunuh tua bangka itu jika kau tak segera berhasil membawa persetujuan itu padaku" Minhyun kembali mengancam Irene untuk mendapatkan sokongan dana dari perusahaan ayah mertuanya. Ia sangat tau jika Dongwook tak akan memberikan bantuan lagi pada perusahaannya, maka dari itu, satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menggunakan Irene sebagai senjatanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali mengenkana pakainnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan hentakan kaki layaknya anak-anak.

"Jangan mengikutiku Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dengan picingan mata yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan, untuk memastikan jika kakasihnya yang mesum itu tidak mengikutinya.

Gadis mungil itu kini tengah dalam mode merajuknya setelah Chanyeol kembali menyetubuhinya bahkan di pinggir pantai. Baekhyun tau jika hanya ada mereka berdua di pulau ini, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu begitu mesum?.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, memakai kembali bajunya dan segera berlari menyusul kekasih mungilnya.

"Baek.." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang kini tengah asik menyantap es krim sembari menikmati kartun favorit gadis itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol, gadis itu masih merajuk rupanya.

"Baek aku lapar" Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap melas kekasihnya itu. Ingatkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol bahkan melewatkan sarapannya tadi pagi.

"Sayaang.." Chanyeol kembali memajukan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak menganggap eksistensinya.

Salahkan saja otak mesummu itu Park Chanyeol, lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menyetubuhi kekasihmu di tempat terbuka seperti itu?

"Baek.."

"astaga Park Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang sedikit saja" lihatlah, gadisnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Astagaa Chanyeol, kau sedang dimarahi tetapi malah tersenyum gemas pada kekasihmu?.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Chanyeol memang sudah mulai mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam, dan satu hal yang harus Chanyeol catat, jika kekasihnya itu bisa galak juga meskipun tidak menakutkan sama sekali untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur membuatkan makan siang untuk kekasih mesumnya, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak akan tega membiarkan Chanyeol kelaparan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas melihat kekasih mungilnya yang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaaaa...**

 **Pasti kalian kesel banget yaa sama Vi? Iyaa Vi tau kok kalo Vi lama banget ngilangnyaaa..**

 **Maaf yaaa.. yang ngikutin IG Vi pasti pada tau kenapa Vi gak bisa update sama sekali, bahkan main IG Vi juga jarang, jarang banget malah.**

 **But guys, tenang aja, semua sudah selesai, Vi bisa kembali dengan tenang untuk menghibur kalian, udah gak ada dosen pembimbing yang ngejar-ngejar Vi lagi wkwkwk**

 **Percayalah, setelah lebaran itu beneran Vi rasanya kayak di cekek sama Dospem, gak ada waktu senggang buat nulis gara-gara deadline skripsi yang Cuma tinggal 3 minggu dan harus segera ujian, astagaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini gak? Aku tau pasti bakalan susah kalo balikin feel setelah sekian lama gak baca cerita ini, jadi saran dari Vi sih bisa di coba buat baca Capther sebelumnya dulu.**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan keterlambatan yang sangat parah ini..**

 **Dan jangan Lupa Like, Follow dan Review yaaa**

 **Salam ChanBaek Real :***


	8. Chapter 8

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

waktu sepertinya tak memiliki kesabaran untuk berjalan lebih perlahan. Satu musim telah terlewati dan kini butiran-butiran halus berwarna putih tengah menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Hawa dingin yang tak lagi ragu untuk menyeruak pada kulit kembali menyapa. Tak terkecuali tatapan dingin seorang pria yang kini tengah menancapkan atensinya pada layar LED berukuran cukup besar di dalam ruangan kedap suara. Berkas-berkas tebal yang tersimpan apik di setiap raknya menjelaskan bahwa penghuninya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Park Chanyeol, pria dengan wajah bak dewa itu menatap tajam pada televisi yang kini menampilkan berita yang sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu menjadi topik panas.

 _Hwang Minhyun, CEO dari salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea, ditemukan tewas setelah percobaan bunuh diri dengan menembak dirinya sendiri di kediamannya. Pihak keluarga terutama istri dari Hwang Sajangnim sendini masih belum bisa di temui untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut._

Begitu sekiranya berita yang sampai seminggu belakangan ini memenuhi hampir seluruh stasiun televisi Korea Selatan.

"dia baik-baik saja?" suara bariton miliknya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"yaa, aku baru saja meminta Jongin memeriksa keadaannya, tapi Chan apa perlu.."

"aku ingin kau segera mengurus masalah ini Hun, aku muak dengan berita ini" ucapnya tegas mengintrupsi perkataan Sehun.

"yaa aku akan menyelesaikannya, tapi Chan..apa perlu dia tinggal bersamamu?"

"kita sudah pernah membahasnya Hun, kau boleh pergi ini sudah jam makan siang" si keras kepala Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk seseorang meremang seketika.

"Chanyeolie.." hingga satu suara kecil mengintrupsi keduanya. Chanyeol dan Sehun serempak membawa pandangan mereka ke arah pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dapat mereka lihat sebuah kepala dengan senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisnya. Itu Baekhyun, si mungil yang memang sudah sering datang tanpa di undang saat jam makan siang seperti ini.

Seluruh pegawai Hynix Book sudah sangat tau si mungil dengan mata hazel itu adalah kekasih dari boss mereka, jadi tidak heran jika Baekhyun dapat dengan mudahnya keluar masuk Hynix tanpa hambatan apapun.

"Baek, kau disini?" Sehun yang memang akan segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol yang mencekam baginya itu menyapa Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunie kenapa pergi? Aku mambawa cukup banyak makan siang hari ini, kita bisa makan siang bersama" jawab gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan senyuman menyejukkan yang ia punya.

"ohh terimakasih Baek, tapi aku harus pergi.. lain kali oke?"

"eemm gwenchana, Sehunie hati-hati"

"arayo" mereka saling melambaikan tangan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari pemilik ruangan yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan keduanya.

Baekhyun segera melangkah tanpa memandang Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di sova yang ada di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Membuka bekal makan siang yang dibawanya dan menyiapkan peralatan makan untuknya dan tentu saja untuk kekasihnya.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada sosok kekasihnya yang masih terdiam di kursi kerja pria itu. Sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya heran melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menampilkan ekspresi dengan wata yang menukik tajam menatapnya saat ini. Ohh ayolah Baek, kau itu benar-benar si mungil yang tak tau rasa takut sepertinya.

"Chanyeolie~ berhenti main-main, ayo kita makan siang" rengeknya, tak mempedulikan wajah masam Chanyeol sama sekali.

"kau menggoda Sehun ya tadi?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan perlahan menghampiri kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"aku tidak menggoda Sehun"

"kau menggodanya"

"aku tidak"

"kau iya"

"astaga Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak dan melemparkan picingan mata pada kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"hey kau membentakku? Tak bisakah bentakanmu lebih keras sedikit lagi?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan segera mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"kau menyebalkan" Baekhyun memberengut.

"yaa itulah aku"

Baekhyun mengambil sesuap kimbab yang bawanya dan segera menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol.

"kenapa tidak bilang jika kau akan datang?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"aku shift sore hari ini, jadi aku menyempatkan datang kesini untuk makan siang bersamamu"

"Bee.. tidakkah kau berencana untuk berhenti bekerja di cafe itu?"

"nde?" Baekhyun membeo sejenak. "kenapa aku harus berhenti bekerja?"

"kau bisa fokus dengan kerirmu sebagai penulis sayang" Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya, meminum air putih yang disodorkan oleh keksihnya dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang juga sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"tapi tak setiap waktu kuhabiskan untuk menulis Chan, aku membutuhkan kegiatan lain juga"

"kau bisa melakukan kegiatan lainnya"

"seperti apa?" sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"eemmmm" Chanyeol berfikir sejenak "bercinta denganku?"

"yaak" Baekhyun seketika reflek memukul punggung kekasih mesumnya itu. Ooh astaga kenapa Chanyeol mesum sekali sih?.

.

.

"Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manisnya, memanggil nama sahabatnya saat melihat laki-laki berkulit sedikit pucat itu berjalan seperti terburu-buru melewatinya.

"ohh hay pendek, kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"kenapa kau kebiasaan mengabaikan makan siangmu eoh? Sana cepatlah ke cafetaria dan segera makan, aku akan mencubit pipimu hingga bengkak jika kau tak segera makan siang, cepat"

"kau sendiri? Kau tak ingin makan bersamaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh harap. Ia kira Sehun akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama, bukan malah menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke cafetaria kantor untuk makan sendirian.

"mian, aku akan makan siang di luar Kyung.. kau makan sendiri dulu tak apa kan?" jawab Sehun dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"jangan menampilkan wajah jelakmu itu, sana pergi saja aku bisa makan sendiri" Kyungsoo berusaha menampilkan senyumannya meskipun ia harus memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum.

Namun sepertinya Sehun memang tidak paham dengan senyum keterpaksaan itu. laki-laki itu hanya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan segera membawa langkahnya untuk segera pergi, Luhan sudah menunggunya pasti.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis dengan mata bulat bak bulan purnama itu saat membawa langkahnya mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun hingga laki-laki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu terlihat menyebrang dan menuju sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Kyungsoo mengikutinya, dan dapat dengan jelas ia lihat Sehun yang menghampiri sebuah meja dengan seorang gadis cantik duduk disana. Terlihat jelas pula olehnya bagaimana Sehun yang mengecup mesra kening gadis itu.

Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, jadi gadis yang kini tengah menitikkan air matanya itu juga belum pernah merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Berkali-kali ia memukuli dadanya sendiri, berharap sesak yang bersarang disana segera pergi. Kakinya bahkan tak berpihak padanya saat ini. Seharusnya ia tak mengikuti Sehun tadi, seharusnya ia hanya harus bersikap seperti biasanya, menganggap jika semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Menganggap jika tak ada wanita lain yang tengah mendapatkan hati sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Kyungsoo hanya harus diam menerima bagaimana Sehun memberikan seluruh perhatiannya padanya, tanpa tau jika Sehun memiliki perhatian lain pada yang lain. Ia tau perhatian Sehun padanya memang tak lebih dari perhatian seorang sahabat, tetapi tak apa bagi Kyungsoo asal Sehunnya tetap ada disampingnya, tanpa ia harus melihat bagaimana Sehun bersama gadis lain selain dirinya.

Kyungsoo tau jika Sehun akhir-akhir ini memang sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Sehun sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sehun bilang padanya jika dia akan mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang.

Percayalah, Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali menghindari itu. Ia mengatakan bermacam alasan supaya hal itu tidak terjadi. Tidak, ia tak ingin mengenal seseorang itu. Ia tak ingin mengenal seseorang yang jelas-jelas bernilai lebih untuk Sehun dari pada dirinya.

Seharusnya ia hanya harus tetap seperti itu, yaa hanya terus berpura-pura. Tak apa dia mencintai secara sepihak, namun tidak dengan ia melihat seseorang yang di cintainya mencintai orang lain. Ia tak apa mencinta sendirian dengan Sehun yang tak memiliki perasaan itu padanya ataupun pada orang lain, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang jelas-jelas memiliki gadisnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat itu.

"aku mencintaimu Sehun" ucapnya lirih, seiring dengan langkahnya yang ia bawa berbalik menjauh dari tempat itu, dengan perasaan hancur yang ia rasakan untuk pertama kali.

.

.

"kau menunggu lama?" Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Keduanya memilih makan siang di sebuah cafe yang sebetulnya kurang cocok jika untuk makan siang. Cafe dengan buble tea yang menjadi andalannya dan jangan lupakan waffle favorit Luhan itu.

Keduanya memang sudah sangat dekat, tak ada status yang mengikat mereka memang, namun sepertinya hubungan dua muda mudi ini sudah sangat jauh.

Semua berjalan begitu saja, tak ada ungkapan cinta ataupun seikat mawar yang Sehun gunakan untuk meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya berjalan begitu saja, begitulah hubungan keduanya.

"kau tidak kemari bersama Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun ada disini?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sehunie.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"apa?" Sehun memang sering di buat kebingungan dengan bahasa Luhan. Bukan, bukan bahasa mereka yang tidak sama, namun lebih pada Luhan yang selalu berbelit-belit jika membicarakan sesuatu.

"aku sebenarnya masih belum bisa terima jika Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol"

"wae?" Sehun masih asik dengan buble tea milikya dan ia hanya menjawab Luhan sekedarnya.

"Sehunie.. aku serius. Chanyeol tak akan menyakiti Baekhyunie kan?" Sehun hampir tersedak bubble tea miliknya. "Sehunie.. maukah kau menjaga Baekhyunie untukku?" keduanya kini saling menatap dengan sorot mata serius.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

.

.

"Hai.. kau" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia kini sedang berada di taman dekat dengan apartemen miliknya.

Yaa, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan tak kembali ke kantor. Ia hanya tak tau bagaimana harus bersikap saat bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia tak yakin akan bisa menghalau air matanya saat melihat wajah Sehun. Sedari tadi bayangan Sehun yang mengecup gadis yang dilihatnya tadi terus berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Berlebihan mungkin, namun Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan sesak luar biasa pada dadanya. Air matanya tak henti menetes sejak tadi.

"kau, bukankah kau karyawan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tak tau pasti siapa orang yang kini tengah menyapanya. Namun jika tak salah ingat, laki-laki dengan kulit sedikit gelap ini adalah teman Sehun, dan teman Chanyeol juga.

"kenapa kau menangis disini?" Jongin masih tak menyerah, kini ia mengambil duduk di samping gadis yang lebih mungil dari Baekhyun itu.

Kyungsoo hanya kembali menunduk, tak mudah memang mendekati gadis ini. Itulah sebabnya selama ini ia tak memiliki banyak teman. Atau bisa dibilang hanya Sehun teman Kyungsoo satu-satunya, ohh tidak.. Baekhyun sudah termasuk dalam daftar temannya sekarang.

"aku Kim Jongin, aku beberapa kali melihatmu bersama Sehun.. kau editor di Hynix kan? Kau pasti mengenalku, iya kan?" Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya banyak bicara tak berhenti untuk mencoba mengajak gadis yang sudah ia perhatikan sejak pertama ia pergi ke kantor Chanyeol sekembalinya dia dari Amerika dulu. Jongin sudah pernah menanyakan gadis ini pada Chanyeol juga dulu, namun teman brengseknya itu tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

"apa kau tinggal di dekat sini? Apa kau sedang libur? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau menangis? Coba, kau bisa bilang padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis dan aku akan menghajarnya hingga hidungnya berpindah tempat" Jongin masih asik dengan mulut cerewetnya sendiri.

 _Aah dia berbeda dengan Byun Bee.. ini akan lebih sulit,_ Batinnya membandingkan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Jongin tak menemukan kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis mungil yang sudah seperti sahabat lamanya itu, namun tidak dengan gadis mungil yang ini, dia benar-benar sulit.

"bolehkah aku tau namamu? Dimana kau tinggal? Kau ingin ku antarkan pulang?" mungkin jika yang diajak bicara Jongin itu adalah Chanyeol, Sehun atau Kris, hidung Jongin yang minimalis akan semakin minimalis karena sudah pasti kena hantam ketiga temannya.

"Jangan menangis, kau teman Sehun kan? Jongin mulai menghaluskan suaranya, tak lagi menggebu-gebu seperti tadi. "atau mau ku telfonkan Sehun?.."

"jangan" Kyungsoo segera memotong pembicaraan Jongin. Mata sembabnya kini ia bawa untuk memandang Jongin saat ini.

Jongin segera menampilkan senyum idiotnya, dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang terlihat begitu banyak, astaga.

"baik, berhentilah menangis.." Jongin membawa tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata pada wajah Kyungsoo, masih dengan senyum idiot miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak merespon, ia hanya bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

"ahh.. Chan, enghh" desahan-desahan Baekhyun mendominasi ruangan besar itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar maniak.

Keduanya kini tengah saling mendesah dan menggeram untuk mengejak kenikmatan masing-masing, dengan Chanyeol yang menumbuk kewanitaan Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menumpuhkan tangannya pada kepala sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol. peluh sudah membasahi badannya yang masih utuh menggunakan pakaian. Hanya celana dalam berwarna merah yang melorot hingga mata kaki dan roknya yang di singkap Chanyeol pada sesi penyatuan tubuh itu.

Keduanya bahkan tak menaruh rasa khawatir sedikitpun jika kegiatan mereka ketahuan oleh orang lain, terlebih Sehun dan Jongdae yang sewaktu-waktu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol itu.

"Baekhyun-ah.. eerr" Chanyeol masih terus bergerak maju mundur di belakang Baekhyun.

"ahh.. Chanyeol"

Kepalanya ia lemparkan menengadak ke belakang, rintihannya mengantarkan pencapaian mereka saat hentakan keras terakhir yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya.

Keduanya terengah menetralkan pernafasan masing-masing, belum melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan batang kejantanannya dan segera menaikkan celananya lagi. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang pergi dengan picingan mata khasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang malah terkekeh ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sesaat.

Ini gila.

Chanyeol benar-benar maniak, itulah yang ditanamkan Baekhyun dalam benaknya sendiri tentang seperti apa kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Kyungsoo tak terlihat. Sehun sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. terakhir Sehun melihat Kyungsoo adalah seminggu yang lalu saat jam makan siang.

Ia bahkan bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan apa. Pihak HRD Hynix sudah melaporkan tentang ketidakhadiran Kyungsoo selama seminggu ini, dan tentu saja Sehun adalah orang pertama yang dituju Chanyeol mengingat Kyungsoo memang hanya dekat denganya.

Nomor Kyungsoo tidak bisa di hubungi, hanya suara operator yang selalu menyahutinya. Pesan-pesan Sehun pada gadis itupun tak satupun dibalas. Bahkan Sehun sudah mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari selama empat hari terakhir ini, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada dimana-mana.

Perasaan cemas yang lebih mendominasinya. Kyungsoo tak punya siapapun, ia hanya sendiri disini, dan hanya Sehun orang yang dekat dengan gadis pendek itu sampai saat ini. Kedua orang tua gadis itu sudah meninggal sejak lama.

"kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Luhan yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur segera duduk di samping Sehun dengan buah-buahan yang sudah di kupasnya.

"masih hal yang sama" Sehun menyahutinya dengan membawa Luhan untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"temanmu belum bisa di hubungi? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau lapor polisi Sehun?"

Sehun mulai berfikir, benar juga kata Luhan. Mengapa ia tak memikirkan hal itu, Ya Tuhan bagaimana jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo?.

"aku akan mengecek ke apartemennya lagi besok pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, dan jika belum ada hasilnya aku akan segera ke kantor polisi"

Luhan mengangguk dan segera menyuapkan sepotong apel pada Sehun.

"Baekhyunie tidak pulang lagi?" Sehun kembali bertanya hal lain pada Luhan.

"sepertinya begitu, astaga.. dia jadi jarang pulang karena Park Chanyeol selalu menahannya di apartemen miliknya" Luhan memberengut, kesal dengan kekasih sahabatnya yang seenak jidat laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu menculik Baekhyun.

"jangan bersedih, kau kan juga bersamaku Lu" Sehun mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan melahirkan sebuah semburat merah muda pada pipi gadisnya itu.

Sehun kembali mempersempit jarak mereka, dan Luhan hanya menerima dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata indahnya terpejam.

Yaa.. selanjutnya, kalian bisa menebak sendiri bukan.

.

.

.

Sehun benar dengan perkataannya, pagi ini ia kembali menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi apartemen Kyungsoo, berharap sahabatnya itu ada disana.

Sehun baru akan memencet bel di apartemen milik temannya itu sebelum pintu apartemen yang ada di hadapannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil yang sangat ia khawatirkan selama beberapa hari ini.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat masih mencoba meyakinkan dirirnya sendiri jika dia memang tidak sedang berkhayal.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun pagi ini. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya pagi ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor setelah selama seminggu lamanya gadis itu menginap di tempat Jongin.

Entah apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan Jongin hingga dirinya berakhir mengasingkan diri di tempat laki-laki yang bahkan baru di kenalnya itu.

"Yak..! kau kemana saja pendek?" Sehun adalah orang paling tenang jika di bandingkan Kris, Chanyeol apalagi Jongin. Namun laki-laki dengan kulit pucat itu sepertinya tak lagi menruh ketenangannya saat ini.

Ditariknya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ada sebersit perasaan lega melihat sahabatnya yang ternyata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo hanya diam membeku disana, padahal ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, denyutas sakit itu masih ada sekarang.

"Sehun-ah.."

"diam kau pendek" Sehun masih tak mengizinkan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

.

.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti kedua anak manusia ini. Sehun masih diam seribu kata dengan mata memerah dan menajam miliknya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya yang baru saja menghilang entah kemana selama seminggu ini tiba-tiba mengatakan jika ia ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di mobil Sehun yang melaju menuju Hynix. Sehun marah, sangat marah.

Ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri karena dirinyalah penyebab semuanya. Dirinyalah penyebab Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan ini, dan yang lebih membuatnya muak dengan dirinya sendiri adalah saat dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"maafkan aku Soo" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Ia ingin mencegah Kyungsoo, ia ingin menahan Kyungsoo tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tak mungkin mampu memberikan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo tetap disisinya.

"jangan meminta maaf, karena ini bukan salahmu Sehun.. aku pergi bukan karena membencimu, tetapi aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku sendiri, kau tak [ernah meminta perasaan ini tumbuh untukmu, aku sendiri yang menumbuhkannya, maka jangan pernah salahkan dirimu, hem?"

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata laki-laki yang kini tengah menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Sehun menangis.

"kita akan bertemu lagi Sehun, jangan seperti anak kecil, aku tak kemana-mana"

Kyungsoo menampilkan senyumannya, ia sebenarnya juga tak ingin mengambil keputusan kekanakan seperti ini. Namun denyut sakit yang ada di hatinya memang perlu disembuhkan. Tidak, ia tak membenci Sehun sama sekali.

Ini salahnya, jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya. Kyungsoo tak berniat berkata jujur pada Sehun tentang sebab keputusannya, namun ia tak menemukan jawaban lain yang masuk akal untuk menutupi alasannya yang sebenarnya.

"kau masih bisa menemuiku Sehun, tapi aku butuh waktu.. jangan seperti ini, aku tak kemana-mana"

.

.

Jongin meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, segala pikiran tentang ia dan Kyungsoo serasa memecahkan kepalanya.

 _Flashback On_

 _Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari pagi menyapa wajahnya. Laki-laki dengan kulit tan itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan seketika matanya membelalak lebar kala siluet seorang wanita terduduk di sampinganya._

 _Ia terdiam sesaat memandang Kyungsoo yang menangis sesenggukan di ranjangnya dengan selimut membelit tubuh gadis itu._

" _What the fuck" Jongin terduduk dan segera membawa umpatannya untuk kembali mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo semalam._

" _apa aku mengeluarkannya di dalam?" pertanyaan pertama Jongin semakin menambah tangisan Kyungsoo. "mengapa kau bodoh sekali Kim Jongin.." Jongin memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri._

 _Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali ia melakukan seks, namun ini adalah Kyungsoo. Memang Kyungsoo bisa dikategorikan sebagai gadis yang tengah menjadi incarannya, tapi percayalah, Jongin bukan laki-laki kelewat bejad yang akan berniat menghamili anak orang yang jelas-jelas bukan kekasihnya._

" _h~hey.." Jongin berusaha mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, namun tindakannya itu membuat Kyungsoo beringsut menjauhinya._

" _k~kau.. kau tau kan, kita sama-sama mabuk semalam" yaa, mereka memang mabuk semalam dan berakhir dengan kejadian ehem.. seks. "Kyungsoo-ssi, maafkan aku" Jongin kembali mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoba membawa gadis itu untuk berada di pelukannya._

 _Kyungsoo tidak menolak dan Jongin mulai menenangkannya._

" _aku tidak ingat sama sekali, maafkan aku" Kyungsoo semakin sesenggukan dalam tangisnya. Saat ia membawa tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, saat itu juga matanya kembali ingin lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat bercak merah pada selimut dan juga seprainya._

" _sial.." mulutnya kembali merutuki kebodohannya. "Kyungsoo-ssi, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengambil yang pertama darimu" Jongin kembali meminta maaf, ia benar-benar sial, pikirnya._

" _apa aku mengeluarkannya di dalam?" tanyanya lagi. Bagaimana otak bodohnya sampai tak mengingat apakah ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo atau tidak, alkohol itu benar-benar brengsek._

" _Kyungsoo-ssi?"_

" _a~ aku tidak tau hiks.." Kyungsoo tak ingin menyalahkan Jongin sebenarnya karena ini juga bukan hanya salah jongin. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar saat melakukannya._

 _Setelah siang itu Jongin menemukannya menangis sendirian di taman, Kyungsoo berkata pada Jongin jika ia ingin ikut dengan Jongin dan tak ingin kembali ke apartemennya hari itu._

 _Dan pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo juga ingat saat dia bertanya apa Jongin memiliki alkohol, dan berakhirlah mereka minum bersama hingga malam menjelang._

" _usst tak apa, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu.. jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku"_

 _Flashback Off._

Ponsel Jongin berdering, menyadarkan pemiliknya dari lamunannya. Nama Kyungsoo tertera disana, dengan tergesa laki-laki itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Jongin.. bisakah kau menjemputku di Hynix sekarang?" itu adalah suara pertama Kyungsoo saat Jongin baru saja mengangkat panggilan gadis itu. baru tadi pagi Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen gadis itu, dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah memintanya menjemput lagi.

Jongin segera menyanggupi dan sedikit terburu keluar dari apartemennya. Sejujurnya ia agak khawatir pada Kyungsoo, dan tak dapat ia pungkiri pula, perasaan yang benar-benar semakin tumbuh karena kebersamaan mereka selam satu minggu ini.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyungsoo masih bersama Jongin. Gadis itu yakin jika Sehun akan mendatangi apartemennya maka dari itu ia memilih bersama Jongin untuk sementara.

.

.

"kau yakin tak ingin menemaniku malam ini?" Chanyeol masih merengek layaknya anak kecil pada Baekhyun yang kini berada di dalam mobilnya, dan mereka sudah berada di basement apartemen Baekhyun.

"Luhan akan semakin marah jika aku tak pulang lagi Chanyeolie" Baekhyun memang gadis penuh kesabaran.

"tapi aku masih merindukanmu sayang" dan Chanyeol adalah si keras kepala.

"astaga.. bahkan selama seminggu ini aku lebih sering tidur di tempatmu dari pada di apartemenku sendiri"

"malam ini saja yaa?" Chanyeol masih bersikeras meminta Baekhyun kembali menginap di apartemennya.

"besok malam, oke? Aku merindukan Luhan juga"

"Luhan pasti tidur dengan Sehun, kau mau tidur sendirian di apartemenmu" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan rengekannya.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar lupa umur.

"tidak, aku sudah menghubungi Luhan.. pulanglah ke mansionmu hem? Sudah berapa hari kau tak pulang ke rumah? Jung ahjumma pasti juga mengkhawatirkanmu" Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk kekasihnya.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji besok kau harus bersamaku"

"iyaa, aku janji" Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol melumat sesaat bibir kekasihnya.

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar candu untuknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeolie"

Keduanya turun dari mobil dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift dengan aman, Chanyeol segera kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat kekasih mungilnya tinggal.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mansion besarnya. Seketika para maid yang ada disana membungkukkan badannya saat tuan muda mereka pulang.

Chanyeol jadi jarang tidur di Mansion ini sejak dua minggu ini. Dia lebih memilih membawa Baekhyun tidur bersamanya di apartemen miliknya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada Jung ahjumma, kepala maid di mansionnya itu.

"nona muda kembali menangis ketakutan tadi tuan, tetapi dokter Yuri sudah memberikan obat penenang untuknya, beliau sedang tertidur"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian membawa langkah tegapnya menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar miliknya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan segera duduk di pinggiran ranjang king siza miliknya. Ia usah kepala seseorang yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

Namun sepertinya apa yang dia lakukan mengusik tidur lelap seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"hhh Chanyeol? Chanyeol tolong aku hiks" gadis itu seketika menggigil ketakutan saat matanya terbuka. Memang seperti itulah keadaan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. disaat-saat tertentu gadis itu akan menggigil ketakutan, maka dari itu Chanyeol sampai menyiapkan dokter khyusus di mansionnya.

"hey.. aku disini sstt" Chanyeol membawa gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya, mencoba menenangkan.

"aku membunuhnya.. tolong aku hiks"

"usstt.. usst tidak, kau tidak membunuhnya, tenanglah aku disini" Chanyeol masih mencoba menenangkan perempuan yang tengah dipeluknya itu.

"hiks tolong aku Chanyeol"

"iyaa aku akan menolongmu, tenanglah hem" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perempuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah Loh?**

 **Jangan bilang ini kurang panjang...**

 **Oke?**

 **Baca AN Vi sampai tuntas yaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya alurnya aku cepetin di Chapter ini, tapi gapapa lah ya?**

 **Gak kecepetan kan? Aku Cuma gak mau berbelit-belit lagi karena masih banyak banget hal-hal di depan sana yang menunggu.**

 **Kalau gak segera masuk ke konflik bisa-bisa ini ff kayak sinetron yang punya ribuan episode #okelebay.**

 **Enggak sih wkwkwk serius, FF ini adalah ff termanteb yang tersusun rapi di otakku bahkan udah sampai endingnya nanti dan itu panjang banget pasti kalau gak segera di cepetin.**

 **Semoga gak kecepetan banget ya alurnyaa..**

 **Nikmatin aja sebelum masuk konflik yang bener-bener nanti.. entah berap Cap lagi tapi huwehehehe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih kepada para reader yang bersedia mengisi kotak review aku sayang kalian, dan jujur review dari kalian itu bikin aku semangat buat segera nulis, jadi kalo sedikit review yaa sedikit juga semangatnya hehe.**

 **Dan untuk para silent readers semoga kalian segera di beri hidayah dan segera insyaf yaa wkwkwk.**

 **Okee segitu dulu, sampai ketemu lagi sama Vi..**

 **Review Jusseyooww..**

 **#Salam ChanBaek Is Real#**


	9. Chapter 9

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Baekhyun kini sedang duduk tertunduk menerima seluruh hardikan Luhan. Sahabatnya itu tak ada henti berbicara, ohh bukan.. tak henti mengomel lebih tepatnya semenjak Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen milik mereka dan sudah mendapati Luhan dengan picingan tajamnya menyambut Baekhyun satu jam yang lalu.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan menjadi sosok ibu tiri dengan rentetan petuahnya pada Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri yakin jika Luhan juga menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun saat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Mengapa sahabatnya itu bersikap seolah hubungannya dengan Sehun berjalan wajar. Ha Ha Xi Luhan lucu sekali.

"kau dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya kan?" hardiknya.

"kau juga sudah melakukannya kan dengan Sehun?"

"YAK..! anak nakal, jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu, astaga kau membuatku pening Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya dan kembali menunduk main-main. Ia mengantuk dan temannya ini malah mengajaknya untuk bermain-main seperti ini. Jika tau begini lebih baik ia ikut Chanyeol tadi.

"Lu tak bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" Baekhyun memelaskan wajahnya, dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes yang sengaja ia perlihatkan pada Luhan.

"baiklah kita tidur, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan mendahului Baekhyun untuk menuju kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli mengikuti Luhan.

.

.

Hari demi hari berjalan begitu saja, Baekhyun melewati harinya tanpa sedikitpun halangan berarti.

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun peristiwa itu berlalu, namun Baekhyun belum sama sekali bisa melupakannya begitu saja. masih banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya terkait dengan kematian sang ayah. Terlebih pada perkataan terakhir sebelum laki-laki yang amat ia sayangi itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 _Flash Back On._

 _Baekhyun berlari tergesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempatnya berpijak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, ayahnya._

 _Bahkan belum ada setengah jam yang lalu Baekhyun menerima telfon dari sang ayah yang mengatakan jika beliau sudah sampai di Seoul karena kantor pusat ayahnya bekerja menyuruhnya datang ke kota besar itu. Tempat dimana Baekhyun sekarang tinggal dan terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya demi mengejar karirnya sendiri._

 _Ayah Baekhyun bukanlah orang penting di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, ia hanyalah salah satu mandor dimana perusahaan itu sedang menggarap proyek baru di daerah asal Baekhyun, Busan._

 _Baekhyun masih belum dapat percaya bahwa seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah dengan alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi sangat lamban itu adalah ayahnya. Baekhyun menangis, menumpahkan air matanya dengan menggenggam tangan renta itu dan menciumnya beberapa kali._

" _Appa.." Baekhyun memanggil lirih laki-laki paruh baya itu. Luhan ada disana, di belakang Baekhyun dan hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sembari menatap pasangan anak dan ayah di depannya. Bagaimanapun ayah Baekhyun sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri untuk Luhan._

" _Namanya Kim Jun~hh myeon.." mata ayah Baekhyun masih terpejam saat mengatakan itu, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat lirih di sertai dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. "k.. katakan kau a~anakku padanya.." itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan tuan Byun sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

 _Flash Back Off._

.

.

"dari mana aku harus memulai mencari orang bernama Junmyeon ini Lu?" Baekhyun menampakkan wajah setengah frustasinya pada Luhan saat ini. Ia kembali teringat akan nama yang disebutkan ayahnya sebelum beliau meninggal dunia. sudah satu tahun lamanya Baekhyun mencari seseorang dengan nama Kim Junmyeon, namun sekalipun tak pernah ia menemukan titik terangnya.

Luhan hanya memandang prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. ia pun tak tau harus melakukan apalagi untuk mencari seseorang yang ayah Baekhyun maksud.

"apa tak ada petunjuk sama sekali yang mungkin ayahmu tinggalkan Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, karena memang tak ada satupun petunjuk lain dari ayahnya mengenai Kim Junmyeon. Dimana tempat orang itu tinggal, pekerjaannya, dan siapa dia, tak ada satupun, hanya berbekal sebuah nama dan yaa.. siapa yang tidak tau jika nama Kim Junmyeon bisa jadi tidak hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja.

Baekhyun-pun ta mengerti, mengapa ia harus menemui Kim Junmyeon. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami ayahnya? Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya bisa menerka-nerka semuanya. Tak ada kejelasan sedikitpun tentang itu.

Bahkan ibu Baekhyun sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti mencari orang itu dan melupakan semuanya. Namun bagaimanapun itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari ayahnya, Baekhyun hanya masih ingin terus berusaha untuk mewujudkannya selama dia masih merasa sanggup.

.

.

Jongin hanya sudah jengan melihat bagaimana Sehun yang tak berhenti menggerutu sejak tadi. Bahkan ia yang tak tau masalahnya harus rela terkena makian Sehun yang mengatakan dengan lantang untuk apa laki-laki pengangguran sepertinya selalu datang ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Oh Sehun aku pusing melihatmu berjalan mondar-mandir dari tadi" Jongin masih dengan posisinya yang duduk di sofa ruang kerja Sehun, memperhatikan bagaimana sahabatnya itu bergerak layaknya orang gila.

"kau bisa pulang dan tak kembali kesini untuk menggangguku" Sehun menjawab dengan tampang dingin andalannya.

"sebenarnya kau memikirkan apa? Chanyeol yang hari ini membolos seenak jidatnya?" itu salah satunya, Jongin tidak salah. Namun ada hal lain yang belakangan ini memang selalu mengganggu pikiran Sehun.

Sehun sendiri merasa jika dia hampir gila. Masalah Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun Sehun tetap kepikiran tentang gadis pendek yang sudah cukup lama menjadi sahabatnya itu. Kemudian tentang Chanyeol yang tak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk Sehun bisa bernafas normal barang sebentar saja.

Si biang masalah itu selalu membawa masalah baru setiap harinya. Belum pula Luhan, bagaimana jika Luhan tau tentang apa yang sedang terjadi atau yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Ohh dan Jongin, laki-laki berkulit hitam yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak pernah membantu.

"kau bisa bercerita padaku atau Kris jika memang ada masalah, aku pusing melihatmu berjalan seperti itu, duduklah astaga" Jongin melempar majalah yang sedari tadi di pegang olehnya namun tak sedikitpun ia baca karena ia terlalu sibuk mengamati Sehun.

"aku hanya mencemaskan Baekhyun" Sehun buka suara. Ia duduk di sebelah Jongin dan menyesap sedikit cappucino milik Jongin.

"masalah Irene?"

Sangat gampang menebaknya karena pada kenyataannya Jongin memang mengetahui semuanya.

"Kau tau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol pada wanita itu Jong" Sehun memang orang lain disini, ia tak memilii hak untuk mencampuri hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu jauh. Namun jika kalian ingat, Sehun sudah pernah berjanji pada Luhan untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Ohh percayalah jika Sehun baru pertama kali jatuh cinta selama hidupnya. Kurasa kalian semua juga tau seberapa besar cinta Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun masih sangat ingat bagaimana kalutnya Luhan saat Baekhyun dibawa Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba saat itu.

"dia sudah berjanji pada kita jika dia hanya membantu wanita itu, tak akan ada perasaan yang terlibat"

Yaa.. sebelum membawa Irene ke mansionnya Chanyeol memang sudah membicarakannya dengan Sehun, Jongin maupun Kris.

"dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"aku akan menghajarnya dengan tanganku sendiri jika dia menyakiti Byun Bee-ku"

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat ada dua lengan yang tiba-tiba membelit pinggangnya.

"kau mengagetkanku" Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, mengundang pria yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang untuk segera meraup bibir tipis miliknya.

"mmmm" Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas di sela-sela kegiatannya mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini saat seharusnya kau ada di kantor, hum?" Baekhyun sesekali menjauhkan lehernya dari si mesum Chanyeol, karena rasa geli yang diterimanya.

"aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol masih belum menyerah untuk menyerang salah satu titik sensitif Baekhyun.

"hey.. kau harus profesional sajangnim" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"sekali saja tak masalah seorang bos membolos"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selama masa membolosmu tuan?"

"bercinta denganmu"

"Pervert" Baekhyun menyentil bibir sexy milik kekasihnya itu. "bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Luhan yang membukakan pintu untukmu? Aku tak mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel"

"aku bertemu Luhan di depan, jadi sekalian saja aku minta di bukakan pintu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menerima penjelasan dari pria jangkung yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, tentang bagaimana secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol bisa berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Baek, aku akan pergi ke butik.. jangan melakukannya di sofa oke?" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya dengan mulut sialan Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil membalas lambaian tangan dari gadis bermata rusa yang merupakan sahabat dari kekasihnya sekaligus kekasih dari sahabatnya, astagaa.

"kenapa dia mesum sekali" Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas sambil melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sedang membuat kue kering.

"kau membuat kue?" Chanyeol sepertinya tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan diri begitu saja. ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sehingga membatasi pergerakan kekasih mungilnya yang sedang memasukkan kue hasil karya Baekhyun pada toples.

"kau harus mencobanya" Baekhyun menyuapkan satu kue pada Chanyeol dan diterima dengan baik oleh kekasihnya itu. "kau suka film?" lanjutnya.

"tergantung film apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku" Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah apartemen kekasihnya itu.

"Romance?"

"tak terlalu buruk, tetapi aku lebih suka film dewasa daripada film seperti itu"

"astaga.. aku jadi ingin bertanya apa yang ada di kepalamu itu hanyalah hal-hal mesum?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"aku rindu Jung ahjumma" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeluh.

"kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Park Chanyeol..!"

"haha baiklah-baiklah, kita bisa ke rumahku jika kau merindukan Jung ahjumma"

"hari ini?"

"tidak tidak, tidak hari ini babe" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, menyisihkan beberapaa anak rambut yang menjuntai pada wajah manis kekasihnya.

"aahh waee?"

"Jung ahjumma sedang mengambil cuti untuk beberapa minggu" itu hanya alasan.

"benarkah?" dan sayangnya Baekhyun mudah percaya.

"mm~hem" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi. Mereka tak jadi menonton film dan berakhir dengan menonton drama di salah satu saluran televisi.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening, hanya ada suara televisi dan juga suara keciplak dari kegiatan Chanyeol yang kembali mengecap leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan sesekali lengguhan kecil akan lolos dari bibirnya karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang awalnya diam kini mulai bergerak menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Bagian favoritnya tentu ada pada dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan di buat kalang kabut ketika tangan Chanyeol memainkan gundukan dadanya dengan remasan-remasan menggairahkan dan sesekali cubitan kecil pada putingnya.

"eumhh Chanhh" nyatanya pesan dari Luhan akan diabaikan oleh sepasang kekasih ini.

"mau melakukannya disini?" Chanyeol menempelkan hidungnya dan hidung Baekhyun.

"tidak, di kamarku saja.. Luhan akan membunuhku jika dia tau kita melakukannya di sofa ini"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan segera mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk ia bawa menuju kamar gadisnya.

.

.

"ahh Chanh.. lebih dalam hh~" Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menghujam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dercitan ranjang mengiringi kegiatan panas di siang hari itu. kepala Baekhyun bahkan beberapa kali mengenai kepala ranjang akibat dari kerasnya hentakan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Erangan Chanyeol menjelaaskan betapa hangatnya lubang milik Baekhyun yang mengapit kejantanannya.

"kau selalu membuatku gila Baekhh" Chanyeol semakin brutal menggerakkan badannya naik turun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana dindingnya bergesekan dengan benda tumpul besar milik Chanyeol. ini luar biasa. Mereka seakaan tak sanggup untuk berhenti.

"Chanhh.. ahh" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan rematannya pada sepray seiring dengan Chanyeol yang merasakan dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun yang semakin menyempit.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat pergerakannya dan tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sampai sendirian.

"Chan akh~akuuh"

"tahanhh Baek"

"ak~aakhhh/ aggrrhh Baekhh" keduanya terengah dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mengecupi kembali seluruh permukaan wajah si mungil sembari membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang mampu membuat Baekhyun melambung semakin tinggi.

"saranghae~" suara Chanyeol yang berbisik namun masih terdengar ketegasan miliknya menurut Baekhyun sangatlah sexy.

.

.

Kris berlari tergopoh memasuki mansion milik Chanyeol, tak selang lama Jongin dan Sehun menyusul.

"Tuan.." Jung ahjumma bahkan sampai terlihat pucat saat menghampiri Kris.

"biar saya cek ke atas ahjumma" Jung ahjumma hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kris yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju salah satu kamar di mansion mewah itu.

Kris membuka salah satu kamar di mansion Chanyeol dan yang didapatinya adalah keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan dimana pecahan kaca berada dimana-mana dan juga seorang wanita yang tengah meringkuk di sudut suangan sedang terisak dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Irene.."

"aku tidak membunuhnya.."

"hey tenanglah" Kris mencoba mendekat untuk meraih tubuh Irene, namun yang didapatinya adalah Irene yang semakin beringsut ke belakang menghindar dan semakin terisak dengan gumaman yang sama.

"aku tidak membunuhnya hiks.."

"dimana Chanyeol?" Jongin yang baru saja masuk bertanya kepada Jung ahjumma.

"saya tidak tau tuan, tuan muda pergi meninggalkan rumah sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu"

Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"maaf saya bingung harus menghubungi siapa lagi jadinya saya menghubungi tuan Kris dan tuan Sehun karena tuan Chanyeol tidak mengangkan telfonnya"

"tak apa ahjumma.." Jongin mencoba menenangkan Jung ahjumma karena dia tau pasti Jung ahjumma sangat kaget dengan keadaan Irene yang seperti ini. sedangkan Sehun dan Kris masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Irene.

.

.

Baekhyun merapikan pakaian Chanyeol yang berserak di lantai kamarnya, sedangkan kekasih jangkungnya hanya bergelung di dalam selimut meskipun Chanyeol tidak sedang tidur.

Saat akan merapikan celana Chanyeol tak sengaja Baekhyun merasakan getar panjang yang berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di saku celana pria itu.

Takut jika hal penting maka Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, nama Jongin tertera disana dan saat getar itu berhenti terlihat pemberitahuan panggilan masuk sebanyak 13 kali dari Jongin.

"Chanyeolie.. ponselmu bergetar dan Jongin yang menelfonmu, banyak sekali" Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar lagi dan nama Jongin masih setia bertengger disana.

"Ha~"

" _Yak Park Chanyeol.! kau tuli atau apa aku sudah menghubungimu sejak tadi_ "

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah mengumpatinya dan berteriak dari sebrang sana.

"jangan berteriak padaku Kim"

" _persetan.. cepat pulang karena wanita simpananmu sedang mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumahmu bodoh_ " tubuh Chanyeol seketika terkesiap setelah mendengar penuturan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Jongin, Chanyeol segera menyambar pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan terburu.

Chanyeol bahkan langsung berlari sampai melupakan Baekhyun yang menatapnya kebingungan.

Baekhyun ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol karena ia khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu sampai-sampai Chanyeol bahkan berlari meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri saat bagaimana bisa ia pergi begitu saja hingga mengakibatkan Baekhyun berlari menyusulnya dan ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kekasihnya pasti tengah cemas.

"maafkan aku sayang, ada masalah di kantor yang harus segera kuselesaikan" Chanyeol menangkup wajah kelelahan Baekhyun, gadisnya pasti berlari sangat kencang untuk mengejarnya.

"apa sangat gawat? Perlu ku temani? Kau seperti sangat kalut Chan, ada apa?" lihatlah.. Baekhyun bahkan benar-benar mengkhawatirkan masalah Chanyeol tanpa tau masalah apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.

"tidak sayang, maafkan aku sampai lupa berpamitan padamu" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai terlihat sekalut itu dan sampai hati melupakan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya demi wanita yang hanyalah masa lalunya?.

"hey.. tak apa, aku mengerti" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mencium kening Baekhyun.

"aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu nanti malam" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi hingga Chanyeol sekalut tadi. Namun dia memilih diam, toh dia bisa bertanya oada Chanyeol nanti, pikirnya.

"hati-hati menyetirnya" Chanyeol mengiyakan dan segera turun dari mobil kembali untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam lift.

.

.

Chanyeol terengah saat sampai di kamarnya. Kris, Sehun dan Jongin masih ada disana sedang berusaha menenangkan Irene.

"aku tidak membunuhnya.."

"hey..hey ini aku, tenanglah" Chanyeol langsung membawa tubuh Irene dalam dekapannya dan membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk wanita yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Chan hiks tolong aku.. aku tidak membunuhnya"

"iya aku tau.. tenanglah, aku disini uusshh" Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang seakan mereka mampu berkomunikasi lewat sorotan mata masing-masing.

.

.

"dia sudah tenang?" Chanyeo mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sehun sembari meneguk segelas wine miliknya.

"bukankah sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja Chan?" Jongin mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol atas sarannya itu. Tapi Sehun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Jongin, Kris juga.

"kurasa untuk kali ini Jongin benar Chan" Kris mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"kau gila?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada kedua temannya itu, Sehun masih diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"( _Tidak, wanita itu yang gila)_ aku hanya memberi saran"

"kau tidak memiliki perasaan lagi dengannya bukan?" Kim Jongin sepertinya memang sudah tak menyayangi nyawanya sendiri hingga ia kembali berani melontarkan kalimat yang dapat membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur itu. "aku hanya tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Byun Bee"

"sadarkah dengan siapa kau bicara saat ini Kim Jongin?" auranya sudah tidak nyaman lagi di sana.

Sehun membuang nafasnya dengan kasar dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sekeras apapun mereka berusaha, mereka tak akan mengalahkanya kekerasan kepala Chanyeol.

"yak.. Oh Sehun tunggu aku..!" Jongin bangkit untuk mengejar Sehun namun sebelumnya ia kembali berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "ingat Yeol, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Byun Beeku, atau jika kau berani menyakitinya akan kupastikan aku akan membawa Byun Bee pergi darimu" ucapnya final.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, tak terima akan ancaman Jongin.

"aku tak berkomentar banyak dude, tapi ingatlah.. _dia_ bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk kau jadikan alasan untuk kehilangan Baekhyun" Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah Jongin dan Sehun untuk keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menemui Chanyeol. Mereka hanya melakukan komunikasi melalui sambungan telephone, itupun sangat jarang. Bahkah satu minggu yang lalu tepat setelah Chanyeol pergi dari apartemennya Chanyeol tak menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Baekhyun pada malam harinya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup penasaran, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol selalu mengatakan jika ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor yang memang sedang mengalami sedikit hambatan sehingga Chanyeol harus lembur setiap hari dan tak pernah bisa menemui Baekhyun.

Namun bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu bertetangga dengan Sehun, bukannya Sehun itu wakil direktur di perusahaan Chanyeol? tapi setau Baekhyun Sehun selalu pulang tepat waktu.

Pernah sekali Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun mengapa ia tidak lebur seperti Chanyeol, namun jawaban yang di berika Sehun hanya berupa senyuman dan juga usakan pada kepala Baekhyun.

Hari ini Baekhyun berniat untuk memberikan kejutan pada Chanyeol dengan membawakan makan siang untuk kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun membawa langkah riangnya menuju ruangan Chanyeol, ada Jongdae yang sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk pergi makan siang di depan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Jongdae-ssi?" Baekhyun menyapa Jongdae dengan senyuman yang selalu terpaut indah pada bibirnya.

"Ohh Baekhyun-ssi, emm~" sekiranya Jongdae sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disini, apalagi setelah melihat tas berisi kotak makan yang di bawa Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol di dalam?" seperti biasa, setiap datang ke kantor Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan selalu bertanya oada Jongdae terlebih dahulu apakah Chanyeol ada di ruangannya, atau sekedar bertanya apakah sedang ada tamu Chanyeol.

"maaf Baekhyun-ssi, tetapi sajangnim sedang tidak ada di kantor.. beliau baru saja meninggalkan kantor sekitar 10 menit yang lalu"

"aah begitukah, baiklah aku akan menghubunginya, terimakasih Jongdae-ssi"

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit kecewa, karena ia tak mendapati Chanyeol di kantor saat jam makan siang, kemana kekasihnya itu pergi? Karena Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka makan siang di luar kantor selama ini. Baekhyun tau itu, kata Chanyeol.. akan memakan waktu lama jika ia harus keluar kantor untuk sekedar makan siang, sedangkan cafetaria kantor juga menyediakan makanan yang ta kalah lezat dari restoran-restoran di luaran sana. Atau lebih menyenangkan lagi jika Baekhyun berbaik hati mau membawakan masakannya untuk makan siang Chanyeol di kantornya.

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi tak ada satupun panggilannya di angkat ataupun pesannya terbalas oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa kembali langkahnya untuk keluar kantor Chanyeol.

"Byun Bee?" aahh jangan tanya itu siapa, karena hanya ada satu orang yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan dengan suara bersemangat seperti itu. "hey kau disini Byun Beeku?" Jongin ada disana, bersiap memasuki mobilnya kala Baekhyun melintas di depan gedung perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Kayii?" Baekhyun menyambut pelukan Jongin, selalu seperti itu memang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya laki-laki dengan kulit tan itu saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang pada Chanyeol, tetapi ternyata Chanyeol sedang tidak di kantor" ada raut kekecewaan yang dapat Jongin lihat dengan jelas dari sorot mata gadis itu.

Jongin tak taunya sudah menepalkan tangannya tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"aah kebetulan aku sangat lapar, bolehkan aku saja yang memakannya?" Jongin hanya berusaha untuk menghibur sahabat barunya itu. Entah, tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun dia sudah memilii keinginan kuat untuk melindungi gadis ini, Jongin bisa melihat sosok adik perempuan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"tentu saja.. bagaimana jika kita makan di taman yang ada di dekat tikungan sana?" Jongin mengiyakan dan segera menggiring Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobilnya dan mereka segera menuju taman yang Baekhyun maksud.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari memperhatikan wanita yang kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan isi piring untuknya.

"jangan memandangiku terus Yeol"

"wae?" Chanyeol hanya menyahutinya singkat, masih tak mau mengalihkan atensinya dari Irene.

"aku malu" semburat merah tampak jelas di pipi Irene, dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

Chanyeol bersyukur karena keadaan Irene jauh lebih baik saat ini, meskipun waktunya selama seminggu ini harus tersita sepenuhnya untuk Irene namun ia lega karena Irene sudah bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Dia tidak lagi ketakutan seperti biasanya, meskipun terkadang mimpi buruk di malah hari masih menghampiri tidur wanita itu.

Chanyeol selalu ada di sampingnya karena pada kenyataannya hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Irene saat perempuan itu kembali merasa tertekan.

 _ **Flash Back On**_

 _Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris dan Jongin datang dengan menggebrak pintu kediaman Hwang Minhyun. Sudah ada Irene yang menagis memandangi mayat sosok laki-laki yang merupakan suami dari wanita itu disana._

 _Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh Irene dan membawanya sedikit menjauh._

" _apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada Irene namun wanita itu hanya menggigil dan terisak ketakutan._

 _Sehun, Jongin dan Kris sedang mengamati tubuh Hwang Minhyun yang tergeletak dengan lubang luka tembak pada pelipisnya._

" _Bae Irene jawab aku, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Irene untuk mengembalikan kesadaran wanita itu._

" _D-dia ingin mem-membunuhku hks" Irene mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dengan tubuh bergetar da juga isak tangis yang tak bisa berhenti. Mulai dari perselisihan dirinya dengan Hwang Minhyun tentang keputusan ayah Irene yang masih tidak mau membantu perusahaan Minhyun hingga ketika Minhyun ingin menembaknya._

 _Irene masih mengingat bagaimana ia vas bunga tepat mengenai satu sisi kepala Minhyun, meski tidak keras namun itu berhasil membuat Minhyun lengah sampai Irene entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana untuk menekuk tangan Minhyun dan menarik pelatuk pistol yang di pegang suaminya itu hingga menembak tepat pada pelipis Minhyun._

 _Untunglah ia segera menghubungi Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol yang ada di pikirannya saat itu._

" _aku ingin kalian mengurus ini, jangan sampai ada jejak Irene dan juga kita disini"_

" _kau gila?" Jongin protes dengan keras atas permintaan konyol Chanyeol._

 _Ini gila.. mereka sedang mencoba untuk menutupi tindakan kriminal?_

 _Jongi sudah mencoba memberi jalan keluar untuk Chanyeo,agar hal ini di laporkan ke polisi karena membunuh orang dalam motif membela diri itu tidak apa._

 _Namun karena Irene yang terus menangis histeris tak ingin terlibat dengan hukum pada akhirnya Sehun, Kris dan Jongin harus bekerja keras melanggar hukum untuk menghilangkan jejak Irene dan juga mereka berampat._

 _Dan pada akhirnya publik hanya tau jika Hwang Minhyun mati karena bunuh diri._

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

.

.

"kau banyak melamun Byun Bee.." Jongin sudah selesai makan dan kini ia sedang mencoba membuka obrolan dengan Baekhyun. Bukan.. bukan obrolan biasa karena sedari tadi mereka juga sudah mengibrol.

Jongin hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun karena sejak tadi ia sering mendapati Baekhyun tiba-tiba melamun bahkan di sela-sela makan mereka.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memberikan senyum teduhnya pada Jongin.

"hey meskipun kita belum lama saling mengenal tetapi aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu selama beberapa bulan ini, aku sangat tau seperti apa dirimu Bee.."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sembari memandang Jongin. Jongin benar, mereka memang sudah dekat layaknya sahabat lama. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa nyaman jika bersama Jongin. Ini berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya pada Chanyeol.

Kurang lebih sejenis dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Luhan.

"ceritalah, aku siap mendengarkannya" desak Jongin lagi.

"aku tak apa Kayi"

"karena Chanyeol?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang seorang pembohong yang buruk, ia harus mengakui itu.

"mungkin karena aku sangat merindukannya"

"kau masih memilikiku, jika kau kesepian datanglah padaku, kau bisa bercerita padaku sampai kau merasa puas.."

"aku senang bisa mengenalmu" siapa yang tak akan terpana dengan senyum kelewat lembut ini?. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti sosok malaikat yang terperangkap pada tubuh manusia cantik di dunia ini.

Jongin sangat mengagumi sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya ini meskipun kenyataannya mereka seumuran.

"janga terlalu di pikirkan, hum?" sejujurnya Jongin merasa marah pada Chanyeol karena dia memang tau dimana Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masih tersenyum.

" _(aku tau kau sedang bersedih Byun Bee.. jangan menutupi kesedihanmu dengan senyuman itu karena itu tak mempan untukku)"_

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di depan apartemen Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang keluar dari mobil Jongin. Tangannya mengepal kuat kala melihat Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

Chanyeol tau jika itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin untuk memeluk Baekhyun, namun sejak perkataan Jongin yang mengancam akan membawa Baekhyun pergi darinya, rasa tidak suka itu mulai muncul. Ia tak suka ketika Jongin memeluk Baekhyun, ia tak suka ketika Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jongin.

Ia sengaja berpamitan pada Irene untuk kembali ke kantor namun ia malah pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun. Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Sejak pertemuan mereka satu minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol tak lagi bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Namun apa yang di dapatinya kini nyatanya berhasil menyulut emosinya dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui gadis itu.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

"kau kembali?" Irene sedang menonton televisi ketika Chanyeol tiba. Ia bertanya dengan raut kebingungan karena belum lama Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah untuk kembali ke kantor katanya.

"hemm.. aku hanya tak tega meniggalkamu di rumah sendirian" Chanyeol mengecup singkat kening Irene dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita itu.

"aku baik-baik saja Chan, kau sudah banyak membolos salam seminggu ini karena menemaniku di rumah" Irene menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"asal kau tak ketakutan lagi" Chanyeol kembali mengecupi puncak kepala Irene meskipun pikirannya kini berkelana kembali memutar perkataan Jongin dan juga pelukan Jongin dan Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol itu egois, semua tau itu. Chanyeol itu temperamen, tak ada yang menyangkalnya, dan Chanyeol itu keras kepala, semua mengakuinya.

Perasaan cemburu tak jelas yang ia miliki nyatanya mampu membawa dirinya pada perbuatan gila, lebih gila dari membawa Irene tinggal di rumahnya.

Dia pernah tersakiti karena cinta, hey siapa yang tidak tau itu? bahkan wanita yang membuatnya patah hati adalah wanita sama dengan yang sedang ia cumbu saat ini.

Dia adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang sedang mendesahkan namanya saat ini.

Dia pernah merasa di hianati, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dirinya membangun tembok yang amat tinggi untuk menjaganya dari kesakitan yang sama.

Chanyeol, menjaga diri dari persakitan yang sama bukan berarti bisa kau lakukan dengan perlakuan yang sama pula.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini hingga ia melakukannya dengan Irene, tanpa memikirkan jika ada hati yang akan tersakiti di luar sana.

Dengar Park Chanyeol, keegoisan dan juga emosimu akan membawa kehancuran sendiri untukmu.

.

.

Baekhyun meremat jemarinya sendiri kala menunggu balasan pesan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol jika dia merindukan kekasihnya itu dan ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Drrt drrt..

Kau bisa menjatuhkan ponselmu jika terlalu bersemangat seperti itu Baekhyun.

Senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar kala membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika kekasihnya itu akan menjemputnya.

Baekhyun segera bergegas berganti baju dan bersiap, siapapun.. lindungi gadis ini.

.

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol kala laki-lai itu sidah membentangkan tangan sambil berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"merindukanku?" Chanyeol mengecupi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun.

"kau sangat menyebalkan hiks" Baekhyun menangis, ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya.

"hey.. maafkan aku baby, jangan menangis" seketika rasa bersalah yang amat besar menyeruak dalah hati Chanyeol. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"aku merindukanmu hiks" Baekhyun masih terisak kecil, dia sendiri juga meruntuki dirinya yang sangat cengeng.

"aku lebih merindukanmu sayang, maafkan aku"

Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya.

.

.

"Sehunie.. apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan yang kini tengah bersandar nyaman pada dada Sehun setelah kegiatan panas mereka mulai membuka suara. Kata orang, obrolan setelah seks itu sangat efektif untuk pasangan.

"tidak ada.. aku hanya sedikit stres karena pekerjaan"

"jangan berbohong, kau tak bisa melakukannya jika denganku" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat pola acak di atas dada bidang Sehun.

"Kyungsoo dua minggu yang lalu mengundurkan diri dari kantor"

"setelah dia menghilang selama satu minggu itu?" Luhan mencoba menanggapi supaya Sehun lebih nyaman bercerita padanya.

"Yaa.. dan itu karenaku"

Luhan seketika mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"dia bilang dia menyukaiku sejak lama, dan setelah dia tau tentang hubungan kita dia tak ingin melihatku lagi"

Luhan mendongak sembari menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan yang Sehun katakan.

"m-maafkan aku" Luhan menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia menjadi perusak persahabatan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"hey.. jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ini bukan kesalahanmu dear" Sehun merengkuh Luhan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"tapi tetap saja karenaku persahabatan kalian rusak"

"tidak ada persahabatan yang rusak Lu, Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan waktu, kami masih bersahabat, masih merkomunikasi dengan baik"

Satu beban sudah sedikit terangkat dari pundak Sehun setelah menceritakan masalah ini pada Luhan. Namun masih ada satu lagi masalah yang sangat membebaninya. Mengenai Baekhyun.

.

.

"apa kau masih akan sangat sibuk minggu ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengamati Chanyeol yang sibuk mengiriskan daging steaknya.

"sepertinya begitu baby"

"apa kita akan jarang bertemu seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini lagi?" Baekhyun masih memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tak memiliki celah sedikitpun.

"aku akan usahakan menemuimu setiap pulang kantor jika tidak lembur, hum?"

"bisakah aku tidur denganmu malam ini Chan?" Chanyeol.. apa kau belum menyadari seberapa merindunya Baekhyun terhadapmu. Baekhyun yang bahkan tak pernah berinisiatif duluan untuk memintamu tidur bersamanya hari ini berani mengatakan itu padamu.

"maaf sayang, aku harus pulang ke rumah hari ini besok ada pertemuan dengan klien penting dan aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" Baekhyun kembali menelan pahit ludahnya sendiri.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika Chanyeol mulai berubah. Ada apa? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Baekhyun utarakan. Namun Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu lebih memilih memendam kegelisahaanya sendiri.

Dering ponsel Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia hanya mengangguk ketika Chanyeol meminta izin untuk mengangkat telfonnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Siapa yang menghubungi Chanyeol hingga ia harus mengambil jarak dari Baekhyun?.

.

.

" _Chanyeol.. apa kau masih lama berada di luar?"_ terdengar suara Irene di sebrang sana.

"kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Chanyeol seketika berubah panik memikirkan Irene yang sendirian di rumahnya. Jung ahjumma dedang mengambil cuti selama dua minggu.

" _tidak, aku hanya sedikit takut sendirian di rumah"_

"aku akan segera pulang, tunggu di kamar saja sebentar lagi aku pulang"

Terdengar deheman kecil dari Irene di sebrang sana sebelum sambungan telephone itu terputus.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini sedang melahap makanannya.

"terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun adalah sosok yang peka, dengan hanya melihat wajah Chanyeol saja gadis itu tau jika kekasihnya sedang tidak tenang.

"maaf baby, sepertinya kita harus segera pulang karena ayahku baru saja menghubungiku" Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera membersihkan bibirnya.

"tak apa, kita bisa pulang sekarang" Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun, lagi dan lagi perasaan bersalah mnghampirinya.

.

.

Baekhyun baru memasuki apartemen miliknya ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang sulit utuk Baekhyun tebak.

"aku menemukan seseorang dengan nama Kim Junmyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah Loh Chaan? -_-**

 **Anyeong yorobuuunnn..**

 **Aahh akhirnya selesai juga ngetik Capther ini, maaf lama hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohh Vi akan sedikit klarifikasi disini karena melihat review capther kemarin ada yang menyatakan kekecewaannya atas banyaknya momen Kaisoo dan Hunhannya.**

 **Tak apa biar Vi jelaskan. Setiap peristiwa yang tertulis di masing-masing Capther pasti akan menjadi pengantar untuk menuju konflik ataupun peristiwa yang lain, jadi Vi menulis detail momen Kaisoo dan Hunhan itu juga karena akan di butuhkan di masa depan eceileeh..**

 **Tepi tetep terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan maaf jika ada pihak yang merasa kecewa dengan FF ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oohh iyaa Vi gemes sama Reva23, mana anaknya? Nihh udah di up yaa wwkwk, Vi dapet apa nih habis ini dari kamu? makasih untuk kalian semua yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini..**

 **Sorry For typo dan jangan Lupa tinggalkan jejak karena review dari kalianlah yang bakalan jadi penyemangat buat Vi cepetan Update.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah dulu..**

 **Review Jusseyoowww..**


	10. Chapter 10

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Nyatanya disinilah Baekhyun berada saat ini. Duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia cari.

"ayahmu adalah sahabatku sejak lama, aku tak pernah menyangka jika ketidak hadirannya satu tahun lalu karena dia mengalami kecelakaan itu" Kim Junmyeon, laki-laki yang sekiranya seusia mendiang ayah Baekhyun itu mulai menceritakan sedikit demi sedikit tentang apa yang menjadi titipan ayah Baekhyun padanya.

"saat berada di SHS dulu kami memiliki kelompok bermain yang terdiri dari 3 orang" lanjutnya, Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kadang, ia akan menarik nafas panjang ketika sesak menghampiri dadanya saat mengingat kembali sosok ayahnya.

"namanya Jessica.. dia berada satu tingkat di bawah kami.. dia adalah seseorang yang sangat di cintai ayahmu Baekhyun" Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, mencoba lebih menyiapkan dirinya karena setelah ini ia yakin akan mendengar cerita yang panjang.

"Jessica dan ayahmu menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun lamanya, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi kala itu, hingga pada hari seteleh satu tahun dari kelulusan kami, Jessica terpaksa harus meninggalkan ayahmu karena ia harus menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan orangtuanya".

Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, ia hanya berusaha mendengar kisah masa lalu dari ayahnya. Sesak memang, bagaimana ketika ia harus mendengar cerita lama dari sosok laki-laki yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya sedangkan sosok itu sudah tak lagi bersamanya.

"hari itu adalah hari dimana pernikahan ayah dan ibumu akan di langsungkan, dua hari sebelum hari sakral itu berlangsung aku menemani ayahmu untuk menemui Jessica, sekedar untuk berpamitan dan mencoba saling ikhlas atas hubungan mereka berdua, mereka masih saling mencintai saat itu.." Baekhyun sedikit menegangkan tubunnya, memikirkan bagaimana persaan ibunya jika sang ibu tau?.

"..tidak, jangan membenci Jessica Baekhyun, dia korban disini sama seperti ayahmu. Jessica sedang mengandung saat itu, masih awal. Itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka namun sayangnya pada pertemuan itu pula suami Jessica mengetahui pertemuan kami dan mengakibatkan dia marah besar. Dia menyiksa Jessica secara fisik, tak ada yang mengetahuinya hingga tepat satu hari setelah kelahiran anaknya, Jessica pergi kerumahmu dan menemui ayahmu, ia menceritakan semuanya di depan ayah dan ibumu. Saat itu kau sedang tumbuh di perut ibumu".

Setidaknya beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak pernah menyangka jika kehidupan cinta ayah dan ibunya serumit itu.

"Yunho tak ingin menghianati ibumu maka saat itu dia menghubungiku dan menitipkan Jessica padaku.. sejak saat itu sampai sekarang Jessica tinggal bersamaku dan juga istriku di Cina"

"Lalu untuk apa appa memintaku menemuimu Ahjussi?"

"satu tahun yang lalu bertepatan saat aku daan Jessica mengunjungi Seoul ayahmu berniat menemui kami dan membantu Jessica untuk menemui anaknya, namun hari itu Yunho tak pernah datang".

"lalu kenapa harus melalui ayah?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"percayalah Baek, suami Jessica bukanlah orang biasa, dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk Jessica menemui anaknya, bahkan dia tak akan ragu untuk mencelakai Jessica. Aku dan ayahmu berniat sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua karena kebetulan proyek yang di kerjakan ayahmu saat itu merupakan salah satu proyek dari anak perusahaan milik suami Jessica"

Baekhyun terbelalak tak dapat mempercayai sepenuhnya apa yang telah ia dengar saat ini. mengapa semuanya bisa begitu serba kebetulan dan rumit.

"ayah ingin aku membantu bibi Jessica?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"mungkin"

.

.

Baekhyun termenung memikirkan setiap kata Junmyeon minggu lalu. Besok malam Baekhyun akan menghadiri undangan makan malam Junmyeon yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun menemui Jessica.

"Baek?" Baekhyun hanya mendongak dan membalas Luhan dengan senyum simpulnya. "apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Luhan selanjutnya.

"tak ada, aku hanya teringat appa" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"kami baik"

"tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah mendapatimu tidur di luar"

"kau tak suka jika aku lebih sering di apartemen kembali?" Baekhyun pura-pura merajuk, sekaligus berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Satu minggu ini, Chanyeol kembali seperti minggu lalu. Dia sangat sulit di hubungi, bahkan Baekhyun hanya beberapa kali bertemu muka dengan kekasihnya itu.

"bukan begitu, aku lebih senang jika kau menghabiskan waktumu untukku. Tetapi aneh saja, biasanya kan Chanyeol tak akan membiarkanmu tidur di apartemen lebih dari dua hari saja"

Luhan benar, jika orang lain bahkan merasakan bagaimana perubahan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun merasakan bimbang teramat besar. Mereka baik-baik saja tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"dia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Lu.."

"aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu" Luhan kembali memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"dia tak akan menyakitiku" Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari awal Baekhyunie.. sejujurnya hingga sekarang aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayakanmu pada Chanyeol". Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengulas senyum atas penuturan Luhan.

"kau hanya perlu percaya padaku kalau begitu"

"keras kepala.. suatu saat jika Chanyeol menyakitimu jangan datang padaku"

"dia tak akan menyakitiku Lu.."

"baiklah baiklah, kau memang keras kepala Byun.. maka sebaiknya kita tidur tuan putri" Baekhyun terkekeh dan menurut ketika tangannya di tuntul Luhan untuk kembali ke kamar.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi layar ponsel miliknya, menancapkan atensi dan juga pikirannya pada foto sosok gadis mungil yang menjadi wallpaper miliknya. Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat senyum sejuk itu? kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kecupan manis dari si mungil kekasihnya?.

Semua berawal dari satu minggu yang lalu. Karena kecemburuannya ia melakukan hal yang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Irene, wanita yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu memang sudah lebih baik. Namun yang menjadi kendala adalah Irene yang bahkan tak membiarkan Chanyeol beranjak sedikitpun.

Untuk pergi ke kantor saja Chanyeol harus membujuk wanita itu mati-matian. Saat jam pulang kantor, Irene akan segera menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk tetap pulang. Chanyeol tak punya pilihan karena jika petang sudah menyambut dan Chanyeol belum ada di rumah Irene akan kembali histeris ketakutan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Astaga, Chanyeol sangat merindukan si mungil itu. Chanyeol memang masih marah pada Baekhyun karena insiden pelukan Baekhyun dengan Jongin kala itu.

Irene adalah pelampiasan yang tepat untuk kekasalannya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari jika Irene juga merupakan kesalahan besar untuknya.

Chanyeol tak pernah membenci Irene, sedikitpun tak pernah.

Semua orang di sekitar Chanyeol pasti tau terutama ketiga sahabatnya, bagaimana Chanyeol sangat amat mencintai Irene.

Jika memutar kembali ingatan saat Chanyeol belum bertemu Baekhyun maka kalian pasti sangat ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menangis histeris di setiap malam yang sama pada tanggal dimana Irene memutuskannya. Ia seakan menjadi orang gila yang akan menangisi wanita itu, walaupun ia tau jika Irene sudah bersama suaminya.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol akan membiarkan Irene menderita begitu saja sedangkan bagi Chanyeol Irene tetaplah seseorang yang pernah memberi warna indah dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menjadi pemain wanita juga karena sakit hatinya, Chanyeol menjadi sosok laki-laki dingin juga karena Irene, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol membenci Irene. Percayalah, cintanya pada wanita itu benar-benar buta.

Hingga saat dimana Baekhyun datang membawa secercah harapan untuk hatinya. Chanyeol sangat sadar bagaimana jantungnya akan berdegup amat kencang ketika bersama si mungil itu. Chanyeol sangat sadar bagaimana rasa cemburu dan tidak suka ketika Baekhyun berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain.

Namun lagi-lagi, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki egois. Sakit hati menjadikan dia membatasi diri. Ia mencintai Baekhyun namun dia tak akan menjadi orang yang akan pasrah tertindas oleh rasa cintanya sendiri. Dia mencintai Baekhyun, sangat mencintainya namun ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya berpotensi sakit hati kembali, sekecil apapun itu.

Egonya sangat besar.

Jongin, Sehun dan Kris sudah pernah mengingatkan Chanyeol saat dia akan membawa Irene kembali ke rumah. Masalah hati tentu saja. Namun Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika ia tak akan kembali memiliki perasaannya yang dulu pada Irene.

Itu benar adanya. Chanyeol sangat tau bagaimana persaannya pada Irene hanya sekedar rasa simpati.

Meskipun entah ia sadar atau tidak, jika sikapnya akan salah diartikan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tak berfikir ulang ketika ia menjadikan tubuh Irene sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun akan menjadi momok untuknya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa jika badannya melemah, nafsu makannya berkurang dan juga perutnya yang selalu terasa tak nyaman, mungkin karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Seoul tak henti di guyur hujan setiap harinya.

Luhan sudah beberapa kali mengomel karena wajah Baekhyun yang selalu pucat, alih-alih mengajak Baekhyun memeriksakan kesehatannya namun selalu ia tolak.

Seperti pula saat ini, dia merasa tak enak badan namun sudah kepalang janji pada Junmyeon untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Luhan tak bisa mengantar karena gadis itu juga masih berada di butik. Baekhyun terpaksa harus menggunakan taksi untuk menuju rumah Junmyeon.

"Byun Bee?" suara riang Jongin yang sangat ia kenal menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang baru keluar dari apartemen Sehun. "kau akan pergi?".

"yaa.. aku ada janji makan malam dengan teman ayahku"

"kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Jongin mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju lift.

"aku pergi dengan taksi"

"aku akan mengantarmu, jangan menolak" Jongin menyahuti cepat sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan penolakannya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Baekhyun, sesekali terdengar kekehan dari keduanya atas obrolan ringan yang mereka lakukan.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan membungkukkan badannya, Baekhyun taunya terkikik geli dengan candaan Jongin yang sedang berperan sebagai pangeran yang menjemput sang putri. Mereka memang selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol jika bertemu, mungkin hal itu pula yang menjadikan keduanya mudah menjalin hubungan persahabatan.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu telah sampai di basemant apartemen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian formal berupa dress tengah di tuntun Jongin memasuki mobilnya.

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama menahan mobilnya disana, Chanyeol segera menginjak gas dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Masih dengan emosi yang menguasainya. Chanyeol, ia berfikir kembali jika memang tak ada satupun wanita yang bisa di percaya.

.

.

Baekhyun segera membawa langkahnya menuju rumah Junmyeon setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin.

Ia memencet bel rumah Junmyeon dan tak lama seorang perempuan paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya. Jika melihat dari penampilannya mungkin perempuan ini seumuran dengan ibunya. Lesung di kedua pipinya menambahkan kesan manis pada perempuan dewasa ini.

"kau Baekhyun? Astaga..Masuklah nak.." perempuan berdimple itu memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan sejujurnya. Aksen Koreanya sangat lucu, mungkin karena dia bukan Korea asli. Perempuan itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk dan segera membawa langkahnya menuju ruang makan rumah Junmyeon. "aku Yixing,istri Junmyeon ngomong-ngomong, jangan sungkan anggaplah rumah sendiri hum?"

"Ohh Baekhyun sudah datang? Selamat datang ahjussi senang bisa melihatmu lagi" Junmyeon sudah menyambut di ruang makan.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada dua orang disana. Ada satu lagi perempuan paruh baya di meja makan itu. sedang memandangi wajahnya, entah benar atau perasaan Baekhyun saja jika sejak awal Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu, perempuan itu sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Ada sinar kerinduan terpancar di manik itu. Perempuan itu terlihat bukan seperti orang Korea pada umumnya. Mata sapphire miliknya menjelaskan jika ada ras luar Korea yang dimilikinya.

"silahkan duduk Baekhyunie, jangan merasa canggung" Yixing kembali menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dan mereka segera memulai makan malam. Suara Junmyeon dan Yixing lebih mendominasi di sela-sela makan malam mereka, hanya obrolan ringan. Mungkin mereka sedang berusaha menghilangkan canggung disana.

.

Makan malam selesai dan kini mereka sedang menikmati teh hangat di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Baekhyun, ahjussi akan mengenalkan seseorang padamu" Baekhyun memandang Junmyeon dengan raut tanya yang begitu jelas. "ini adalah Jessica, orang yang ahjussi ceritakan padamu" Baekhyun tak begitu terkejut karena sedari awal ia sudah menduganya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum teduh, menyapa perempuan yang menjadi sahabat ayahnya itu.

"k-kau anak Yunho?" suaranya lembut, mampu membuat Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyumnya.

"Saya Baekhyun bi, iyaa.. saya adalah anak Yunho appa" satu tetes liquid bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata Jessica sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun sedikitnya kelabakan atas hal itu. Yixing dan Junmyeon memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, memberikan ruang pada Jessika dan Baekhyun untuk berbicara berdua.

Baekhyun bangkit dan menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Jessica. "jangan menangis, appa tidak akan menyukainya" Rasanya sedikit berat saat Baekhyun mengatakannya karena ia teringat akan ibunya. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin manyalahkan siapapun karena ayahnya dan Jessica sama-sama korban dari perasaan mereka sendiri.

"bagaimana bisa appamu meninggalkanku begitu saja Baekhyun?" tangis Jessica pecah dan Baekhyun juga tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam rasa kehilangan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus teringat akan kepergian sang ayah.

.

.

"Jongin, aku hamil" Jongin baru saja masuk ke apartemen miliknya ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo sudah menangis terisak di kamar miliknya. Keterkejutan membawanya pada keterdiaman dan perasaan Kyungsoo yang sedang sensitif menyalah artikan itu.

Isak tangis gadis bermata bulat itu semakin menjadi, bahkan membawa getar pada tubuhnya.

Jongin seketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendapati Kyungsoo semakin kencang terisak.

"hey.. jangan menangis, aku disini Kyung"

"jangan memintaku menggugurkan bayi ini Jongin, kumohon" Jongin melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan itu.

"ussh aku tak akan melakukan itu, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kyung" Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada sosok yang perlahan sudah berhasil mengisi hatinya. "kita akan merawatnya, kita akan membesarkannya bersama, tak apa.."

Kyungsoo seidaknya merasakan lega luar biasa setelah mendengar kalimat menenangkan dari Jongin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

.

.

"berapa usianya?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat menanyakannya.

"aku belum tau, aku hanya memeriksanya dengan tespek biasa, kita perlu ke dokter untuk tau usianya" Kyungsoo membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus perut datar miliknya.

"kita periksakan besok hum? Boleh aku memegangnya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap dan itu membawa secercah hangat menyusup dalam dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengangguk dan Jongin membawa tubuhnya untuk berlutut di lantai dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa.

"h-hay, ini papa.. selamat datang di perut mama sayang, kami mencintaimu" Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya, terlarut dalam perasaan haru.

.

.

" _Minho menutupinya dengan sangat rapat, aku tak pernah tau bagaimana rupa anakku setelah aku melahirkannya, aku tak tau siapa namanya dan aku tak tau apakah ia dalam keadaan sehat, bagaimana kehidupannya, apakah dia mengatahui jika aku ada, aku tak tau sama sekali" Jessica menceritakannya dengan berderai air mata, sedang Baekhyun memberikan usapan pada pundak perempuan paruh baya itu._

 _Usia Jessica memang sudah hampir menginjak kepala , namun parasnya masihlah terlihat muda dan juga cantik. Dia anggun dan juga suara yang sangat lembut miliknya._

" _hingga beberapa tahun lalu ayahmu menghubungiku melalui Junmyeon, dia mengatakan jika dia telah menemukan anakku, namun lagi-lagi Minho tak akan mempermudah jalanku untuk menemuinya-"_

" _ayahmu yang kebetulan bekerja di perusahaan yang merupakan cabang dari perusahaan Minho berusaha untuk mempertemukan aku dan anakku, hingga dimana hari itu tiba, Yunho bilang perusahaan pusat memanggilnya dan ia memintaku untuk datang ke Korea. Dia bilang, dia berhasil mendapatkan kontak anakku dan mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu"_

 _Baekhyun tercengang akan penuturan itu, Baekhyun kembali mengingat ketika ayahnya menghubunginya untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, ayahnya bilang jika ia akan mengenalkan Baekhyun pada sahabat lamanya._

" _namun Yunho tak datang saat itu, begitupun anakku, aku tak tau mengapa mereka tak datang, aku dan Junmyeon tak memiliki kontak keluargamu sama sekali, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Cina setelah itu"_

" _aku mencari Junmyeon ahjussi selama ini Bi, itu pesan appa" Jessica menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada Yunho._

" _Yaa.. Junmyeon sedang menemani Yixing mengurus kerja sama cabang perusahaan yang ada di Korea dengan seorang designer muda dan kudengar dia temanmu"_

" _namanya Luhan" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, bagaimanapun ia harus kuat untuk memberikan dukungan pada Jessica._

" _apa appamu menyampaikan pesan lain padamu?"_

" _tidak, appa hanya berkata jika aku harus mengatakan pada Junmyeon ahjussi jika aku adalah anak Yunho appa"_

" _ohh Baaekhyun, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu hiks~" Jessika merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan usapan menenangkan pada punggung Jessica._

" _Bibi, boleh aku tau siapa nama anak bibi?" setelah melepaskan pelukanya, Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Yaa.. dia akan membantu Jessica untuk menemui anaknya karena mungkin memang itulah tujuan Yunho memintanya menemui Junmyeon. Untuk membantu Jessica._

" _hatiku bergetar saat itu, ayahmu mengatakannya melalui sambungan telephon.. Chanyeol, namanya Park Chanyeol. kau tau? Dia sangat tampan, bibi menyimpan banyak fotonya, bibi mengambil dari internet~" Jessica berhenti menceritakan tentang sosok putra semata wayangnya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memucat dalam keterdiaman._

 _Sedangkan Baekhyun tak lagi bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Jessica setelah perempuan itu menyebutkan nama yang sangat ia kenal. Park Chanyeol? apa mungkin Park Chanyeol yang Jessica maksud adalah orang yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal?. Mengapa dunia begitu sempit?._

.

.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika namanya di panggil. Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit saat ini, ia berniat memerikasakan kondisi tubuhnya karena sampai hari ini keadaannya belum membaik, malah ia merasa bertambah buruk. Setelah memuntahan isi perutnya pagi tadi Baekhyun di landa lemas yang sangat menyiksanya. Ia berencana ke rumah Chanyeol hari ini untuk membawa berita kebahagiaan itu pada Chanyeol. Dia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan bahagia jika ia tau Baekhyun akan membawanya pada seseorang yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan. Meskipun Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol menganai sosok seorang Ibu, namun Baekhyun yakin jika perasaan rindu akan sosok itu pasti Chanyeol rasakan.

Sebelum ke rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter terlebih dahulu. Ia tak boleh terlalu lama mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya.

.

.

Bahagiakah? Sedihkah? Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia terkejut, itu pasti. Kembali diamatinya selembar kertas yang barada di genggamannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap lembut perutnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam rongga dadanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang lain dalam dirinya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum kebahagiaan disana.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan membawanya menuju halaman depan rumah sakit. Seoul sudah di guyur hujan pada minggu pagi ini. Baekhyun memesan taksi dan segera menuju rumah Chanyeol untuk memberikan dua kabar yang entah menjadi kabar baik atau kabar buruk, yang jelas dua kabar yang dibawanya cukup mengejutkan.

.

.

Si mungil itu segera melangkah memasuki pelataran rumah Chanyeol. Ia memencet bel berulangkali namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari si empu rumah. Biasanya Jung ahjumma akan membukakan pintu jika ada yang bertamu, aahh Baekhyun ingat perkataan Chanyeol tentang Jung ahjumma yang mengambil cuti. Mungkin perempuan paruh baya itu belum kembali dari masa cutinya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menekan beberapa digit nomor pada intercom rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang mengetahuinya, karena Chanyeol yang memberitahunya.

Keadaan rumah sangat sepi, Baekhyun terus membawa langkahnya semakin masuk ke dalam dan sayup-sayup suara mulai ia dengar.

Baekhyun sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya, entah mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh namun otaknya mencoba menolak sesuatu yang di dengarnya.

Hingga saat langkahnya berhasil masuk ke ruang tengah Mansion mewah itu. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh dunianya telah runtuh. Sesak di dadanya menjelaskan seakan tombak runcing telah menembus tepat pada jantungnya.

Matanya memanas dan air mata tak lagi dapat ia bendung.

"Chanhh aahh Chanyeol~"

"( _wanita itu)_ "

.

.

Chanyeol kembali uring-uringan pagi ini, dan ia kembali melampiaskan emosinya melalui hasrat sialannya itu.

Irene berada di ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali mencumbu wanita itu.

Seks menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya, ia kembali di buat uring-uringan oleh perasaan cemburu buta miliknya. Seharusnya ia meminta penjelasan pada Baekhyun, seharusnya ia membalas pesan kekasihnya itu saat pagi-pagi Baekhyun berkata jika ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Namun lagi-lagi ego yang dimilikinya membuat Chanyeol bertambah keras kepala dan buta akan resiko apa yang bisa ia dapati jika melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan hal seperti ini.

Ia berbaring di sofa dan membiarkan Irene bergerak di atasnya.

"Chan ahh Chanyeolhh"

 _Pyarr.._

Chanyeol segera membawa pandangnya menuju belakang tubuh Irene dan seketika tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak kala mendapati Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berlari dengan deraian air mata si mungil itu.

"B-Baek?"

Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun berlari menjauhinya. Ia segera bangkit tak lagi menghiraukan keadaan Irene lagi. Ia memakai kembali bajunya secara asal dan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

Hujan sangat lebat pagi ini. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan dan tak ada lagi Baekhyun berada di lingkungan Mansionnya. Ia kembali masuk untuk mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

Kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun memilih pergi meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun membencinya?.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya saat mobil Chanyeol telah melewati tempat dimana ia bersembunyi. Ia kembali membawa langkahnya untuk menuju jalan raya yang jaraknya sekitar 300 m dari mansion Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hancur, Baekhyun tak tau harus malakukan apa. Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana.

Wanita itu, Baekhyun mengingat wanita yang bersama Chanyeol tadi. Ia adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang berada di foto di kamar Chanyeol.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sebodoh ini? Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa senaif ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat kata-kata Luhan. Seharusnya Baekhyun mendengarkan dan mempercayai apa kata sahabatnya itu. Luhan tak senaif dirinya, seharusnya Baekhyun mengingat itu.

" _jangan menangis padaku jika nanti Chanyeol menyakitimu"_ perkataan Luhan kala itu membayanginya. Lalu Baekhyun harus bagaimana setelah ini.

Di dalam tubuhnya telah ada jiwa lain yang sedang tumbuh. Buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Namun bagaimana jika Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak menginginkannya lagi?.

Selama dua minggu ini Baekhyun sudah merasakan perbedaan dari sikap Chanyeol padanya, namun lagi-lagi kenaifannya membelenggu Baekhyun untuk tetap mencoba berfikir positif.

Badannya sudah basah kuyup akibat menerobos hujan, bibirnya bergetar dengan tangan yang setia menangkup perut datarnya.

Baekhyun putus asa. Bagaimana nasip bayinya?.

Ia malu jika harus mengadu pada Luhan.

Baekhyun kini merasa jika ia tak memiliki siapapun.

"Luhan aku merindukanmu.." lirih suaranya teredam oleh suara hujan yang lebih keras.

Nyatanya ia melamun dalam setiap langkahnya, memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini.

Laki-laki pertama yang telah memberikan warna berupa cinta dalam hidupnya, laki-laki pertama yang menorehkan tinta pada hatinya, dan laki-laki pertama pula yang membawanya dalam kehancuran.

.

.

Tiiiiinnnnnn...

Suara klakson panjang menyadarkannya, Chanyeol berada di trotoar dengan badan sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

Chanyeol berdiri kaku melihat tubuh mungil itu berdiri di tengah jalan sana dengan mobil yang melaju cukup kencang dari arah berlawanaan dengannya.

Ia ingin berlari namun kakinya tak mampu bergerak, pikirannya kosong.

.

.

"aku tidak sabar menunggu dia keluar"

"bahkan dia baru berusia 3 minggu Jongin.." mereka barus selesai memeriksakan kandungan Kyungsoo.

"ooh aku bahagia sekali Kyungie.. "

"Jongin awaas.."

Tiiiinnnnn..

Jongin menginjak rem dengan sangat dan mobilnya berhasil berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak tubuh seseorang di depan sana. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya serasa ingin lepas.

"kau tak apa?" Jongin mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo dan kandungannya tentu saja.

"aku tak apa, kita harus melihatnya" Kyungsoo berniat keluar dari mobil namun Jongin mencegahnya. Di luar sedang hujan, dan Jongin tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo sakit karenanya.

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dengan menggunakan payung. Sudah ada dua orang yang sedang berusaha menanyakan keadaan seorang gadis yang nyaris tertabrak olehnya itu.

"B-Byun Bee?" Jongin terkejut luar biasa saat mengetahui jika gadis yang nyaris tertabrak olehnya adalah Baekhyun.

"hey.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun masih berada pada keterkejutannya, hanya memandang Jongin dengan linglung dan Jongin segera merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya untuk ia peluk.

"uusstt tak apa, ini aku Kayi.." Baekhyun kembali menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Jongin dan Jongin segera membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Jongin selalu menjadi seseorang yang ada untuk Baekhyun di saat Chanyeol tak bersama kekasihnya itu.

Ia dengan pundak melemas segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali mengganti kain yang digunakannya untuk mengkompres Baekhyun, saat di rasakan kain itu mulai dingin.

Demam Baekhyun sangat tinggi, Jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan Kyungsoo dengan tlaten merawat Baekhyun.

"nghh" Mata Baekhyun sedikit terbuka, ia merasakan badannya sangat panas. Pun dengan sesak di dadanya kembali terasa saat ia kembali membuka mata.

" _Chanyeol.."_ batinnya menyebut nama itu dalam kerinduan.

"hey bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kyungsoo segera membantu Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"H-haus" suaranya bahkan nyaris tak terdengar pada jarak sedekat itu, namun Kyungsoo dapat mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

Ia segera memberikan segelas air pada Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk meminumnya.

"aku akan membuatkanmu bubur, kau harus makan dan minum obat.. Jongin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

.

.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Bee?" Jongin masuk dan duduk di sisian ranjang yang di tempati Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo beranjak dari sana.

Baekhyun masih tak mau bicara dan malah semakin terisak kembali.

"usshh tak apa, kau bisa menceritakan padaku" Badan Baekhyun sangat panas dan Jongin dapat merasakannya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Ia sejujurnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sehingga si mungil itu hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"apa ini karena Chanyeol?" Jongin sudah mencurigai itu sejak tadi, mengingat lokasi kejadian Baekhyun hampir tertabrak olehnya tak jauh dari mansion Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol tersungkur dengan luka sobek akibat pukulan Jongin padanya.

"aku sudah bilang padamu Chan, aku benar-benar akan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hidupmu jika kau menyakitinya" Chanyeol bangkit dengan amarahnya.

Ia berbalik memukul Jongin dan keduanya terlibat perkelahian di mansion Chanyeol itu.

"kau bajingan, kau ingin merebut Baekhyun dariku huh?" Chanyeol kalap akan emosinya dan ia memukul Jongin dengan brutal.

"Yaa.. aku akan merebut Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi jauh dari bajingan sepertimu" Jongin tak mau kalah dan ia kembali memukul Chanyeol.

Irene yang mendengar keributan itu segera keluar dan dengan susah payah mencoba memisahkan keduanya.

Jongin mendatangi Mansion Chanyeol setelah dia mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin, semuanya tanpa terkecuali termasuk kehamilannya dan juga pertemuannya dengan ibu kandung Chanyeol._

" _Bawa aku pergi Jongin_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhrinyaaaa.. ini ff nyampe juga di bagian ini.**

 **Ohh iya aku ganti user name ngomong-ngomong wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini udah cepet kaan updatenyaaa..**

 **Sorry for typo.**

 **.**

 **Aku gak mau banyak cincong, tapi sebelumnya Vi Cuma mau sedikit menjawab salah satu Review yang menyatakan ketidak nyamanan atas isi Chapter kemarin..**

 **Sebelumnya Vi minta maaf jika ada sebagian dari kalian yang kurang suka atau kurang nyaman dengan ff ini.**

 **Tapi Vi sudah berusaha menjawab melalui isi Chapter ini yaa tentang apa maksud Chanyeol seperti itu, semoga tidak semakin membingungkan, mungkin bahasa Vi aja kemarin yang mbulet dan susah di mengerti maksudnya. Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Vi amat senang jika ada yang menyampaikan keluhannya karena dengan begitu Vi bisa mencoba memperbaikinya lagi dan tau letak kesalahan Vi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee, yang masih jadi Silent readers semoga cepat insyaf ya kalian wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyooowww..**

 **Dan jangan Lupa Like and Follow FF ini :***

 **Salam Chanbaek Real muaahh...**


	11. Chapter 11

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 _Luhan ini aku sahabatmu yang bodoh, Baekhyun._

 _Jangan mencariku karena aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis jika kau merindukanku karena rindumu tak sendirian, aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu._

 _Jangan berusaha menemukanku karena aku yang akan menemuimu._

 _Lu.. aku sangat menyayangimu, percayalah akan hal itu. berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang tepat dan akan bahagia selama aku pergi._

 _Aku akan mematahkan lehermu jika saat aku kembali nanti kau belum menikah dengan Sehunie._

 _Maafkan aku karena aku tak mendengarkan kata-katamu._

 _Maafkan aku karena aku menjadi keras kepala dan menjadi bodoh._

 _Luhan.._

 _Aku tak akan lama._

 _Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyembuhkan diriku._

 _Seharusnya aku tak menulis surat ini karena kau telah berkali-kali mengingatkanku. Tapi maaf karena aku tetap harus mengadu padamu._

 _Aku sakit, kau benar. Seharusnya aku tak terlalu jatuh padanya._

 _Jangan terlalu menungguku._

 _Jangan menangis karena kau akan terlihat sangat jelek jika melakukannya._

 _Jalani hidupmu maka aku akan segera menemuimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

.

.

Luhan tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memukuli dadanya, berharap dengan itu rasa sesak luar biasa yang dirasakannya akan segera menghilang.

Bagimana mungkin ini terjadi pada Baekhyun dan dirinya.

Gadis bermata rusa itu kembali membawa ingatannya dimana ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau begitu bodooh! Hiks kau tau bukan itu maksudku Baek, mengapa kau memilih pergi sedangkan aku ada disini.. menangislah padaku, aku akan memelukmu hh hiks"

Luhan segera maraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor, ia sedang berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun.

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban selain suara operator yang menyahutinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang lain.

"H-halo Taeh.. Taeh tolong aku, apa yang harus kita lakukan Taeh? hiks.."

" _Yaa! Bicara yang jelas, ada apa denganmu?_ " suara Taehyung terdengar kebingungan dari sebrang sana.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ini salahku hiks"

" _Xi Luhan! Kau bicara apa? Kau ada dimana? Di apartemen?_ " Taehyung di buat kelabakan di tempatnya berpijak, Luhan bahkan tak sekalipun menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi, alih-alih membuat Taehyung semakin cemas dengan tangisannya.

"Bagaimana ini Taeh? Hiks B-Baekhyun"

" _astaga Luhan! Bicara yang jelas, okee baiklah jangan kemana-mana aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang, tunggu aku_ "

Taehyung tak lagi menunggu jawaban Luhan untuk mematikan sambungan telfon mereka.

.

.

Jongin hanya bisa diam melihat bagiamana Baekhyun menangis dengan memeluk sosok perempuan paruh paya di hadapannya kini.

Wajah itu memang benar-benar di miliki oleh Chanyeol. Tak heran jika sahabatnya memiliki wajah rupawan jika melihat kembali sosok perempuan yang melahirkannya.

"maafkan Baekhyun Bi, ini adalah nomor ponsel Chanyeol.. Bibi bisa menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menemuinya" Jessica tak menjawab sekalipun karena ia lebih sibuk menangisi Baekhyun.

Jessica hanya tidak yakin jika ia akan bisa menemui Chanyeol tanpa bantuan Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya ia masih bingung dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba dan berkata jika Baekhyun akan segera pergi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.

"apa yang terjadi nak?"

"bukan apa-apa bi, Baekhyun hanya sudah tak bisa berada disini lagi"

"apa Chanyeol menyakitimu? Bukankah kau bilang kalian sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasakan dadanya terhimpit setiap mengingat persakitan yang laki-laki itu torehkan pada hatinya.

"kami tak bisa bersama lagi Bi, maafkan Baekhyun"

"tak apa, jangan meminta maaf.. bibi bisa mengerti, bibi tidak tau apa yang menjadi masalah kalian tetapi bibi minta maaf atas apapun yang mungkin di perbuat Chanyeol padamu"

"hiks.. hh" Baekhyun hanya tak lagi mampu untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia tak lagi mampu untuk menjadi Baekhyun yang selalu berpura-pura jika ia baik-baik saja.

"kau akan pergi kemana nak?"

"aku akan segera pergi meninggalkan Korea minggu depan, bibi tak perlu khawatir" Jessica kembali terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun segera berpamitan bersama Jongin yang mengantarkannya pada Junmyeon, Yixing dan Jessica.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu saat Jessica kembali memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyunie.. bisakah bibi ikut bersamamu?"

.

.

"Kau bajingan, kau yang membuat sahabatku pergi.. aku akan membunuhmu BRENGSEKK!" Luhan meluapkan seluruh emosi miliknya seakan ia tengah kerasukan. Gadis mungil itu melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan pada Chanyeol yang kini hanya diam pasrah. Sebenarnya lebih kepada terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

Apa maksud Luhan dengan Baekhyun pergi? Baekhyun tak mungkin pergi kan.

Sehun dan Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Luhan namun entah bagaimana tenaga gadis seukuran Luhan bisa menjadi sebesar ini.

Keduanya kuwalahan untuk memagangi Luhan karena Luhan terus memberontak dan mencaci maki Chanyeol.

Ya.. mereka mendatangi rumah Chanyeol tepat setelah Taehyung sampai di apartemen Luhan. Gadis rusa itu tiba-tiba berlari keluar dan Sehun yang kebetulan hendak masuk ke apartemennya sendiri segera ikut berlari mengejar Luhan dan Taehyung.

"Kau.. kau bajingan Park Chanyeol! Dari awal kau memang tidak pantas mendapatkan Baekhyun Brengsek!" umpatan demi umpatan meluncur dari mulut Luhan guna menampar Chanyeol yang kini hanya diam membisu.

Benarkah Baekhyun benar-benar pergi?.

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja dan kembali menutup pintu mansionnya. Tak menghiraukan Luhan yang masih berteriak nyalang sambil menggedor keras pintu rumahnya berulang kali.

"kembalikan Baekhyun sialan!" Luhan menangis keras dan tak berhenti meneriaki Chanyeol walaupun laki-laki yang sangat di bencinya itu sudah tak menampakkan wujudnya. _Pengecut.._

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Bahkan Irene yang sedari tadi mematung di belakang pintu tak sedikitpun mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Ditatapnya satu foto kecil yang terpajang cantik di nakas miliknya. Itu Baekhyun yang meletakkannya. Katanya, Chanyeol harus menyimpan foto mereka berdua di kamar meskipun ukurannya kecil.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan memandanginya lagi dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Kekasihnya sangat cantik. Lihat wajah ceria yang tak pernah lelah gadis mungil itu tunjukkan.

Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang tak akan berhenti berbicara jika mereka berdua sedang tidur bersama.

Si mungil bilang, obrolan sebelum tidur itu sangat penting untuk pasangan seperti mereka.

Baekhyun akan menceritakan tentang ide tulisan miliknya, berlanjut hingga kegiatan apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan sepanjang hari itu.

Chanyeol sadar jika semua ini terjadi karenanya, karena keras kepalanya dan juga karena keegoisannya.

Rasa cemburu yang sialnya sangat tak masuk akal, di bumbui dengan ego yang besar miliknya menjadikan Chanyeol buta akan rasa cinta miliknya yang seharusnya lebih besar pada keegoisan itu sendiri.

"apa kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku _baby_?" tak sadar saat satu tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata bulatnya.

 _Tidak, Baekhyun tak boleh pergi meninggalkannya._

Dengan pikiran kalutnya, Chanyeol segera bangkit menyambar kunci mobil dan segera melangkah tergesa.

Dia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini.

.

.

"Ternyata semua bisa selesai lebih cepat Baek, kita bisa pergi dua hari lagi karena paspor milikmu, Kyungsoo dan Bibi Jessica sudah bisa selesai besok malam" nyatanya Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Mereka tak lagi di apartemen Jongin melainkan di Rumah Junmyeon.

Baekhyun yang memintanya karena Baekhyun takut entah Luhan atau Sehun akan mencarinya ke apartemen Jongin salah satunya.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dari samping ketika menanyakan kembali terkait keputusan Baekhyun kali ini. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu sedang mengandung dan meskipun Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti Baekhyun, tetap saja Baekhyun seharusnya meminta pertanggungjawaban dari laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tak berniat melahirkan tanpa adanya suami bukan?.

"aku tak pernah seyakin ini Kyung" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meskipun Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sorot kesedihan pada mata sipitnya.

"ayo anak-anak, makan malam sudah siap" suara teriakan Yixing terdengar membawa tiga anak manusia itu untuk segera bangkit dan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

"Buka pintunya sialan! Kembalikan Baekhyun padaku!" Chanyeol menendang berkali-kali pintu apartemen Jongin. Bahkan terdapat darah segar yang masih mengalir di punggung tangan miliknya akibat memukul pintu itu dengan membabi buta.

Chanyeol tak lagi peduli jika security bisa saja menyeretnya keluar dari bengunan bertingkat 20 itu karena telah membuat keributan disana.

"Kim Jongin! Buka pintunya brengsek, aku tau kau yang membawa kekasihku brengsek!"

Bugh.. satu pukulan keras mengenai sudut bibirnya hingga ia tersungkur begitu saja di lantai lorong apartemen Jongin.

Sehun yang melakukannya. Sudah Sehun duga jika akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Beberapa penghuni apartemen terlihat keluar, mungkin merasa terganggu atas keributan yang di timbulkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau brengsek! Berhenti membuat ulah sialan" Sehun menarik kerah Chanyeol hingga sahabatnya itu berdiri. Ia bermaksud mengecek keadaan Chanyeol tadi, namun saat tiba di mansion pira Park itu, yang di dapatinya adalah Irene yang menangis sesenggukan karena mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang pergi dengan keadaan kalut.

Sehun dan Kris sengaja melacak keberadaan Chanyeol dan mereka berhasil menemukan lokasi pria itu di gedung apartemen Jongin.

"aku sudah ingin membunuhmu karena membuat Luhan menangis, jadi jangan coba-coba memancing emosiku brengsek!" Sehun masih belum melepaskan cengramannya pada kerah Chanyeol. Matanya memerah dengan rahang mengeras. _Kenapa pria brengsek ini selalu berakhir mengenaskan setiap dia jatuh cinta?_.

Sehun melepaskan cengkaramannya dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pada Kris.

"aku takut akan membunuhnya jika aku yang membawanya pergi" Sehun melangkah mendahului keduanya.

"Kris.. lepaskan aku, aku harus membawa Baekhyun, Jongin merebut Baekhyun dariku" Chanyeol bergumam dengan pikiran kosongnya. "Kris, lepaskan aku!"

"Brengsekk"

Sehun kembali melayangkan pukulannya hingga Chanyeol kembali tersungkur. Beberapa pekikan terdengar dari penghuni lantai itu.

Namun Sehun tangah benar-benar di butakan oleh emosinya. Ia menduduki perut Chanyeol dan kembali melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau memang pantas mati Park Chanyeol!"

"Sehun!" Kris berusaha melerai namun kekuatan Sehun bukan main-main.

"lepas Kris, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya!"

Sehun masih memukuli wajah Chanyeol namun kali ini dengan deraian air mata miliknya. Sehun menangis, ia menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

"kau bajingan sialan, kau membuat banyak orang menangis karena kebejatanmu, bangun kau brengsek!"

"Sehun! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Kris mendorong tubuh Sehun dari Chanyeol dan segera merengkuh sahabatnya yang kini sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya.

"Arrgghh" Sehun berkali-kali memukul lantai dengan rasa sesak luar biasa di dadanya.

Chanyeol itu sudah seperti Hyungnya, meskipun Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan tetapi Sehun benar-benar menyayanginya seperti layaknya saudara kandung.

Dia hanya ingin menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kebodohannya. Dia hanya ingin menghentikan Chanyeol dari keegoisannya.

.

.

Dan disinilah kehidupan baru Baekhyun akan di mulai. Eropa menjadi tujuannya bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo dan juga Jessica, tepatnya berada di kota Bern yang merupakan ibukota dari Swiss.

Swiss menjadi tujuan Jongin karena disinilah ia akan memulai kembali karirnya dengan menjadi seorang koreografer di salah satu perusahaan musik milik teman ayahnya.

Swiss juga memiliki daerah dengan keindahan alam yang pasti akan banyak membantu Baekhyun melupakan segala kenangan pahitnya. Mungkin dengan berada disini juga dapat membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan inspirasi dalam tulisannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan mereka akan di langsungkan secara tertutup. Hanya keluarga Jongin dan beberapa kerabat kaluarga yang di undang. Bahkan Jongin tak mengundang Chanyeol, Sehun ataupun Kris.

Baekhyun masih tetap mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Di pagi hari setelah membantu Kyungsoo dan juga Jessica memasak Baekhyun akan berdiam diri di balkon kamar miliknya atau halaman belakang rumah untuk menulis. Baekhyun masih belum di perbolehkan keluar oleh Jongin karena kehamilannya ini berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo tak begitu memiliki keluhan tentang morning siksnessnya di trimester awal kehamilan maka Baekhyun memiliki kondisi berbeda.

Baekhyun akan di landa lemas luar biasa setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya setiap pukul 5 pagi. wajahnya akan terlihat sangat pucat. Kyungsoo bahkan akan turun tangan sendiri membantu Baekhyun.

sedangkan Jongin terkadang harus di buat kalang kabut untuk menghadapi dua wanita hamil sekaligus. astagaa.

Jongin sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Jessica disini. ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika saat itu Jessica tak ikut pergi bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Namun tidak bagi seorang pria yang kini tengah menapat sosok mungil dengan senyum manis miliknya yang sayangnya hanya dapat Chanyeol lihat melalui foto yang ada di ponselnya.

Sudah 7 bulan lebih dari terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat kekasih mungilnya itu.

Dan kenyataan yang menamparnya adalah Baekhyun yang benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Bukan berarti selama ini Chanyeol tak mencari kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali membuat keributan di kediaman keluarga besar Kim untuk mendesak ayah dan ibu Jongin memberitahu dimana Jongin tinggal saat ini.

Informasi terakhir yang Chanyeol dapat adalah Jongin yang pergi ke Eropa bersama calon istrinya, dan juga mereka yang sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di benua itu.

Benarkah itu Baekhyun? Benarkah Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain?.

Sehun dan Kris sudah memintanya untuk berhenti namun Chanyeo tetaplah Chanyeol. Laki-laki keras kepala yang tak akan berhenti mengejar kemauannya hingga terpenuhi. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan apakah Jongin dan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menikah, hanya itu. Dan jika itu benar, maka Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk mengikhlaskannya.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka bulan depan, dan Kris juga akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan kekasihnya yang berasal dari Cina. Zitao namanya.

Park Chanyeol? jangan bertanya tentangnya, karena laki-laki itu sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang jauh lebih menyedihkan dari sosoknya saat patah hati yang pertama kali dulu.

Chanyeol sudah resmi memimpin Park Corp, sedangkan Hinyx Book di pimpin oleh Sehun menggantikan Chanyeol.

Luhan masih tetap membenci Chanyeol setengah mati. Bahkan ia tak berniat mengundang Chanyeol di pesta pernikahannya nanti.

Sehun tentu tak akan membiarkannya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah sosok penting untuknya.

.

.

Jongin dan Jessica tak bisa tenang pada duduknya. Berdiri, kemudian duduk kembali, berdiri lagi dan duduk kembali. Seperti itulah keadaan keduanya saat ini.

Terlebih Jessica yang menantikan kelahiran cucunya. Yaa.. Baekhyun akan melahirkan hari ini.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya Baekhyun di bawa masuk ke ruang persalinan namun sampai sekarang belum ada kabar apapun dari dalam sana.

Kyungsoo?, Kyungsoo menunggu di rumah karena bagaimanapun tak memungkinkan untuknya ikut ke rumah sakit dengan keadaannya yang juga sedang hamil tua. Bahkan kelahirannya sudah di perkirakan oleh dokter kandungan yang menanganinya sekitar 3 minggu lagi.

Suara tangis bayi memecah keheningan di antara mereka bersambutan dengan persaan lega yang menyusup dalam dada masing-masing.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruang persalinan Baekhyun.

"Suami Nyonya Byun?"

"Yaa, saya walinya" Jongin segera menghampiri dokter itu dengan tangan yang masih di basahi oleh keringat dingin.

"selamat tuan, ibu dan kedua anaknya dalam keadaan sehat. Anda bisa segera melihat istri anda setelah beliau di pindahkan ke ruang inap"

"terimakasih dokter, terimakasih" Jongin membungkuk berkali-kali pada dokter yang menangani Baekhyun dan segera memeluk Jessica.

.

.

Yang pertama di lihat Jongin saat masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Byun Bee.."

"anakku?" Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis mungil yang sangat ingin ia jaga itu. Baekhyun, si mungil malang sahabatnya.

"Eomoni akan segera membawa mereka kemari" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun. "Laki-laki" seakan mengerti akan apa yang di tanyakan Baekhyun melalui raut wajahnya.

"seorang jagoan?" satu tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut sipitnya.

"dua jagoan, kau mendapatkan dua jagoan Bee.." Jongin menjawabnya dengan raut bahagia sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang menolak untuk melakukan USG pada kehamilan mereka sekedar untuk melihat jenis kelamin anak mereka. biar menjadi kejutan kata keduanya.

"D-dua? M-mereka kembar?" Jonging mengangguk berkali-kali dengan sorot bahagia yang sangat ketara dari kedua maniknya. Ia juga sedang membayangkan bagaimana saat Kyungsoo melahirkan nanti. Melihat betapa menggemaskannya bayi Baekhyun, Jongin menjadi tak sabar menanti kelahiran buah hatinya sendiri bersama Kyungsoo.

Jessica masuk dengan menggendong sosok kecil berbalut kain di ikuti seorang perawat yang membawa si mungil satunya.

Baekhyun merasakan degup jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat. Ini seperti ketika kau menemukan cinta pertamamu, sangat mendebarkan, dan sangat menyenangkan.

Di terimanya satu sosok mungil dari seorang perawat yang menggendong bayinya.

Baekhyun lagi tak mampu menahan air matanya, larut dalam haru milinya.

Bibir mungil miliknya ada disana, sedang menguap kecil memperlihatkan gusinya yang berwarna merah. Mata sipit yang memandang dengan sorot mata persis dengan miliknya membawa getaran hangat dalam rongga dadanya.

Si kecil miliknya, Baekhyun seakan melihat refleksi dirinya dalam versi kecil.

"Si Bungsu" Jessica seolah mengerti akan pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan Baekhyun saat perempuan yang sudah di anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu menatapnya.

"kau sudah memutuskan nama untuk mereka?" Jongin mengintrupsi.

"Jasper, Byun Jasper" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Jasper dengan sangat hati-hati seolah kulitanya dapat menggores kulit tipis milik bungsunya itu.

Baekhyun menyerahkan Jasper pada Jongin dan laki-laki berkulit tan itu menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan tumpukan air yang menggenang disana.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Mata ini, bibirnya, hidungnya, seluruh wajahnya.. si mungil ini milik seseorang.

"H-hay ini mommy, Jackson" suara Baekhyun bergetar saat mengucapkan nama anak sulungnya. Si tampan yang lahir 5 menit sebelum Jasper.

Tatapan ini, tatapan yang mengingatkannya pada sorot mata seseorang.

"Jackson sangat mirip dengannya" Baekhyun tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Jongin karena Jackson memang memiliki wajah itu.

.

.

.

"B-Baekhyun" Suara lirih Chanyeol kembali membuat Kris dan juga Sehun menghela nafas iba di ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih itu. Luhan juga ada disana, ikut menyaksikan bagaimana penderitaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol terpaksa di larikan ke rumah sakit setelah pria dengan tinggi badan 185 cm itu tumbang di ruang kerjanya.

Nama Baekhyun tak henti ia sebut dalam ketidaksadarannya.

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Rasa bencinya pada Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit memudar saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Baekk.."

.

.

" _Baek.." Baekhyun tak sekalipun berhenti untuk menghiraukan panggilannya._

 _Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun namun kekasihnya itu semakin menjauh. Berlari bersama dua anak kecil yang menggandeng kedua tangan si mungil._

 _Sesekali Baekhyun akan menoleh dan melemparkan senyuman manis untuknya. Senyumana yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan. Senyum yang sangat ingin Chanyeol lihat kembali._

" _Baekhyun, jangan meninggalkanku"_

 _Chanyeol berlutut memohon namun yang ada di depan sana Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum padanya, begitupun dengan dua anak laki-laki yang wajahnya tak terlihat, hanya cahaya putih terang yang dapat Chanyeol lihat dari wajah keduanya._

 _Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dengan suara tawa yang mengiringi memudarnya bayangan Baekhyun dan dua anak itu._

" _Baek, Kumohon kembali.. Baekhyun!"_

.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol seketika sadar dan dia segera menangis, tak menghiraukan bagaimana raut panik Kris, Sehun dan Luhan disana.

"Hiks.. aku salah Baek, aku melakukan salah padamu" Chanyeol memukuli dadanya sendiri dan menangis berulang kali mengucapkan maaf pada Baekhyun.

"aku minta maaf, ku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini hks, beri aku hukuman lain Baek" Dokter yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawat Chanyeol segera memberikan Chanyeol obat penenang karena Chanyeol yang terus memukuli dadanya dan juga kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

Luhan menangis dalam dekapan Sehun.

.

.

"ussh ushh.. Jacksonie, ini mommy sayang" Baekhyun masih berusaha menenangkan tangis Jackson yang tak ingin berhenti. Jackson bahkan menolak saat Baekhyun memberikannya asi.

Jasper sedang bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Biar eomma yang mencoba menenangkannya Baek" Jessica mengambil alih Jackson dari gendongan Baekhyun dan segera menimang cucunya itu.

"aigoo.. aigoo jagoan grandma mengapa menangis terus hum?" Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jackson karena bayi itu tak berhenti menangis seja satu jam yang lalu. Jackson bisa dehidrasi apalagi bayi itu menolak di beri asi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu nak?" Jessica juga kebingungan dengan keadaan Jackson karena sedari tadi bayi itu tak henti-hentinya menangis, Jackson juga tidak sedang demam atau sakit.

Jongin yang sepertinya sudah sangat tak tega mendengar tangisan Jackson akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jessica.

Ia meminta tubuh kecil Jackson dari gendongan Jessica dan segera menimang jagoan kecil itu.

Jongin membawa Jackson keluar kamar menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dengan tangis Jackson yang masih belum berhenti.

"Hey jagoan, ada apa denganmu?" Jongin menimang tubuh Jackson pelan berharap itu dapat meredakan tangisan bayi itu.

"astaga, kau sangat keras kepala seperti dia Jack, ku kira hanya wajahmu saja yang mirip dengan si tiang listrik itu" Jongin masih terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya untuk menimang Jackson.

"Lihat-lihat, matamu juga sama bersar dengan miliknya astaga, kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol" Jongin terkekeh sendiri mengingat wajah konyol sahabatnya itu. aah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba merindukan pria brengsek itu?.

"kau tau? Daddy-mu itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan, dulu saat kami masih di SHS danddy-mu juga akan mengamuk saat tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, kau jangan mengikuti sikapnya" entah bagaimana bisa tangis Jackson sudah mereda. Bayi itu kini masih terisak kecil sembari menatap Jongin seakan mendengarkan dengan hikmat apa yang sedang di ceritakan Jongin padanya.

"hey kau berhenti menangis? Apa kau merindukan daddy?"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, Baekhyun mendengar semua yang di katakan Jongin hingga tangisan Jackson berhenti. Apa benar Jackson menginginkan Chanyeol?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuu.. cepet kan updatenyaa.**

 **Sinet banget gak sih? Tapi emang gitu alurnya wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuh Chanyeol udah menderita noh.. masih belum cukup? Atau udahin sampai sini aja penderitaan si ganteng?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review karena aku juga tak lupa untuk up cepet wkwk**

 **Sorry for typo and see you..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyoooww**


	12. Chapter 12

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"Papa~" Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju pintu rumah saat dilihatnya bibir tipis milik si blonde mungil yang nampak siap menjerit tengah menyambut kedatangannya.

Ohh percayalah, akan menjadi sebuah petaka jika si mungil itu benar-benar menangis. Jongin tak ingin kejadian minggu lalu dimana seorang kakek tua melempari rumahnya dengan kotoran kuda akibat suara tangis Jasper yang membuat sakit gigi kakek tua tetangga mereka itu semakin parah.

" _What happen baby?_ "

"Jack hyung dan Taeoh hiks" Jasper hanya menggunakan telunjuk miliknya untuk menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

"aigoo kenapa jagoan papa menangis hum? Where's mama?" Jongin membawa langkahnya memasuki rumah dengan Jasper yang berada di gendongannya.

"mama sedang membuat kue dengan mommy, Jack hyung dan Taeoh tidak memberi kue pada Jas" bibirnya mengerucut lucu, menjelaskan bahwa pemiliknya sedang merajuk, mengadukan kekesalannya pada sang papa yang masih menggendongnya.

Jongin hanya menggeleng maklum akan hal itu. Jasper memang sangat manja padanya. Bahkan Taeoh pun kalah dengan Jasper.

"papa!" pekikan lain menyambut Jongin kala langkahnya telah sampai di dapur rumah. Dua jagoannya yang lain berlari dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng maklum dengan kelakuan 3 balita itu.

"Jaspel mengadu lagi pada papa?" Taeoh memicing pada Jasper yang masih bergelanyut di gendongan Jongin.

Ketiganya menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untuk Jongin. Disaat lelah menemaninya kala pulang kerja, maka rumah akan menjadi tempatnya menguraikan lelah itu. Gelak tawa dari tiga anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu menjadi stimulus tersendiri untuk tubuhnya.

Jackson dan Jasper sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri juga Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak pernah membeda-bedakan perlakuan mereka pada Taeoh, Jackson maupun Jasper. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, perempuan cantik itu juga menyayangi Taeoh layaknya menyayangi si kembar.

"jangan mengganggu Jasper terus Jack, Tae" Jongin menegur kedua anak yang bergelanyut manja di kakinya itu, sudah di jelaskan bukan jika akan menjadi bencana bila Jasper sampai menangis.

Tepat satu bulan yang lalu Taeoh baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke 5-nya, begitu pula dengan si kembar J yang merayakan ulang tahun mereka 3 minggu sebelum Taeoh. Kelahiran mereka memang hanya berjarak 3 minggu lamanya, dan itu sungguh menggemaskan dimana ketiganya tumbuh bersama layaknya 3 anak kembar sekaligus.

Jasper menjadi si bungsu jika melihat dari sikapnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya Taeoh lah yang paling kecil disini, meski hanya dalam hitungan minggu namun Taeoh dan Jackson memiliki sikap yang lebih dewasa di bandingkan Jasper.

"kami tidak, papa~" Jackson mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Jongin dan Jasper.

"Jas papa pasti lelah sepulang bekerja, Jas bersama grandma ya?" Jessica menyodorkan kedua tangannya, berharap Jasper menyambutnya dan segera pindah pada gendongannya.

"Tapi Jas melindukan papa, papa tidak lelah kan?" maniknya mengerjap lucu dan mana mungkin Jongin tega untuk menolak si mungil itu.

"Jas, mommy kan thedang membuat kue, bagaimana jika kita menthobanya lagi?" Jackson seolah mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Jessica ikut mumbujuk Jasper supaya mau turun dari gendongan papanya.

"Jas tidak mau menthoba kue lagi, Jack hyung dan Taeoh nanti menghabiskan semuanya lagi" Jasper menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin. Jessica dan juga Jongin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar itu. Anak-anak memang luar biasa.

"hey jagoan, biarkan papa mengganti bajunya dulu.. Jas bersama mommy dulu ya?" Baekhyun turun tangan pada akhirnya.

Sebenarnya situasi seperti ini bukan hanya sekali ini terjadi. Hampir setiap hari Jasper akan merajuk jika saat Jongin pulang kerja ia tak segera di gendong. Namun bagaimanapun Jessica serta Baekhyun cukup tak enak jika membiarkan Jongin langsung bermain dengan Jasper tanpa beristirahat dulu. Setidaknya Jongin pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sekedar membersihkan diri bukan.

"papa akan segera kembali hum? Papa mandi dulu setelah itu kita bermain bagaimana?" Jasper menatap Jongin dengan wajah memelas miliknya, ohh jangan lupakan bibir mengerucut miliknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, persis dengan bibir milik sang mommy yang kini sedang terkekeh melihat raut wajah Jasper.

"kalau Jaspel tidak mau bial Taeoh thaja yang mommy gendong, yaa kan mommy?" Taeoh ikut menyahuti. Astaga bagaimana bisa sifat ketiganya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Bahkan Jackson dan Taeoh sudah mengerti bagaimana upaya membujuk si manja Jasper.

"hungg mommy" pada akhirnya ke-empat orang dewasa disana kembali di buat terkekeh geli dengan sikap Jasper.

"Baiklah jagoan, papa akan segera kembali" Jongin mengecup bibir Jasper sekilas dan mengusak rambut kedua anaknya yang lain sebelum melenggang pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri, di ikuti Kyungsoo yang segera menyusul suaminya sekedar untuk menyiapkan keperluan Jongin di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Byun Bee sayang?" Jongin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya melirik pada Kyungsoo yang terduduk di ranjang _king size_ mereka.

"aku sudah membicarakan itu dengannya" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan dengan senang hati suaminya itu memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.

"dia tak apa jika kita harus mempercepat keberangkatan kita?"

"Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya kan Kai, kurasa Baekhyun memang sudah siap untuk kembali ke Korea" Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyesap aroma sang istri yang sangat ia sukai.

"ku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak ingin membahasnya lagi Jongin" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang kembali dirundung resah.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Byun Bee dan si kembar"

"kita akan menjaganya, kau akan menjaganya, kita akan menjaga mereka bertiga seperti yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini" Kyungsoo memeberikan usapan lembut pada punggung suaminya.

"bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan Byun bee dan si kembar?" Jongin melepas pelukan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut resah miliknya.

"Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah tau kehadiran si kembar Jongin, apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan anak-anakku" Kyungsoo tau bagaimana Jongin sangat menyayangi Taeoh dan si kembar J. Kyungsoo pun begitu, dia menyayangi Twins J seperti dia menyayangi Taeoh. Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa membiarkan kekhawatiran tak beralasan Jongin ini. Suaminya itu hanya terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu hal yang belum tentu terjadi.

"hey dengarkan aku, aku tau kau sangat menyayangi mereka seperti kau menyayangi anak kita sendiri, aku pun begitu. Tapi sayang.. Chanyeol juga mempunyai hak atas si kembar. Darahnya jelas mengalir di tubuh mereka"

"aku takut Byun Bee tersakiti lagi"

"maka apa gunanya ada kita jika sampai Baekhyun tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya? Kita tidak akan kehilangan mereka, kita akan menjaga Baekhyun dan si kembar hum?" Jongin mengangguk dan kembali merengkuh tubuh si mungil.

.

.

"Jack! Astaga, bisa kau jelaskan pada mommy apa ini?" Baekhyun berdecak pinggang melihat hasil perbuatan ketiga anaknya saat ini.

"Bukan Jack mommy" Jackson berkilah.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya memandang lantai rumah yang kini sudah tak memiliki warna aslinya.

"siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini? hey mommy sedang bicara pada kalian~" tiga anak yang sedari tadi tak melihat pada Baekhyun seketika terdiam setelah mendengar pekikan sang mommy.

"nanti kami akan belthihkan mom" Taeoh dengan santainya menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merangkai robotnya. Begitupun dengan si kembar J yang kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada robot masing-masing, astaga siapapun harus memijit pundak Baekhyun supaya ibu dari dua anak itu tak meledak saat ini juga.

"J.." si kembar kembali menoleh ketika mendengar suara rendah Baekhyun. Ohh ini gawat. Ketika Baekhyun memanggil J, maka itu artinya si kembar di panggil secara bersamaan. Dan suara rendah Baekhyun bukan pertanda baik.

"O-oke mom kami akan membeleskannya thekalang" si kembar langsung bangkit mulai merapikan mainannya dan berlari ke kamar untuk mengembalikan mainan-maianan itu pada tempatnya, sebelum membersihkan lantai yang penuh dengan coretan hasil kenakalan ketiganya.

"Taeoh tak ingin ikut dengan Jackson dan Jasper?"

Taeoh memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan takut-takut. Si kecil yang memiliki rupa seperti duplikat Jongin itu segera bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya tepat saat ia sampai di depan Baekhyun, tanpa suara meminta Baekhyun untuk merendahkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menurut dan segera menyapakan tinggi badannya dengan berjongkok di depan si kecil.

Cup~ "Taeoh thayang mommy" si kecil membisikkan kata itu setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan setelahnya berlari kencang menyusul Jackson dan Jasper yang sedang mengembalikan mainan mereka di kamar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sebari terkekeh kecil menanggapi sikap ketiga anaknya. Anak-anak memang selalu menggemaskan setiap harinya.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku gila Kyung" Kyungsoo yang sedang melintas hanya terkekeh, sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang sering mengomel pada tiga anak mereka.

.

.

"Ahjuthiii thepat hihi" gelak tawa kecil mendominasi di ruang kerja mewah dengan nuansa warna grey itu.

Si besar dengan susah payah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berulang kali meruntuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Sedangkan si mungil bermata rusa yang kini sedang berada di atas punggungnya tak henti tergelak bahagia dengan permainan mereka.

"Zizi ahjussi lelah" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerjanya setelah menurunkan si nakal dari atas punggungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan sudah hampir setengah jam Chanyeol harus merangkak dengan si kecil Ziyu di atas punggungnya.

"Ahjuthi payah sekali uuh~" Ziyu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan kerucutan bibir yang membuat Chanyeol begitu gemas untuk mencubitnya.

"kita bermain yang lain saja ya?" Chanyeol sedang mencoba melakukan negosiasi pada si kecil yang hari ini tengah di titipkan oleh orang tua tak bertanggung jawabnya pada Chanyeol, astaga.

"baiklah-baiklah, tapi thebelumnya belikan Ziyu pizza ya?"

"no noo.. mamamu akan mencekikku jika memberikanmu makanan seperti itu" Chanyeol jelas menolak. Ia tak ingin menanggung kemurkaan Luhan dengan tuduhan telah meracuni anaknya yang sangat nakal ini.

"aaaa~ Ahjuthiii, jika ahjuthi membelikan Ziyu pizza, Ziyu janji ziyu tak akan malah jika ahjuthi memanggil Ziyu dengan thebutan Zizi, bagaimana?" aahh pintarnya bocah kecil ini.

"aku akan memanggilmu Ziyu saja"

"Ahjuthiii~" Ziyu kembali merengek, kenapa susah sekali membujuk ahjussi menyebalkan ini.

"makan yang lain"

"Ziyu tidak mau"

"yasudah ahjussi makan sendiri saja" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan egonya. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja pada si licik Oh ini. umurnya memang baru 4 tahun, tapi percayalah, Chanyeol sudah sangat sering di kelabuhi oleh anak Oh Sehun ini.

"Ahjuthiii uuhh~ kathihanilah anak malang yang thedang lapal ini" wajahnya sangat lucu, percayalah.. Chanyeol sedang melihat Luhan dalam versi laki-laki namun dengan ukuran tubuh lebih kecil saat ini. Ibu dan anak sama-sama menyebalkan, ayahnya juga omong-omong.

"astaga Zizi, bagaimana bisa Sehun dan Luhan selalu menitipkanmu padaku" Chanyeol frustasi menghadapi si kecil yang sangat banyak maunya ini.

"kalena ahjuthi akan kethepian jika tak ada Ziyu" Chanyeol tau Ziyu hanya asal bicara. Meskipun terkadang si kecil ini sering berkata atau bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa namun tetap saja Ziyu hanyalah anak berumur 4 tahun yang tak begitu paham dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Namun bagaimanapun pemimpin Park Corporation itu tak bisa menyangkal ucapan itu karena apa yang di katakan Oh kecil itu memang benar adanya.

"Baiklah, tapi ahjussi tidak mau menanggung jika mamamu marah"

"mama tidak akan malah, ini lahasia kita beldua oke?"

"astagaa" Chanyeol lagi-lagi di buat frustasi dengan kelakuan Ziyu.

Namun setidaknya Chanyeol memang benar-benar mensyukuri adanya si kecil ini di sekitarnya. Jika ada Ziyu Chanyeol akan sejenak melupakan beban hidup yang sangat berat miliknya. Chanyeol lebih baik di buat frustasi menangani tingkah laku anak semata wayang pasangan HunHan itu daripada harus frustasi dengan rasa rindunya pada seseorang.

Sudah hampir 6 tahun lamanya. Bagaimana keadaannya, seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, apakah dia bahagia, apakah dia masing mengingat Chanyeol, apakah dia sama rindunya dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sungguh tak tau tentang itu.

Dia merindu..

Sangat rindu..

Rindu pada si mungil yang tak pernah ragu melempar senyum pada setiap orang di sekitarnya.

Rindu pada sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak pernah tertangkap oleh indra penglihatnya.

Rindu pada gadis mungilnya yang selalu ceria dalam keadaan apapun.

" _sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu Baek?"_

.

.

"Mommy apa Theoul itu baguth?" Jasper kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun. Si bungsu itu bersikeras tak ingin duduk di kursinya sendiri dengan alasan ia takut pesawat yang di tumpangi mereka akan jatuh seperti pesawat mainan milik Jackson.

"hum.. Jasper pasti akan menyukainya" Baekhyun masih tak lelah menjawab setiap pertanyaan Jasper yang tak ada hentinya sedari tadi.

Taeoh dan Jackson bahkan sudah lelap dalam tidur mereka.

"apa dithana juga ada petelnakan kakek hely?" Jasper sedang membicarakan peternakan kuda milik tetangga mereka yang bernama harry.

"eemm.. tidak sayang, tapi nanti Jas, Jack Hyung dan juga Taeoh bisa melihat namsan tower"

"Nanan owel?"

"Namsan Baby.." Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar Jasper yang kesulitan untuk menyebut namsan tower. Ketiganya memang belum begitu lancar berbicara.

Mereka semua sedang berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Seoul. Jongin harus kembali ke Seoul karena ia harus segera menggantikan posisi sang ayah untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarga Kim.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut kembali, tentu saja itu karena paksaan Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Jongin sampai mengancam jika ia tak akan mau kembali ke Korea jika Baekhyun tak ikut bersama mereka.

Bagaiamanapun Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan Jongin mengabaikan amanah yang sudah di berikan keluarganya, karena Baekhyun sadar bagaimana keluarga Kim sudah membantunya selama ini.

Karir Baekhyun sebagai penulis di Swiss memang sudah tak di ragukan lagi. Namanya sudah di kenal bahkan hingga beberapa negara yang ada di Eropa karena novel yang di tulisnya.

Tak ada salahnya untuk ia mulai membuka dirinya dan kembali ke negara asalnya. Baekhyun yakin jika lukanya sudah tertutup rapi meski tak pernah sembuh.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun jelas berbeda dengan pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus kembali mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan percetakan diamana ia bekerja untuk pulang ke Korea. Namun Baekhyun tak perlu karena pekerjaan miliknya bisa di kerjakan dimana saja. Sebagai penulis Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena Kyungsoo si editor handal itu sangat mambantu untuk urusan editing novel miliknya.

Baekhyun juga sangat merindukan negara asalnya, ia merindukan suasana Seoul, ia merindukan semuanya. Luhan.. Baekhyun sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Luhan.. aku pulang"

satu senyum teduh dengan setetes air mata mengantar Baekhyun untuk menyusul si kembar yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

.

.

Luhan sedang menyematkan beberapa jarum di gaun rancangannya yang baru kala Yeri, asistennya mengetuk pintunya dan mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya.

Tak sulit menemukan butik milik Luhan karena butik ini memang sudah terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"ada yang bisa saya ban~" suara Luhan tercekat begitu saja. Lidahnya kelu tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan satu suarapun.

Tanpa di komando air mata miliknya menetes begitu deras mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Keduanya sama mematung, sibuk dengan derai tangis masing-masing. Tak ada yang mengalah untuk melangkah mendekat, tak ada yang mendahului untuk melontarkan satupun kata.

"hh hiks.." Luhan menunduk terisak dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya.

Begitupun dengan si tamu yang hanya terisak memandang sahabatnya, saudara perempuan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Luhan pada akhirnya berjongkok menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut, semakin meraung dalam tangis hingga beberapa karyawan yang memang sedang berada di ruang yang sama bingung melihat keadaan dua perempuan yang hanya menangis tanpa sepatah katapun.

Baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan hari ini setelah hari kemarin harus ia gunakan untuk merapikan barang-barang miliknya dan si kembar di rumah.

6 tahun bukan menjadi waktu yang sebentar untuk keduanya tidak saling merindu. Perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hati masing-masing menjadikan kerinduan itu semakin menusuk.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam untuk kemudian membawa langkahnya menghampiri Luhan dan ikut berjongkok di depan sahabatnya itu.

"H-hay.." Hanya sebuah bisikan yang keluar karena entah pergi kemana suara Baekhyun.

"tunggu dulu, aku masih ingin menangis"

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam tangisnya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Rusa cantiknya tak pernah berubah.

"aku pulang" suara Baekhyun bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"hiks diamlah aku tak bisa berhenti menangis bodoh" lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa dengan isak tangisnya yang juga ikut menjadi. Ingin sekali Baekhyun segera merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, namun tubuhnya sendiri kaku sulit bergerak. Keduanya malah semakin terisak dengan menenggelamkan kepala mereka pada lutut masing-masing. Astaga..

Mereka tak lagi seperti dua perempuan dewasa yang sedang saling merindukan. Namun lebih seperti anak sekolah dasar yang menangis bersama karena takut ketahuan sedang bolos oleh orang tuanya.

.

.

"anak nakal, untuk apa kau pulang eoh?!" Luhan masih menangis saat menabok bokong Baekhyun berkali-kali layaknya seoarang ibu yang sedang menghukum anaknya.

"Luu~" Baekhyun merengek namun sambil tertawa namun sambil menagis juga.

"kemari kau.. benar-benar kau ini Byun! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di luaran sana eoh!" Luhan memicing tajam meskipun air mata masih tak berhenti menetes dari kedua matanya.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang kerja Luhan.

"aku membencimu Byun"

"aku juga merindukanmu"

"anak nakal! Kemari kau, aku ingin memelukmu" pada akhirnya dua sahabat yang saling merindu itu kembali meraung dalam tangis sambil berpelukan.

Luhan tak lagi tau dengan cara apa ia mengucap syukur atas hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun masih belum banyak bercerita pada Luhan. Ia hanya mengatakan pada Luhan jika selama ini Baekhyun ada di Swiss selama ini untuk meniti karir disana.

Luhan memang menuntut cerita labih namun Baekhyun menjanjikan itu esok hari ketika ia akan mengundang Luhan dan juga Sehun untuk makan malam di tempatnya, Rumah Jongin tentu saja.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri di Seoul namun tentunya Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi penghalang yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Baekhyun mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

"sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Sehun, maaf aku tak datang waktu itu dan jangan lupa bawa si kecil besok. Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya" Luhan juga sudah menceritakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia juga menunjukkan foto Ziyu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan butik sahabatnya itu untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Hari ini Jessica, Baekhyun dan si kembar mengunjungi Junmyeon dan juga Yixing. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga sore disana.

Yixing dan Junmyeon tentu saja menangis haru dengan kehadiran Jessica dan Baekhyun terlebih saat melihat dua sosok mungil yang sudah tumbuh sebesar ini.

Mereka adalah salah satu saksi bagaimana perjalanan hidup Jessica dan Baekhyun selama ini. Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah seperti kerabat sendiri.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menetap kembali di Seoul dua tahun silam.

"Papa~" Si kembar memekik riang kala Jongin telah sampai di ruang keluarga kediaman Junmyeon. Pria yang di panggil papa oleh si kembar J itu tak ragu untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya dan segera mendekap tubuh mungil dua anak Baekhyun itu.

Jongin sudah harus mulai bekerja di kantor sejak kemarin. Tadi pagi sekaligus berangkat bekerja, Jongin mengantar Jessica, Baekhyun dan twins J ke rumah Junmyeon dan ia pula yang kini menjemput mereka.

Jessica akan menginap di rumah Junmyeon beberapa hari karena Yixing sangat merindukannya. Baekhyun juga sudah di tahan oleh Yixing sebenarnya, namun karena ia sudah terlanjur menjanjikan makan malam dengan Luhan maka Baekhyun harus segera pulang dan membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Glandma tidak ikut pulang?" Jackson yang berada di gendongan Jongin kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Jessica.

"Grandma disini dulu sayang, Jack dan Jas pulang dengan mommy dan juga papa ya?"

"apa kalena Jas nakal jadi Glandma tidak pulang?" perkataan polos Jasper membawa gelak tawa pada 5 orang dewasa disana.

"Benalkah itu Glandma? Jack akan memalahi Jas dan Taeoh jika meleka nakal, Glandma ayo pulang" sahutan Jackson tak kalah menggemaskan, anak-anak Baekhyun tumbuh dengan sangat menakjubkan.

"Grandma hanya sebentar disini sayang, lihat.. nanti halmoni yang itu akan menangis jika grandma pulang sekarang.. kasihan kan halmoni, besok grandma akan pulang"

Pandangan Jackson dan Jasper segera teralih pada Yixing yang saat ini menampilkan wajah sedih di buat-buat.

"Ohh.. Halmoni jangan menangis, Jack dan Jas akan meminjamkan glandma untuk halmoni, sungguh"

"astaga kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan sekali hum? Lihatlah wajah tampan ini, wajah milik siapa ini?" Yixing tak kuasan untuk tak mencubit pipi Jackson.

Jessica dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sama-sama tau wajah siapa yang Yixing maksud.

Semakin kesini wajah Jackson memang semakin mirip dengan seseorang itu. Bahkan Jackson benar-benar seperti duplikat dari orang itu. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak akan mampu menghapus darah Chanyeol yang mengalir di tubuh kedua anaknya.

"baiklah J, kita bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Nde papa~" yang dewasa tertawa bersama mendengar jawaban serempak yang sangat menggemaskan dari si kembar.

"sampaikan salam grandma pada Taeoh yaa"

"Iya glandma, nanti Jack akan menggantikan Glandma untuk membaca dongeng untuk Tae" Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya mengingat kebiasaan cucunya yang satu itu. Taeoh memang kerap merengek jika tak di bacakan dongeng oleh jessica sebelum tidur.

"anak pintar, kiss Grandma dulu" Jasper dan Jackson bergantian mengecup pipi Jessica begitu pula Yixing dan Junmyeon yang kini sedang mengantri kecupan dari si kembar.

.

.

"papa Jas mau itu" Jas menunjuk keluar supermarket tempat mereka belanja saat ini.

"sebentar sayang kita bayar belanjaan mommy dulu ya?" Jongin mencoba membujuk Jasper yang sedang meronta dalam gendongannya. Mereka sedang mengantri di kasir saat ini. Mereka sedang berbelanja bahan yang Kyungsoo pesan untuk makan malam nanti.

Berbeda dengan Jackson yang memang tenang dalam pembawaannya, Jasper lebih rewel. Jackson hanya diam memandangi adiknya saat ini sembari memegang ujung baju Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

"ustt Jas, apa yang mommy bilang tentang tidak boleh nakal?" Baekhyun mencoba ikut membujuk Jasper, namun si kecil tak akan mengalah tentu saja.

"hey hey baiklah kita beli yang Jas mau tapi jangan menangis oke?" Jasper seketika diam memandang sang papa kembali.

"Byun Bee biar aku saja yang mengantri disini, belanjaan kita cukup banyak kau akan keberatan membawanya nanti"

"eem baiklah, biar Jasper bersamaku, Jack mau ikut mommy juga atau disini bersama papa?" Baekhyun berbicara pada Jackson sambil mengambil alih Jasper dari gendongan Jongin.

"Jack menemani papa mom"

"Baiklah anak pintar"

"Jas akan membelikan thatu untuk Hyung"

"emm" Jackson mengangguk sembari tersenyum lima jari pada adiknya.

.

.

Chanyeol merutuki mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok disaat seperti ini. Ia sudah lelah bekerja namun sialnya ia tak bisa segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada empuknya kasur yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Chanyeol memainkan ponsel miliknya sembari bersandar pada cap mobil menunggu montir yang ia panggil untuk datang. Memandangi satu foto yang menjadi wallpaper di ponsel miliknya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"tak apa ahjussi anda bisa mengambil kembaliannya"

Chanyeol merasakan desir darahnya terhenti saat itu juga.

Suara ini..

Chanyeol tak mungkin salah mengenali.

"Jas ingin membukanya sekarang?"

Lagi.. ini tak mungkin khayalan Chanyeol saja kan?.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia ragu, sangat ragu..

Ia takut ini hanya halusinasi miliknya seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia takut jika ia harus merasakan bagaimana seseorang berjas putih kembali memvonis dirinya sedang menderita depresi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

 _ **Flas Back On**_

" _Hay Chan.."_

" _Baekhyun" Chanyeol berbinar kala sang kekasih yang ia rindukan kembali menyapanya._

" _saatnya makan siang dan minum obat" Suara lembut yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan tetap menjadi favoritnya._

" _suapi yaa?"_

 _Sosok itu hanya mengangguk dan segera menyuapkan sendok demi sendok makanan pada Chanyeol._

 _Luhan yang saat ini sedang menyuapi Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar hanya bisa menahan isak tangis dan air matanya._

 _Sudah sekitar 5 bulan lamanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Dokter memvonis Chanyeol menderita depresi berat hingga kejiwaannya terganggu._

 _Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa mengenali wajah siapapun karena setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya akan ia kenali sebagai Baekhyun._

 _Minho, ayahnya kini sedang di rawat di rumah sakit pula karena sakit jantung miliknya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu berkali-kali mengalami serangan setiap melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini._

 _ **Flash Back Off.**_

.

.

Chanyeol mematung dengan degup jantung berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tak hanya Chanyeol, namun juga seorang perempuan mungil yang baru saja berbalik badan saat ini.

Mengapa mereka harus bertemu lagi? Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria ini lagi?.

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun pelahan dengan satu tetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata bulatnya.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas.

" _(kenapa kau kurus sekali?, apa kau jarang bercukur?)"_ suara-suara itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokan Baekhyun. Matanya memanas, dadanya bergemuruh namun Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk segera tersadar dari keadaan yang ada.

"Ahjuthi kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada si pemilik suara. Dilihatnya sosok mungil yang memiliki wajah sangat persis dengan Baekhyun juga sedang memandangnya.

Chanyeol lagi merasakan detak jantungnya jauh, sangat jauh dari kata normal. Entah mengapa saat melihat sorot mata kecil itu Chanyeol seketika merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menembus dadanya. Persakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan seolah tertiup angin sejuk yang dibawa oleh sosok kecil dalam gendongan Baekhyun itu.

"Mommy, kenapa ahjuthi menangis? Ahjuthi, apa ahjuthi ingin gulali ini? Jas akan membelikannya untuk ahjuthi jadi jangan menangis lagi, iya kan mom?" Jasper mengoceh dengan pemikiran polosnya. Masih tak mengerti mengapa dua orang dewasa yang ada disana saling terdiam dengan salah satunya yang sedang memandang dalam padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya semakin memanas, apalagi saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatap Jasper seperti itu.

"( _apa kau tau jika dia milikmu? Kau merasakannya?_ )" Lagi-lagi suara-suara itu hanya Baekhyun teriakkan dalam hatinya.

"Ahjuthi boleh mengambilnya, Jas akan belbagi dengan Jack hyung thaja, jangan menangis lagi ahjuthi" Jasper menyodorkan satu gulalinya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menerimanya tanpa sadar dengan gerakan tangannya saat ini. Otaknya seperti tak berfungsi, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini Chanyeolpun tak mengerti.

"Papa~" Jasper bersorak heboh kala Jongin berjalan ke arahnya dengan Jackson yang ada di gendongannya dan juga beberapa kantung platik di satu tangannya.

Chanyeol mematung kembali, merasakan tumbak runcing menghantam tepat pada jantungnya kala melihat siapa sosok yang di panggil papa oleh si kecil yang memberikan gulali padanya.

Jongin? Pria tan itu sudah menjatuhkan belanjaan mereka dan segera menyembunyikan wajah Jackson dalam dadanya.

"Papa~, Jas membelikan gulali Jas pada ahjuthi ini. Jas thudah jadi anak baik apa papa akan membelikan Jas mobil balu nanti? Hyung, nanti gulali puna hyung kita bagi beldua yaa?" Jasper masih mengoceh setelah melorot dari gendongan Baekhyun dan kini sedang menarik-narik kaki Jackson.

Jackson ingin berbalik namun kepalanya tertahan oleh tangan papanya.

"B-bawa Jackson pergi kayi" Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga sedang merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, pria itu masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kepalanya masih sibuk merangkai apa yang baru saja ia lihat saat ini.

Baekhyun segera mengambil bebarapa kantong belanjaan yang di jatuhkan Jongin dan memberikan beberapa pada Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekali pada Chanyeol sekedar melakukannya sebagai bentuk kesopanan dan segera menggandeng tangan Jasper untuk pergi dari sana.

"thampai jumpa lagi ahjuthi" Jasper melembaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

Seiring dengan langkah Baekhyun, Jongin dan kedua anaknya yang semakin menjauh Chanyeol menangkap satu lagi sorot bening disana. Dari kepala seorang anak kecil yang sedikit menyembul dari balik dada Jongin.

Chanyeol memandang mata jernih yang juga sedang memandangnya itu. Seakan ada gravitasi sendiri yang menarik sorot mata keduanya untuk saling tertaut. Chanyeol merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat memandang Jasper pula tadi. Sama persis. Bersamaan dengan mereka yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan, satu tetes air mata kembali menuruni pipi Chanyeol.

.

.

"hey sudah jangan di pikirkan lagi" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping berusaha memberi kekuatan pada sahabatnya.

"aku pikir aku sudah siap Kyung, tapi ternyata belum.. aku takut, aku takut dia melihat wajah Jackson"

"hey dengar, apa yang kau takutkan hum? Lagipula banyak diluaran sana seseorang yang mempunyai wajah mirip walaupun mereka tak sedarah Baek, Chanyeol tak akan mengetahuinya" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

Keduanya sedang berada di dapur saat ini. Memasak untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Oh nanti.

"sudah, ini sudah jam 6 dan kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum Luhan datang". Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada masakannya.

.

.

Sehun tak tau ini rumah siapa. Luhan hanya menyuruhnya untuk bersiap dan mereka segera pergi menuju rumah ini tadi.

"sebenarnya ini rumah siapa Lu?"

"diamlah, kau akan segera tau" Luhan segera memencet bell tak menghiraukan Sehun yang masih menggerutu sembari menggendong Ziyu.

.

Sehun menganga dengan mata nyaris melompat keluar saat melihat pria yang kini membukakan pintu untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Jongin dan Luhan sama-sama terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Luhan mengambil alih Ziyu dari gendongan Sehun karena ia tak ingin mengambil resiko Ziyu akan terjepit oleh dua pria kelebihan kalsium yang pasti akan melepas rindu.

"kau tak ingin memelukku albino?" jongin malah terbahak karena Sehun tak segera sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Yak! Oh Sehun" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat, ia merindukan sahabatnya.

"Uhuk uhuk, lepaskan.. kau membuatku sesak bodoh" Luhan dan Jongin lagi-lagi di buat terkekeh dengan kekonyolan Sehun.

"ini benar dirimu?"

Jongin mengangguk masih dengan kekehannya.

"ini sungguh si hitam Kim Jongin?"

"Yakk!" Jongin berteriak.

"Yak! Sialah kau Kim Jongin!" Luhan menutup telinga Ziyu, anaknya tak boleh mendengar kata-kata umpatan seperti itu.

"Ziyu bisa mendengarnya Hunie" Luhan menegur suaminya itu.

"aah mian"

"eii kalian tak asik sekali, beginikah dua sahabat yang sudah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun?" Luhan menyindir.

"kau kemari kau bocah tengik! Kemana saja kau selama ini" Sehun menjewer telinga Jongin dan di hadiahi kekehan oleh sahabatnya dan juga Luhan, bahkan Ziyu ikut tertawa melihat papanya sedang menjewer seseorang seperti itu.

.

.

Sehun lagi-lagi di buat menganga lebar malam ini. Astaga.. sebenarnya ada apa ini.

Bagaimana Sehun tak terkejut ketika dua gadis yang telah menghilang layaknya di telan bumi saat ini berada di hadapannya sekaligus.

"astaga Lu, sepertinya aku perlu memeriksakan kesehatanku, tengkukku sangat sakit" Sehun memijit tengkuknya sendiri dan empat orang lain disana hanya terkekeh.

Sehun seketika memeluk Kyungsoo saat atensinya menangkap sahabat yang sangat dirindukannya itu sejak masuk ke kediaman Jongin tadi. Kemudian atensinya kembali di kejutkan oleh sosok mungil lain. Seseorang yang memberikan dampak yang begitu besar dalam hidupnya, bagaimana tidak jika istri dan juga sahabatnya bahkan hampir gila karena gadis mungil ini. ohh ralat, bahkan salah satunya benar-benar pernah gila karena gadis ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku semua ini hitam?"

Jongin terkekeh lagi, "kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?"

Sehun di buat geram dengan Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaannya sesantai itu.

"Yak! Kau membawa kabur dua anak gadis orang sekaligus!" berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah menggebu-gebu dengan amarahnya. Luhan, Kaisoo dan Baekhyun justru tertawa terbahak disana.

"astaga Sehun, apa yang kau bilang membawa kabur anak orang? Dimana letak kesalahanku ketika aku membawa istriku sendiri tinggal bersamaku?" nyatanya Sehun yang salah menangkap arti dari pernyataan ambigu Jongin kembali melotot di buatnya.

"What the Ff.. mian Lu" Sehun menutup mulutnya saat Luhan memicingkan mata padanya, astaga Sehun harus hati-hati dalam mengontrol kata yang keluar dari mulutnya karena ada anak di bawah umur disini, terlebih itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Kau gila? Kau menikahi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekaligus?" lanjutnya dan lagi-lagi membuat yang lain terbahak. Dimana si tenang Sehun?.

 _People change oke._

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara, menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan dan Juga Sehun, tentang mengapa ia pergi, bagaimana kejadiannya, bagaimana pula cerita Kaisoo hingga mereka berakhir menikah dan juga tentang kehamilan Baekhyun saat itu, alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak menemui Luhan dan memilih pergi mengikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menangis sesenggukan disana, Ziyu yang tak mengerti apapun bahkan ikut menangis karena melihat mamanya menangis.

Luhan tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana kesulitan Baekhyun selama ini.

Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Luhan.

"aku tak apa Lu, aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat saat ini"

"kalian tak ingin melihat anakku dan anak Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menyela, mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana.

Sehun masih memeluki Kyungsoo, tak lagi memikirkan kalau-kalau Jongin atau Luhan cemburu karena ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula Jongin dan Luhan tak mungkin cemburu karena itu.

"aku akan memanggil mereka"

"Diam kau pendek, biar Jongin saja yang memanggil mereka" Sehun lagi-lagi memeluk Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo akan bangkit, astaga Oh Sehun!

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menyentil dahi Sehun sebelum bangkit menuju kamar anak-anak.

.

.

Gelak tawa menyapa gendang telinga mereka saat Jongin memasuki ruang makan bersama tiga balita lucu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"eits anak-anak ingat jika ada tamu harus apa?" seketika ketiganya langsung diam dan berbaris lucu setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Annyeong hatheyo" ucap mereka serempak dengan gerakan membungkuk yang kompak.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkikik geli melihat ketiga anak mereka, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan dibuat termanggu menatap dua paras berbeda disana.

"perkenalkan diri kalian pada aunty Lu dan uncle Sehun Babies" Baekhyun mengintrupsi ketiganya.

"Annyeong Hatheyo Kim Taeoh inmida, Aunty dan Uncle bitha memanggilku Taeoh"

Sehun seketika bangkit membawa Taeoh pada pelukannya. "hey tampan, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Jongin? Aah aku bersyukur kulitmu tak seperti papamu"

"yak Oh Sehun!" Sehun terkekeh menjurkan lidahnya pada Jongin.

"Ck kekanakan sekali" desis Jongin. "J?" Jongin kembali memanggil si kembar.

"Annyeong Hatheyo Aunty, uncle.. kami twins J" ucap si kembar serempak, Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang satu sama lain seakan saling menyalurkan apa yang sama-sama mereka pikirkan, sebelum kembali membawa pandangan mereka pada si kembar.

"aku Jackson Byun dan ini adikku Jaspel Byun" Jackson kembali membungkuk pada Luhan dan Sehun di ikuti oleh Jasper kemudian.

Luhan tak lagi mampu menahan tangisnya melihat dua wajah yang menjadi perpaduan sempurna itu.

Jasper dan Jackson di buat bingung dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis. Apa mereka melakukan kesalahan?.

"Aunty kenapa menangis?" Jackson mendekat ke arah Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan. Namun tangis Luhan semakin menjadi.

"hey.. sayang kau membuat mereka takut" Sehun menenangkan Luhan apalagi setelah melihat si kembar dan juga Taeoh yang kini bersembunyi di balik kaki Jongin.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun juga menangis bersama Kyungsoo disana.

"hey kita ini ingin makan malam teman-teman, kenapa kalian malah mengadakan lomba menangis?" Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana. Anak-anak bisa ketakutan dan ikut menangis jika semua orang dewasa yang ada disini menangis. Bahkan mata Sehun juga sudah memerah berkaca-kaca.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya, Sehun benar ia bisa menakuti anak-anak jika terus seperti ini. Begitupun Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"H-hay J, bisakah kalian memeluk aunty?" Luhan tersenyum manis pada si kembar. Ia di buat takjub dengan wajah keduanya yang benar-benar mirip dengan orang tua mereka. Satu dengan wajah serupa dengan Baekhyun dan satu lagi dengan wajah serupa dengan Chanyeol, ayah mereka.

Jackson dan Jasper berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya dan segera berakhir di pelukan sahabat mommynya itu.

"kalian sangat luar biasa babies" Luhan lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya. _"(Chan.. mereka sangat mengagumkan)"_.

Sehun memandang si kembar yang kini tengah berada di pelukan istrinya. Ia juga merasa takjub dengan keduanya. _"(Chan.. kau memiliki mereka, mereka sangat luar biasa)"_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiks bocor juga air mata gue gara-gara si daddy..**

 **Jujur aku beneran nangis dari tadi gara-gara ngebayangin gimana keadaan Chanyeol. Apalagi pas daddy ketemu sama si kembar..**

 **Gak bisa bayangin gimana kalo Chanyeol tau kalo si kembar itu anaknya, gimana pas dia ketemu Jackson nanti..**

 **Kasihan tapi aku juga belum mau nyudahin karmanya si Chan, #plakk..**

 **Apasih.. udah yaa nanti kalian bosen kalo aku banyak nyerocos wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typo guys..**

 **Kecup sayang buat kalian yang mau isi kontak review, dan doa semoga cepet insyaf kalian yang tak pernah mau meninggalkan jejak wkwkwk...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai ketemu di next Cap..**

 **Besok jangan lupa nonton MV-nya Daddy dan Unclenya si kembar yaa..**

 **Salam ChanBaek Real :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyoow**


	13. Chapter 13

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Dia masih disana, memandang langit yang mulai berubah menampakkan warna jingga yang begitu menenangkan. Sore ini begitu cerah, bahkan ketiga jagoan kecilnya sedang tergelak riang di bawah sana. Namun tidak untuk dirinya.

Air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya menandakan bahwa ia tengah memikul beban berat yang selama ini berusaha ia timbun rapat-rapat namun kini kembali muncul.

Baekhyun masih terus berusaha menyeka air mata dengan telapak tangannya meskipun itu sama sekali tak menghentikan aliran sungai kecil miliknya. Matanya masih terfokus pada si kecil pemilik wajah tampan di bawah sana.

Dari balkon kamar miliknya, Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana tawa Jackson terlepas tak berbeban di teman belakang tempat ketiganya bermain bersama Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pikir ia benar-benar sudah sembuh, ia pikir waktu 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa melupakan luka miliknya. Tapi bagaimana jika keyakinannya terbantahkan begitu saja dengan rasa sesak yang kini kembali bersarang di dadanya.

Bayangan bagaimana sorot mata itu memandangnya tak pernah hilang dari benak sejak hari lalu.

"Mommy" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan segera membalik badannya menghadap si kecil pemilik sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Jackson berlari kearahnya untuk menghamburkan diri pada dekapannya.

"kenapa Njack disini? Sudah selesai bermainnya?" Baekhyun menyingkap rambut Jackson dan mengusap keringat kecil yang bersarang di kening putranya. Wajah Jackson memang milik seseorang.

"Jack ingin mandi belsama mommy, boleh?"

"tentu saja _baby_ , dimana adikmu?"

"Jas juga sedang mandi belsama mama dan Tae" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengamati wajah si kecil.

"baiklah, kita mandi sekarang jagoan, kemari biar mommy buka baju Njack"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun sama sekali tak keberatan untuk mandi bersama putra sulungnya. Suara kikikan Jackson akan mendominasi akibat Baekhyun yang selalu menggelitik perut si kecil.

" _apakah mommy jahat pada kalian?"_ Ia mendekap tubuh kecil Jackson dengan tetes air mata yang kembali lolos tanpa sepengetahuan si kecil.

.

.

.

"Biarkan ahjussi memelukmu anak nakal, diamlah" Chanyeol masih mendekap tubuh kecil Ziyu sejak ia sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pekerjaannya di kantor selesai dan memilih untuk melabuhkan tujuannya ke rumah Sehun.

Ziyu hanya diam sesekali terkikik kecil karena ulah Chanyeol yang membuatnya geli.

"terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol yang memangku anaknya.

Hanya gelengan yang di dapat Luhan atas pertanyaannya. Tetapi Luhan sangat tau jika gelengan itu bukan menandakan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja namun sebaliknya.

"kau bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol tak begitu terkejut akan pertanyaan Luhan. Karena bagaimanapun ia yakin jika Baekhyun tak mungkin belum menemui Luhan.

"dia sudah menikah" Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut.

"kau sedang mencoba menjadi si sok tau Yeol?" Luhan tak tau bagaimana ceritanya hingga Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun sudah menikah.

"aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya bersama suami dan kedua anaknya"

"ahh si kembar itu, mereka sangat menggemaskan bukan?" Luhan berusahan menutupi kegugupannya. Chanyeol sudah bertemu dengan Jasper dan Jackson? Apa Chanyeol juga sudah melihat wajah Jackson?.

"ooh jadi mereka kembar? Salah satunya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum getir saat mengatakannya. Ia hanya menertawakan rasa menusuk yang ada di dadanya saat ini.

"dan satunya lagi?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghalau rasa gugupnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Chanyeol, namun perkataan Baekhyun kemarin kembali menahannya dimana sahabatnya itu tak ingin Sehun mengatakan pada Chanyeol tentang keberadaan kedua anaknya.

"mungkin mirip Jongin" Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, mungkinkah kini mata Chanyeol juga sudah terganggu?.

"Jongin?"

"bukankah kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berlagak tidak tau Lu?" Chanyeol tak lagi memandang Luhan untuk berbicara dengan istri sahabatnya itu karena fokusnya sudah sedikit teralih dengan Ziyu yang meminta Chanyeol membantunya merakit robot milik si kecil.

Luhan merutuki mulutnya sendiri yang kini bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"apa yang harus kulakukan Lu?"

Luhan memandang iba pada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia adalah salah satu saksi bagaimana perjalanan hidup Chanyeol selama 6 tahun ini. Luhan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana penderitaan Chanyeol setelah kehilangan Baekhyun.

Luhan tak menyalahkan Baekhyun yang pergi karena jika dia berada di posisi Baekhyun Luhan bahkan mungkin sudah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tetapi apakah semua akan tetap seperti ini?

"apa kau akan menemuinya?" Luhan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya" Luhan kembali terdiam karena ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

.

.

"dan pada akhirnya Hynix mendapatkan editor terbaiknya lagi"

Kyongsoo mendegus sebal karena Sehun yang tak henti menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Jadi Chanyeol sekarang sudah memimpin Park Corp?" Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sembari menyesap kopinya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Sehun untuk membicarakan kontrak baru Kyungsoo untuk kembali menjadi editor di Hynix.

"dia sudah menikah?"

"mengapa kau menanyakan status Chanyeol? kau tertarik dengannya?"

"yak! Oh Sehun"

"astaga Kyung, kopiku bisa tumpah" keduanya seperti tengah bertransformasi menjadi dua anak kecil yang kerap membuat keributan dimanapun mereka berada.

"aku sedang bertanya serius Sehun!" Kyungsoo hanya sudah mulai jengkel karena Sehun tak pernah serius sejak tadi.

"aku juga serius"

"Oh Sehun!"

"baiklah baiklah, jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tau hum?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah ragu untuk menanyakan kembali beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya.

"eerr.." Perempuan yang sering dikatai pendek oleh Sehun itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menimbang kembali keputusannya. Bukan apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol belum menikah, memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan laki-laki temperamen seperti dia?" Sehun yang sekiranya tau tenang kebingungan Kyungsoo tak lagi ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"huh? B-bukannya emmm"

"Bicara yang jelas pendek! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ketahui?" Sehun berdecak memandang Kyungsoo.

"gadis yang dulu tinggal di rumahnya?"

"Irene?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk masih menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

"Irene sudah menikah lagi sekarang"

"dengan Chanyeol?" ohh astaga, walaupun kini Kyungsoo sudah bukan lagi gadis remaja namun kerjapan mata bulatnya tak sekalipun berubah.

"apa sejak menikah dengan Jongin kau jadi tertular bodoh?"

"Yak!"

"aku sudah bilang jika Chanyeol belum menikah Kyung" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

"lalu?"

"lalu apa? Yaa Chanyeol masih lajang sampai sekarang dan Irene sudah bersama suaminya"

Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Jadi Irene tak lagi bersama Chanyeol? dan Chanyeol masih melajang sampai sekarang?.

Untuk apa? Bukankah dulu Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun untuk bersama Irene?. Mengingat hal itu Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini.

"aku sebenarnya kurang nyaman berbicara ini kepadamu, tetapi aku dan Luhan juga bingung meminta pendapat pada siapa selain padamu"

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat menandakan jika pemiliknya sedang kebingungan.

"ini tentang si kembar" Suara Sehun mencicit kecil saat mengatakannya.

"si kembar? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"err.. tidakkah k-kau berfikir j-jika err, begini Kyung, astaga aku bingung harus mulai dari mana" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Kyungsoo?.

"ada apa dengan anak-anakku Sehun?" Kyungsoo masih menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu apa yang sebenarnya ingin sahabatnya itu katakan.

"si kembar, kau tau.. err Chanyeol~"

"Oh tidak, aku tak bisa membiarkannya" ada ketakutan tersendiri dalam diri Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, padahal beberapa hari lalu ia mampu memberikan pengertian pada Jongin tentang hak Chanyeol pada si kembar, namun mengapa hari ini saat orang lain membahas tentang hal itu ia malah merasa tak rela dan takut.

"Kyung~"

"kau tak tau masalahnya Sehun!" nada bicara Kyungsoo sudah sedikit naik, menandakan jika emosi mulai sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul dalam dirinya.

"bagian mana yang tak kutau? Aku tau apa yang mungkin tak kau ketahui Kyung"

"apa kau bilang?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, ia merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Sehun.

"hey, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

"tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi mengenai ini Sehun, aku akan mulai bekerja besok sesuai kontrak dan pembicaraan kita selesai untuk hari ini"

"hey hey, jangan seperti ini~" Sehun mengejar langkah Kyungsoo dan menahan tangan sahabatnya itu. Mereka tak perlu bertengkar untuk ini.

"lepaskan tanganku!"

"tidak sebelum kau meredakan emosimu"

"Oh Sehun!"

"hey kawan ada apa ini?" itu suara Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Sehun bersama Luhan. Luhanpun di buat mengerjap bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" Luhan mendekat dengan Ziyu yang ada di gendongannya. Ia berniat mengantar makan siang untuk suaminya sebelum bertemu Jongin di basement kantor Sehun dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kerja Sehun bersama.

"tanyakan pada suamimu yang berbicara omong kosong ini" Luhan sedikit tercekat dengan jawaban Kyungsoo dan memandang Sehun dengan raut meminta penjelasan pada suaminya. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Sehun yang menghela nafas lelah.

"hey sayang, ada apa?" Jongin menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongannya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"aku ingin pulang"

"tidak sebelum kita selesaikan masalah kalian _babe_ " Jongin mencegah Kyungsoo. Baginya, tak akan baik membiarkan masalah menjadi berlarut-larut.

"Kyungsoo kau tau aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, aku hanya.. aku hanya~"

"hanya apa? Hanya memikirkan sahabatmu yang brengsek itu hah?" Luhan dan Jongin yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya hanya membeo mencoba memahami topik apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"hay _babies_ bagaimana dengan makan es krim dengan Sana noona?" Luhan menggandeng Taeoh untuk membawa kedua balita itu keluar ruangan dan menitipkan mereka pada Sana, sekretaris Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menikmati kopi paginya di sebuah cafe dekat kantornya saat sebuah tangan kecil tiba-tiba menarik bagian belakang jasnya.

"Ahjuthi?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badan untuk sekedar melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Hingga saat maniknya menangkap sosok kecil yang sudah beberapa hari menghantui tidurnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya heran dengan dirinya sendiri, sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu memimpikan wajah si mungil yang memberinya gula kapas tempo hari. Dan lagi, Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang sama saat ini. Melihat sorot bening yang ada dihadapannya entah mengapa menghantarkan hembusan angin dalam dadanya. Chanyeol merasakan darahnya berdesir tak seperti biasanya.

"ahjuthi~" Lagi, panggilan itu membuat dadanya merasakan hangat luar biasa.

.

.

"Jas tetap di belakang~. Ooh. Astaga, Jasper" Jessica meninggalkan meja kasir begitu saja saat ia melihat cucunya sedang berbicara dengan orang asing yang masih belum bisa Jessica lihat karena posisi laki-laki itu yang membelakanginya.

"ahjuthi, ahjuthi mathih ingat dengan jaspel?" Jasper tak menghiraukan Jessica yang kini memanggila namanya sembari melangkah ke arahnya.

"hey tampan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol segera menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan si kecil setelah memulihkan diri dari lamunannya.

"Jasper, astaga. Maaf tuan cucu~" Jessica merasakan dunianya berhenti saat ini juga. Air matanya lolos sedetik kemudian, membuat sepasang mata lain yang kini menatapnya membola bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Glandma?" Jasper menatap bingung pada Jessica yang tiba-tiba menangis, apa karena Jasper nakal? Pikiran polos seperti itulah yang memenuhi benak si kecil.

Namun nampaknya panggilan Jasper pun tak mampu menyadarkan wanita paruh baya itu. Ia terus melangkah mengikis jarak hingga kini tekapak tangannya sudah berhasil menyentuh satu sisi wajah laki-laki yang ada di depannya kini.

Chanyeol semakin bingung ketika wanita paruh baya di depannya tiba-tiba mengelus lembut sisi wajahnya. Seharusnya ia marah atau minimal protes untuk hal itu, namun entah bagaimana tubuhnya merespon lain. Ia memejamkan mata seakan sangat menikmati usapan lembut itu.

"Glandma" Suara Jasperlah yang menjadi alarm bagi keduanya untuk kembali pada kesadaran masing-masing.

"a-ohh" Jessica segera meraih kembali kesadarannya, ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. "m-maaf nak, a-aku tak ber~"

"ekhhm, tak apa nyonya"

"ohh.. apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya sangat merindukan anakku"

"tak apa nyonya" Chanyeol mencoba memberikan senyuman pada sosok paruh baya itu.

"Glandma kenapa menangis?" Jasper yang masih bingung dengan keadaan orang dewasa disekitarnya itu kembali bertanya pada sang halmoni.

"tak apa sayang, Grandma hanya kelilipan. Ohh astaga bahkan kopiku belum ku bayar, ayo Jas jangan jauh-jauh dari Grandma" Jessica berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya dengan kembali berceloteh mengajak Jasper menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin jika sampai lepas kontrol seperti tadi.

"Jaspel msthih ingin belsama ahjuthi, glandma" Jessica membeo, ia menatap Chanyeol dan Jasper bergantian.

"biar Jasper bersama saya dulu nyonya, saya tak keberatan"

Jessica nampak menimbang ragu untuk meninggalkan Jasper dengan Chanyeol. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tak percaya jika Chanyeol dapat menjaga Jasper.

Jessica sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan itu karena ada hal lain yang lebih ia cemaskan.

"saya mengenal Jasper, kami bertemu beberapa hari lalu saat dia bersama ibunya" Jessica semakin terkejut akan itu, Chanyeol sudah bertemu Baekhyun?.

"a-ah baiklah, saya titip Jasper sebentar"

"nde" Chanyeol tersenyum untuk kemudian menggandeng tangan Jasper dan membawa si kecil duduk di salah satu meja cafe.

.

.

"Jasper hanya bersama Grandma kesini?"

Anak itu mengangguk sembari menikmati lolipop yang berada di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Jasper dan lagi-lagi persaan sama yang ia rasakan. Ia mengusak pelan rambut Jasper bersama dengan ulasan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"dimana mommy?" suaranya melemah begitu saja. Bahkan dia merasa takut menanyakan tentang Baekhyun walaupun itu pada anak seusia jasper yang pastinya tak mengerti masalah yang di hadapi orang tuanya.

"Mommy di lumah dengan Njack hyung, Jaspel tadi di antal papa pada glandma" ada cubitan kecil yang ia rasakan di dalam dadanya. Menyadari jika ia benar-benar telah kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Jack hyung tidak ikut?"

"Jack hyung tehdang membantu mommy membuat kue"

"ohh.. kenapa Jasper tidak ikut membuat kue bersama mommy"

Jasper menggeleng kasar membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati melihat tingkah si kecil.

"kenapa? Bukannya kue buatan mommy sangat enak?"

"waah ahjuthi pintal, bagaimana ahjuthi tau kue buatan mommy enak?"

"tentu saja, semua makanan yang di buat ibumu sangat enak Jas, bahkan duluu~" Chanyeol menghela nafas, dalam hati menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan bersama Jasper, ckh.

"ahjuthi?"

"ahh, jadi kenapa Jasper tidak ikut membuat kue?"

"Njack hyung dan Taeoh thelalu menghabiskan kue buatan mommy, Jaspel tidak di kathih" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban si kecil.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan kembanggaan tersendiri mendengar Jasper yang sangat cakap dalam berbicara meskipun masih belum lancar untuk melafalkan beberapa kata.

"seru sekali mengobrolnya?" Jessica datang dengan kopi pesanannya dan tak lupa strawberry cake untuk si kecil.

"Jasper anak yang pintar" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jessica duduk dan masih menyunggingkan senyum bangga pada Jasper.

" _tentu saja, dia pintar sepertimu nak"_ Jessica hanya tersenyum membatin.

"Jas makan pelan-pelan, astaga"

"Glandma sudah membelikan untuk mommy?"

"sudah captain" Jessica tersenyum bangga pada kepintaran Jasper. Anak itu bahkan selalu mengingat kesukaan mommy dan juga hyungnya saat mereka terpisah.

"banana cake untuk Jack hyung"

"sudah juga sayang"

"Jack hyung menyukai banana cake?" Chanyeol mencoba ikut masuk kembali ke dalam obrolan mereka.

"nde ahjussi, Jas dan mommy tidak thuka tapi Jack hyung thangat thuka banana cake"

"pelan-pelan makannya Jas" Jessika mengingatkan Jasper kembali sembari mengelap sisi bibir Jasper yang sudah belepotan dengan krim dari cake miliknya.

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh melihat bagaimana Jasper melahap Strawberry cakenya.

.

.

" _Chanyeoooll!"_

" _astaga Baek, mengapa berteriak pagi-pagi begini sih?" Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari kamar saat ia dengar Baekhyun berteriak dari lantai bawah._

" _kemana strawberry cakeku?" sang kekasih sudah merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut di depan lemari pendingin dapurnya._

 _Astaga.._

" _kemarin Sehun memakannya"_

" _ahh waeee?"_

" _kita bisa beli lagi nanti sayang"_

" _tapi aku ingin sarapan dengan ituu, kenapa Sehun tidak adil, Banana cake milikmu tidak di makan olehnya"_

" _mana ku tau"_

" _Chanyeol!"_

" _kenapa lagi sayang, kita bisa beli nanti. Sarapannya dengan susu dulu ya?"_

" _aah ini tidak adil"_

" _apanya yang tidak adil?"_

" _banana cakemu tidak di makan juga oleh Sehun, kenapa dia hanya memakan milikku?"_

" _mungkin karena ia lebih menyukai strawberry cake, astaga sayang sebenarnya apa yang masih kau permasalahkan"_

" _aku ingin Sehun memakan milikmu juga, ini tak adil. Kau masih memiliki cake kesukaanmu sedangkan aku tidak"_

 _Chanyeol menepuk jidadnya menghadapi sisi lain dari sifat Baekhyun yang ini._

" _panggil Sehun sekarang!"_

" _untuk apa?"_

" _tentu saja untuk makan banana cakemu"_

" _eerr babe? H-haruskah?"_

" _aku tak mau tau!"_

" _a-eemm baiklah"_

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang sangat menggilai segala makanan berbahan strawberry.

.

.

"aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi, kita pulang Jongin!"

"sayang, hey.. kita bisa membicarakan semua masalah dengan baik-baik kan? Apa yang terjadi hum?"

Luhan kembali ke ruang kerja Sehun dan keadaan masih sama dimana Kyungsoo masih tampak emosi. Apa yang di katakan Sehun seberanya hingga Kyungsoo semarah itu.

"Kyung, maaf aku tak bermaksud" Sehun menunduk, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"maka dari itu kita hentikan pembahasan ini" Kyungsoo masih pada pendiriannya. Sejujurnya ia juga sedang merasakan perdebatan di dalam batinnya. Satu sisi ia juga memikirkan tentang hak Chanyeol akan si kembar. Tetapi sisi lain dalam dirinya merasakan ketakutan luar biasa akan kehilangan kedua anak itu. Ia juga takut jika Baekhyun akan tersakiti kembali.

Kini dia mengerti mengapa Jongin secemas itu kemarin, karena pada kenyataannya ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Memang benar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak memiliki hak untuk memisahkan Chanyeol dengan kedua anaknya. Namun di balik semua itu, siapa yang tak tau bagaimana perjuangan Jongin untuk melindungin Baekhyun selama ini. Jongin sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adik perempuannya. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo secara tak sadar juga sudah menanamkan itu di dalam benak dan hatinya jika Baekhyun juga adiknya sendiri.

Sepasang suami istri itu adalah saksi bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini, bagaimana perjuangan sosok cantik itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada disana, menyaksikan dan menemani perjalanan hidup Baekhyun selama 6 tahun ini.

"astaga, sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Luhan merasa frustasi karena ia belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan suaminya dan Kyungsoo.

"a-aku hanya mencoba meminta pendapat pada Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol dan emm anak-anaknya" Suara Sehun melemah di akhir, dan Jongin seketika membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu.

"apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan Oh Sehun" Suara rendah Jongin menandakan jika pria dengan kulit tan itu tak nyaman dengan topik yang mereka bahas.

"S-Sehun" Luhan mendekat ke arah suaminya, ia bingung.

"sudah ku bilang, dia sedang berbicara omong kosong Jongin, ayo kita pergi" Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah siap melangkah ketika suara Luhan mengintrupsi keduanya.

"tak bisakah kalian memberi Chanyeol kesempatan?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya Luhan bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Hey.. sedekat apapun Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan Baekhyun, mereka tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Luhan di dalam hidup ibu dua anak itu. Dan apakah bisa dipercaya bagaimana saat ini sahabat terdekat Baekhyun tengah membela seseorang yang jelas-jelas menjadi alasan kuat penderitaan Baekhyun?.

"kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Luhan. Matanya sudah memerah dengan emosi yang ia rasa sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kau.. Kau mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun Luhan-ssi, dan bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti ini sekarang"

"a-aku tau"

"apa yang kau tau? Huh? Apa yang kau tau? Kau tak tau apa-apa" nafas Kyungsoo memburu dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Luhan tertunduk di depannya dengan isak tangis.

"kau tak tau bagaimana penderitaan sahabatmu selama 6 tahun ini, kau tak tau bagaimana dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melawan kerasnya kehidupan yang dia jalani. Kau tak tau sebanyak apa air mata yang menemaninya selama 6 tahun ini, kau tak tau, kau sahabatnya tak tau itu"

"sayang" Jongin juga emosi, namun ia ingin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, Luhan pasti tersakiti dengan kata-kata istrinya.

"hiks.. maaf, maafkan aku Baekhyunie" Luhan semakin terisak, ia merasa tertohok oleh kata-kata Kyungsoo. Namun ia juga tak berani menyangkal perkataan Kyungsoo karena benar seperti itu adanya. Luhan tak tau dengan pasti bagaimana Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya selama 6 tahun terakhir.

"usshh.." Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

"bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik?" Sehun mencoba meredam emosi mereka.

"tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Oh Sehun, aku sudah mengatakan itu dari tadi padamu" namun sepertinya akan sangat sulit membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Sudah Sehun, Kyungsoo-ssi benar, tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi"

"ta-tapi Lu, ada hal yang mereka tak tau" Sehun masih berusaha untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"tapi hal itu tak sebanding dengan penderitaan Baekhyun" Luhan kembali menunduk, dadanya kembali sesak mengingat bagaimana kejadian 4 tahun silam.

"d-dia, dia bahkan pernah berada di bawah pengawasan dokter jiwa selama satu tahun"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang, sama-sama bertanya pada benak masing-masing apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun. Dia siapa?

"hiks.. tolong berhenti Sehun" Luhan tak lagi sanggup meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

Memang benar jika ia juga menyaksikan bagaimana penderitaan Chanyeol selama ini. Laki-laki itu sudah mendapatkan balasan dari perbuatannya sendiri. Bukankah pengampunan sudah pantas di dapatkan Chanyeol setelah semua ini?.

Namun bagaimanapun satu sisi dirinya tak bisa menampik apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia tak tau seberat apa Baekhyun menanggung penderitaannya. Ia tak tau apakah penderitaan Chanyeol sudah sebanding dengan penderitaan Baekhyun.

"L-Lu..mereka berdua sama-sama menderita"

"jadi kau bermaksud menyepelekan penderitaan Baekhyun?"

"B-bukan itu maksudku Kyung"

"Kau dan Luhan tak pernah tau bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini!" Kyungsoo menjerit dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"dan kalian berdua juga tak tau bagaimana penderitaan Chanyeol selama ini, dia sudah mendapatkan balasan dari perbuatannya" Sehun pun kini sepertinya tak lagi mampu menahan emosinya. Mereka saling berteriak. Jongin sudah mengeraskan rahangnya merasa tak terima Sehun meneriaki istrinya.

"apa kau bilang? Jadi kalian lebih membela laki-laki brengsek itu?"

"aku tak pernah membela salah satunya Kyung, mereka berdua sahabatku dan Luhan, aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan pada kalian jika Chanyeol juga menderita"

"semenderita apa dia hingga kau seperti ini brengsek? Hah?~"

"dia bahkan pernah di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa selama satu tahun karena kehilangan Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo masih berteriak tak terima dengan apa yang sedari tadi terlontar dari bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Pun dengan Sehun yang juga meninggikan suaranya.

"Oohh jadi hanya karena dia gila kalian lebih membelanya? Apa kalian pernah tau bagaimana beratnya Baekhyun harus mengandung dan melahirkan tanpa sosok suami di sampingnya? Apa kalian tau bagaimana perjuangan Baekhyun membesarkan anak-anaknya? Apa kalian tau bagaimana beban yang di pikul Baekhyun untuk menjadi sosok ibu sekaligus ayah untuk kedua anaknya?" Kyungsoo semakin tersisak, begitupun dengan Luhan. Jongin memijit batang hidungnya.

Dan satu sosok lain yang tengah meremat dadanya akibat sesak yang ia rasakan dengan deraian air mata mendengarkan semua pembicaraan empat orang yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya sedari tadi.

"apa kau tak bisa melihat jika Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol?" suara Sehun mulai melemah, hampir putus asa untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"omong kosong" Jongin mendesis mulai tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya untuk menerik Kyungsoo bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kalian tak bisa menampik darah siapa yang mengalir di dalam tubuh keduanya"

"sebenarnya apa yang masih coba kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Jongin tengah mengepalkan tangannya, bagaimana bisa Sehun egois seperti ini.

"jangan menjadi egois Jongin"

"apa kau bilang?"

"Chanyeol berhak mengetahui tentang keberadaan kedua anaknya!"

Jedeerr..

Chanyeol merasakan petir menyambarnya begitu keras. Telinganya berdengung, kepalanya pening tak mampu mencerna kalimat Sehun.

"Jaga mulutmu Oh Sehun!"

"kau sangat tau apa yang sebenarnya di butuhkan Baekhyun"

Keduanya kini saling berpandangan dengan emosi masing-masing. Entah bagaimana pembicaraan tersebut bisa sepelik ini.

"kau ingin tau apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan? Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan hidupnya tak terganggu oleh laki-laki brengsek itu"

"kau salah" Luhan kembali menatap Jongin dengan mata yang masih tak henti mengeluarkan liquid beningnya.

"omong kosong ini selesai disini!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sehun, namun seketika tubuhnya kaku saat pandangannya telah tertuju pada pintu ruangan itu dan mendapati sosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan tengah mematung di ambang pintu sana.

Tak hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun juga merasakan lidahnya kelu, bagaimana bisa mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disana?

.

.

"Mommy~" Jasper berlari untuk segera menghambur dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"hey jagoan.. sudah puas bermain di luarnya?" Baekhyun memberikan kecupan pada wajah Jasper berkali-kali hingga membuat si kecil tergelak tawa akibat kegelian.

"Jas membawakan stawbelly cake dan banana cake untuk mommy dan Njack hyung"

"ohh benarkah? Anak mommy pintar sekali" Baekhyun masih mengecupi wajah si kecil.

"Jas tadi juga beltemu dengan ahjuthi tampan"

"ahjussi tampan? Siapa itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit dan memandang Jessica yang masih berdiri di belakang Jasper dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun saat memandang manik ibunya, Baekhyun di buat kembali kebingungan dengan raut wajah Jessica dan juga keadaan ibunya itu yang sedang melamun.

"eomma, ada apa?" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya.

"oh.. ini cake untukmu dan Jackson"

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jessica diam sejenak, haruskah di bercerita pada Baekhyun?.

"k-kami bertemu dengan Chanyeol"

Deg~

Mendengar nama itu nyatanya masih membawa sengatan dalam dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertemu Jasper lagi?.

"huwaaaaa"

Jessica, Baekhyun maupun Jasper di buat berjingkat kaget dengan suara tangis yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Baekhyun segera berlari menuju halaman belakang saat menyadari jika itu suara tangis Jackson. Pun dengan Jessica dan juga Jasper yang menyusul dengan langkah kecilnya.

"astaga Jacksoon!" Baekhyun berlari dengan kaki yang melemah menghampiri Jackson yang sudah menangis bersimbah darah di bawah pohon halaman belakang rumah mereka.

.

.

Luhan masih duduk dengan telaten mengobati luka di wajah Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya duduk memperhatikan sembari memijit pangkal hidung masing-masing.

Sehun juga, ia akan ikut meringis saat Chanyeol juga meringis kesakitan.

"kau benar-banar keterlaluan Jong" Sehun kembali melempar tatapan memicing pada Jongin.

"dia pantas mendapatkannya"

"ck.. aku baru tau ini ada orang yang mau memaafkan dengan syarat harus menghajar _orang itu_ terlebih dahulu"

"Chanyeol tidak keberatan kenapa kau yang menggerutu sejak tadi?"

"itu kan karena dia bodoh"

"ya sudah berarti bukan salahku"

"Astaga bisakah kalian diam!" Luhan kembali berteriak pada keduanya karena semenjak tadi mereka tak berhenti berdebat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap konyol dua sahabat itu.

"aakhh Luu"

"ohh maaf maaf, aku hanya sebal dengan mereka Yeol"

Benar. Chanyeol pada akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tentu dengan bantuan Luhan dan Sehun pula.

Begitupun Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang pada akhirnya luluh hingga menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Meski dengan beberapa pukulan yang didapatnya dari Jongin sebagai syarat permintaan maafnya di terima Chanyeol tetap merasa lega karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin mau memaafkannya.

Drrtt drrrttt..

Suara getar dari ponsel Jongin mengintrupsi mereka, nama Baekhyun tertera disana. Dan kelima orang itu saling pandang selayaknya orang bodoh.

"h-halo" Bahkan Jongin gelagapan menyapa Baekhyun. Astaga.

" _hiks, Ka-kayi, kayi hiks"_

"halo, Bee ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Yak" Luhan memekik karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" _Jackson, Jackson masuk rumah sakit hks"_

"a-apa?"

" _Jack-Jackson Hiks_ "

"tenanglah, aku akan segera kesana" Jongin memutus sambungan telfon dengan sepihak sebelum bangkit dan memakai kembali coatnya.

"sayang ada apa?" Kyungsoo ikut panik melihat wajah panik Jongin.

"Jack masuk rumah sakit, kita segera ke~ Yak! Chanyeol!" Sehun, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu setelah mendengar keadaan Jackson.

"Sana, jaga anak-anak, aku akan segera menjemput mereka nanti" Luhan memesan pada Sana sebelum kembali berlari menyusul yang lain.

.

.

"Yak! Yak!, biar aku yang mengemudi." Sehun tidak gila untuk membiarkan Chanyeol mengembudi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ia segera memasuki mobil Chanyeol bersama Luhan mengikuti mobil Jongin yang sudah memimpin di depan.

"aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol bergumam lirih dengan bulir air mata yang lolos dari manik indahnya.

"Jackson anak yang kuat Chan, dia akan baik-baik saja".

.

.

Dari jaraknya saat ini Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar juga Jasper yang berada di gendongan Jessica.

"Chan" Luhan menahan tangannya dan menggeleng, menandakan jika ia tak seharusnya mendekat kesana. Ia bisa mengerti, karena bagaimanapun dia tau bahwa Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan dia mendekati mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya disinilah ia berada. Duduk jauh beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Luhan.

Ingin rasanya dia mendekap tubuh mungil itu, berbagi tangis bersama, berbagi kesedihan bersama.

Menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengatakan jika Jackson anak yang kuat, bahwa anaknya, anak mereka akan baik-baik saja.

 _Bila tak melihat wajahku bisa meringankan bebanmu, maka aku akan melihatmu dari jauh hingga kau tak tau keberadaanku._

 _Jika menjagamu dari kejauhan bisa membuatmu merasa aman, maka aku akan berdiri jauh di belakangmu, memastikan bahaya tak berada di dekatmu tanpa harus menampakkan wajahku_

 _Untuk tidak berada disana saat kau memperjuangkan mereka aku minta maaf.._

 _Untuk tidak menggenggam tanganmu tanganmu ketika kau mempertaruhkan hidupmu, aku mohon ampun.._

 _Hukum aku.._

 _Biarkan au merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan.._

 _Maka dengan itu, aku tak akan lagi merasa bersalah untuk kembali memperjuangkanmu sayang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaa..**

 **Ku tak tau ini apaa..**

 **Semoga kalian suka deh yaa, maaf jika kurang memuaskan.**

 **Untuk Mommy dan Daddy momen next cap yaa..**

 **Maafkan untuk lama upnya, dari minggu lalu tiap ngetik hapus, ngetik hapus, buka laptop tutup lagi gitu teruss wwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan di isi kontak Reviewnya pembaca yang budiman.**

 **Kalo gak Review aku mau ngambek gak mau lanjut wkwkwk.**

 **Okee segitu dulu, semoga kalian gak bosen dengan cerita ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam ChanBaek Real :***


	14. Chapter 14

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"~an Chan.." Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya terguncang pelan ketika ia mendengar suara yang sayup-sayup membawa kesadarannya untuk segera menapak.

Benar, ia tertidur setelah menunggu Jackson di lorong rumah sakit yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruangan Jackson. Dari tempatnya duduk ia hanya dapat melihat pintu ruangan Jackson tanpa bisa mendekat.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah petang dan Jonginlah yang membangunkannya.

"ngh~ jam berapa ini?" suara serak khas bangun tidur ia sampaikan pada Jongin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"ini sudah tengah malam, Baekhyun baru saja di antar pulang oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Jasper sedikit demam, jadi aku dan Kyungsoo yang berjaga disini"

Mendengar nama Jasper disebut seketika raut wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan yang sangat ketara sehingga dengan mudah Jongin tau apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

"dia baik-baik saja, aku meminta Baekhyun pulang karena jika sakit Jasper tidak bisa bersama orang lain selain mommynya. Rumah sakit tidak baik untuknya" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengangguk.

Hening kembali memerangkap. Chanyeol sangat ingin melihat Jackson di dalam sana, namun ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak meminta itu pada Jongin dan harus membohongin Baekhyun dengan diam-diam menemui anaknya.

"Kau ingin melihat Jackson?"

Seketika kepalanya mendongak memandang Jongin dengan penuh harap, tanpa ragu ia mengangguk beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan suara kekehan dari lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju kamar rawat Jackson setelah Jongin memberikan anggukan tanda bahwa ia bisa menemui anaknya, untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang kala ia telah sampai tepat di depan ruang rawat Jackson. Belum apa-apa matanya sudah terasa memanas.

Langkahnya terseret kaku mendekati ranjang tempat tubuh mungil terbaring lemah disana. Perban kecil di kening Jackson membawa sengatan tersendiri pada bagian dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol hingga kini laki-laki yang tak lain adalah ayah biologis dari si kecil berambut blonde itu sudah berada tepat di samping ranjang anaknya.

Chanyeol merasakan dunia tempatnya berpijak kini tengah berhenti. Ia hanya mampu melihat dirinya sendiri dan juga si mungil yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya tanpa ada suara maupun makhluk lain di sekitarnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi si kecil. Rasa panas pada mata yang sedari tadi sudah ia rasakan kini semakin menjadi. Mambawa aliran air asin lolos begitu saja membentuk sungai kecil di kedua belah pipinya.

Tangannya bergetar kala lembut kulit wajah itu ia rasakan. Isak yang tak bersuara semakin lama semakin terdengar.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang sebelum mengambil langkah mundur untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan.

 _Tuhan.. bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau jika aku memilikinya?_ Air matanya luruh bersama isak tangis dan juga getar pada bahunya.

Chanyeol menangkup telapak tangan mungil yang bahkan menghilang tertelan genggamannya. Perasaan hangat dan sesak menyeruak secara bersamaan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Dan pada akhirnya pertahanannya kembali runtuh ketika merasakan kecil yang ada di dalam genggamannya bergerak pelan.

Chanyeol terisak seperti bayi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang masih menangkup telapak kecil milik Jackson. Suara tangisnya bahkan bisa terdengar sampai luar ruangan.

Jackson yang terbangun karena suara tangisnya pun kini hanya terdiam bingung. Yang lebih kecil telah mengeryitkan kening memandang sosok asing di yang terisak di sampingnya. Sesekali ia akan membawa pandangannya pada sang mama yang juga terisak pelan di pelukan papanya.

"papa~" pada akhirnya Jackson memberanikan memanggil papanya karena ia tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi hingga ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menangis sembari memegang tangannya.

Chanyeol mendongak dengan deraian air matanya. Ia tak lagi peduli, pun jika Kyungsoo atau Jongin bahkan Jackson menertawakannya yang sedang menangis sesenggukan layaknya seorang balita.

Dan sayangnya air mata itu semakin deras kala menyadari panggilan papa yang Jackson suarakan bukan tertuju padanya, namun kepada pria yang berada di belakangnya dimana Jackson sudah merentangkan tangan pada sosok itu.

"papa~" Jackson memanggil papanya lagi kala melihat papa hanya berdiri tanpa berjalan ke arahnya.

Bagaimanapun Jackson hanyalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang pastinya akan merasakan takut jika mendapati sosok tak di kenal tiba-tiba menangis sesenggukan di sampingnya.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah untuk bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol dan juga Jackson yang nampak akan menangis pula.

Chanyeol hanya terisak tak membiarkan sedetikpun kehilangan eksistensi Jackson dari pandangannya.

"hey sayang, Jackson terbangun?" Kyungsoo menjangkau tubuh Jackson tanpa mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "jangan banyak bergerak dulu sayang, nanti tangan Jackson bisa berdarah jika selang infusnya terlalu banyak bergerak" lanjutnya.

"mama, where's mommy?" sesekali mata Jackson melirik Chanyeol yang bahkan masih memandanginya tanpa suara selain isakan.

"Mommy sedang menemani adik Jas dan Taeoh di rumah, Njack malam ini bersama mama, papa dan daddy ya?"

"Daddy?" air mata Chanyeol kembali meluruh saat mendengar suara Jackson yang menyebut kata daddy sambil menatap padanya.

"h-hay jagoan?" Suara Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar karena yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah sebatas bisikan.

"Daddy?" suara si kecil kembali mengalun indah, membawa kehangatan bagi Chanyeol.

"emm ini daddy sayang" Chanyeol mengangguk masih dengan air mata yang sialnya tak bisa ia hentikan.

"mama~" agaknya si kecil tampak bingung dan tak mengerti apa yang di maksud mamanya dan juga laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai daddy padanya.

"jika Jack mempunyai mommy dan mama, maka Njack juga memiliki daddy dan papa" Kyungsoo mengusap lembut ramput si kecil sambil memberikan penjelasan untuknya.

"maafkan daddy sayang" Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan si kecil dan menciumi telapak mungil itu. "bisakah daddy memelukmu?"

Anggukan Jasper menjadi respon atas pertanyaan Chanyeol dan membawa pasangan ayah dan anak itu kedalam dekapan hangat malam ini.

"kalian sangat mengagumkan sayang, maafkan daddy untuk tak melihat kalian tumbuh sampai sebesar ini. Maafkan daddy" Chanyeol dapat merasakan tepukan-tepukan kecil pada punggungnya, membuatnya semakin terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher si kecil yang begitu sempit.

"kenapa daddy menangis?" tangan kecil Jackson mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya, tak membuat tangisan Chanyeol mereda malah semakin menjadi membuat si kecil yang entah mendapat dorongan dari mana kembali memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar dan memberikan usapan pada punggung. "ustt tak apa, Njack di thini dad"

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya menyalurkan rasa haru atas kecerdasan Jackson dan juga haru akan pertemuan pemilik wajah serupa itu.

Chanyeol ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya dan semakin menjadi setiap mendengar ucapan cerdas Jackson.

"hey berhentilah menangis, astaga. Kau tak malu dengan anakmu?" Itu Jongin yang sudah bangkit dan melangkah menuju Chanyeol, ikut memberikan tepukan pada pundak sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Jackson dan segera menghapus air matanya, meskipun tetesan itu tak juga berhenti. Sialan, dia benar-benar ingin mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat di kontrol dengan otaknya.

Jackson ikut menghapus air mata Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia bangkit untuk berlutut. Kedua tangan munglinya meraih wajah Chanyeol, dan setelahnya melayangkan kecupan demi kecupan pada kedua mata yang lebih besar.

"mommy bilang ini akan membuat Njack dan Jas tidak menangis lagi, jadi thekalang Njack menthium mata daddy thupaya daddy tidak menangis lagi"

"astaga. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui jika aku memiliki malaikat seperti kalian?" Chanyeol kembali membawa Jackson pada pelukannya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah si kecil. Membuat yang lebih kecil terkekeh akibat ulahnya.

"daddy ini gelii~"

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kembali. Mereka sangat manis bukan?.

.

.

"sekarang Njack tidur lagi ya?" Chanyeol menaikkan selimut Jackson dan mengelus puncak kepala si kecil.

"Daddy tidul di thini" Jackson merentangkan tangannya kembali, meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali memeluknya.

"ini sudah malam Baby, Njack harus segera tidur supaya cepat sembuh" Chanyeol mengecup pipi si kecil, namun ikatan yang di miliki pasangan ayah dan anak itu nampaknya cukup kuat.

Tak lagi dapat menyangkal jika darah lebih kental daripada air, Jackson seolah tak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol meski mereka baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"baiklah, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau jagoan" Chanyeol mengalah pada akhirnya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping si kecil dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "sekarang Jack tidur ya"

"Daddy temani Njack kan?" anggukan Chanyeol menjadi respon atas rengekan yang lebih kecil. Tangan besarnya tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan bibirnya yang mulai bersenandung lirih menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

"bethok Jaspel dan mommy pathi (pasti) akan thangat thenang beltemu dengan daddy" nampaknya si kecil masih belum puas berbincang dengan daddy-nya.

Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan tentang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sudah tertidur bersama Jongin di sofa, namun mata yang serupa dengannya milik si kecil nampak masih sangat terang seakan tak ada tanda kantuk berada disana.

"baby, daddy tidak bisa bertemu dengan mommy besok" Chanyeol sedikit bingung bagaimana harus bicara dengan Jackson. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya karena selain Jackson yang tak akan mengerti tentang masalah yang dihadapi kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol juga tak ingin anaknya mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka ketahui, terlebih itu adalah hal yang tidak baik.

"kenapa?"

"Begini sayang, Daddy ingin memberikan kejutan pada mommy~"

"thepelti ulang tahun?" Chanyeol terkekeh kala Jackson yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kalimatnya saat mendengar kata kejutan disana.

"benar, seperti ulang tahun. Jadi sebelum hari itu datang, Njack harus merahasiakan tentang daddy dari mommy" sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah meminta Jackson untuk berbohong. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain karena Baekhyun pasti akan sangat marah jika tau ia menemui Jackson secara diam-diam. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka terlebih dahulu untuk kemudian secara terang-terangan meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk bertemu anak-anak mereka.

"apa Jas boleh tau lahathia kita?"

"hemm tentu, Daddy akan memberitau Jasper. Jadi ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga. Setuju?"

"yeee.. Njack thayang daddy" Jackson mengecup bibir yang memiliki bentuk sama dengan miliknya itu. Membuat si pemilik bibir terkekeh dan berakhir menyerang wajah si kecil dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi yang menimbulkan kikikan dari bibir si kecil.

"euummhh" keduanya seketika terdiam dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Jongin. Sepertinya tidur pria tan itu sedikit terusik oleh suara pasangan anak dan ayah yang masih belum bisa memejamkan mata itu.

"hihi uusst" keduanya terkikik kecil dan menempelkan telunjuk masing-masih di bibir.

"sekarang Njack harus tidur, ini sudah malam" Chanyeol berbisik dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh si kecil.

Sekali lagi ia mengecup seluruh wajah Jackson sebelum membawa tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

Tangannya kembali melakukan tugasnya untuk menepuk-nepuk tubuh si mungil dan juga bibir yang kembali bersenandung pelan. Mengantar si kecil ke dalam tidurnya.

"daddy sangat menyayangi Jackson dan adik Jasper, maafkan semua kesalahan daddy sayang. Selamat malam baby" untuk terakhir kali Chanyeol kembali mengecup pelipis si kecil sebelum ikut mengaungi alam mimpinya. Ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

"Selamat malam dad. Njack juga thayang daddy" tanpa ia sadari jika si kecil mendengar yang ia katakan dan membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Chanyeol sebelum mata kecil itu terpejam kembali untuk benar-benar tidur.

.

.

.

Jackson mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan kecupan berkali-kali pada wajahnya. "eumh Dad, Njack mathih mengantuk." Terselamatkanlah nyawa Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar mandi saat Jackson bergumam dalam sisa-sisa tidurnya seperti ini.

"Hyung. Hyung ini Njas, Hyung bangun" Jasper yang merupakan pelaku dari tindakan mari membangunkan Jackson hyung itu masih tak menyerah untuk membangunkan kakaknya.

Demamnya sudah turun dalam waktu semalam, dan Baekhyun terpaksa membawa Jasper ke rumah sakit karena anak bungsunya yang tak berhenti merengek meminta untuk bertemu Jackson.

"uhh mama dimana daddy~"

"uusstt" Kyungsoo langsung menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir dan itu membuat Jackson waspada seketika membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"dad~empt" Jasper pun harus mendapat bekapan dari tangan hyungnya saat ia akan meneriakkan kata daddy. Ia teringat perkataan daddynya jika mereka akan memberikan kejutan pada mommy sehingga mommy-nya tak boleh mengetahui tentang daddy mereka.

"usst Jas diam, ini lahathia" Jackson berbisik pada Jasper, membuat Kyungsoo terbahak tak lagi kuat menahan gemas.

"lahathia?" yang memang pada dasarnya kedua anak Baekhyun adalah anak-anak yang cerdas, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jasper memahami keadaan hingga kini ia membaringkan badannya di ranjang milik Jackson dan mendesak sang kakak untuk sedikit bergser. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang sang kakak, begitupun Jackson yang langsung membalas pelukan adiknya.

Jasper ikut berbisik untuk menjawab pernyataan Jackson, membuat Kyungsoo gemas bukan main.

"Themalam daddy kethini, kita akan membuat kejutan untuk mommy. Njas halus melahasiakan ini. ini lahasia kita beltiga oke?"

Jasper manggut-manggut walaupun ia masih sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Jackson.

"tapi hyung, thiapa daddy?" keduanya saling berbisik dan masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terkekeh melihat interaksi kedua anaknya.

"jangan ganggu mereka" Kyungsoo segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk segera mengajak sahabatnya itu duduk di sofa.

"daddy itu thepelti papa, kita memiliki mommy dan mama, jadi kita juga memiliki daddy dan papa" mencontek penjelasan sang mama kemarin, Jackson pun menjelaskan hal yang sama pada Jasper.

"apa daddy itu pathangan mommy?" Jasper masih berbisik, sama dengan Jackson. Tak ingin rahasia mereka terbongkar karena sang mommy yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya.

"pathangan?" Jackson mengeryit tak mengerti.

"iyaa hyung, thepelti papa dan mama"

"aa benal, daddy pathangan mommy kalau begitu"

"waah benalkaah?"

"Jaspel!" Jackson meninggikan suaranya karena Jasper yang berteriak heboh. Bagaimana jika mommy tau? Rahasia mereka pasti akan terbongkar.

Sadar akan kesalahannya Jasper langsung membekap mulutnya sebelum kembali memeluk Jackson dan mengecup pipi sang kakak. "maafkan Njas hyung".

"apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya Kyung?" Baekhyun agaknya sedikit penasaran tentang apa yang sedang di bicarakan kedua anaknya dengan berbisik-bisik seperti itu.

"aku juga tidak tau, mereka sangat menggemaskan Baek" Kyungsoo terkekeh gemas melihat kedua anaknya.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang kembali dalam mode membangkangnya. Tak menghiraukan beberapa panggilan dari Jongdae, pria yang merupakan direktur dari perusahaan raksasa Park Corp itu malah menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk menikmati segelas wine di tempat kerja Sehun, Hynix Book.

"ohh astaga, aku yakin sebentar lagi Jongdae akan memilih untuk menjadi petugas kebersihan dari pada harus menjadi sekretarismu" Sehun si tuan rumah tampaknya sudah jengah dengan kelakuan sahabat sekaligus pemilik resmi perusahaan yang ia pimpin saat ini.

"aku disini kan juga bekerja?" Chanyeol menyahutinya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Sehun.

"jika yang kau bilang bekerja adalah mengganggu pekerjaanku maka kau sangat sukses dengan pekerjaanmu sajangnim" memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, karena semenjak kedatangan sahabatnya itu ia tak lagi bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya akibat Chanyeol yang tak berhenti membicarakan anak kembarnya.

"hey aku disini sedang mengawasi pekerjaanmu memimpin perusahaanku tuan"

"ck" Sehun berdecak untuk kemudian meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol untuk menikmati wine.

Tok tok

Pintu di ruangan Sehun di ketuk dan berhasil mengintrupsi obrolan tidak penting dua sahabat itu. Kyungsoo masuk membawa satu bendel kertas yang sepertinya adalah hasil dari editingnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun untuk mengecek kembali hasil editing dari para editornya. Maka hari ini yang di lakukan Kyungsoo adalah menyerahkan hasil kerjanya pada atasannya itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan dan seketika Sehun maupun Chanyeol merubah fokusnya pada langkah kecil yang mengikuti perempuan bermata bulat itu.

Chanyeol kembali merasakan dunianya berhenti. Kini ia tau apa sebabnya perasaan ini kerap muncul ketika ia bertatap muka dengan Jasper. Yaa.. darahnya mengalir disana.

Sosok kecil yang di tatapnya itu nampak belum menyadari keberadaannya karena Jasper yang terlalu fokus pada robot mainannya.

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol yang sudah berkaca-kaca memfokuskan pandangan pada Jasper.

"Jas, lihat. Siapa disana?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jasper dan menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang seketika membawa binar kebahagiaan di kedua manik si kecil.

"ahjuthii!" Jasper seketika langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol untuk kemudian menghamburkan diri pada dekapan hangat yang lebih besar.

Sehun memandang takjub pada Jasper yang entah bagaimana bisa sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol.

"h-hay baby" Chanyeol merasa de javu. Seperti yang terjadi kala bertemu Jackson kemarin, air matanya kembali meluruh dan ia kembali menangis.

Chanyeol sudah sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air mata sialannya itu. Namun merasakan dekap hangat pelukan Jasper membuatnya tak lagi menghiraukan jikalau Sehun menertawakannya atau apapun itu.

Ia hanya ingin memeluk si kecil, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan rindunya, penyesalannya, dan juga rasa syukur atas kehadiran kedua darah dagingnya.

Chanyeol mengecupi wajah Jasper yang kini sudah berganti dengan raut kebingungan karena Chanyeol yang menangis.

"ahjuthi kenapa menangis?" Seperti yang di lakukan Jackson kemarin, Jasper juga membawa telapak kecilnya untuk mengusap aliran sungai kecil milik Chanyeol.

"maafkan daddy sayang, maafkan daddy" Chanyeol mengecupi punggung tangan Jasper.

"d-daddy?" Jasper berkerut kening mendengar Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sebagai daddy. Apa mungkin ahjussinya itu adalah daddy yang di maksud oleh hyungnya?.

"hum ini daddy sayang"

"ahjuthi daddy Jaspel? Daddy Jack hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali masih dengan mengecupi punggung tangan si kecil.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang untuk tersenyum melihat interaksi pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

.

.

.

Jackson sudah pulang dari rumah sakit setelah dua hari harus di rawat inap.

"hwaaa Njack ikut mama" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena sejak tadi Jackson terus merengek dan berakhir menangis keras untuk ikut Kyungsoo bekerja.

Ini bermula dari Jasper yang menceritakan pada Jackson jika ia bertemu dengan daddy saat ikut Kyungsoo bekerja.

Kyungsoo pun jelas kebingungan, hari ini ia mempunyai jadwal rapat dan juga beberapa agenda untuk bertemu dengan beberapa _client_ kantor. Ia tak mungkin membawa Jackson, Jasper maupun Taeoh.

Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Jackson bersikeras mengikutinya karena tak seperti biasanya anak itu merengek sampai menangis keras seperti ini.

Jackson kini sedang bersimpuh di bawah kaki Kyungsoo. bahkan ia akan meronta hebat saat Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti ini. Namun pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar tidak memungkinkan.

"Jack, mama harus bekerja sayang" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih berusaha keras untuk membujuk Jackson yang semakin keras menangis.

"Jaspel juga ikut ma~" Jasper yang baru datang dari lantai dua kini menambah pening kepala Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua anaknya yang tiba-tiba merengek ingin mengikuti Kyungsoo bekerja?.

"J. Mama harus bekerja sayang, J di rumah dengan mommy, Taeoh yaa. Nanti kita menjemput Grandma di rumah haraboji.

"hwaaa mamaa~" suara tangis lain terdengar dari lantai dua. Astaga. Hari apa ini sehingga ketiga balita yang berada di rumah ini mendadak beraliansi untuk rewel semua.

"astaga Kyung, aku lihat Taeoh sebentar" Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar Jasper. Jongin sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sehingga ia tak bisa mengantar Kyungsoo karena ia ada jadwal pertemuan dengan kolega kantornya.

Kyungsoo menjamakan tinggi badannya dengan kedua anak yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Jackson masih sesenggukan tak ingin diam.

"J, kenapa kalian sangat ingin ikut mama?" Kyungsoo memegang satu sisi pundak si kembar.

"hiks Njack hk ingin beltemu hh daddy~" Kyungsoo nyaris menepuk jidatnya. Astaga. Jadi kedua anak ini mendadak merengek untuk ikut ia bekerja karena ingin bertemu Chanyeol?.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang sekiranya apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Ia tau, jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit untuk membujuk si kembar. Beruntunglah karena Jasper maupun Jackson tidak ada yang mengatakan alasan mereka bersikeras ingin ikut Kyungsoo bekerja saat ada Baekhyun tadi.

"Baiklah, berhenti menangis. Kalian akan bertemu daddy" Ia mengalah. Mungkin dia akan menghubungi Chanyeol, menyuruhnya datang ke kantornya untuk menemui si kembar. Setidaknya ia bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya karena si kembar bersama sang ayah.

Jackson dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Jasper.

"telimakasih ma" ucapnya serempak. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengelus kepala keduanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena sudah mempertemukan anak-anak dengan Chanyeol tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Namun ia juga tak bisa menampik perasaan kasihan pada kedua anak yang bahkan harus menjadi korban dari masalah yang dimiliki kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

"aku akan menjemput mereka pada jam makan siang nanti" Baekhyun tak enak hati karena Kyungsoo yang berakhir harus membawa kedua anaknya untuk bekerja.

"tidak Baek, biarkan mereka bersamaku. Tulisanmu juga belum selesai kan?. Aku bisa menjaga mereka. Kau di rumah saja aku titip Taeoh"

"T-tapi Kyung~"

"tak ada tapi-tapian. Mereka bersamaku hari ini. Jadi jangan menjemput mereka" Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika mereka rewel dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu" Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan kedua anaknya mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"tidak akan, mereka anak yang pintar"

"hey.. jangan merepotkan mama oke?" keduanya mengangguk kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun bersamaan.

"aku berangkat"

"eemm" Baekhyun mengangguk dan membentu si kember untuk naik ke taksi dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk kedua anaknya.

.

.

"Daddy~" keduanya bersorak heboh tepat ketika ruang kerja Sehun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Chanyeol disana.

Sehun memijit keningnya karena lagi dan lagi ruang kerjanya akan menjadi taman kanak-kanak.

"merindukan daddy?" Chanyeol membawa keduanya masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"thangat~" ia terkekeh mendengar kekompakan kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah boys. Jangan memberantakkan ruang kerjaku oke? Aku akan segera kembali setelah rapat" Sehun berpesan pada ketiganya. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang kini memicing tajam padanya. "hay twins, uncle harus pergi dulu. Kalian baik-baik ya?"

"nde uncle"

"astaga kenapa kalian sangat menggemaskan hum?" Sehun memeluk keduanya membuat si kembar terkekeh dalam dekapannya.

"bagaimana bisa kalian ikut mama bekerja hum?" Chanyeol menuntun kedua anaknya untuk kembali duduk di sofa ruang kerja Sehun.

"Njack dan Njas ingin beltemu daddy" Jackson menjawabnya sembari merangkak menuju pangkuan Chanyeol.

"uhhh" Jasper sedikit mendorong badan sang kakak karena ia juga ingun duduk di pangkuan daddynya.

"Jaspel~ minggil"

"aa andwe Jaspel duduk di pangku daddy"

"aku lebih dulu duduk di pangkuan daddy"

"iiihhh"

"hey hey boys. Stop oke. Kalian bisa duduk di pangkuan daddy berdua" Chanyeol menghentikan pertengkaran kecil antar si kembar yang merebutkan duduk di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol merasakan hidupnya begitu sempurna dengan kehadiran kedua malaikat kecil miliknya ini.

Chanyeol membantu kedua anaknya untuk menyusun robot mainan yang di bawa mereka. Sesekali ia terkekeh karena si kembar yang tak mau diam dan terus menciumi pipinya.

.

.

"Baekhyun akan curiga jika kau masuk bersamaku. Tunggu disini, kau masuk dengan Jongin" Ketiganya sedang menyusun strategi untuk masuk ke rumah Jongin. Yaa.. hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut ke rumah Jongin dan menemui Baekhyun.

"lalu kau akan naik apa sayang?" Jongin kurang setuju dengan rencana Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk mereka masuk secara terpisah.

"aku akan naik taksi dari sini. Setelah 15 menit kau dan Chanyeol bisa menyusul"

"astaga, kita sangat konyol" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam memilih untuk memainkan jari-jari Jackson yang masih berada di mobilnya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"ini juga demi dirimu bodoh" Jongin menyahuti.

"baiklah-baiklah, panggil taksi sekarang. Kalian terlalu lama berdiskusi" Jongin berdecih menanggapi omongan Chanyeol namun juga menurutinya untuk segera memanggil taksi.

Kyungsoo segera memasuki taksi bersama Jackson dan Jasper setelah taksi pesanan mereka datang.

"daddy~" Jasper masih merengek tak ingin pisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Daddy akan segera menyusul babies. Sesampai di rumah segera mandi oke? Saat daddy datang kalian harus sudah mandi" Chanyeol mengecup pipi kedua anaknya sebelum menutup pintu dan membiarkan mereka berlalu.

"astaga" Jongin kembali mengeluh dan memasuki mobilnya. Mereka harus menunggu selama 15 menit disini.

.

.

"mommy/mama~" tiga anak itu serempak memanggil ibu masing-masing. Membuat tiga orang disana terkekeh gemas akan tingkah ketiganya.

"hey boys, hari kalian menyenangkan?" Baekhyun berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anaknya.

"emm. Mom, ayo kita mandi" Jackson berseru semangat.

"kenapa semangat sekali" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat keduanya yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

"mommy Njas ingin mandii~" Jasper menghentakkan kakinya, sepertinya dia benar-benar tak sabar. Baekhyun mengeryit bingung dengan tingkah kedua anaknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan berlalu sambil menggendong Taeoh.

"baiklah-baiklah, kita mandi oke"

.

.

Baekhyun masih merapikan diri sedangkan si kembar sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke bawah selesai mandi. Ia agak bingung dengan tingkah kedua anaknya hari ini. Sejak pagi yang tiba-tiba merengek meminta ikut Kyungsoo bekerja, dan kemudian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jika biasanya dua anak itu sangat bersemangat untuk berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Maka yang terjadi hari ini adalah kebalikannya. Bahkan Jackson hampir menangis karena menurutnya Baekhyun terlalu lama memandikannya.

.

.

"Daddy~"

"uusstt" Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya kala si kembar berteriak lantang memanggilnya. Ia hanya khawatir jika Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Ingat boys. Panggil daddy dengan ahjussi oke?" Jongin mengingatkan. Astaga. Ia tak menyangka jika dia akan berakhir dengan mengajari kedua anaknya untuk berbohong secara tidak langsung.

"Papaa~" Jasper masihlah sama. Ia akan merengek meminta Jongin menggendongnya setiap papanya pulang bekerja.

"merindukan papa?" Jongin mengangkat Jasper ke dalam gendongannya dan mencium pipi bulat si kecil.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Dia sadar diri untuk tidak merasa cemburu, karena bagaimanapun Jongin lah yang berperan sebagai ayah dari kedua anaknya selama ini.

Ia tak tau bagaimana lagi harus mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar suara kikikan tawa Jasper dan Jackson dari ruang tengah ketika ia menuruni tangga dan bersiap untuk menuju dapur.

Ia mengeryitkan kening, ingin menuju asal suara sebelum kedatangan Luhan mengintrupsinya.

"kau disini?"

"yaa waee? Kau tak suka aku disini?" Luhan memberengut lucu ketika Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Yaa. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk datang makan malam di rumahnya. Ia khawatir jika keadaan sangat canggung jika hanya Chanyeol saja yang datang ke kediaman mereka.

"anak-anak sedang di ruang tengah. Ayok kita harus membantu Kyungsoo" Luhan mendorong Baekhyun menuju dapur. Mencegah sahabatnya itu untuk pergi ke ruang tengah dimana disana sudah ada Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol serta anak-anak mereka.

.

.

Di sisi lain Jessica menangis haru dalam diam menyaksikan bagaimana anak dan juga cucunya bisa bersatu. Hanya tinggal menunggu membaiknya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin hidupnya akan benar-benar sempurna.

"Daddy, lihat" Jackson menunjukkan hasil mewarnainya pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung. Nanti mommy bitha dengal" Jasper memperingati karena Jackson yang tak berhenti memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan daddy. Ketiga laki-laki dewasa disana terkekeh gemas dengan kepintaran anak-anak.

"mommy thedang di dapul. Jiyu. Waah gambal Jiyu baguth thekali" Jackson mendekati Ziyu yang berada di depannya.

"Ziyu, namaku Ziyu bukan Jiyu" jangan heran dengan anak Oh Sehun yang satu ini. Sepertinya kecerewetan mamanya menurun pada Ziyu. Chanyeol terbahak melihat wajah kesal milik Ziyu. Persis seperti saat ia memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan Zizi.

Keempat balita disana memang sedang bermain bersama dengan mewarnai gambar-gambar yang ada di buku mewarnai milik si kembar dan Taeoh.

Taeoh yang dari tadi tenang masih fokus pada gambarannya. Tanpa menghiraukan tiga anak lain yang tak berhenti berbicara.

"hey, baby kenapa warnanya hijau?" Sehun berbicara dengan anak semata wayang Jongin.

"ini kan pahlawan yang walna badannya hijau uncle" Taeoh menjawab dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, membuat Sehun tak tahan dan segera mengecupi pipi gembil milik si kecil.

"Hay Boys, makan malam sudah siap" Suara Luhan terdengar dari arah dapur mengintrupsi kegiatan tiga pasang anak dan ayah itu. Mereka segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan sembari menggandeng tangan Jasper. Punggung sempit Baekhyun sudah dapat di lihatnya dengan jelas, membawa desiran halus dalam darahnya.

Ia merindukan gadis mungilnya. Ia merindukan kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan segera mendekap tubuh mungil itu, mengatakan dalamnya rasa cinta dan penyesalah yang dirasakannya.

Baekhyunnya.

"Babies cuci tangan kalian du~" Baekhyun mematung tepat setelah ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok lain yang tengah menggandeng tangan salah satu anaknya.

Kedua sorot mata itu saling bertemu. Ada pancaran rindu pada masing-masing sorotnya. Membuat suasana malam ini begitu hening.

Chanyeol merasakan dunianya hancur kala memandang jauh lebih dalam ke dalam sorot mata di depannya. Ia melihat luka jauh di dalam sana.

Baekhyun lah yang pertama memutus kontak itu. Ia menoleh pada Jongin seakan meminta penjelasan.

"aku mengundangnya, tak apa kan Bee?" Jongin yang mengerti akan makna pandangan Baekhyun segera menjawab.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk kemudian mengangguk. Toh ini juga rumah milik Jongin. Ia tak mungkin melarang siapapun apalagi itu adalah tamu Jongin untuk berada di sini.

"ahjuthi~" Suara Jackson menyadarkannya. Baekhyun membelalak lebar ketika sadar tentang keberadaan Jackson. Ia sudah bersiap melangkah sebelum Kyungsoo mencekal tangannya dan menggeleng, memberitahu jika ia tak perlu khawatir.

"hey Babies kalian harus cuci tangan dahulu" Luhan mencoba memecah kecanggungan dengan menggiring 4 anak disana untuk mencuci tangan mereka.

.

.

"Jaspel ingin duduk dengan ahjuthi" Jasper merengek ingin duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Jas." Baekhyun mengintrupsi dan memberikan gelengan pada kedua anaknya.

"Ahjuthi. Njack, pangku" Kini Jackson yang berada di sisi lain Chanyeol sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"uuhh Hyung, Jaspel duduk dengan ahjuthi"

"Shilo! (Shiro)" Jackson memberengut pada Jasper. Keduanya tak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Semua orang dewasa disana terdiam menganga melihat adegan perebutan pangkuan Chanyeol itu. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"Hwaaaa" Jasper seketika menangis keras kala melihat Jackson yang memicingkan mata padanya.

Chanyeol kebingungan bagaimana harus bertindak.

"hey hey, jangan menangis. Kalian bisa duduk di pangkuan ahjussi bersama-sama" Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat kedua anaknya dan mendudukkan mereka pada masing-masing pahanya.

"ahjuthi thuapi Njack"

"Njas juga"

"Njack dulu"

"Njas dulu"

"hey stop! Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun mengintrupsi.

"kenapa kau membentak mereka?" Chanyeol melemparkan protesnya. Tak terima dengan Baekhyun yang seperti membentak kedua anaknya.

"aku tak membentak mereka" Baekhyun menyangkal.

"kau meninggikan suaramu" Chanyeol juga tak mau mengalah.

HunHan, Kaisoo dan Jessica semakin menganga lebar melihat interaksi itu.

"eemm mom, dad jangan beltengkal"

"uhuuk" Jongin tersedak minumannya kala Jackson keceplosan memanggil Chanyeol.

"apa?" Tamatlah riwayat mereka semua karena sepertinya Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Jackson.

"Jack memanggil ahjissi dengan apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baca sampai selesai!**

 **Bocor lagi gara-gara Jack dan Daddy hiks..**

 **Maaf guys, ChanBaek momennya gak jadi bisa di capther ini karena terlalu panjang kalau aku masukin disini juga.**

 **Sabar yaa.. tunggu di capther depan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review karena yang bikin aku semangat buat up cepat itu ya review kalian. Semakin banyak Review semakin cepat pula aku up.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat kalian yang penasaran dengan momen Daddy dan Twins J bisa follow Ig : Berrybee614_ (malah promo wkwkwk). Enggak tapi aku serius guys akan banyak sekali info-info penting tentang ffku disana.**

 **Aku share juga di WP buat cerita ini dan disana di sertai gambar-gambar semua cast. Tapi karena di FFN gak bisa menyertakan gambar jadi buat kalian yang penasaran dengan gambar-gambar mereka aku share juga di IG.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohh iyaa aku minta maaf untuk para pembaca Eyes Of The Heart karena sampai sekarang aku belum bisa up FF itu. Masih gak tau nyantol dimana itu Ide wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And, Guys, sebenarnya aku ada niat untuk buat FF genre fantasi. Kira-kira menurut kalian gimana?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke segitu dulu, silahkan di isi kontak Reviewnya yaaaa.**

 **Salam Chanbaek Real :***

.


	15. Chapter 15

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti tiga laki-laki berbeda ukuran yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan riang di depannya.

Sesekali tangannya bergerak memijat pelipisnya sendiri, menghalau rasa pening akibat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang sepertinya sudah mulai bertransformasi menjadi pelaku mari membuat mommy gila hari ini.

"Park Chanyeol, perhatikan langkah anakmu!" Percayalah, Baekhyun harus menahan segala emosinya saat menyebutkan nama yang benar-benar tak ingin ia ucap dari bibirnya saat ini.

Baekhyun terpaksa meneriaki laki-laki yang kini sedang menggandeng tangan anaknya itu karena salah satu dari si kembar yang sudah mulai mengambil langkah berbeda dari tujuan sang kakak dan ayahnya.

Astaga. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera pindah tempat tinggal setelah ini. Supaya tamu tak di undang itu tak lagi mengganggu kehidupannya dan berakhir ia harus mengikuti kemana laki-laki kelebihan tinggi badan itu membawa kedua anaknya.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _Jack memanggil ahjussi apa?" meja makan yang awalnya riuh kini menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara Taeoh dan Ziyu yang masih meneruskan acara makan mereka karena nampaknya hanya keduanya yang tidak mengerti akan keadaan yang tengah terjadi._

 _Jackson dan Jesper memandang takut pada Baekhyun kemudian secara bergandian mendongak untuk melihat wajah daddy-nya._

 _Chanyeol pun hanya terdiam memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah memucat._

" _kau keterlaluan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesis kecil kemudian bangkit meninggalkan meja makan berlalu menuju kamarnya._

 _Jackson dan Jesper sudah bersiap menangis dan baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin langsung bertindak untuk menenangkan keduanya._

" _hwaaaa" tangis Jackson yang akhirnya meledak terlebih dahulu dan di ikuti oleh Jesper yang juga sudah menjerit ketakutan melihat mommy-nya tampak sangat marah seperti tadi._

" _hey hey tak apa babies, mommy tidak marah pada kalian" Chanyeol menggendong Jackson dan Jesper sudah di ambil alih oleh Jessica._

" _daddy hwaaa" Chanyeol pun bingung dimana Jesper semakin menjerit keras setelah lepas dari pangkuannya dan berpindah pada gendongan Jessica. Anak itu terus merentangkan berusaha untuk meminta ia gendong pula. Sedangkan Jackson yang ada di gendongannya juga semakin menjadi bahkan tubuh anaknya semakin bergetar._

 _Chanyeol tau jika Jackson pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini._

" _hey sayang, Njes bersama mama yaa. Kasihan Daddy jika harus menggendong Njes dan Njack hyung juga" Kyungsoo pun ikut bangkit untuk menenangkan Jesper, namun lagi-lagi Jesper masih berusaha merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol dan meronta di gendongan Jessica._

" _usshh tak apa hum? Daddy akan berbicara dengan mommy nanti" pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus mengalah untuk menggendong keduanya sekaligus._

 _._

 _._

 _Di lain tempat, Baekhyun juga semakin terisak mendengar suara tangis kedua anaknya di bawah sana._

 _Ia tak tega sesungguhnya. Namun ia juga sangat kecewa. Bukan pada anak-anak. Ia hanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat bagaimana binar kebahagiaan dari kedua anaknya harus berganti dengan jeritan tangis akibat keegoisannya._

 _Tok tok.._

 _Baekhyun menghapus air matanya saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk dan Jongin muncul setelahnya._

" _hey.." Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang kini tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "aku minta maaf" lanjutnya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng karena tak seharusnya Jongin meminta maaf atas hal ini._

" _anak-anak sangat takut jika mommy-nya marah" air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Bee, dengarkan aku hum?. Aku sangat tau bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu selama ini. Aku sangat tau jika kata menderita tak cukup untuk mewakili bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu, tetapi aku juga sangat tau jika kau juga sangat membutuhkannya. Aku sangat tau bagaimana dirimu selalu berusaha menutupi kebutuhanmu akan kehadiran ayah anak-anak. Apa aku salah?"_

 _Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apapun melainkan hanya menatap wajah pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara laki-lakinya itu._

 _Jongin kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya._

" _kau berhak bahagia, kalian juga berhak bahagia. Mungkin dengan saling bercerita bagaimana kalian menjalani hidup masing-masing saat kalian berpisah akan menghancurkan tembok yang kalian bangun dengan keegoisan. Cobalah, dan berbahagialah Byun Bee-ku" Baekhyun semakin terisak di dalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di pintu kamar Baekhyun pun sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya._

 _Kyungsoo mendekati keduanya dan ikut mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "temui anak-anak, mereka pasti sangat ketakutan" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membersihakan sisa-sisa air matanya dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui kedua anaknya._

 _Di ruang tengah sudah ada Luhan, Sehun, Jessica bersama Ziyu dan Taeoh._

" _mereka ada di belakang" Jessica memberitahu Baekhyun keberadaan si kembar dan ayahnya yang sedang berada di halaman belakang._

 _Baekhyun segera menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Dan ketika sampai ia sudah di sambut dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa hangat._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol memangku kedua anaknya dan mengelus rambut keduanya pula. "tidurlah babies, kita bisa berbicara dengan mommy besok hum?" Jackson dan Jesper sudah tenang dan keduanya terlihat sudah mengantuk, namun keduanya menolak tidur karena mereka berkata jika mereka ingin menunggu Baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo sudah membujuk keduanya untuk ikut menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar namun si kembar terlalu takut untuk itu._

" _Dad apa mommy akan membenci kita?" Jackson mendongak untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol._

" _itu tidak mungkin sayang, mommy sangat menyayangi Njack dan adik Jes" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala kedua anaknya. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jesper yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk di pangkuannya._

" _benalkah?" sedangkan si sulung masih berusaha melawan kantuknya._

" _tentu saja" seketika ketiganya mendongak dan menegakkan tubuh saat mendengar suara lain yang menjawab. Bahkan Jesper mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan ke arah mereka._

" _Baek/Mommy?" Baekhyun melangkah ke arah ketiganya dan menyambut Jackson yang merentangkan tangan padanya untuk kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol, menempatkan Jackson di pangkuannya sama seperti yang di lakukan Chanyeol terhadap Jesper._

 _Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah gadisnya dulu. Gadis kecilnya sudah dewasa, bukan lagi kerjapan polos tanpa dosa yang ia dapati ketika memandang sorot mata Baekhyun. Berbanding dari itu, tatapan lembut keibuanlah yang ia lihat disana._

" _maafkan Njack mom" Jackson mendongak untuk memandang wajah Baekhyun, dan perempuan yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu menyambut tangan kecil milik si tampan untuk kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana._

" _Njes juga" Jesper mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jackson dan Chanyeol menghadiahi kecerdasan anaknya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat si kecil terkikik geli._

 _._

 _._

 _Hening adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana dua orang dewasa dimana malaikat kecil yang terlelap berada pada masing-masing pangkuannya._

 _Jika Baekhyun diam karena memang ia memilih diam, maka Chanyeol diam karena ia tak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah 30 menit berlalu semenjak si kembar memejamkan mata di pangkuan mereka, Chanyeol masih merasakan kelu di lidahnya hingga dia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun._

" _anak-anak bisa kedinginan, bisa bantu aku membawa mereka ke dalam?" Baekhyun bersiap bangkit ketika tangannya di tahan oleh laki-laki yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang telah menggoreskan luka begitu dalam pada hidupnya._

" _B-Baek" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Tak ada lagi sosok Park Chanyeol yang terkenal kejam dan arogan. Tak ada lagi Park Chanyeol yang tak akan ragu membentak siapapun. Kini hanya ada sosok laki-laki dengan penyesalannya yang amat besar hingga untuk memanggil nama seseorang yang amat ia cintai pun ia merasa tak pantas._

 _Baekhyun terdiam memaandang pergelangan tangannya yang kini masih berada di dalam genggaman Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu tersadar dan melepaskannya._

" _maaf~" Chanyeol bernafas lega ketika ia berhasil mengatakan satu kata yang sedari tadi sudah tersangkut di tenggorokan. "maaf menemui anak-anak dengan cara seperti ini" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun._

 _Kini ia tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang terlihat lemah, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tak lagi peduli, karena yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah penyesalan yang harus segera ia tebus._

" _hem kau berhak bertemu mereka. Udara malam tidak baik untuk mereka" Baekhyun hanya mengatakan itu sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam untuk kemudian menggendong Jesper dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Jackson ke dalam._

 _Chanyeol merebahkan Jesper disamping Jackson dan Baekhyun masih berdiri disana setelah merebahkan Jackson beberapa saat yang lalu._

" _euumh daddy" Jesper melengguh menyerukan nama daddy-nya sesaat setelah Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan si kecil dari bajunya._

" _uussh daddy disini" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk badan si kecil berusaha menenangkan putra bungsunya yang seperti terusik dalam tidurnya._

 _Baekhyun melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu lembut pada kedua anaknya. Ia melihat bagaimana interaksi ketiganya yang seperti menegaskan pada Baekhyun jikapun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin, Baekhyun tak akan bisa menghapus darah Chanyeol yang mengalir di tubuh kedua anaknya._

 _Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubunya setelah kernyitan di kening Jesper menghilang dan digantikan oleh nafas teratur si kecil. "selamat malam sayang" Ia berbisik lirih dan mengecup kening kedua anaknya._

 _Ia keluar dari kamar anak-anak disusul dengan Baekhyun yang berlalu setelah mengecup kening si kembar dan si kecil lain yang berada di kamar yang sama._

" _Baekhyun tunggu" Chanyeol kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika di mungil itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja._

 _Tanpa memberikan satu katapun Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol kembali merasakan dunianya telah hancur. Bagiamana mata yang dulu menatapnya penuh kelembutan kini berbalik menatap dengan amat dingin padanya._

 _Baekhyunnya berubah. Dan itu akibat dari kebodohan Chanyeol sendiri._

" _aku~ minta maaf" Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi pengecut menjijikkan seperti ini._

" _kau sudah mengatakannya tadi" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah sedatar mungkin dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan dadanya tengah di remat hingga rasa sakit menjalar begitu saja._

" _Baek~"_

" _bisakah aku mendapatkan waktu istirahatku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, seolah menegaskan pada laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka jika Baekhyun tak ingin berbicara apapun dengannya._

" _a-apa aku masih boleh menemui anak-anakku?" Chanyeol ragu saat menanyakannya. Namun ia juga tak bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahannya dan menemui anak-anaknya secara diam-diam lagi. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun semakin membencinya._

" _anak-anakku menginginkanmu, jadi aku bisa apa?" Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan suara yang begitu dingin, menghantarkan perasaan hampa pada laki-laki yang kini masih mematung memandang kepergiannya._

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

.

.

"Daddy!" pekikan si kembar menyambut Chanyeol ketika pintu rumah Jongin terbuka untuknya.

"kau seorang pengangguran?" Baekhyun menyindir dan memicing pada Chanyeol yang sudah menunduk untuk menerima kecupan-kecupan dari kedua anaknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menggandeng kedua anaknya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berlalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun memang belum mau berbicara banyak padanya. Chanyeol juga yakin jika Ibu dari anak-anaknya itu memang belum bis memaafkannya. Namun Chanyeol bersyukur dengan picikan mata tajam dan sindiran yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin mengatai dia kembali mengidap depresi karena bagaimana sikap ketus dan picingan mata seperti itu ia syukuri.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan itu, biarlah mereka menganggapnya gila karena Chanyeol memang benar-benar bersyukur. Ia lebih memilih Baekhyun memicing padanya dari pada menatap datar dan dingin padanya, sungguh itu lebih menyakitkan.

Sedangkan sikap Baekhyun yang sering berkata ketus padanya malah mengingatkan Chanyeol pada saat-saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu dimana si gadis yang selalu tersenyum itu akan memicing tajam padanya saat ia menganggu atau membuat gadis itu merajuk.

Chanyeol menyukainya, karena saat memicingkan mata padanya, bukan terlihat menakutkan Baekhyun malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sekarangpun begitu.

"dimana grandma?" Chanyeol membantu Jackson dan Jesper untuk duduk di kursi mereka, keduanya sedang sarapan saat Chanyeol datang tadi.

"Glandma thedang mandi belthama Taeoh dad" Jackson menjawaab dan Chanyeol menghadiahi si kecil dengan kecupan kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Yaa.. hubungan Chanyeol dan Jessica sudah membaik. Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa Jessica dan bagaimana takdir harus memisahkan mereka selama ini.

Minggu lalu Chanyeol menangis dan mengamuk di ruang rawat ayahnya setelah tau jika ia harus terpisah dengan ibunya akibat keegoisan ayahnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana selama ini Minho menutupi keberadaan Jessica dengan mengatakan jika Ibu kandung Chanyeol sudah meninggal saat ia melahirkan Chanyeol.

Minho pun harus kembali mengalami serangan akibat kemarahan Chanyeol dan berakhir Chanyeol yang harus terkena marahan Baekhyun akibat membahayakan hidup ayah Chanyeol sendiri.

Sejak saat itu pula Jessica lebih sering menemani Minho di rumah sakit. Meskipun apa yang dilakukan Minho di masa lalu sangat menyakitinya dan juga Chanyeol namun Jessica bukan tipe perempuan pendendam. Apalagi melihat keadaan suaminya yang seperti sekarang. Yaa, mereka memang masihlah sepasang suami istri yang sah di mata hukum.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan membeli es klim?" Jesper meletakkan mainan robotnya dan mengerjap lucu pada Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Thetujuu" Jackson dan Taeoh bersorak dan Chanyeol terkekeh akan tingkah ketiga anak kecil itu.

"tidak ada yang keluar rumah hari ini" Baekhyun yang muncul dari arah belakang mengintrupsi sorakan mereka. "Babies, mommy dan grandma harus pergi ke supermarket. Jika kalian ingin es krim mommy akan membelikannya nanti hum?" lanjutnya.

"tapi mom, kita ingin jalan-jalan" Jackson merengek pada Baekhyun karena sejak tadi pagi mereka hanya bermain di depan televisi.

"tidak ada jalan-jalan untuk hari ini Babies, dan Ziyu juga akan kesini sebentar lagi kalian harus menunggunya hum?" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk mengusap pipi si kecil.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar mengeryit bingung pada laki-laki yang kini duduk bersama ketiga balita di rumah ini. Laki-laki ini memang pengangguran sepertinya.

"kau bisa menjaga anak-anak? Sebentar lagi Luhan akan mengantarkan Ziyu kesini karena Luhan harus menghadiri rapat penting. Aku dan eomma akan pergi berbelanja dan menjenguk ayahmu" Baekhyun berpesan pada Chanyeol tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya dan memilih untuk mengecup puncak kepala si kembar dan juga Taeoh.

"apa kau bermaksud menjadikanku baby sister?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang dengan entengnya berkata jika ia harus menjaga 4 balita sekaligus.

"aku tak menyuruhmu datang ke rumahku setiap hari, lagi pula kau tampak seperti pengangguran jadi apa salahnya sekalian membantu menjaga mereka" Baekhyun kini memandang Chanyeol dan seketika menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya menahan senyum karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu memelas.

"Baek, sudah?" Jessica muncul dari arah dapur dan Baekhyun segera bangkit.

"mommy pergi dulu, jangan membuat keributan dan jangan terlalu menyusahkan daddy hum?" Baekhyun berpesan pada ketiga anak laki-laki disana dan kemudian beralih pada satu-satunya pria dewasa yang berada di antara mereka. "makan siang kalian sudah aku siapkan segera ajak anak-anak makan, aku titip anak-anakku" Baekhyun berpesan kepada Chanyeol kemudian mengecup ketiga anaknya kemudian berlalu bersama Jessica yang terkekeh kecil memandang wajah memelas Chanyeol.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Ziyu benar-benar datang memberondong Chanyeol dengan kecrewetannya. Sungguh jika hanya dua anaknya dan satu anak Jongin ia tak akan sefrustasi ini. Tetapi 4 anak dan salah satunya rewel seperti Ziyu membuat Chanyeol nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang bekerja dan di sambut dengan suara anak-anak yang seakan tak surut oleh sinar matahari yang mulai menguning.

Keduanya di buat tercengang oleh keadaan Chanyeol sungguh mengenaskan mereka menyebutnya.

Bagaimana tidak, ayah dua anak itu harus rela tubuhnya di jadikan kuda-kudaan oleh Ziyu dan juga Jesper yang naik ke punggung Chanyeol sekaligus. Sedangkan dua sosok kecil yang ada di atas punggungnya sedang memainkan peran sebagai penjahat yang sedang melawan ksatria Jackson dan Taeoh.

Gurat lelah terlihat jelas dari wajah Chanyeol namun tawa dari laki-laki jangkung itu juga masih menghiasi wajahnya, seakan benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai ayah. Chanyeol bahkan sudah seminggu tidak masuk kerja demi mendatangi kedua anaknya setiap pagi hingga malam menjemput. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menyebutnya pengangguran.

Terkadang jongdae harus mengalah untuk menghampiri Chanyeol ke rumah Jongin ketika masalah di kantor tak bisa Jongdae selesaikan sendiri atau demi beberapa berkas yang harus segara Chanyeol tanda tangani.

"hey anak-anak ini sudah sore dan waktunya mandi" Kyungsoo mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka dan seketika di sambut oleh ketiga anaknya yang sudah menghambur ke pelukannya.

"papa~ papa gendong" Jesper masihlah sama, setelah memeluk singkat Kyungsoo ia berlari ke arah Jongin dan meminta laki-laki yang ia panggil papa itu untuk segera merengkuhnya.

"aigoo~ sejak kapan putra papa seberat ini hum?" Jongin mencium pipi Jesper bertubi-tubi hingga si kecil kegelian.

Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya masih dengan Jesper pada gendongannya untuk mengecup seluruh wajah Taeoh.

"Ziyu disini?" Ziyu yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan kecil. "kau sangat mirip dengan Luhan".

"bagaimana jika mandi bersama imo dan Taeoh?" Ziyu langsung mengangguk dan bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol. "hay J, kalian mandi bersama mama?"

"emm" Keduanya menggeleng "kami mandi dengan daddy ma~" jawab keduanya.

"baiklah, segera mandi ini sudah sore nanti mommy bisa marah jika kalian belum mandi saat mommy pulang" keduanya langsung mengangguk dan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol.

"papa, Njes mandi dulu yaa?" Jesper bertanya kepada Jongin dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang papa, Jesper langsung turun dan berlari menuju Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"diamlah, daddy ingin mengambil foto kalian" Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan segera membuka fitur kamera untuk mengabadikan si kembar yang kini tengah duduk di bathup dengan keadaan telanjang.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah keduan anaknya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia menambahkan stiker pada masing-masing daerah privasi tubuh kedua jagoannya dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya setelah menjadikan foto tadi sebagai walpaper ponselnya.

Chanyeol mulai mengisi air pada bathup dan menuangkan sabun kemudian ikut berendam bersama si kembar.

Sesekali terdengar kikikan dari ketiganya karena terlalu asik bermain air. Mereka menggunakan kamar mandi Baekhyun sesuai yang di intruksikan Kyungsoo. Dan beruntung bathup di kamar mandi Baekhyun cukup besar untuk menampung tubuh ketiganya.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan suara kikikan dari kamar mandi membuatnya menyadari keberadaan kedua anaknya yang tak terlihat di lantai bawah tadi. Suara tawa Chanyeol juga mengikuti sehingga Baekhyun tau jika anak-anak sedang bersama ayah mereka.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan duduk di pinggir ranjang namun setelah 15 menit berlalu ketiganya tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Malah suara lengkingan tawa Jesper semakin keras.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengetuk pintu namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali, melainkan suara tawa pasangan ayah dan anak-anaknya yang semakin terdengar. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah meyakinkan diri jika Chanyeol pasti tidak sedang bertelanjang di dalam sana.

"astaga Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun di buat terperangah atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia sedikit kikuk karena Chanyeol yang ternyata ikut mandi bersama anak-anak, meskipun hanya tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang dapat Baekhyun lihat karena tubuh bagian bawah yang terendam busa.

Baekhyun hampir menepuk kening saat melihat Jackson yang sudah berbarin nyaman entah berbantalkan kaki ayahnya atau bagaimana dimana hanya terlihat wajahnya saja yang tidak tertutup busa dan juga Jasper yang tersenyum tanpa dosa berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"berhenti bermain air dan segera selesaikan mandi kalian" Baekhyun berbalik badan dan menutup kamar mandi, merutuki kecerobohan Chanyeol yang membiarkan kamar mandi tak terkunci sedangkan ia berada di dalam. Astaga bagaimana jika wanita lain melihatnya.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia kembali duduk di ranjang.

"cepat boys kalian sudah terlalu lama bermain air!" suara teriakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar dan Chanyeol segera membilas tubuh kedua anaknya tak ingin mendapat omelan Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit ketiganya keluar dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan handuk pada bagian bawah tubunnya sedangkan si kembar berada di gendongannya.

Baekhyun menelisik penampilan Chanyeol dan seketika wajahnya memerah. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali memandang Chanyeol tengan satu alis terangkat seakan menyiratkan tanya 'dimana bajumu?' pada Chanyeol.

"bajuku basah" Chanyeol yang mengerti akan arti pandangan Baekhyun segera menjawab.

"keringkan rambut putra-putramu, aku akan meminjamkan baju Jongin"

"seingat daddy, mommy kalian tidak secerewet itu dulu" Chanyeol mengeringkan rambut kedua anaknya secara bersamaan. Ia kembali terkekeh mengingat bagaimana gadis polos yang sangat di cintainya dulu sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi perempuan dewasa seperti saat ini.

.

.

"apa kau seorang maniak? Bagaimana bisa kau mandi tanpa mengunci pintu?" Baekhyun mendumal sembari memakaikan bedak bayi pada tubuh kedua anaknya.

"yang maniak itu adalah seseorang yang masuk ke kamar mandi yang jelas-jelas ada orang di dalamnya" Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memakaikan celana untuk Jackson dan memicing pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengenakan celana tanpa bajunya.

"pakai bajumu dan keringkan juga rambutmu, kau bisa sakit" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar bentuk perhatian Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun menyampaikannya dengan nada kelewat cuek seperti itu.

Jesper yang memandang interaksi kedua orang tuanya terkikik geli dan menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa sekiranya yang di tertawakan putra bungsunya.

"waah jagoan daddy wangi sekalii~" Chanyeol menciumi Jackson bertubi-tubi dan membuat si kecil yang sudah berpakaian lengkap terkikik geli. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali memakaikan baju pada Jesper.

"daddy, hali ini Njas dan Njack hyung ingin tidul belthama daddy dan mommy. Boleh?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya setelah mendengar permintaan putranya.

"boleh kan mom?" Baekhyun ingin sekali menjawab tidak dengan tegas, namun melihat wajah kedua anaknya yang seketika murung disaat ia maupun Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab membuat Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas dan mencoba menekan egonya.

Ibu dua anak itu menagguk dan menimbulkan sorakan dari kedua anaknya dan juga Chanyeol yang menatap terkejut padanya.

"kau tak keberatan?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu, ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun merasa semakin tak nyaman.

"kau keberatan?"

Dan Chanyeol reflek segera menggeleng cepat saat Baekhyun berbalik tanya padanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah cukup larut saat mereka memutuskan membawa si kembar untuk tidur. Chanyeol mendekap Jasper dalam pelukannya begitupun dengan Jackson yang berada di dekapan Baekhyun.

Keduanya sudah terlelap, mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah seharian bermain ditambah pula setelah makan malam mereka kembali belajar mewarnai bersama Taeoh dan ayah mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan dua orang dewasa yang kini saling menatap dengan arti tatapan yang masing-masing sama tak mengerti.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, berharap dengan tatapan itu Baekhyun dapat mengerti bagaimana penyesalannya selama ini.

"maaf untuk tidak menemanimu memperjuangkan mereka" Chanyeol membuka suara dan Baekhyun masih menatap pada matanya. "aku tidak tau jika mereka ada saat itu, aku banyak melewatkan hal berharga" matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia merasakan sesak luar biasa ketika lagi-lagi ia harus kembali menyelami masa lalu dan menyesali segala kebodohannya.

"aku baik-baik saja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menemaniku" Chanyeol memejamkan mata mendengar jawaban itu. Lagi-lagi ia menyalahkan otak bodohnya.

"aku hancur tanpamu" Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka. Iyaa, Chanyeol juga terluka, Chanyeol juga kesakitan.

"kau memilikinya" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan lagi memejamkan mata menikmati rasa perih pada hatinya.

"aku bodoh karena menuruti amarahku saat itu"

"kau membawanya tinggal bersamamu" Chanyeol kembali mengutuk kebodohannya lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun karena memang seperti itu adanya.

"aku tak memiliki pilihan saat itu, dia membutuhkan bantuanku" Chanyeol tau meskipun ia menjelaskan segalanya Baekhyun tak akan mudah mempercayainya karena ia memang bajingan sialan yang sudah menghancurkan hati kekasihnya.

"kau berubah, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi" suara Baekhyun terdengar rendah, Chanyeol kembali menggeleng meyakinkan pada Baekhyun jika itu benar-benar salah.

"tidak, untuk itu kau salah baby. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Mata Chanyeol mulai berair namun ia masih dapat menahannya.

"tapi kau bahkan menidurinya"

"aku mengutuk diriku sendiri untuk itu" Ia menatap Baekhyun memohon, namun tatapan Baekhyun tak juga berubah padanya.

"bagaimanapun kau adalah ayah dari anak-anakku, terimakasih untuk memberikan mereka padaku"

Chanyeol mengecupi wajah Jesper yang berada di pelukannya, tak lagi mampu memandang sorot mata Baekhyun yang masih tertuju padanya.

"aku kesakitan Chanyeol" suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar lirih.

"aku tau.. aku tau sayang" Chanyeol menjawab dan tak lagi mampu menghalau air matanya. Ia masih mengecupi wajah Jesper karena ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat sorot terluka Baekhyun.

"aku sangat kesakitan" Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sudah mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Baekhyun" pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan mereka kembali bertemu seiring dengan satu tetes air mata Baekhyun yang berhasil lolos dari mata cantiknya. keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"aku memaafkanmu, jadi jangan sakiti dirimu lagi" Chanyeol menatap terkejut pada Baekhyun.

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol tak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"seharusnya hanya aku yang sakit Chanyeol, kau tak perlu merasakan itu" Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti. "Luhan memeberi tahu padaku semuanya".

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tak tau malu menyakiti gadis berhati malaikat seperti Baekhyun. "aku pantas mendapatkannya, itu tak sebanding dengan penderitaanmu"

"benar. Itu tak sebanding dengan kesakitanku maka dari itu seharusnya kau tak mengalaminya sehingga aku bisa membencimu dengan seluruh hidupku"

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata merasakan hantaman kuat yang mengenai dadanya.

"untuk itu aku minta maaf, tapi ku mohon jangan pergi lagi karena aku hancur tanpamu"

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan hanya isak tangis yang menyelimuti suasana malam meraka setelah tak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Baek? Bisakah? Bisakah aku menebus segala kesalahanku padamu?" Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Chanyeol dalam. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjadi alasan untuknya menolak permintaan pria yang merupakan ayah dari kedua anaknya itu.

Namun apa yang di temukan Baekhyun didalam sana hanyalah satu, ketulusan.

"bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobati lukamu akibat kebodohanku? Aku tau jika itu mustahil karena pendosa sepertiku menggoresnya terlalu dalam, tapi bisakah aku mencobanya? Bolehkah?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang menggambarkan penyesalan, permohonan dan juga ketulusan yang sangat besar hingga membawa satu anggukan dalam dari sosok perempuan yang sangat ia cintai.

Keduanya kembali terisak setelah jawaban Baekhyun, menyelami kembali bagaimana kesakitan mereka salam mereka berpisah dan bertekat untuk mencoba saling mengobati goresan luka yang terlalu dalam itu.

Dan hari itu mereka tutup dengan isak tangis keduanya yang terus mengecupi malaikan kecil yang ada di dekapan masing-masing berusaha mencari kekuatan mereka melalui itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aaaaaaaa mewek di akhir.**

 **Yang pengen mommy dan daddy rujuk mana suaranya?**

 **Yang kemaren berbaik hati pada review angkat tangannya..**

 **Yang diem-diem like dan follow sini ku kecup juga**

 **Dan yang masih menjadi siders kapan tobatnya wkwkwk peace gays, aku tau mungkin selera kalian sangat tinggi sehingga FF abal-abal kayak gini belum layak mendapatkan penghargaan dari kalian** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan untuk keterlambatan update, migrain gak sembuh-sembuh, iritasi mata pula anjirr kena kutukan apa gue juga gak tau wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segitu dulu yaaa, sorry for typo dan yang pengen lihat foto si kembar yang lucu aku udah share di Ig.**

 **Jangan lupa review pembaca yang budiman.**

 **Salam Chanbaek Real :***


	16. Chapter 16

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Kalian akan membutuhkan Lagu You Are The Reason By : Calum Scott untuk membangkitkan feel di bagian akhir Cerita, serius :*)**

.

.

" _Daddy. Daddy Help me!_ " Jackson memekik di sela-sela tawanya meminta pertolongan Chanyeol yang hanya di balas dengan tawa lepas sang ayah. Sedangkan sang pelaku masih belum menghentikan usaha mereka untuk menggelitik si sulung itu.

" _Mommy. Wait! Stop it,_ Njack tidak akan mengulanginya" Baekhyun tertawa lepas akibat ulah kedua anaknya. Mereka sedang berada di amar Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun dan Jesper yang tidak berhenti menggelitik Jackson sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjadi penonton yang tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Njack hyung menyelah?" Jesper merangkak lebih mendekat pada Jackson dan setelah anggukan memelas dari Jackson ia menghambur ke pelukan sang kakak, menimbulkan kekehan dari kedua orang tua mereka.

"hey ini sudah malam jagoan, tidakkah kalian harus tidur?" Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri tiga orang terkasihnya di ranjang king size milik Baekhyun.

"peluk Njes dad" Jesper merentangkan tangannya dan segera di sambut oleh laki-laki tampan yang berstatus sebagai ayah biologisnya itu.

"hari ini J tidur di kamar bersama Taeoh ya?"

"tidak mau, Njack tidul dengan daddy~" Jackson merangkak ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah memeluk Jesper, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum hangat melihat interaksi ketiganya.

"kasihan Taeoh tidur sendiri sayang" Chanyeol mengusap anak rambut Jackson yang menutupi kening si kecil, merapikannya sembari mengusap keringat-keringat kecil yang memenuhi kening Jackson akibat terlalu bersemangat bermain.

"Tae bitha tidul dengan mama dan papa" Jesper menyahuti lagi, membawa kekehan sendiri bagi Chanyeol yang melihat kecerdasan kedua putranya.

"hey kalian kan sudah besar, kasihan mama dan papa nanti tidak bisa membuat adik baru"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memicing pada Chanyeol da hanya di balas kekehan oleh pihak laki-laki.

"benalkah? Apa jika daddy dan mommy tidul tidak dengan Jack dan Njes juga akan membuat adik balu?"

"tentu saja" Chanyeol menjawab bersemangat.

"hey tentu tidak seperti itu babies" Baekhyun melempar picingan tajam yang kedua kalinya pada Chanyeol namun tentu saja itu tak akan berarti apa-apa untuk pria tampan itu.

"kenapa mom? Kami thuka adik bayi. Benal kan Jes?" Jesper hanya mengangguk dengan deretan giginya yang terlihat ketika tersenyum cerah seperti itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah terbahak melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun.

"jadi kalian akan tidur di kamar kalian bersama Taeoh?"

"nde~" keduanya menjawab serempak dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol di buat gemas dengan tingkah kedua putra kembarnya.

"baiklah, ayo daddy antar"

"tidak dad, Njack dan Jes bitha thendili, Daddy dan Mommy thepat buatkan adik balu untuk Njack" setelah mengatakannya kedua tubuh mungil itu sudah berlari keluar kamar ibunya, sedangkan sang ibu masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah pintu tertutu Chanyeol segera melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk mematung.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada anak-anak Chan" Baekhyun merapikan dirinya dan mengubah duduknya menyamping di pinggir ranjang miliknya.

"aku tidak"

"kau iya" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, mengundang rasa gemas dari lawan bicaranya.

"aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat, aku tau kau lelah seharian mengurus anak-anak dan pekerjaan lain" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring.

Ceklek..

Terdengar suara knop pintu dan Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali, namun ketika pandangan keduanya mereka alihkan pada asal suara yang mereka dapati adalah kepala si kecil Jesper yang menyembul dari arah luar.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap akan menghampiri si kecil sebelum suara Jesper mengintrupsi gerakannya. "Daddy, bisakah kalian membelikan Jesper adik pelempuan? Jack hyung dan Njes akan menyukainya. Thelamat malam, Njes thayang Daddy dan Mommy" setelah mengatakannya Jesper kembali menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya bersama Taeoh dan Jackson.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya sedangkan Baekhyun semakin memerah mendengar perkataan putra bungsunya.

"tidurlah" Chanyeol berkata masih dengan senyum tampan yang mengembang dari bibir penuhnya.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "kau akan pergi?" tanyanya ketika Chanyeol tampak bersiap pergi setelah memasangkan selimut untuknya.

"hem. aku akan pulang" Jawab si jangkung masih menatap dalam pada wajah cantik ibu dari kedua anaknya.

Terlihat gurat kekecewaan dari wajah cantik perempuan berparas cantik itu, meskipun pemiliknya sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Namun tampaknya si tampan dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"hey ada apa dengan wajah itu? bukankah kau tidak ingin membuat adik baru untuk anak-anak?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah, caranya menghilangkan kekecewaan Baekhyun yang dilakukan Chanyeol memang menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun.

"berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak Chan"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tampannya. "tidurlah ini sudah malam"

"C-Chanyeol." panggilan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus melangkah menuju pintu. Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang begitu ia cintai kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "di luar sedang hujan, k-kau bisa tidur disini j-jika mau" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat seseorang yang ia cintai sedang menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rona pipi yang semakin terlihat jelas. Kekasihnya memang tidak pernah berubah, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya 6 tahun silam, masih sosok yang sama yang akan meluluhkan hati Chanyeol dengan kelembutan yang dimilikinya.

"kenapa menunduk? Hum?" Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah duduk di sisi ranjang dan tengah menyentuh dagunya, membawanya untuk memandang sorot mata yang jauh dalam lubuk hatinya sangat ia rindukan.

Entah angin apa yang membawa kedua wajah itu saling medekat. Kedua sorot yang menggambarkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam itu saling memandang seakan melalui sorot manik indah masing-masing keduanya berperang untuk membuktikan kerinduan siapa yang paling mendalam.

Mencoba untuk menutup luka yang selama ini tergores di hati masing-masing. Menyembuhkan persakitan yang tengah mereka alami selama keegoisan memisahkan. Menyakinkan hati masing-masing jika tak akan ada pemilik lain selain sosok yang ada di depan masing-masing dari mereka.

Hingga jarak yang terus terkikis mengantarkan kedua bibir itu untuk saling memanggut, bersama luapan perasaan yang membawa setetes cairan bening dari terpejamnya mata indah wajah tampan itu.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Bagaimana mata yang tertutup di depannya membawa cairan bening yang membentuk sungai kecil di pipi sosok laki-laki yang amat ia cintai. Sosok laki-laki yang membawa banyak warna dalam hidupnya. Sosok laki-laki yang mengenalkan cinta dan bagaimana kesakitan padanya. Membiarkan bibir penuh itu mengecap seluruh bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya ketika di tengah-tengah ciuman penuh dengan perasaan itu ia merasakan sebuah jemari lembut yang mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

Menghantarkan perasaan sesak semakin terasa pada dadanya. Rindu dan penyesalan menjadi alasan terkuat dari lolosnya air matanya. Hingga panggutan itu selesai dengan isak tangis dari sang lelaki.

"hey, kemana Park Chanyeol yang selalu berkuasa dulu? Aku seperti kehilangan kekasihku melihatmu cengeng seperti ini" Chanyeol masih tidak berhenti terisak meskipun Baekhyun sudah melemparkan candaan padanya. Dan akhirnya air matanya timpah ketika sang kekasih membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekap hangat yang selama 6 tahun tak ia rasakan lagi.

"maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Baek"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"aku menyakitimu, aku berdosa padamu. Aku membuatmu terluka"

"kau memberikan hadiah luar biasa untukku, kedua putra kita" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kesadaran kembali menamparnya, bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti malaikat seperti Baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku tau sayang. Jangan terluka lagi. Aku dan kedua putramu sudah disini, di sisimu" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan hangat pada Chanyeol, seolah meyakinkan jika pengampunan yang diharapkan oleh Chanyeol sudah laki-laki itu dapatkan.

"bagaimana aku bisa menyakiti malaikat sepertimu?" Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum manisnya, untuk kemudian ia menuntun prianya menaiki ranjang dan segera menyamankan posisi mereka.

"tidurlah, besok kau harus bekerja. Kasihan Jongdae mencarimu kemari setiap hari"

"aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian"

"kau memiliki banyak waktu. Tanggung jawabmu banyak di kantor Chanyeol. aku akan membawa anak-anak saat makan siang jika kau merindukan mereka"

Chanyeol mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

"aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu".

"bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"sejak kapan kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk memelukku?" Keduanya tersenyum untuk kemudian saling memberi pelukan hangat. Baekhyun menghirup aroma yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama ini. Setekah 6 tahun lamanya ia merasakan bagaimana malam dingin ia lewati sendiri, kini ia merasakan kembari kehangatan dari sebuah dekapan hangat yang sangat ia nanti.

"Baek?"

"hum?"

"err apa kita masih sepasang kekasih?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Menurutnya ini sangat konyol. "aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan padamu"

"tapi kau pergi"

"aku sudah kembali"

"maafkan aku"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu" tangannya kembali terulur untuk memberikan usapan lemput pada wajah tampan yang ada di depannya. Kini keduanya tengah berbaring dan saling menatap wajah masing-masing dengan posisi memiringkan tubuh masing-masing pula.

"eemm, Baek?"

"hum?"

"ayo kita menikah"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh, "kau melamarku?"

"kenapa tertawa?"

"kau sangat lucu"

"aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku benar-benar mengajakmu menikah" Chanyeol mampautkan bibirnya dan lagi-lagi tingkahnya berhasil melahirkan kekehan dari wanita yang di cintainya.

"kau mengajakku menikah seperti mengajak Jackson jalan-jalan Chan"

"hey, mana bisa seperti itu. aku benar-benar melamarmu"

"tanpa bunga? Tanpa cincin?" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan tangannya untuk memberi usapan lembut pada wajah Chanyeol.

"apa harus? Aku tidak membawanya saat ini" Baekhyun memandang wajah tampan di depannya dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah luntur sedikitpun.

"jangan melamarku kalau begitu" Baekhyun semakin terbahak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah tertekuk di depannya. Tangannya terulur untuk membimbing lelakinya segera masuk ke dalam dekapannya. "maafkan aku memisahkanmu dengan kedua putramu selama ini" satu tangannya memberi usapan pada belakang kepala sosok pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Sedangkan sang lelaki tengah menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang membuat diriku kehilangan kalian, terimakasih sudah kembali Bee" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun sedangkan ia sibuk menghirup aroma candu dari wanitanya.

"hemm. Kau tak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Karena bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa mereka pulang padamu. Terimakasih karena masih menyimpan namaku sampai saat ini Chanyeol"

"bisakah kita berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri? Kau banyak mengalami persakitan karenaku, jadi berhenti berterimakasih pada laki-laki bodoh sepertiku dan izinkan aku menebus segala kesalahanku padamu Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap paras cantik wanita yang sangat ia cintai. "aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Dua bibir itu akhirnya saling memanggut. Baekhyun kembali menikmati bagaimana kecapan manis yang ia rasakan setiap lumatan-lumatan dari bibir penuh milik Chanyeol memanjakannya.

"eumh" lengguhan demi lengguhan yang terdengar merupakan sebuah bukti jika dua sejoli yang kini saling memadu kasih itu sama-sama menikmati ciuman hangat yang menjadi media keduanya untuk menyampaikan kerinduan masing-masing.

Kembali menegaskan pada dunia jika hati keduanya masih pada pemiliknya. Jika rindu yang dirasakan tak hanya milik seseorang saja. Seolah meneriakkan pada dunia jika persaan mereka masih saling terbalaskan.

Membantah segala kemungkinan jika mereka akan terpisah lebih lama lagi. Ketika sebuah ciuman hangat mereka gunakan untuk menyampaikan cerita tentang perjalanan hidup keduanya selama perpisahan itu menghalangi cinta mereka.

Seperti mendampa hujan di musim kemarau, Chanyeol memuja bagaimana rasa manis dan candu itu bisa ia rasakan kembali. Menikmati bagaimana mata terpejam dari wajah cantik milik kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan kembali tertangkap oleh indra penglihatnya.

Bagaimana ketika jemari lentik milik wanitanya membelai setiap celah dari surai hitamnya. Seolah mencoba melawan waktu supaya bergerak lebih lambat.

 _Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin berhenti. Bisakah? Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Kekasihku._

Keinginan hatinya yang terus berteriak tak ingin menghentikan semuanya, namun disaat bersamaan sebuah ketakutan kembali muncul. Ketakutan akan persakitan yang bisa kembali ia goreskan pada hati lembut milik wanitanya.

 _Jangan berhenti. Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Chanyeol._

Di sisi lain seseorang merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang sama. Jika mereka bisa mengehentikan waktu, maka mereka akan memilih berhenti sehingga tak akan ada lagi satu apapun yang dapat membuat keduanya terpisah.

Keduanya masih saling memberikan lumatan-lumatan seakan udara tak lagi mereka butuhkan.

Hingga pada akhirnya kedua sama-sama menyerah oleh kerinduan yang begitu menyiksa mereka selama ini. Memilih untuk menutup seluruh luka yang tertoreh dalam pada hati masing-masing.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman hangat itu sebelum melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Kembali mengecap seluruh permukaan kulit lembut memilik Baekhyun, hingga lengguhan-lengguhan dari bibir kekasihnya kembali membawanya terbang menyelami kembali bagaimana dunia menguji mereka.

Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan persakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Wanita itu memilih untuk menutup luka dan menekan keegoisannya hingga kini ia terbaring pasrah tanpa sehelai kain di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap laki-laki yang sama kembali.

Tak lagi mengingkari bagaimana hatinya yang kerap berteriak rindu akan segala perlakuan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"aku menginginkamu" Bisikan dari suara berat itu menghantar sengatan tersendiri untuknya. Hingga ia harus kembali berteriak akan kenikmatan yang di terimanya setelah memberikan anggukan sebagai bentuk perizinan pada sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah melesakkan kepala pada dada berisi miliknya.

"aahh" hingga desahan pertama lolos tepat saat ia rasakan gigitan kecil pada puncak payudaranya. Sebuah sengatan yang lama sudah tak ia rasakan. Ini berbeda dengan bagaimana saat Jackson maupun Jesper meminum asi darinya dulu.

Baekhyun membiarkan bagaimana Chanyeol mengulum putingnya pun dengan satu tangan laki-laki itu yang tak tinggal diam seakan memberikan keadilan pada kedua gundukan di dadanya.

Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya pada benda berwarna merah muda yang bahkan bentuknya masih sama indahnya dengan saat pertama ia lihat dulu. Sedangkan satu tangannya memberikan perlakuan yang sama pada satu sisi lain.

"Chanyeol. Please" Chanyeol memberikan senyum saat permohonan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan lebih ia dengar.

Wajah sayu yang kini terpampang jelas di depannya benar-benar berhasil membuat libidonya semakin menggila.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memanjakan salah satu titik sensitif wanitanya dan memilih untuk bergerak semakin ke bawah.

"ouuh" Baekhyun kembali melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan benda basah yang tak lain adalah lidah Chanyeol telah menyapu kewanitaannya. "Chan, aah"

Seakan mencari sebuah tumpuan rambut Chanyeol yang berhasil ia gapai kembali menjadi kambing hitam atas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. "Babe~" Rengekan itu membawa kekehan dari bibir Chanyeol. Mengerti akan kemauan sang kekasih ia kembali menumpukan kedua kakinya untuk kemudian memposisikan diri di antara kedua kaki mulus Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"oohh sayang!" Baekhyun melemparkan kembali kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan rasa penuh yang mengisi tubunya.

"kau melahirkan kedua putra kita secara normal kan?" Chanyeol menggeram sesaat setelah kejantanannya berhasil menerobos lubang kenikmatan yang begitu ia damba. Merasakan bagaimana cengkraman kuat Baekhyun di dalam sana. "kau bahkan melahirkan dua anak sekaligus, ohh shit. Kenapa sempit sekali Baekhyunah"

Gerakan yang di awali dengan hentakan-hentakan pelan kini semakin meningkat kecepatannya. Ditambah pula ia cukup tertantang dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang seakan ikut mengimbangi pergerakannya. Hingga hentakan demi hentakan yang ia berikan semakin keras. Membuat teriakan Baekhyun terdengar merdu dan itu berhasil membangkitkan libidonya semakin tak tertahan.

"ohh Chanyeol, lebih cepat. Aah" Baekhyun tak peduli lagi bagaimana ketika ia terdengar seperti maniak karena merengek hanya untuk tempo yang lebih cepat.

Chanyeol menggeram sembari membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk ia sampirkan pada kedua pundaknya sehingga kejantanannya seakan berhasil mesuk lebih dalam.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama memuja bagaimana kenikmatan itu mereka rasakan kembali.

"aah Chanyeol. Chanyeol. _Faster Please_ " seakan tak mengenal kata lembut Baekhyun seakan lebih mendamba hentakan-hentakan kasar dan juga gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sang kekasih.

Hingga secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya di balik untuk kemudian benda tumpul itu semakin melesak ke dalam. "Baekhyun. Baekhyun" Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, seiring dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada setiap gesekan antara kejantanannya dan dinding kewanitaan kekasihnya itu.

Tamparan demi tamparan tak terelakkan ia berikan pada bongkahan sintal yang terpampang di depannya dan membuatnya gemas bukan main.

"Terus Chanyeol—Ahh"

"kau sangat nikmat Baek, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan desahannya saat Chanyeol meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya kembali. Seakan tak peduli jikapun suara percintaan mereka dapat membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah itu. Beruntunglah mereka karena ruangan itu di buat kedap suara oleh perancangnya.

"Ah! Ya. Please ooh Chanyeol, lebih keras" Baekhyun menggeleng untuk setiap kenikmatan yang ia terima. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menengadah menikmati bagaimana bagian bawah tubuhnya di cengkeram nikmat oleh Baekhyun.

Ia kembali membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Membuat Baekhyun kembali menjerit hebat. Kepalanya menggeleng merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin meminta untuk segera mencapai puncak karena Chanyeol tak memberikan jeda sedikitpun untuk memompa tubuhnya.

"disana sayang. Oohh Chanyeol"

"disini? Huh?!" Chanyeol semakin menyentak keras dan berulang-ulang hingga ia merasakan kejantanannya seperti di remat di dalam sana dan hangat yang ia rasakan menandakan jika kekasihnya telah berhasil menjemput puncak kenikmatannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung karena orgasme yang dirasakannya. Dan tanpa ampun Chanyeol kembali melesakkan kepalanya untuk melumat payudara kekasihnya.

Ia memberi waktu untuk wanitanya menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya sembari menikmati bagaimana wajah sayu Baekhyun terpampang jelas di depannya.

Dan desahan itu kembali mengudara saat gerakan demi gerakan kembali Chanyeol berikan. Bahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun sampai terbawa naik turun akibat gerakan membabi buta yang dilakukan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"aku tak bisa berhenti Baek, aah kau nikmat sekali"

Baekhyun meracau tak jelas saat menemukan kembali titik kenikmatannya. Tempo yang Chanyeol berikan tak mengenal ampun. Pria itu menghentak lebih dalam dan keras sebelum mendesah keras untuk beberapa hentakan terakhir yang mengantarkan lelehan cairan panas yang dirasakan Baekhyun memenuhi perutnya, bercampur dengan cairan kedua yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

Nafas keduanya saling memburu masih dengan posisi tubuh Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun. "terimakasih memberiku kesempatan menikmati surga ini sayang" Chanyeol mengatakan itu di sela-sela kegiatannya mengatur nafas di ceruk leher sang kekasih. "aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dari hidupku". Baekhyun memberikan usapan-usapan lembut pada punggung berpeluh milik Chanyeol.

"jadi kapan kau akan menikahiku? Aku tak ingin melahirkan di luar nikah lagi berhubung kau mengeluarkannya di dalam Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tak lagi mampu menahan kekehannya mendengar itu. Ia tak tau jika kekasihnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi wanita yang tak akan takut berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

Rasa gemas membawanya untuk menggigit kecil bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"jadi lamaranku di terima meskipun tak ada cincin dan bunga malam ini?" Chanyeol terkekeh sembari mengusap peluh yang bersarang di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"aku tak ada pilihan lain. Aku sedang berada di masa subur, dan kau menanamkan benihmu begitu banyak pada rahimku"

"hey sejak kapan kau sefrontal ini _Baby_?"

"jika kau lupa aku bukan lagi gadis berumur 24 tahun dulu Chanyeol. Bahkan aku sudah menjadi seorang ibu dari kedua putramu"

"ooh kekasihku sudah dewasa hum?"

"aku selalu bertindak dewasa sejak dulu"

"baiklah baiklah. Aku mengakui itu, meskipun yang kutemui 6 tahun lalu tak lebih dari gadis bertubuh mungil yang dengan percaya dirinya masuk ke dalam club malam dengan pakaian kekanakannya"

"apa?!" Baekhyun memberengut lucu pada laki-laki yang kini masih berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

"apa aku salah? Hey. kau ingat? Kris menyuruhmu memanggilanya oppa saat itu" Chanyeol terbahak sembari membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun

"Chanyeol berhenti!"

"kenapa? Aku kan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya baby~"

Baekhyun segera menutup tubuh polosnya dengan selimut dan bergerak untuk membelakangi Chanyeol, kembali membawa kekehan dari bibir lelakinya.

"hey. Wajahmu sangat persis dengan Jesper jika sedang merajuk seperti itu" Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Kembali mengecupi pundak sempit Baekhyun. "baik baik, aku tak akan meledek lagi. Kemarilah. Peluk aku! Aku kedinginan"

Dan wanita itu berdecak melihat tingkah menyebalkan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Namun tak dapat menolak juga ketika dada bidang yang terpampang di depannya terlihat lebih menggoda.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika ia merasakan kekosongan pada sisi ranjangnya. Dan benar saja ketika ia membuka mata, ia hanya mendapati dirinya sendiri yang masih terbaringg, tanpa sosok lain yang semalam memeluknya penuh kehangatan.

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa ketika ia tak menangkap wajah pria yang di cintainya saat ia membuka mata. Sempat berfikir jika mungkin semalam hanyalah mimpinya sebelum menelisik kembali penampilannya yang hanya terbungkus selimut tanpa sehelai bajupun.

Senyum teduh tertarik dari bibir menisnya kala mengingat malam hangat yang dilewatinya. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah note kecil tergeletak di atas bantal yang digunakan Chanyeol semalam.

' _Peninsula Italian Restaurant & Bar 19.00 KST'_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tulisan tangan Chanyeol terpampang jelas disana. Rasa hangat kembali menyambangi rongga dadanya, memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengingat bagaimana wajah tampan yang selalu berhasil mewarnai setiap lika-liku hidupnya.

.

.

Sempurna seakan menjadi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun terlebih malam ini. Luhan bahkan di buat berdecak kagum bagaimana salah satu gaun rancangannya melekat pada tubuh ramping Baekhyun.

 _Black Long Dress_ itu berhasil mencetak lekuk tubuh Baekhyun namun tetap meninggalkan kesan elegan pada setiap sudutnya. Punggungnya di biarkan terpapampang indah dengan rambut yang di tata sedemikian rupa. Flowless make up membuat wajahnya semakin menampakkan aura kecantikannya. Indah adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun memasuki _Peninsula Italian Restaurant & Bar _dengan di bimbing oleh salah satu pegawai restaurant mewah itu. Terlihat tak seorang pun pengunjung berada disana karena nampaknya tempat itu telah di sewa khusus untuknya.

.

.

Dentingan piano terdengar saat ia telah menginjakkan kakinya pada bagian dalam restaurant yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat paling romantis yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Tebaran kelopak mawar merah dan juga barisan lilin-lilin indah menuntunnya membentuk sebuah jalan setapak menuju sebuah meja di ujung ruangan, tepat menghadap pemandangan indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Hingga sebuah suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal menyapa gendang telinganya, dengan senandung lagu 'you are the reason' milik Calum Scott. Di sisi kiri ruangan ia dapat melihat laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai tengah bersenandung merdu di balik piano hitam.

Tuxedo hitam yang melekat pada tubuh tegapnya, serta tatanan rambut hair up yang menampilkan dahi laki-laki itu seakan mampu menyihir Baekhyun hingga langkahnya berhenti dan ia hanya mampu memandang penuh takjub pada laki-laki yang kini tengah menghayati syair yang sedang ia senandungkan.

 **There goes my heart beating** _  
Jantungku berdetak_  
 **Cause you are the reason** _  
Karena kaulah alasannya_  
 **I'm losing my sleep** _  
Tidurku tak nyenyak_  
 **Please come back now** _  
Kumohon, kembalilah_

 **There goes my mind racing** _  
Pikiranku berpacu_  
 **And you are the reason** _  
Dan kaulah alasannya_  
 **That I'm still breathing** _  
Aku masih bernafas_  
 **I'm hopeless now** _  
Kini aku putus asa_

 **I'd climb every mountain** _  
Kan kudaki semua gunung_  
 **And swim every ocean** _  
Dan kurenangi semua laut_  
 **Just to be with you** _  
Demi untuk bersamamu_  
 **And fix what I've broken** _  
Dan perbaiki yang tlah kulakukan_  
 **Oh, cause I need you to see** _  
Oh, karena kuingin kau tahu_  
 **That you are the reason** _  
Bahwa kaulah alasannya_

 **There goes my hands shaking** _  
Tanganku bergetar_  
 **And you are the reason** _  
Dan kaulah alasannya_  
 **My heart keeps bleeding** _  
Hatiku terus terluka_  
 **And I need you now** _  
Dan aku membutuhkanmu_

 **If I could turn back the clock** _  
Andai bisa kuputar kembali waktu_  
 **I'd make sure the light defeated the dark** _  
Kan kupastikan cahaya kalahkan gelap_  
 **I'd spend every hour, of every day** _  
Kan kuhabiskan seluruh waktu, setiap hari_  
 **Keeping you safe** _  
Pastikan kau aman sentosa_

 **I'd climb every mountain** _  
Kan kudaki semua gunung_  
 **And swim every ocean** _  
Dan kurenangi semua laut_  
 **Just to be with you** _  
Demi untuk bersamamu_  
 **And fix what I've broken** _  
Dan perbaiki yang tlah kulakukan_  
 **Oh, cause I need you to see** _  
Oh, karena kuingin kau tahu_  
 **That you are the reason** _  
Bahwa kaulah alasannya_

 **I don't wanna fight no more** _  
Aku tak ingin bertengkar lagi_  
 **I don't wanna hide no more** _  
Aku tak ingin sembunyi lagi_  
 **I don't wanna cry no more** _  
Aku tak ingin menangis lagi_  
 **Come back I need you to hold me** _  
Kembalilah, kuingin kau mendekapku_  
 **(You are the reason)** _  
(Kaulah alasannya)_  
 **Come a little closer now** _  
Mendekatlah_  
 **Just a little closer now** _  
Mendekatlah_  
 **Come a little closer** _  
Mendekatlah_  
 **I need you to hold me tonight** _  
Malam ini kuingin kau mendekapku_

 **I'd climb every mountain** _  
Kan kudaki semua gunung_  
 **And swim every ocean** _  
Dan kurenangi semua laut_  
 **Just to be with you** _  
Demi untuk bersamamu_  
 **And fix what I've broken** _  
Dan perbaiki yang tlah kulakukan_  
 **Oh, cause I need you to see** _  
Oh, karena kuingin kau tahu_  
 **That you are the reason** _  
Bahwa kaulah alasannya_

Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang ia berikan pada sosok wanita cantik yang masih berdiri terpaku beberapa meter di depannya.

Ia melangkah menghampiri sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu tanpa melunturkan sedikitpun senyuman di wajah tampannya. Tengannya terulur mengharap Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan jemari lentik wanita itu.

Hingga ia segera membawa kekasihnya melangkah menuju sebuah meja yang sudah ia siapkan masih dengan senyuman tampannya.

Ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dan untuk kemudian ia mengambil posisi berjongkok dengan menggunakan satu lututnya menopang tubuh tegapnya.

Satu tangannya terulur untuk meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun, sedangkan satu tangan lain ia gunakan untuk membawa sebuah benda berkilau yang bertengger cantik di sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

"Aku bernafas, kaulah alasannya. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan kaulah alasannya. Byun Baekhyun, sudikah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" Baekhyun sudah tak mampu menahan tetesan air matanya kala mendengar kata-kata itu mengelun indah dari bibir lai-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia kembali terlempar pada perjalanan kisah cinta mereka. Bagaiamana semua ujian berat yang mereka lalui mampu membuat cinta itu semakin kuat. Bagaimana persakitan yang mereka alami, dan bagaimana perjuangan yang harus mereka lakukan hingga titik ini.

Chanyeol memandang tepat pada sorot mata Baekhyun dan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimat permohonannya. "maka dari itu, Byun Baekhyun. _Will You Merry Me_?" tangannya cukup bergetar. Kini, seorang Park Chanyeol telah meninggalkan segala kekuasaan serta keangkuhannya. Memilih memandang pasrah penuh harap pada sosok wanita yang akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi hidupnya. Berharap sambutan hangat dari sosok itu untuk mendekapnya.

"yes. I will"

Hingga satu jawaban dari sosok itulah yang berhasil meruntuhkan segala pertahanan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya ia sekarang. Air matanya kembali lolos menyambut perasaan hangat dan kelegaan luar biasa yang ia rasakan.

" _jangan tersenyum seperti itu. aku tidak suka"_

" _waeyo? Kau juga harus banyak tersenyum Chanyeol-ssi"_

" _Jangan Per—gi"_

" _tidak, aku hanya akan mengambilkan makan dan obat untukmu"_

" _aku takut mimpi buruk lagi Baekhyun"_

" _Baekhyun aku mencintaimu"_

" _Chanyeol. aku juga mencintaimu"_

" _Chanyeol aku merindukanmu"_

" _aku sudah bilang padamu Chan. Aku benar-benar membawa Baekhyun pergi jika kau menyakitinya"_

" _kau bajingan! Kau membuat sahabatku pergi!"_

" _kau bajingan sialan! Kau membuat banyak orang menangis karena kebejatanmu sialan!"_

" _Ahjuthi boleh mengambilnya, Jes akan belbagi dengan Jack Hyung"_

" _Chanyeol berhak mengetahui tentang keberadaan kedua anaknya!"_

" _Daddy"_

" _aku kesakitan Chanyeol"_

" _bagaimanapu kau adalah ayah dari kedua putraku. Terimakasih untuk memberikan mereka padaku"_

" _aku dan kedua putramu disini, disisimu"_

" _aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol"_

Semuanya terputar begitu saja, mengiringi tangis kebahagiaan Chanyeol karena setelah semuanya ia benar-benar mampu melewati ujian berat ini. Dia dan Baekhyun bisa menjemput kebahagiaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"hiks" hingga isakan itu kembali lolos. Seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang laki-laki yang digambarkan sebagai sosok yang begitu keras, dingin dan angkuh kini tengah sepenuhnya menyerah pada satu sosok yang telah ia jadikan sebagai permata dalam hidupnya.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku mewek mewek sendiri pas Chanyeol di terima lamarannya sama Baekhyun. Hiks.**

 **Mereka bisa bahagia guyyysss..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan untuk up yang sangat lama ini. Beberapa urusan di real life cukup menyibukkan akhir-akhir ini gyus. Di tampah lagi gak nemu ide sejak minggu lalu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tinggalkan Review kalian, wajib itu wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segitu dulu okee, gak mau banyak cincong punggungku udah sakit duduk dari tadi wkwkwk.**

 **Okee bay..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyooowww :***


	17. Chapter 17

**When It's You**

(^_^)

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

 **.**

ChanBaek (GS)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **(Backsound : Lost_By Ahn Ji Yeon)**

"Saya, Park Chanyeol menerima engkau, Byun Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk saling memiliki dan mempertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk mengasihi dan memperhatikan serta saling menghargai sampai kematian memisahkan kita, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu"

"Saya, Byun Baekhyun menerima engkau, Park Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk saling memiliki dan mempertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk mengasihi dan memperhatikan serta saling menghargai sampai kematian memisahkan kita, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu"

Tak ada sedikitpun getar keraguan dari dalam diri keduanya. Suasana haru mengiringi sebuahh kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang pendeta.

"selamat, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak lagi mampu menghalau air mata haru dalam dekap suami masing-masing. Masih tak percaya jika hari ini mereka telah resmi mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya menuju singgasana kebahagiaan. Badai telah berlalu, tangis haru itu menggantikan seluruh tangis persakitan dua anak manusia yang kini telah saling mengikat janji dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan di depan sana. Berteriak pada dunia jika segala cobaan berat yang telah mereka jalani berhasil mereka lewati. Meyakini jika kebahagiaan mereka telah dimulai.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi dua bibir itu untuk saling memanggut. Ada dua makhluk kecil yang kini saling membagi pelukan hangat menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya bersatu.

Chanyeol memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir tipis wanitanya, tanpa memejamkan mata. Memilih untuk menikmati bagaimana wajah cantik didepannya benar-benar menganggumkan. Meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika apa yang kini ia alami bukanlah halusinasi semata. Bahwa ia telah sepenuhnya memiliki kekasihnya. Bahwa setelah ini tak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan keduanya selain kematian. Bahwa mulai hari ini ia akan memimpin istri dan anak-anaknya menuju perlabuhan kebahagian.

"aku mencintaimu" kalimat manis itu meluncur begitu saja setelah dua bibir yang saling terpaut tersebut saling melepaskan.

Keduanya saling menatap, menyelami iris masing-masing dengan pancaran ketulusan yang begitu ketara. Bertanya pada hati masing-masing, benarkah apa yang kini mereka alami adalah kenyataan? Benarkah mereka telah berhasil melewati badai kehidupan yang begitu menyiksa itu? Benarkah mereka telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang mereka damba selama ini?.

.

.

"jangan merepotkan mama dan papa hum?"

"Yaa, mommy" nada kelewat ceria masih lantang disuarakan oleh kedua bocah laki-laki itu, meskipun keduanya akan terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya selama beberapa hari.

Perkataan papanya tentang adik baru yang akan segera mereka dapatkan jika mereka membiarkan mommy dan daddy pergi untuk sementara sepertinya benar-benar membuat keduanya begitu bersemangat mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke bandara untuk pergi berbulan madu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak, karena bagaimanapun selama ini ia belum pernah meninggalkan kedua putranya terlebih dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun atas bujukan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya wanita itu menerima beberapa hadiah berupa paket liburan bukan madu dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan jika tak ada acara honeymoon untuk keduanya, karena dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun dan anak-anak itu sudah cukup. Namun tak memungkiri pula jika ia tak akan menolak kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun jika Baekhyunpun telah menyetujuinya.

"Mommy dan daddy akan merindukan kalian" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberikan pelukan pada kedua putra kembar mereka sebelum kemudian panggilan untuk penerbangan mereka telah di dengar.

.

.

"aah, Chanyeol" Desahan Baekhyun masih menjadi melodi indah yang mengiringi hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada lubang kewanitaan istrinya.

Chanyeol menggeram keras merasakan bagaimana dinding Baekhyun menjepit miliknya dengan begitu ketat. Bongkahan sintal yang ada dihadapannya tak lagi terhindar dari tamparan-tamparan pelan yang menghantarkan keduanya semakin ke puncak gairah.

Tangan ramping Baekhyun harus bertumpu pada kepala ranjang, dengan gemetar ia semakin mencengkram kepala ranjang yang tak bersalah itu. Sedangkan sang suami semakin menghentak keras dari arah belakang.

"terus, aah sayang.. Ya, disana" Hingga bibirnya kembali meracau kala benda tumpul yang ada di dalamnya menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi titik lemah Baekhyun. Membawa getaran yang semakin hebat pada tubuhnya akibat kenikmatan yang mampu menghilangkan kewarasannya.

"aku menemukannya" Chanyeol semakin menghentak keras kala dirinya telah menemukan titik kenikmatan sang istri. Ia menengadah sedangkan dibawah sana kejantanannya masih sibuk mengaduk pintu rahim milik sang istri.

Tak lagi peduli pada peluh yang semakin membanjiri keduanya. Seakan kegiatan panas yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari 3 jam itu bukanlah kegiatan yang melelahkan. Mereka begitu candu hingga tak ada niat untuk berhenti mengejar kenikmatan tersebut.

Hingga setelah teriakan Baekhyun akan puncak kenikmatan yang kembali ia dapatkan, tiba-tiba wanita itu melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menurut dengan seringai berbahaya pada bibirnya kala tubuh mungil yang ada di atasnya merangkak sebelum kembali membuka paha dan kembali memanjakan kejantanan Chanyeol.

"aah, ya _baby_ , seperti itu" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan memegang pinggang ramping sang istri.

"aah, aahh" Desahan Baekhyun yang semakin keras adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila. Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya ke atas secara berulang, mendorong lebih jauh kejantanannya kedalam liang kewanitaan sang istri.

Hingga teriakan Baekhyun kembali mengudara kala titik kenikmatannya berhasil Chanyeol temukan kembali. "biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" Chanyeol kembali membalik posisi, dan kembali mengambil kendali atas percintaan mereka.

Dan Baekhyun kembali menjerit keras karena Chanyeol menghentaknya begitu kuat tanpa jeda terus memompa tubuhnya secara brutal.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun pada pundaknya, membuat ia semakin leluasa menumbuk liang kewanitaan Baekhyun di bawah sana. Remasan kuat semakin ia rasakan dan kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya sendiri, lagi. Pria itu menghentak lebih keras sebelum satu dorongan terakhir berhasil mengantarkan keduanya untuk menikmati orgasme yang begitu hebat.

Baekhyun terkulai lemas masih dengan tubuh sang suami yang berada di atasnya.

"Suamiku sangat hebat"

"istriku sangat menakjubkan" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun berulang kali untuk kemudian membawa tubuh sang istri ke dalam dekap hangatnya.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu" Suara cicitan burung serta gemercik air mengiringi terlontarnya kalimat cinta yang enath sudah keberapa kalinya disuarakan oleh sosok pria berwajah tampan itu.

"Nado" hingga suara penuh kelembutan milik seorang wanita yang tengah bersandar nyaman pada pundaknya menjadi balasan akan kalimatnya. Membawa kehangatan luar biasa menyusup dalam rongga dadanya.

Keduanya membawa manik indah masing-masing memandangi danau hijau di depannya. Sesekali sang wanita memejamkan mata, menikmati hawa sejuk yang menyapa pori-pori kulitnya, serta kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sosok pria yang kini mendekapnya.

"kau tau? dulu saat aku masih kecil aku selalu bertanya-tanya, wanita seperti apa yang akan kunikahi kelak? Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia seorang yang berhati lembut? Aku tak pernah mengenal ibuku, tetapi aku selalu berharap jika wanita yang kunikahi nantinya adalah wanita sebaik ibuku" Baekhyun memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung tangan yang kini menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"dan aku mendapatkannya. Aku mendapatkan seorang wanita berhati malaikat sepertimu, aku mendapatkan seorang wanita yang begitu berharga. Baekhyun, tetaplah bersamaku, aku tak akan sanggup kehilanganmu"

"aku bersamamu, sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum teduh mendengar penuturan istrinya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menyusup dalam roangga dadanya. Beban berat yang selama ini ia pikul sendiri selama berpisah dengan Baekhyun sepenuhnya terangkat. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia telah berjanji untuk tak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun lagi, Ia akan menjaga istri dan anak-anaknya, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya ditinggalkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Five Years Latter~**

.

Seorang gadis kecil cantik dengan rambut berwarna dark brown itu tengah sibuk memainkan puzzle miliknya. Kerjapan polos dari manik beningnya masih menjadi hal yang begitu dipuja oleh setiap yang memandangnya.

Park Jihan, gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun yang memiliki paras begitu cantik tersebut adalah anak ketiga dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Gadis kecil yang begitu menggemaskan yang alasan mengapa rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa tersebut selalu ramai dengan tawa riang para penghuninya.

Seorang gadis kecil yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatian tersebut bahkan mampu membuat Jackson, Jasper, Ziyu dan Taeoh berebut akan perhatian si kecil.

"Daddy pulaang/Oppa pulaang~" Tiga suara berbeda itu adalah alasan mengapa si cantik Jihan yang sedang bermain di ruang keluarga sebuah rumah mewah itu bersorak riang. Sedangkan sang mommy ikut bersemangat mengetahui tiga laki-laki favoritnya sudah kembali pulang.

Baekhyun tengah berkutat di balik pantri sembari mengawasi si kecil Jihan saat balita berumur 4 tahun itu menjadi sasaran empuk ketiga laki-laki berbeda ukuran yang kini tengah mengerubungi putri cantik keluarga Park itu.

"Daddy~" Jihan bersorak riang merentangkan tangan pada sang ayah, meminta supaya daddy segera mengangkatnya.

"Jihanie cantik sekali, oppa poppo" Jesper mengerucutkan bibir di depan wajah cantik adiknya, namun sang adik hanya diam dengan kerjapan polos dalam dekap sang ayah. Mungkin ia sedang kebingungan karena disaat yang bersamaan Jackson juga meminta poppo padanya.

"Jihanie, oppa poppo" Jackson mengulangi permintaan Jesper, membuat kerucutan kecil di bibir tipis yang serupa milik Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menyerang putrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Jihan, membuat balita perempuan tersebut terkikik geli, di susul dengan Jesper dan Jackson yang kembali ikut menciumi sang adik.

"Bersihkan diri kalian dulu Boys, Jihan sudah mandi dan kalian bertiga dari Luar, banyak debu di badan kalian" hingga kesenangan mereka harus terinstrupsi oleh suara Baekhyun yang kini merebut Jihan dari belenggu ketiga laki-laki Park yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir masing-masing.

"Hey, mommy meminta kalian untuk segera mandi" masih belum ada jawaban apa-apa untuk Baekhyun. Astaga, mengapa ketiga lelakinya sangat gemar membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala?.

"mommy, Hanie"

"sebentar, sayang" Baekhyun mencium pipi bulat Jihan, entah Jihan meminta apa hingga pipi Baekhyun menjadi sasaran tepukan-tepukan kecil gadis cantik itu. "Jackson Park, Jesper Park, Park Chanyeol?!"

"Yes, mom" ketiganya seketika bangkit dan berlari, jika Baekhyun sudah memanggil nama ketiganya itu berarti sebuah tanda bahaya. Dan pasangan anak dan ayah itu tak ingin mengambil resiko terkena omelan Barkhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"jackson, Jesper segera kerjakan tugas sekolah kalian dan setelah itu segera turun saat makan malam"

"Iyaa mommy" terdengar teriakan keduanya dari lantai dua rumah mereka.

"Mommy, daddy~" Jihan merengek menunjuk ke arah kamar mereka, tempat Chanyeol berlalu untuk membersihkan diri.

"daddy sedang mandi sayang, sebentar yaa" Baekhyun mengecupi pipi bulat Jihan, gemas akan kerjapan mata Jihan.

Jihan adalah gadis yang cantik, bibir tipis serta hidung mungil yang ia warisi dari sang ibu menjadikan gadis kecil itu persis seperti Baekhyun kecil. Sedangkan mata Jihan adalah milik sang daddy.

.

.

"Jihanie cantik sekali, nanti kalau Jihan sudah besar, Jihan jadi kekasih Tae oppa yaa?" Jackson mendelik tajam pada Taeoh sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Taeoh pada adiknya.

"Jihannie thuka Tae oppa" Dan tentu saja jawaban Jihan semakin membuat Jackson menatap tajam Taeoh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak, Jihan kan nanti jadi pacar Ziyu oppa, yaa kan Jihan?" Kemudian kedatangan Ziyu semakin memperkeruh suasana. Jesper yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya memilih mendekati Jihan dan membawa adiknya ke pangkuannya.

"Jesper biarkan Jihan disini" memang sudah dasarnya anak Oh Sehun banyak bicara, Ia kembali merebut Jihan dari Jesper.

"Jiyu oppa thangat tampan, Jihanie thuka"

"tentu saja, Jihanie juga sangat cantik"

"Ziyu, jangan dekat-dekat. Jihan bisa kepanasan" Taeoh sedikit mendorong Ziyu untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa mendorongku, iih" Ziyu membalas mendorong Taeoh.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang belajar. Dan berhenti menggoda adikku" Jackson memicing pada Taeoh dan Ziyu namun kedua anak laki-laki itu tak juga berhenti malah semakin ramai bertengkar.

"Jihanie, kemari bersama Jes oppa. Kita mewarnai princess lagi"

"yey~" dan tentu saja Jihan tak akan menyia-nyiakan ajakan sang kakak. Karena Jihan memang sangat senang bermanja pada Jesper dan Jackson. Tak menghiraukan Taeoh dan Ziyu yang kini semakin bertengkar.

"Mama hwaaa" sudah dapat di pastikan, jika sudah bertemu entah Jackson, Jesper, Ziyu atau Taeoh akan ada yang menangis, dan kali ini Ziyu lah yang menangis kencang setelah Taeoh mendorongnya sedikit kencang.

Masih karena hal yang sama, keempat anak laki-laki yang sudah duduk di sekolah dasar itu selalu berakhir bertengkar jika sudah memperebutkan Jihan.

"Astaga Baek, bisakah kau membuat anak perempuan satu lagi. Aku bosan melihat mereka bertengkar karena berebut Jihan" Luhan mengatakan itu sembari mengusap air mata Ziyu. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terbahak mendengarnya.

.

.

"Jadi putri daddy sudah berhasil menjadi rebutan hum? Hum, hmmmmm" Chanyeol menciumi Jihan dan memainkan bibirnya hingga suara yang keluar dari bibir sang ayah membuat Jihan kegelian dan berakhir gadis kecil itu terkikik riang dalam dekap sang ayah. "Jihanie cantik sekali" entahlah, rasanya Baekhyun sudah ribuan kali mendengar pujian itu dilontarkan untuk putri kecilnya. Tidak Chanyeol, Jackson ataupun Jesper sangat suka memuja kecantikan Jihan.

"Daddy, geli~"

"biar, daddy sedang ingin memakan Jihan" Chanyeol kembali melesakkan kepalanya untuk menciumi Jihan menggelitik perut purti kecilnya, sedangkan Jihan sudah membawa jemari-jemari kecilnya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala bagaian belakang sang ayah.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memandang interaksi keduanya, sesekali Jihan akan menghambur dalam pelukannya kala meminta perlindungan dari Chanyeol.

"bolehkah kami bergabung?" Jihan memekik girang kala kedua kakaknya terkihat memasuki kamar. Gadis kecil itu segera merentangkan tangan dan tentu saja Jackson menyambutnya dengan gembira.

Keduanya ikut naik ke ranjang dan kembali menjadikan Jihan sebagai sasaran rasa gemas mereka.

"Dad, kapan kita pergi ke rumah Grandma dan Grandpa? Jesper merindukan Grandma"

"Oh, tentu sayang. Kita akan segera mengunjungi Grandma dan Grandpa"

"yeey, Jack sudah tidak sabar mengajak Jihanie bermain pasir di pantai" Jackson berteriak riang, dan Jihan yang kini berada di tengah-tengah tiba-tiba ikut terpekik senang.

"Jihanie suka pantai kan?"

"Jihanie thuka pantai dan oppa"

"Ya Tuhan, adikku manis sekali" Jackson mengecupi pipi bulat sang adik dan Jesper juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sisi pipi yang lain milik Jihan.

Ketiganya tertawa renyah, membawa perasaan hangat untuk kedua orang tua mereka yang kini tengah memandangi bagaimana putra dan putri mereka tumbuh dengan begitu menakjubkan.

Canda tawa itu masih berlanjut hingga malam semakin larut, mengantar tiga permata milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meraungi mimpi indah mereka.

"mereka sangat mengagumkan" Baekhyun tersenyum teduh memandang wajah terlelap ketiga malaikat kecilnya.

"seperti ibunya" hingga suara ayah dari ketiga darah dagingnya menyahuti. "terimakasih telah memberikan putra dan putri yang begitu menakjubkan seperti mereka pada pria kesepian sepertiku"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang wajah Chanyeol. menikmati bagaimana ketulusan yang amat besar dapat ia rasakan dari pancaran mata sang suami. Menikmati bagaimana tatapan lembut seorang Park Chanyeol hanya tertuju padanya seorang.

"biarkan anak-anak tidur disini, kita pindah ke kamar tamu saja"

"kenapa harus pindah? Ini cukup untuk kita berlima" Baekhyun mengeryit bingung atas perkataan Chanyeol, dan bagaimana kemudian sang suami berdiri untuk mengecup kening putra dan putrinya serta membenarkan selimut yang melindungi ketiga buah hatinya dari hawa dingin.

"ada satu urusan penting yang harus segera kita lakukan" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk segera keluar kamar. Mengabaikan wajah sang istri yang masih digelanyuti raut kebingungan di belakangnya.

"Urusan penting? Apa?" Mereka sudah sampai di depan tangga ketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkah.

"yang dibicarakan Luhan kemarin, kau tak ingat?"

"Luhan? Memangnya Luhan berkata apa?"

Chanyeol mendekat kearah sang istri, sebelum kemudian membisikkan satu kata yang membuat Baekhyun geram bukan main pada suaminya. "membuat satu lagi yang seperti Jihan"

"Yaak! Kau mesum Park Chanyeol"

"aku merindukanmu sayang, lagipula Jihan sudah cukup besar untuk memiliki adik" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya di pundak seperti karung beras. Tak menghiraukan sang istri yang meronta diatas pundaknya.

"Yak! Aku tak mau hamil lagi! Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya menikmati birunya laut yang tersaji di depannya. Decak kagum akan eindahan ciptaan tuhan itu tak berhenti digumamkan oleh wanita dengan wajah cantik bak afrodit itu. Hingga sebuah lengan melingkar indah di pinggul rampingnya.

"menyukainya, sayang?" Chanyeol mengendus leher jenjang istrinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma candu yang tak pernah bosan ia puja.

"mau berenang?"

"jika kau ingat, terakhir aku berenang di pantai aku hampir terseret ombak dengan tidak elit Baek" Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, apalagi saat ia membawa pandangnya pada bibir mengerucut milik sang suami yang kini tengah bersandar nyaman di pundaknya.

"aah benar juga, kau memang tidak keren"

"apa?!" Oh, sungguh kenapa kau memalukan sekali Park Chanyeol, lihat istrimu bahkan sedang menertawakanmu hanya karena kemampuan berenangmu yang begitu payah.

"padahal aku akan berenang bersama anak-anak nanti"

"aku akan ikut, aku bisa berenang"

"Lalu anak-anakmu akan kembali menertawakanmu yang berenang dengan pelampung bebek berwarna kuning milikmu itu, hum?"

"hey, kau menggodaku?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Park Chanyeol yang payah" Baekhyun mengatakannya sembari melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan bersiap menghindar dari suami tampannya, karena ia yakin Chanyeol tak akan melepaskannya setelah ini.

"Berhenti disana, Park Baekhyun"

"Park Chanyeol si payah"

"Yak!" Hingga sepasang orang dewasa itu pada akhirnya harus berakhir dengan ajang kejar-kejaran, melepas rasa lelah akan pekerjaan yang begitu menumpuk, saling tertawa lepas dengan cinta yang mereka miliki.

"aku mendapatkanmu!"

"Yak!" Baekhyun terengah di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol, tak menghiraukan jika rambut dan tubuhnya akan kotor oleh pasir pantai. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Chanyeol yang menjuntai menghalangi dahi cemerlang milik si tampan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menompang tubuhnya di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas pasir pantai.

"Kau semakin cantik, istriku sangat cantik" Baekhyun tersenyum teduh pada sosok tampan yang telah menjadi perlabuhan akhir hatinya. Hembusan angin pantai menerpa wajah keduanya. "aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana hembusan nafas suaminya semakin terasa menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Dua pasang mata itu mulai terpejam seiring dengan dua belah bibir yang semakin mengikis jarak.

"ekheem, jika kalian lupa. Kalian sudah cukup lama meninggalkan balita cantik ini anak muda. Astaga, kenapa anak muda zaman sekarang sering kali melupakan umur mereka huh?" Hingga sebuah suara bariton bernada rendah yang sedikit mirip dengan milik Chanyeol tersebut menginstrupsi kegiatan keduanya.

Baekhyun berdehem segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan merapikan penampilannya, sedangkan Chanyeol malah cengengesan pada ayahnya yang kini tengah menggendong Jihan.

"Putri daddy sudah bangun?" Jihan dengan wajah mengantuknya segera merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol, dan tentu saja sang ayah akan menyambut dengan senang hati putri kesayangannya.

"seharusnya jika kalian ingin bulan madu pergilah keluar negeri dan titipkan anak-anak disini, bukan malah berguling-guling di pinggir pantai seperti ini"

"aboji~" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah memerah pada ayah mertuanya. Sedangkan Minho dan Chanyeol sudah terbahak melihat Baekhyun yang memalu.

"segera kembali ke rumah, sudah sore" Minho berpesan sebelum meninggalkan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"putri daddy wangi sekali~"

"Daddy, telbang"

"Jihanie ingin terbang? Baiklah. Bersiaplah tuan putri, kita akan segera terbaaang" Gelak tawa Jihan menggema kala sang ayah berlari dengan Jihan yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan posisi seolah si kecil terbang di udara.

"aaaa Daddy~"

"huwaaa, ahaha"

Pada akhirnya, hanya kebahagiaan lah yang pantas mereka dapatkan. Penghargaan untuk segala persakitan, penderitaan, peengorbanan dan perjuangan yang mereka lakukan. Tersenyum hangat dalam sebuah bingkai keluarga kecil yang berisi limpahan kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(19/04/2018 – 08/11/2018)**

 **Tisu mana tisuuu huweeee.**

 **Aku bisa nyelesaiin ini story yorobuuun.**

 **.**

 **Aku gak tau mau ngomong apa?.**

 **Oh, makasih, iyaa. Makasih banget buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti When Its You dari awal.**

 **Sama kok, aku juga gak rela sebenernya buat lepasin When Its You. Story ini salah satu story yang bener-bener aku nge-srek banget, aku ngerasain gimana tiap aku ngetik story ini semuanya terasa ngalir gitu aja. Pokoknya makasih banget buat kalian yang udah setia ngikutin, Favorit, Follow dan Review story ini. Aku gak bisa nyebutin kalian satu-sattu, tapi aku baca semua, aku tau kalian semua, mana yang selalu nyempetin diri buat pencet tombol Follow, Review, Favorite aku tau kalian. Maksih Banget, banget banget.**

 **.**

 **Gak kerasa banget akhirnya sampe di kata End, masih inget banget gimana dulu ide ini muncul gitu aja dan gimana pas pertama aku ketik story ini.**

 **Ini juga alasan aku kenapa lama banget Up When its You Chapter ini. Au udah ngetik dari dua minggu yang lalu guys, tapi gak jadi-jadi karena aku ketik, hapus, ketik, hapus gitu terus. Aku pengen ngusahain ending yang bener-bener berkesan buat kalian. Dan dengan hasil ini semoga tidak mengecewakan, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dan inilah akhir dari When Its You.**

 **Maafkan aku jika Final Chapter ini tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih untuk kalian semua, makasih untuk kata-kata penyemangat yang kalian berikan, untuk saran yang membangun, pokoknya makasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan juga harus mengakhiri When Its You sampai disini,. Namanya juga cerita Fiksi kan yaa, jadi pasti ada endingnya.**

 **Mari kita segera Move On hehe.**

 **.**

 **Untuk kesekian kalinya, terimakasih dan maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di Cerita ini.**

 **Dan Yeah, ini adalah saatnya kita mengatakan Goodbay pada Story ini, aku bakalan kangen banget sama Byun Beenya Kayi disini.**

 **Mereka udah bahagia kook, ya kaaan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lastly, I Love You Guys, I Love You So Much :***

 **Berrybee.**


End file.
